Jumping into puddles
by gehlien
Summary: DenNor / RomBul / Office AU / slow build / Matthias niedawno rozpoczał pracę w firmie, a już cieszy się sympatią wylewnych współpracowników. Gdy wokół osoby jego chłodnego szefa, Lukasa Bondevika, zaczyna kłębić się coraz więcej zagadkowych momentów, Matthias dowiaduje się więcej o jego tajemniczym życiu, jednocześnie nawiązując cieplejsze stosunki.
1. Chapter 1

Tego wieczora mijał już trzeci dzień odkąd Matthias Kohler, świeżo upieczony absolwent ekonomii, zaczął pracować w jednej z większych w mieście korporacji.

Nie było tak strasznie, jak na początku się spodziewał. Może miało to coś wspólnego z faktem, że nie musiał robić dosłownie nic, ponieważ jego szef uczestniczył w jakiejś ważnej biznesowej delegacji. Czas spędzał głównie na przeglądaniu kolejno wszystkich portali społecznościowych, na których miał konto. Od czasu do czasu zdarzało mu się zajrzeć na maila, tylko po to, by nie znaleźć tam niczego nowego.

Z tego, co zrozumiał, jego praca miała łączyć w sobie brudną robotę sekretarza i asystenta. Miał przynosić na zawołanie wypełnione papiery, zajmować się podliczaniem różnych rzeczy w programach komputerowych, pisaniem raportów, a także, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba, układaniem planu dnia dla szefa. Nie wiedział, jak to będzie wyglądać w praktyce. Jak na razie, to tylko się obijał.

Oczywistym faktem jest, że Matthias nie dostałby tej pracy, gdyby nie drobna pomoc z wewnątrz. Tak się zdarzyło, że jego dobry przyjaciel ze studiów, Tino, który ukończył je rok wcześniej niż Duńczyk, pracował w tej korporacji już jakiś czas i powoli piął się po szczeblach kariery. Zaczynał tak jak każdy nowicjusz, lecz teraz mógł się poszczycić posadą asystenta jednego z wyżej postawionych kolesi. Bernard miał na imię. Albo jakoś tak… Matthias nie uznał tej informacji za wystarczająco istotną, by ją zapamiętać.

Pomimo tak wielu dobrych słów na temat Matthiasa, nie było sposobu, by uniknąć rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej. Przyszedł na nią nieco spięty, mając nadzieję, że nie palnie niczego głupiego, jak to często miał w zwyczaju. Nie chciał, żeby to, na co Tino tak ciężko pracował swoimi słowami, w jednej chwili przepadło. Z tej okazji specjalnie kupił nowy garnitur, na który wydał większość oszczędności. Lecz nie żałował tego, wiedział bowiem, że pierwsze wrażenie odegra ogromną rolę. Poza tym, jeśli jakimś cudem uda mu się otrzymać tę posadę, w czymś przecież będzie musiał przychodzić do pracy. W końcu to nie studia, żeby bawić się w dżinsy i białą koszulę! On wkraczał teraz w świat profesjonalistów! Z tym przekonaniem udał się do wskazanej mu sali, przedtem jeszcze zahaczając o łazienkę, gdzie upewnił się, że każdy włos jest na swoim miejscu.

Za szerokim, surowym stolikiem, lecz na miękko obitym krześle, stawił czoła oceniającym spojrzeniom dwóch poważnych panów w garniturach. Jeśli mam pracować dla podobnego kolesia, to może będzie lepiej, jak wyjdę stąd już teraz, pomyślał w tamtym momencie. Powaga na twarzach korporacyjnych snobów zawsze go przerażała, jako że sam był ich przeciwieństwem - gadatliwy, zabawny oraz sarkastyczny. Jednak podczas rozmowy pierwsza z tych cen, połączona z umiejętnym "laniem wody" i niekiedy pseudointeligentnymi odpowiedziami sprawiła, że Matthiasowi udało się zrobić dobre wrażenie na przyszłych współpracownikach.

Czwartego dnia zdarzyło się jednak coś, co przerwało rutynę. Już z samego rana Matthias został zaatakowany przez Tino, który wyglądał na bardziej zabieganego niż zazwyczaj.

\- Słyszałem, że twój szef dzisiaj wraca. Lepiej tego nie zawal - uprzedził go, w biegu alfabetycznie segregując trzymane teczki.

\- Nic się nie bój. - Matthias uniósł dłoń w uspokajającym geście. - A ty co dzisiaj taki zagoniony? Oxenstierna daje ci popalić?

\- To dlatego, że pan Bondevik tak wiele od niego oczekuje. Wszystko musi być dopięte na ostatni guzik - westchnął na myśl o ogromie pracy, która jeszcze go czekała. - A Berwald ma bardzo wiele obowiązków w tej firmie. Pomagam mu najlepiej, jak potrafię. - Uśmiechnął się szczerze.

Pomimo że praca była męcząca, widać było, że dawała mu satysfakcję. Tino uwielbiał porządek, dlatego wielką frajdę sprawiało mu segregowanie i porządkowanie przeróżnych papierów i teczek. To oddanie gwarantowało Bernardowi ulgę w pewnych kwestiach oraz zwiększony komfort pracy.

\- To leć mu zanieść te pliki. - Matthias kiwnął głową na trzymane przez Fina teczki. - Zobaczymy się na lunchu.

Gdy został sam, odświeżył kilkakrotnie maila, lecz nic nowego nie pojawiło się na ekranie. Znudzony na śmierć, zamknął skrzynkę i wyciągnął się na stosunkowo wygodnym fotelu. Powrócił myślami do przeprowadzonej przed chwilą rozmowy.

A więc w końcu pozna swojego szefa. Lukasa Bondevika. Głupio się przyznać, lecz w ciągu swojego pierwszego i drugiego dnia pracy w tej firmie nie wiedział nawet, jak jego pracodawca się nazywa. Wiedział jedynie, że jest jakąś szychą w tutejszej hierarchii, a gdy ludzie wymieniali jego imię i nazwisko, patrzył na nich wielkimi oczami, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.

Kilka razy nachodziły go wątpliwości, co było raczej nieuniknione. Bał się, że sobie nie poradzi, że zostanie mu narzucone zbyt duże tempo, a obowiązki zaczną go przerastać. Jeszcze bardziej niepokoił go fakt, że nie został przydzielony jakiemuś podrzędnemu koordynatorowi, tylko człowiekowi, który praktycznie rządził całym biznesem.

Może Tino ma rację? Może powinien jakoś przygotować się na stanięcie twarzą w twarz z kimś tak ważnym?

Pora lunchu była jedynym przebłyskiem słońca podczas monotonnego jak zachmurzone niebo dnia pracy. Ludzie ze wszystkich stanowisk i wydziałów schodzili do wielkiej, przestronnej stołówki. Większość z nich jadała wydawane tam potrawy, część jednak przynosiła własnoręcznie zrobione kanapki. Do takich ludzi należał Matthias, codziennie jedzący ten sam zestaw - masło orzechowe i ser mozzarella. Tych składników nigdy nie mogło zabraknąć w jego dziwacznie skomponowanych kanapkach.

Większość osób w firmie była całkiem interesująca, jak na standardy Matthiasa. Spotkał kilkoro osób, którzy pasowali do charakterystyki stereotypowego przedsiębiorcy, czyli byli aroganccy, zarozumiali i nie potrafili zdobyć się na uprzejmości. Jedną z tych osób był Arthur Kirkland, wiecznie narzekający na warunki pracy i brak zdyscyplinowania. Zawsze śmiesznie poruszał przy tym ogromnymi brwiami, tak że Matthias miał wrażenie, że lada chwila odlecą.

W ciągu tak krótkiego czasu, jakim były cztery dni, udało mu się zgromadzić wokół siebie całkiem sporą paczkę ludzi. Zawsze słynął z tego, że łatwo zawierał znajomości, nawet w tak profesjonalnym środowisku jak firma. Przy każdym posiłku towarzyszył mu Tino wraz ze swoim barczystym, lecz niezwykle cichym szefem, Berwaldem. Dogadywali się całkiem nieźle także poza pracą, co było rzadko spotykane w relacjach z asystentami. Pierwszego dnia przyprowadzili ze sobą nieśmiałego szatyna o imieniu Toris. Matthiasowi dość długo zajęło rozluźnienie go, ale w końcu się udało. Elizavetta była chyba jedyną kobietą w firmie (oprócz Lili z Finansów, o której Duńczyk tylko słyszał). Drugiego dnia przysiadła się do jego stolika wraz z mężem. Matthias dowiedział się z rozmowy, że oboje sprawują pieczę nad wspomnianym już wcześniej Wydziałem Finansów, wraz z przyjacielem jej męża, Baschem Zwingli. Był to najważniejszy wydział w tej firmie, dlatego nie zawsze mogli sobie pozwolić, by wspólnie zjeść lunch. Czasami przysiadał się także dość ekscentrycznie wyglądający mężczyzna. Wyróżniały go rudawe włosy i rdzawe oczy, których kolor był mieszanką czerwieni i brązu. Matthias jednak nie oceniał go na podstawie wyglądu, bowiem liczyło się to, że Vladimir był uważnym i zabawnym rozmówcą, a jego wygłupy często działały Elizavecie na nerwy.

Tego dnia wszyscy siedzieli w wyżej wymienionym składzie, gawędząc cicho między sobą, czasami w dwójkach, a czasami całą grupą. Nierzadko można było usłyszeć "Zrób nam wszystkim przysługę i zamknij się, Vlad!" Elizavetty oraz rechot samego upomnianego. Matthias rozejrzał się po stoliku i jednogłośnie przyznał przed sobą, że bardzo polubił tę wesołą grupkę i nie wyobrażał sobie dnia pracy bez ich towarzystwa podczas przerwy.

\- No hej, ptysie! - Matthias nagle usłyszał głos dochodzący zza swoich pleców.

Odwrócił głowę, dostrzegając zadbanego blondyna, który trzymał ręce na biodrach i spoglądał na cały stolik z wyższością.

\- Feliks! - Uśmiechnęła się Elizavetta i żywiołowo wstała, omal nie przewracając tacki z zupą Rodericha.

Przytuliła mężczyznę, co ten ochoczo odwzajemnił. Matthias spojrzał na jej męża, którzy przyglądał się swojej zupie, modląc się by rozszalała przez Elkę fala nie wylała się poza krawędzie talerza. Widocznie jest nieszkodliwy..., pomyślał, patrząc na Feliksa.

\- Jak tam urlop, Feliksie? - Gdy jego zupa się uspokoiła, Roderich w końcu spojrzał na parę.

\- Zajebiście! Totalnie. Mam wam tyle do opowiedzenia, że nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć. - Blondyn aż kipiał entuzjazmem.

Elizavetta z powrotem usiadła na ławce, a wraz z nią przybysz.

\- No więc pojechałem sobie do Chorwacji i...nie uwierzycie, kogo tam spotkałem! Kasieńkę! Totalnie się nie zmieniła! Ani trochę!

\- Miseczka wciąż rozmiar E? - wtrącił Vladimir, chichocząc pod nosem.

\- A żebyś wiedział! - odparł Feliks nonszalancko. - Podszedłem do niej i powiedziałem "kopę lat", wiecie, takie sranie w banie, trochę powspominaliśmy. Ale, uwaga, nie uwierzycie, z kim była! - Zamiast dać grupie chwilę czasu na zastanowienie, kontynuował bez przerwy na oddech. - Z Alfredem! Tak, tym Alfredem!

\- Ten to kuma czaczę - mruknął Vlad, który widocznie nie mógł powstrzymać się przed komentarzami.

\- Cudowna historia, Feliksie - skwitował Roderich, elegancko unosząc filiżankę z kawą do ust.

\- Totalnie! Pytałem ich o szczegóły, ale nic nie chcieli powiedzieć. Pewnie Wania kazał im milczeć - westchnął i oparł głowę o zgiętą w łokciu rękę.

Wtedy też jego wzrok napotkał niedostrzeżoną wcześniej figurę, która siedziała tuż przed nim na przeciwległej ławce.

\- A ten to kto? - zapytał, kątem oka spoglądając na Elizavettę.

Matthias, który do tej pory skupiony był na jedzeniu swojej kanapki, podniósł głowę i wytarł kąciki ust z masła orzechowego. Czuł, że w końcu nadejdzie moment, gdy będzie zmuszony się przedstawić, lecz liczył na kolejny monolog ekscentrycznego blondyna. Pewnie jego opowieść zainteresowałaby mnie bardziej, gdybym wiedział, o kim mowa, przeszło mu przez myśl.

\- Matthias Kohler. Nowy asystent twojego ulubionego szefa - odpowiedział Tino, nim Duńczyk zdążył otworzyć usta.

\- Stary! Totalnie? - Uśmiechnął się Feliks, entuzjazm powrócił na jego jasną twarz. - Taka szycha! Jeśli chciałbyś się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć, to zawsze możesz zapytać mnie. Jestem chodzącą encyklopedią, jeśli chodzi o pracowników tej firmy.

Widać było, że jest dumny z tytułu największego plotkarza. Matthias przeczuwał, że zapewne skorzysta z jego propozycji, jeśli jego szef okaże się zamkniętym w sobie dziwakiem.

\- Dlatego nikt cię tu nie lubi - mruknął po chwili Vladimir.

Na Feliksie jednak nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia, widocznie przywykł już do nieprzychylnych komentarzy mężczyzny.

\- Mów za siebie. Wszyscy mają cię za totalnego krejzola. I to nie w pozytywnym znaczeniu tego słowa... No, może poza nami - westchnął, widząc spojrzenie Tino. - I poza Balakovem - dodał po chwili, uśmiechając się z wyższością. - Nadal nie rozumiem tej waszej relacji.

Matthias przeniósł wzrok na Vladimira, który spoglądał na Feliksa spode łba, a jego oczy mówiły "ani kroku dalej".

\- Nie twój biznes - powiedział jedynie, na co Feliks uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

Matthias obserwował ich ze spokojem. Zapewne skomentowałby jakoś tę sytuację, gdyby tylko wiedział, o co chodzi. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że blondyn wie coś, czego nie powinien, ale reszta grupy nie interesowała się tym za bardzo.

Poza tym...Balakov. Gdzieś już słyszałem to nazwisko, wytężył mózg, ach, no tak, to chyba zastępca Bondevika. Podczas tego zwiększonego wysiłku psychicznego jego wzrok utkwiony był w siedzącym przed nim mężczyźnie, któremu w tamtym momencie najwidoczniej coś się przypomniało.

\- Tak w ogóle, to Feliks jestem - powiedział, wyciągając rękę w stronę Duńczyka.

\- Matthias - wyrwany z rozmyślań, odparł bez zastanowienia i uścisnął dłoń.

\- Przecież już wiem.

Cały stolik zachichotał.

Po momencie ciszy spędzonym przez każdego na jedzeniu Feliks dostrzegł ponad ramieniem Matthiasa coś szczególnie interesującego i poświęcił temu całą uwagę. Chwilę przyglądał się dwóm mężczyznom, którzy stali przy wyjściu, przez co utworzył się tam niewielki korek.

\- Widzę, że forma Arthura nie pogorszyła się podczas mojej nieobecności.

\- Kłótnie z Francisem nigdy mu się nie znudzą - westchnęła Elizavetta.

Matthias, chcąc być w temacie, podążył za jej spojrzeniem. Od razu rozpoznał mężczyznę, który prowadził z nim rozmowę kwalifikacyjną. Cóż, tych brwi nie dało się pomylić. Dziwnie było widzieć jego arogancką twarz wykrzywioną w dzikiej furii. Tuż przed nim, lecz tyłem do Matthiasa, stał kolejny blondyn z włosami sięgającymi ramion. Twarz pozostała niewidoczna, lecz głos był melodyjny, przesiąknięty obcym akcentem.

\- Arthurze, przyjacielu, musisz popracować nad pamięcią - zacmokał Francis. - Dzisiaj była twoja kolej.

\- Moja!? Nie wciskaj mi kitu, żabolu. Doskonale pamiętam, że to JA tydzień temu schodziłem do piwnicy i kserowałem te głupie papiery, nie ty! - Widać było, że jest o wiele bardziej nieokrzesany niż jego towarzysz.

\- Doprawdy? Ja mógłbym powiedzieć to samo. Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, zapytaj Matthewa. Był tam ze mną.

\- Kto to Matthew? - Arthur zmarszczył brwi i założył ręce na piersi. - Nikt taki nie pracuje w naszej firmie, a ty kłamiesz mi w żywe oczy, bo nie chcesz ruszyć tego śmierdzącego, francuskiego tyłka i zrobić, co do ciebie należy!

\- To Arthur i Francis - powiedział nagle Feliks, zwracając się głównie do Matthiasa. - Kłócą się mniej więcej codziennie. Zazwyczaj to Arthur zaczyna, ale nie myśl, że Francis to świętoszek. Ich relacja jest dość...specyficzna. - Zakończył tajemniczo, wrzucając do ust kilka winogron, które musiał zakupić na pobliskim targu.

Nietrudno było wywnioskować, że ów Francis był Francuzem.

Matthias kilka dni temu także był świadkiem podobnej kłótni między tymi dwoma, jednak nie była ona ani w połowie tak głośna, jak ta. Nawet nie pamiętał, czego w ogóle dotyczyła.

\- Feliks zapomniał dodać, że w wolnych chwilach robi za tutejszą swatkę, więc strzeż się - westchnęła Elizavetta, patrząc wprost na Matthiasa.

\- Udało mu się już kogoś zeswatać? - Zaciekawił się.

Kobieta tylko pokręciła głową.

Kilka minut później Vladimir wstał od stołu i pożegnał się z całą grupą, po czym opuścił stołówkę. Matthias zauważył, że w ciągu czterech dni działo się to już drugi raz. Nie potrafił wymyślić powodu, dla którego ten mógłby wracać do biura wcześniej niż zamierzone, w końcu pora lunchu była najprzyjemniejszą częścią dnia. Nie wydało mu się to jednak na tyle dziwne, by zapytać Feliksa o przyczynę.

Dosłownie chwilę później wszystkie głosy umilkły, nawet wściekłe warkoty Arthura, a wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w stronę wejścia.

\- Oho, wrócił... - szepnął Feliks na tyle głośno, że siedzący naprzeciwko Duńczyk go usłyszał i wytężył wzrok. Przegapił moment, w którym dość niski człowiek wszedł, jednak mógł przyjrzeć się jego profilowi, gdy zatrzymał się tuż obok Arthura.

Mężczyzna odziany był w ciemny garnitur, jak niemal każdy w tej firmie, stał jednak sztywno i prosto, z głową lekko zadartą do góry, co dodawało mu kilka centymetrów wzrostu. Cała jego postać emanowała autorytetem, profesjonalizmem i powagą. Jego twarz była biała, lecz Matthias wątpił, że odpowiedzialna jest za to tylko karnacja. Stawiał na stres albo niezdrowe odżywianie. Kolejną rzucającą się w oczy rzeczą były jasnoblond włosy, nieco dłuższe niż Tina, lecz znacznie krótsze od Feliksa. Z tak sporej odległości Matthias nie potrafił dostrzec nic więcej, oprócz tego, że ów mężczyzna ma prosty, lecz nieostro zakończony nos.

\- Kto to? - zapytał, chociaż przeczuwał, że zna już odpowiedź.

\- Twój szef - odparł Tino, po raz kolejny uprzedzając w odpowiedzi kogokolwiek innego.

Wydaje się być niezłym gburem, przeszło Duńczykowi mu przez myśl. Poczuł, że temperatura jego ciała nieznacznie wzrasta. Chyba zaczynam się denerwować, przełknął ślinę, rozważając zdjęcie marynarki. Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd tak bardzo zależało mu na zrobieniu dobrego pierwszego wrażenia.

Feliks nachylił się, by wyszeptać:

\- Widzisz tę panią przy wejściu?

Matthias odlepił wzrok od Lukasa Bondevika i przeniósł go na smukłą kobietę opartą o ścianę nieopodal drzwi. Miała długie do pasa włosy i przedziałek na środku głowy. Jej czubek zdobiła elegancka czarna kokarda z tego samego materiału, z którego wykonana była przylegająca do ciała spódnica.

\- No widzę. Co z nią? - zapytał, bojąc się, że ta w jakiś sposób domyśli się, że o niej mówią i zgromi ich wzrokiem.

\- To panna Natalia Bragińska. Będziecie się często widywać, totalnie, bo jest prawą ręką Bondevika i zazwyczaj podąża za nim jak cień. Ma cięty język i ogromne wpływy - zatrzymał się na chwilę, myśląc, czy rozwinąć ów wątek. - Postaraj się nie zaleźć jej za skórę, bo twój szefuncio bardzo ceni sobie jej opinię.

No świetnie, dwa gbury, przeszło mu przez myśl.

\- Mają romans? - wypalił za to.

Feliks spojrzał na niego uważnie.

\- Nie sądzę, to totalnie nie w ich stylu. Ale muszę przyznać, że są ze sobą dość blisko. Jednak nie w takim sensie. Sam zobaczysz. - Wzruszył ramionami, machając ręką na Duńczyka.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Coś czuję, że i tak będę mieć do ciebie jeszcze sporo pytań.

\- Zawsze do usług. - Feliks odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Tak sobie myślę... Skoro ta Natalia jest praktycznie jego asystentką, to na co mu ja? - Matthias zgniótł papier śniadaniowy w dwie małe kulki.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, totalnie. Może Bondevik tonie w papierach i przyda mu się lewa ręka?

\- Acha. To całkiem możliwe.

Arthur Kirkland podążył na korytarz za swoim przełożonym. Panna Natalia za nimi. Arthur wiedział, że nie powinien przejmować się jej obecnością, lecz kobieta sprawiała, że czuł się niekomfortowo.

\- Udało ci się kogoś znaleźć? - zapytał Bondevik spokojnie i wyraźnie. Ten obojętny, aczkolwiek profesjonalny ton głosu sprawiał, że Kirkland kurczył się w sobie. Niezwykle mocno szanował swojego szefa i darzył go ogromnym autorytetem.

\- Dzieciaka świeżo po studiach. Ma dwadzieścia cztery lata i żadnego doświadczenia, ale twierdzi, że szybko się uczy. - Podczas odpowiedzi przywołał w myślach rozmowę kwalifikacyjną. Miał nadzieję, że dobrze zrobił, wybierając akurat tego kandydata. - Wypadł o wiele lepiej niż reszta. Poza tym, Tino go polecał. - Wzruszył ramionami, zaczynając kwestionować swój wybór.

Na czas swojej kilkudniowej nieobecności Lukas Bondevik zostawił mu ważne zadanie. Polegało ono na tym, że Arthur (wraz ze znienawidzonym Francisem) musiał przeprowadzić kilka rozmów kwalifikacyjnych oraz załatwić wszystkie formalności z nimi związane, między innymi poinformować kandydatów telefonicznie (co oczywiście kazał zrobić żabojadowi). "Ufam twojemu instynktowi", powiedział mu wtedy Bondevik, a Arthur miał nadzieję, że nie zawiódł jego zaufania (bo jeśli nie, to może mała podwyżka?)

\- Tino? Czyżby chodziło o pana Väinämöinena? - wypowiedział to skomplikowane nazwisko bez żadnych trudności, na co Arthurowi przeszło przez myśl słowo "potwór".

\- Tak. Podobno znają się ze studiów - powiedział, co wiedział.

Lukas Bondevik westchnął.

\- Niech będzie. Przyprowadź go do mnie po lunchu. Przeprowadzę szkolenie.

Gdy pozostało pięć minut do końca przerwy, przez drzwi wparował blady jak ściana Arthur Kirkland. Matthias ciekaw był, co tym razem będzie źródłem kłótni pomiędzy nim a Francisem. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy Anglik natychmiast podbiegł do jego stolika i stanął przed nim, wyraźnie zestresowany!

\- Ty! Wstawaj i za mną - rozkazał, celując palcem prosto w Duńczyka.

\- Po co? - zapytał skołowany Matthias. - Mam jeszcze pięć minut.

\- W dupie mam twoje pięć minut. - Splótł ręce na piersi; wyglądał na coraz bardziej zdenerwowanego.

Gdy Matthias podniósł się, nie chcąc wywoływać kłótni, Arthur odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Za mną. - Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

A Matthias za nim, nie mając pojęcia, o co chodzi. Spojrzał na swoich znajomych, którzy wyglądali na tak samo skołowanych jak on. Tylko Tino zaśmiał się na widok jego miny, która musiała być komiczna.

\- Em...proszę pana? Mogę wiedzieć, dokąd mnie zabierasz? - Nie wiedział, jak się do niego zwrócić. Per "pan"? A może praca w tej samej firmie automatycznie czyniła z nich kumpli?

\- Królowo angielska... Czemu wybrałem pyskatego dzieciaka? Bondevik mnie zabije... Mogę zapomnieć o podwyższe - Arthur mruczał do samego siebie cicho, żałując wszystkich swoich życiowych decyzji. - To wszystko wina tej francy... Gdyby nie on, to na pewno wybrałbym lepiej... Tak, to zdecydowanie jego wina.

\- Uch...halo? - Jedyne, co dotychczas udało mu się wywnioskować to fakt, że ta sytuacja ma coś wspólnego z jego szefem.

\- Idziesz na szkolenie - wyjaśnił mu w końcu lakonicznie, zaraz jednak posypały się instrukcje. - Pamiętaj, żeby nie pyskować. Nie odpowiadaj, dopóki nie pozwoli ci mówić. A jak pozwoli, to mów konkretnie i głośno. Nie przynieś wstydu swojej matce...tak. I nie zapomnij, żeby traktować pannę Natalię z należytym szacunkiem. To matka jego brata.

To trochę za dużo informacji jak na jeden raz, pomyślał Matthias. Jego mózg kompletnie wysiadł przy ostatniej. Matka jego brata? Co? Ten koleś jest jeszcze dziwniejszy niż myślałem. Nie wiedział do końca, czy w tym stwierdzeniu miał na myśli Arthura czy Lukasa.

\- Spóźniłeś się - mruknął Vladimir, słysząc dźwięk towarzyszący otwieraniu, a następnie zamykaniu drzwi.

\- Nagły wypadek - odpowiedział spokojny, dość niski głos. - Bondevik wrócił wcześniej.

\- Ano. Widziałem go w stołówce.

Vladimir siedział za przestronnym biurkiem, na miękko obitym krześle, a przed twarzą trzymał kilka zapełnionych kartek. Przeczytał ostatnią ze stron i wszystkie położył na blacie. Wtedy jego oczom ukazał się Aleksander Balakov, jego przystojny przełożony o ciemnych jak węgiel oczach i równie czarnych włosach. Założył nogę na nogę i obrócił się wokół własnej osi na fotelu. Sprawiało mu to niemałą frajdę, jako że sam w swoim boksie nie posiadał takiego luksusu.

\- Ciężki dzień? - zapytał po kilku sekundach milczenia, na co Aleksander pokiwał głową. - Tak czy nie? - Znając nawyki Bułgara, wolał upewnić się słownie. Co prawda Aleksander w miarę panował nad odruchami przywiezionymi z ojczyzny, czasami jednak mylił się.

\- Tak, ciężki. Nie jestem w stu procentach przygotowany, a wiem, że on będzie ode mnie oczekiwał...tego wszystkiego - westchnął, mając na myśli nieposegregowane papiery porozrzucane po wszystkich szafkach, szufladach i wielkim biurku.

W końcu spojrzał na Vladimira, na co ten wyprostował się, próbując przyjąć jakąś wyluzowaną pozycję.

\- Czemu siedzisz na moim miejscu?

\- I tak cię nie było. - Wzruszył ramionami, odwracając wzrok. - Ale zrobiłem to, co chciałeś. - Wstał i podszedł do niego z równo ułożonymi papierami.

\- Dziękuję - odparł grzecznie Aleksander i przeleciał wzrokiem pierwszą stronę, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

\- Nie myśl, że robię to za darmo. - Vlad wyszczerzył w uśmiechu swoje kły i pośpiesznie wyszedł z gabinetu.

Wiedział, że Balakov odprowadza go wzrokiem, zaintrygowany.

W końcu, po dwuminutowym biegu przez labirynt korytarzy, znaleźli się przed ciemnymi, drewnianymi drzwiami opatrzonymi blaszaną tabliczką z napisem "Lukas Bondevik, dyrektor Bondevik Co.". Tuż pod nią znajdowała się mniejsza, z grawerem "Natalia Braginska".

Matthias wskazał na kawałki blachy.

\- Też kiedyś taką dostanę? - zapytał Arthura, rozentuzjazmowany wizją plakietki z własnym imieniem i nazwiskiem.

\- Tylko jeśli weźmiesz do serca moje rady i nie wygłupisz się przed panem Bondevikiem - odparł wyniośle, strzepując niewidzialny pyłek z ciemnej marynarki. - I nie pokazuj palcem, to niegrzeczne. Okaż trochę kultury.

Gdy w dyskusji pojawiało się słowo "kultura", Matthias automatycznie tracił zainteresowanie rozmową. Sama koncepcja owego wyrazu była mu znajoma aż za dobre, jako że wszyscy próbowali wtłuc mu ją do głowy od przedszkola. Później jednak sztuka stała się trudniejsza, gdy do gry weszły rozmaite nakazy i zakazy, o których Matthias albo notorycznie zapominał, albo rozumiał zupełnie inaczej niż inni ludzie.

Idąc za przykładem Kirklanda, poprawił swój garnitur, począwszy od otrzepania spodni, a skończywszy na wygładzeniu krawata. Gdy skończył, spojrzał wyczekująco na Arthura. Ten jednak spoglądał na niego, jakby był co najmniej niespełna rozumu.

\- Tak, to wszystko wina tej francy - westchnął ostatecznie i skinął głową na drzwi. - No to powodzenia.

\- Nie wchodzisz ze mną? - Z twarzy Matthiasa zniknął głupkowaty uśmiech, zastąpiło go autentyczne przerażenie.

Arthur tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Prosił, żeby cię przyprowadzić po lunchu. O mnie nic nie mówił.

\- Więęęc... Może jednak skusisz się na małe odwiedziny u szefa!? - Wskazał dłońmi na drzwi w sposób łudząco przypominający panie reklamujące w telewizji wielofunkcyjne obieraczki i mopy parowe.

Wtedy też Arthur zbladł tak mocno, że Matthias szczerze zaczął martwić się o jego stan zdrowia.

\- Jeśli Bondevik jakimś cudem nie wyrzuci cię w pierwszym tygodniu, to obiecuję, że nigdy więcej nie wrobię w nic Francisa - skomentował i odwrócił się, zostawiając Duńczyka sam na sam z drzwiami.

Matthias przez całą drogę do miejsca przeznaczenia nie odczuwał strachu ani stresu. Teraz jednak, gdy tylko sekundy i milimetry dzieliły go od zapukania, odczuł wszystko ze zdwojoną siłą. Był niemalże pewien, że supłowi, który utworzył mu się w brzuchu, nie podołałaby nawet No-Spa.

Przypomniał mu się słynny cytat jakiegoś znanego filozofa, mówiący o tym, że człowiek jest tylko trzciną na wietrze. Trochę czuł się jak taka trzcina, stojąc na trzęsących się nogach, gdzie nawet najmniejsza siła byłaby w stanie go przewrócić. Dasz radę, pomyślał, przed chwilą wydawało ci się, że ta chwila nigdy nie nastąpi, za niedługo będzie po wszystkim, a ty będziesz śmiał się ze swojej głupoty. W przypływie odwagi zacisnął dłoń w pięść i zapukał, czując się jak zwycięzca. Zaraz jednak na powrót spanikował. Gdy po drugiej stronie rozległo się stłumione "proszę", pogodził się z faktem, że nie ma innej opcji. Musi wejść do środka i udowodnić Arthurowi Kirklandowi, że zasłużył na tę posadę.


	2. Chapter 2

Wszedł do pomieszczenia z duszą na ramieniu. Zamknął drzwi z ogromną precyzją, tak by nie wydały żadnego dźwięku. Tym samym udowodnił sobie, że jest w stanie powstrzymać nerwowe drżenie własnego ciała. W głowie powtarzał niczym mantrę rady dane mu przed Kirklanda. Nie pyskuj. Nie odpowiadaj, dopóki nie pozwoli ci mówić. Gdy pozwoli, mów konkretnie i głośno. Szanuj pannę Natalię. _To chyba wszystko... A co, jeśli nie wszystko?_ , pytał się co chwilę.

Pokój, w którym się znalazł, różnił się znacznie od jego poprzedniego gabinetu, gdzie spędził trzy dni. Był dwa razy większy. Zamiast bieli, na ścianach królował jasny niebieski. Wzrok od razu przykuwały dwa obrazy przedstawiające kolejno śnieżny górski krajobraz oraz duży statek, samotny na bezkresnym, wzburzonym morzu. Równolegle do drzwi znajdowało się największe biurko, jakie Matthias w życiu widział. Na gładkiej, drewnianej powierzchni ułożono sterty papierów, a za nimi ukrywał się służbowy laptop. Obok biurka, tuż przy ogromnym oknie, stał ekspres do kawy, widocznie często używany, zważywszy na zużyte plastikowe kubki, które piętrzyły się na parapecie wśród doniczek z kwiatami.

Gdy Matthias spojrzał w prawo, dostrzegł, że znajduje się tylko w jednej części całego pomieszczenia. Druga ukrywała się za cienką ścianą, do której prowadziły niewielkie przezroczyste drzwi. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, co się za nimi znajduje.

Za biurkiem, na miękko obitym fotelu obrotowym, siedział mężczyzna. Duńczyk mógł przyjrzeć się swojemu szefowi uważniej niż w stołówce, gdyż teraz miał dobry widok na jego twarz o kształcie, jak zauważył, diamentu. Lukas Bondevik miał prosty nos i wąskie usta. Prawe oko zakrywała mu grzywka, gdy siedział pochylony nad kartką papieru. Jednak po drugiej stronie jasne, niemalże platynowe włosy, zostały poskromione przez dwie białe wsuwki, ułożone prostopadle do siebie. _Czemu męczy się ze spinkami, skoro może ściąć się na krótko?_ , zapytał samego siebie Matthias, fan najprostszych rozwiązań, czego dowodem były jego własne włosy, krótkie i postawione na żelu w górę, by nie wchodziły mu do oczu.

Po kilku sekundach niezręcznego stania w ciszy, Lukas w końcu oderwał się od lektury i spojrzał prosto na Matthiasa. Wtedy też zrozumiał, dlaczego niemalże cała kadra drży na myśl o spotkaniu z szefem sam na sam. Oczy Bondevika były niezwykłe, bo koloru ciemnoniebieskiego, który niekiedy sprawiał wrażenie fioletowego, niczym głęboka, dzika woda. Na tym jednak piękno się kończyło, bowiem spojrzenie, chłodne jak Atlantyk zimą, przebijało na wskroś, mrożąc duszę swą surowością i obojętnością.

\- Witam. Lukas Bondevik - przedstawił się, wstając i wyciągając dłoń w stronę Matthiasa.

Duńczyk zbliżył się, ujął ją i potrząsnął lekko. Spodziewał się zimnej skóry, była ona jednak mile ciepła. Zwrócił także uwagę na przyjemny dla ucha głos, który nasuwał mu na myśl powagę i formalność.

\- Matthias Kohler.

\- Proszę usiąść. - Wskazał na fotel przed biurkiem, a Matthias spełnił jego prośbę, krzywiąc się nieznacznie, gdy mechanizm zaskrzypiał pod jego ciężarem.

Siedział, jak na szpilkach, podczas gdy drugi mężczyzna po raz kolejny przeleciał wzrokiem po papierach.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę młody wiek, pańskie CV robi wrażenie. Ma pan doświadczenie jako sprzedawca, konsultant i recepcjonista oraz zna trzy języki obce, mam rację? - zapytał, nie odrywając oczu od kartki.

\- Zgadza się - odparł głośniej niż powinien, przypominając sobie drogocenne rady Arthura Kirklanda.

Bondevik zerknął na niego bez wyrazu, po czym sam pokiwał głową.

\- Nie ma pan jednak doświadczenia w pracy biurowej, lecz skłonny jestem stwierdzić, że nie będzie to wielką przeszkodą. Pod warunkiem, że nauka rzeczy praktycznych nie sprawia panu problemu. A z tego, co słyszałem, to jest pan pilnym i pojętnym uczniem. Ukończone przez pana studia, ekonomia, oraz kursy informatyczne będa sporą pomocą, jako że wymagam od moich pracowników posługiwania się arkuszami kalkulacyjnymi na poziomie zaawansowanym.

Zakończył swój monolog, a Matthias nie wiedział, czy powinien coś powiedzieć. Może jakoś skomentować? Potwierdzić, że wszystkie te pochwały na temat jego osoby to stuprocentowa prawda? Ale przecież Bondevik nie udzielił mu głosu! A Arthur kazał mu odpowiadać tylko za przyzwoleniem!

\- Czy Arthur Kirkland wytłumaczył panu, w jaki sposób działają umowy w tej firmie?

Matthias odparł, że nie. Teraz, jak się nad tym zastanowił, to było głupie z jego strony, że nie podjął tego tematu już podczas rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej. W końcu od tego mogło zależeć kolejne kilka lat jego życia.

\- Nowi pracownicy na czas szkolenia otrzymują umowę na trzy miesiące. Po upływie tego czasu, jeśli był owocny we współpracę i postępy, proponuję od razu umowę na czas nieokreślony. - Lukas sięgnął do szuflady, z której wyjął dwa pliki papieru i podał je Matthiasowi. - Proszę zapoznać się z kopią i podpisać obie. Jedna dla pana, jedna dla mnie.

Och. To było znacznie więcej niż Matthias nie spodziewał. W większości ofert pracy, które przeszły przez jego dłonie, pracodawcy na początek oferowali umowę na dwa lata. Lukas Bondevik widocznie szedł na rękę pracownika, proponując coś z myślą o nim, a nie o własnym interesie.

\- Jeśli chodzi o resztę popołudnia, zdecydowałem, że przedstawię panu zakres najważniejszych obowiązków i zapoznam z systemem działającym wewnątrz tej firmy. Czy to w porządku?

\- Jak najbardziej. Dam z siebie wszystko.

Lukas podniósł się z fotela, a Matthias razem z nim. Jego uwadze nie umknął fakt, że szef sięgał mu zaledwie do czubka nosa. _Nie każdy może się poszczycić takim wzrostem jak mój_ , pomyślał z wyższością.

Matthias w końcu przestał się stresować. Z ekspresji przełożonego wyczytał, że wcale nie zrobił tak katastrofalnego pierwszego wrażenia, jak na początku się obawiał. W porównaniu do wielokrotnie powtarzanych w firmie plotek, Lukas Bondevik przez całe dziesięć minut rozmowy nie wykazał żadnych dowodów na to, że jest psychopatą czy też potworem. Owszem, zionął chłodem bardziej niż wiatr o poranku, ale poza tym był niezwykle elokwentnym, spokojnym i opanowanym mężczyzną o przyjemnym dla ucha głosie. Matthias podejrzewał, że albo reszta pracowników wyolbrzymia i demonizuje jego cechy charakteru, albo Bondevik nie pokazał jeszcze swojej prawdziwej natury. Duńczyk musiał jednak przyznać, że czuł się niezwykle nieswojo - starszy mężczyzna ani razu nie uśmiechnął się i sprawiał wrażenie człowieka bez poczucia humoru. Matthias wielokrotnie miał ochotę rzucić jakimś niesmacznym żartem w celu sprawdzenia prawdziwości swoich obserwacji, w głowie jednak ciągle rozbrzmiewało mu echo słów Arthura Kirklanda. Nie pyskuj. Zachowuj się. Nie przynieś wstydu swojej matce. Omal nie roześmiał się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś z tak ogromnymi brwiami kontroluje obecnie jego impulsy.

Bondevik otworzył przeszklone drzwi i wszedł wraz z Matthiasem do drugiego pomieszczenia, które dorównywało wielkością pierwszemu. Znajdowały się w nim dwa przestronne boksy, znane Matthiasowi ze wcześniejszego, tymczasowego stanowiska pracy. Od razu rzucało się w oczy ich wyposażenie - miękkie krzesło obrotowe, duże biurko i komputer stacjonarny o plazmowym monitorze. W poprzednim boksie nie mógł cieszyć się takimi luksusami. Podejrzewał, że tylko wyżej postawieni w hierarchii pracownicy mogą.

\- Proszę, zajmij miejsce. - Lukas wskazał na boks znajdujący się w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie okna, co czyniło go naturalnie jasnym. - Muszę cię na moment przeprosić.

Matthias obserwował kątem oka, jak blondyn przechodzi obok niego i znika w pierwszym pomieszczeniu. Jego wrażliwy nos wyczuł w powietrzu delikatną nutę znanej mu wody toaletowej. Ostrożnie okrążył biurko, wodząc opuszkami palców po chłodnym drewnie i usiadł na miękkim fotelu. Odchylił oparcie najmocniej jak się dało i odetchnął z ulgą, czując, jak solidnie opiera się jego ciężarowi. Zakręcił się kilkakrotnie z niemalże dziecięcym uśmiechem na pełnych ustach. Gdy Bondevik stanął w progu, natychmiast wyprostował się i odchrząknął. Nie spotkał się z żadnym komentarzem, miał jedynie wrażenie, że mężczyzna przewrócił oczami.

Ośmieszyć się przed nowym szefem? Zaliczone.

Z lekkim burakiem na twarzy, Matthias dostrzegł dwie rzeczy, które zmieniły się w Lukasie - trzymał pod pachą stosunkowo cienki plik kartek i pozbył się marynarki. Biała koszula z rękawami podwiniętymi do łokci uwydatniła bladość jego skóry, która ledwo odznaczała się na tle jasnego materiału.

\- Na początku musisz założyć hasło. Według przepisów każdy pracownik ma obowiązek je zmienić co tydzień. W naszej firmie ma to miejsce zazwyczaj w poniedziałek. Jest to dość rutynowa czynność, ale, nie wiedząc czemu, większość pracowników ją zaniedbuje. Chcę, abyś co tydzień wysyłał im e-mail z przypomnieniem. Pokażę ci, jak to zrobić…

* * *

Aleksander Balakov pilnie przepisywał swój rękopis, raz po raz sprawdzając jego zgodność z tym, co pojawiało się na monitorze. Prace utrudniał mu fakt, że dłonie miał zimne, niemalże skostniałe. Bynajmniej wina nie leżała po stronie temperatury pokoju. _Ach, Lukas_ , przeszło mu przez myśl, _niedługo całkiem mnie wykończy_. Presja nałożona przez szefa odbijała się niekorzystnie na jego zdrowiu psychicznym, jako że niezwykle źle znosił długotrwały nadmiar stresu. Gdyby miał sporządzić ranking najgorszych dni w życiu, ów znalazłby w czołówce.

Dzielnie ignorował ssący głód, który niekiedy przyprawiał go o mdłości. Poza dwiema kromkami chleba z samego rana nie miał czasu na uzupełnienie zapasów energii. Całą przerwę obiadową spędził na bieganiu od boksu do boksu i zbieraniu potrzebnych mu do wykazu danych. Już pogodził się z faktem, że nie ma co liczyć na wizytę we własnym domu w ciągu najbliższych kilku godzin.

Sięgnął po solidny, kremowy kubek i wypił do dna znajdującą się w nim kawę. Wiedział, że będzie potrzebował jeszcze kilku takich, ale na razie nie chciał tracić czasu na wycieczki do ekspresu, który znajdował się dwa piętra niżej.

Kolejne trzydzieści minut spędził z głową między papierami i dokumentami tekstowymi, pracując bez ociągania. Czas ten spędził w niezwykle niekorzystnej dla kręgosłupa pozycji, a sztywny kark zaczął dawać o sobie znać niekomfortowym bólem.

Aleksander wyprostował się, szczelnie przylegając plecami i głową do stabilnego oparcia. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie, naznaczone jasnofioletowymi plamkami i po kolei masował każdy palec z osobna. Miał wrażenie, że jego ciało nie jest tak naprawdę nie należy do niego, tylko do jakiegoś truposza. Pozwolił swoim myślom odpłynąć daleko - do jakiegoś cichego, słonecznego miejsca, w którym nie musiałby pamiętać o pracy, a jedynym zajęciem byłoby leżenie i czytanie, bez zmartwień i bez presji czasu. Przypomniał mu się zaległy tydzień urlopu, czekający bezpiecznie na wykorzystanie. _Niedługo_ , obiecał sobie, nie po raz pierwszy tego roku. Czy był pracoholikiem? Może. Vlad często mu to powtarzał.

Nie pozwolił swoim myślom powędrować do blondyna. Z tego nigdy nie wychodziło nic dobrego; co najwyżej rozpraszał się i zastanawiał nad jego motywami. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Rumun przyczepił się akurat do niego. Owszem, _przyczepił,_ Aleksander nie potrafił znaleźć słowa, które lepiej opisałoby ten dziwny rodzaj zainteresowania. Vlad pojawił się w jego życiu nagle; pewnego dnia w pośpiechu rzucił na jego biurko niezdarnie spięte papiery. Przeglądając je, Aleksander natknął się na dość sugestywny wiersz, w sposób jednoznacznie ukazujący niekonwencjonalne preferencje podmiotu lirycznego i namiętnie charakteryzujący "ciemne jak węgiel oczy". Chcąc oszczędzić nieznajomemu współpracownikowi wstydu, kolejnego dnia zaczepił go po lunchu i wręczył znalezioną kartkę, a niedługo później znalazł na swoim biurku wyborne rumuńskie czekoladki z krótką wiadomością _"Niech to pozostanie między nami, V."_ Nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć, więc nie myślał; zmuszony był jednak, gdy blondyn złożył mu niezapowiedzianą wizytę. Zapytał "Nie powiesz nikomu?", na co Balakov poczęstował go marcepanową czekoladką. Był człowiekiem czynu, a nie słowa. W owym momencie Aleksander uznał całą sprawę za zakończoną, Vlad miał jednak inne plany; zaczął odprowadzać go do biura po lunchu, od czasu do czasu przynosił mu kawę, dzielił się plotkami. Wszystko to wydało się Bułgarowi dość naturalne i niewinne, do momentu, w którym Vlad przestał nazywać ich "współpracownikami", a zaczął używać terminu "koledzy". Aleksander wciąż nie wiedział, jak to się stało, że tak barwna postać jak blondyn zainteresowała się tak prostym, cichym i sumiennym człowiekiem jak on. Ta niewiedza nie dawała mu spokoju, lecz był zbyt dumny, by zapytać i zbyt głupi, by rozgryźć to samodzielnie.

Pomimo niezadowolenia, jakie okazywał, podobała mu się uwaga Vlada skupiona na jego osobie. Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd ktokolwiek obdarował go takim zainteresowaniem; z ludźmi z firmy rozmawiał tylko wtedy, gdy musiał - nie czuł potrzeby socjalizacji. Fakt, że bardzo łatwo się peszył, utrudniał mu życie. Przy Vladzie ani razu nie doświadczył podobnego uczucia, ale jednocześnie nie potrafił się przed nim otworzyć. Coś takiego wymagało czasu. Czasami ogarniał go lęk, że drugi mężczyzna znudzi się czekaniem i odejdzie, szybko jednak pozbywał się tych myśli, przerażony przywiązaniem, jakim zaczął go darzyć.

Dużo czasu zajęło mu zebranie wystarczającej ilości odwagi, by poprosić kolegę o pomoc z problemem, który od pewnego czasu nie pozwalał mu skupić się na wykonywaniu pracy bezbłędnie i skrupulatnie, jak miał w zwyczaju. Wielokrotnie był świadkiem próśb o drobne przysługi pomiędzy osobami, które przynajmniej trochę się znały, a jego nie należała do specjalnie wymagających. Po przedstawieniu szczegółów, Vlad pospieszył z pomocą niemal od razu, a Bułgar cieszył się w duchu, że ma kogoś takiego u swojego boku. To był mały krok dla Aleksandra, ale ogromny dla ich powoli rozwijającej się relacji. Obaj odczuli jego skutki w codziennych interakcjach, które stały się płynniejsze i mniej odległe.

Aż do dzisiejszego popołudnia, kiedy Vlad tajemniczo oznajmił mu, że owa pomoc nie jest bezinteresowna. _Czyżbym popełnił błąd, ufając mu tak bardzo?_ , myślał gorączkowo, strzelając kostkami palców, które stały się sztywniejsze.

Nie miał czasu, by zagłębić się w swoje myśli bardziej, bo zaraz usłyszał chrzęst mechanizmu w drzwiach, które sekundę później stanęły otworem. _O wilku mowa…_

\- Aleksandrze, czemu siedzisz i obijasz się!? Gdyby tylko Lukas Bondevik cię teraz widział!

\- Daj spokój - mruknął, zdając sobie sprawę, że z perspektywy Vlada wygląda raczej żałośnie.

\- Czyż nie jesteśmy dzisiaj entuzjastycznie nastawieni do pracy? - zaćwierkał radośnie, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\- Mówiłem już, żebyś przestał. Nie widać, w jakim jestem humorze?

\- Trudno stwierdzić, bo twój humor to jeden wielki constans.

Aleksander westchnął, głównie po to, by się uspokoić i gwałtownie przeczesał swoje włosy palcami, wyrywając przy tym kilka pojedynczych sztuk.

\- Hej, bez takich - mruknął Rumun i zbliżył się, gotów powstrzymać go przed kolejnym atakiem na ciemne kosmyki. - Co się stało? Bondevik?

Odpowiedziało mu skinięcie głowy.

\- Miał wrócić jutro. Jutro byłbym gotowy. - Ogarnął spojrzeniem wszystkie papiery. - Ale postanowił wrócić dzisiaj i wszyscy o tym wiedzieli, tylko nie ja. Dlatego mogę pożegnać się ze snem.

Spojrzał na prosty zegar ścienny wskazujący siedemnastą. Nienawidził tej pracy. W owym momencie nienawidził także swojego szefa, aczkolwiek w rzeczywistości lubił go jako równego sobie człowieka. Poza tym, łączyła ich przeszłość.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie możesz przekazać mu wykazu jutro? - zapytał Vlad, na moment przyjmując poważny wyraz twarzy. - Z tego, co słyszałem, to ciągle męczy nowego asystenta. Widziałeś go w ogóle? Poznałem go dzisiaj. - Uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie. - Ma ciekawą urodę, niebieskie oczy i piegi. O, i jest zabawny, totalne przeciwieństwo Bondevika. Może się pozabijają.

\- Co za nienawistna natura. A w odpowiedzi na twoje pytanie, jestem pewien, bo pytałem.

Kolejny raz rzucił okiem na zegarek; wskazówka minutowa ledwo co zmieniła swoje położenie, dla niego jednak była to utrata dwóch cennych minut. Dla bezpieczeństwa kliknął na ikonę zapisu dokumentu tekstowego. Gdyby komputer nagle odmówił mu posłuszeństwa, a dane bezpowrotnie przepadły, chyba by się zabił.

\- Jeśli nie masz mi nic więcej do powiedzenia, to możesz się stąd wynosić, bo jestem zajęty. Ty też powinieneś wziąć się do pracy. - Może i powiedział to nieco zbyt szorstko, ale nie znał lepszego sposobu na pozbycie się natrętów.

\- Już skończyłem.

Aleksander spojrzał na niego wzrokiem pytającym "więc co tu robisz?".

\- Przyszedłem ci pomóc.

Postawił przed Bułgarem plastikowy kubek pełen gorącej, mocnej kawy z niechlujnie zapisanym imieniem na jasnej powierzchni. Vlad nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie dorysował kilku kwiatków i uśmiechniętej twarzy. Co ciekawe, te paskudne rysunki rzeczywiście ukoiły skołatane nerwy Balakova. Wziął kubek w obie dłonie, zachwycając się bijącym od niego ciepłem. Nie wiedział, w jaki sposób powinien wyrazić swoją wdzięczność. Przez dłuższą chwilę tylko patrzył prosto w oczy blondyna, który uśmiechał się, widocznie z siebie zadowolony.

Gdy po kilku sekundach Rumun w końcu ruszył się z miejsca, by przysunąć do biurka drewniane krzesło stojące pod ścianą, Aleksander w końcu znalazł odpowiednie słowa.

\- Vlad - powiedział niezwykle miękko, prawie czule.

-Hm?

\- Dziękuję.

Obecność ciepłego koloru na policzkach mężczyzny stała się dla Aleksandra kolejnym pytaniem bez odpowiedzi. Przynajmniej na razie.

* * *

Matthias wrócił do domu wykończony do granic możliwości. Odetchnął znajomym zapachem mieszkania, szczęśliwy, że ów dzień powoli miał się ku końcowi. Był męczący, ale nie dało się nazwać go nudnym. Na prośbę Bondevika został w pracy godzinę dłużej, dzięki czemu ten zakończył podstawowe szkolenie z sukcesem. Następnie, zamiast dwudziestu minut jazdy, musiał znieść dwa razy tyle w zatłoczonym busie. Na myśl o codziennych powrotach w towarzystwie ludzi o twarzach naznaczonych depresją i śmierdzących bezdomnych coraz bardziej korciło go, by wziąć pożyczkę i kupić używany samochód za kilka tysięcy. Na razie jednak nie miało to sensu, gdyż teoretycznie jeszcze nie miał pracy, a nie uśmiechało mu się tonąć w długach w tak młodym wieku.

Po zamknięciu drzwi od wewnątrz, z cichym westchnieniem ulgi zdjął krawat i marynarkę, po czym rzucił się na przyjemnie chłodne łóżko.

Podczas jego czasu sam na sam z Bondevikiem nie miało miejsca nic nadzwyczajnego. Lukas cierpliwie tłumaczył mu zakres jego obowiązków, rozprawiał na temat zasad panujących w firmie, pokazywał, jakie operacje wykonać, by odnaleźć informacje na temat wydziałów i ich pracowników. Dla Matthiasa nie było to nic nowego, bowiem na studiach zapoznał się z informatyką wystarczająco dobrze, by służyć za eksperta w dziedzinie baz danych.

W pewnym momencie Bondevik musiał wyjść, by odebrać telefon (Matthias zauważył, że jego dzwonek to standardowy sygnał dźwiękowy, co przyjął z niezadowoleniem, bo uważał, że po guście muzycznym wiele można dowiedzieć się o człowieku), jakiś czas później znów musiał przerwać, by przyjąć papiery od niejakiego Aleksandra Balakova. Tuż przed końcem jego zmiany w biurze pojawiła się Natalia Braginska. Weszła bez pukania z kubkiem herbaty w dłoni i omiotła wzrokiem pomieszczenie. W boksie znajdującym się w głębi biura dostrzegła dużą, czarną torebkę i zarzuciła ją na ramię. Poruszała się dość sztywno, a Matthias wyczuł od niej negatywne wibracje. Zauważył też, że z bliska była jeszcze piękniejsza niż z daleka, kiedy stała na lunchu tuż przy ścianie. Jej skóra była tak jasna, że zdawała się odbijać białe światło niczym księżyc. Miał wrażenie, że jej miodowe włosy wyślizgnęłyby mu się spomiędzy palców, gdyby tylko spróbował ich dotknąć (nawet nie wiedział, czemu miałby to robić, ale owa wizja nagle pojawiła się w jego głowie).

Podejrzewał, że zapewne miał do czynienia ze snobką, dlatego zdziwił się, gdy kobieta nagle stanęła przed nim i z melodyjnym akcentem przedstawiła się. Nie spodziewając się tak miłego gestu, na początku trochę spanikował, więc zamiast godnie odpowiedzieć imieniem na imię, gwałtownie wstał, chwycił wyciągniętą rękę i musnął ją ustami, chyląc przy tym czoła. Wtedy też dowiedział się, że wszystkie plotki o syberyjskim chłodzie panny Natalii to jedno wielkie przekłamanie - kobieta bowiem spąsowiała, zaśmiała się perliście i zwróciła się do Lukasa ze słowami:

\- Lubię twojego nowego asystenta!

\- Nazywa się Matthias - odparł Bondevik spokojnie; Duńczyk nie potrafił dostrzec wyrazu jego twarzy.

\- Witaj w firmie, Matthiasie.

I tak oto udało mu się przeżyć pierwszy dzień w nowym środowisku z "szatańskim szefem" i jego lodową towarzyszką. Okazali się zupełnie inni od zarysu przedstawionego przez Feliksa i spółkę. Nie potrafił jednak stwierdzić, czy to oni mieli zniekształcony obraz czy był jedynie świadkiem gry pozorów Natalii i Lukasa. W końcu każda legenda ma w sobie ziarno prawdy.

* * *

Następnego dnia również nic ciekawego nie miało miejsca. Przyszedł na swoje stanowisko, dostał zadanie i zaczął je wykonywać. Powoli, lecz uważnie wpisywał dane w arkuszu kalkulacyjnym, by potem stworzyć z nich niewielką bazę danych. Nie wiedział, po co to Lukasowi. Być może ten lubił mieć wszystko poukładane w takiej, a nie innej formie. Co do samego szefa, to nie widział go tego dnia więcej niż dwa razy. Podejrzewał, że ciężko pracuje, załatwiając zaległości z poprzedniego tygodnia, kiedy to był nieobecny z powodu zagranicznego wyjazdu. I miał rację, bo gdy mężczyzna zjawił się w biurze tuż przed lunchem, pod pachą trzymał cztery teczki. Matthias skinął głową w jego stronę i udał się do stołówki.

Przy stoliku dostrzegł znajomą twarz Vlada. Jakoś nigdy nie mieli okazji, by porozmawiać w cztery oczy. Matthias usiadł naprzeciwko z szerokim uśmiechem i pakunkiem srebrnej folii zawierającym ulubione kanapki.

\- O, Matt. Liczyłem na to, że cię dzisiaj spotkam.

\- Czemu? - zapytał, biorąc dużego gryza swojego drugiego śniadania.

\- Wiadomo ci może o tym, czy Bondevik był zadowolony z pracy Aleksandra?

 _Aleksander...Aleksander...Gdzieś już słyszałem to imię. Myśl, myśl!,_ powtarzał sobie, wpatrzony w płytkie zadrapanie na powierzchni stolika.

\- Chodzi o Balakova?

Może i nie zachował się najgrzeczniej, ale Vladowi to nie przeszkadzało, pokiwał głową ochoczo i wydał z siebie ciche "mhm".

\- Widziałem go wczoraj, ale nic mi nie wiadomo. Bondevika nie było dzisiaj w biurze przez cały ranek, więc pewnie nawet nie rzucił okiem. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Ale dam ci znać, jak się dowiem.

\- Ach. Dzięki, doceniam to.

\- Pracujecie razem?

\- Kto? Ja i Aleksander? - Widząc potaknięcie, kontynuował. - Nie. Ja jestem z Finansów, a on siedzi tuż pod Bondevikiem. Tylko się przyjaźnimy.

Matthias pamiętał Balakova jako cichego, zmęczonego człowieka. Trudno mu było sobie wyobrazić, jak mogły wyglądać rozmowy i spotkania tych dwojga.

\- Czemu Feliks wczoraj dokuczał ci z jego powodu? - zapytał z uśmiechem. Nigdy nie słynął z taktu i powściągliwości, jeśli chodzi o dobór pytań.

Na twarzy Vlada nie pojawiła się żadna emocja, nawet cień zdenerwowania, jedynie zadziorny uśmiech.

\- O wilku mowa.

Matthias spojrzał przez ramię. Wtedy też dostrzegł dziarsko kroczącego blondyna w towarzystwie roześmianej Elizavetty i Rodericha, skupionego na zupie dziko falującej w głębokim talerzu.

\- Dobra robota, Rodi, dzisiaj nie wylałeś - Elizavetta klepnęła swojego męża w plecy, gdy ten w końcu zajął miejsce.

Roderich poprawił okulary, niewzruszony komentarzem i chwycił łyżkę pięścią. Matthias lubił patrzeć, jak ten opróżnia cały talerz używając tak niekonwencjonalnego chwytu, lecz wciąż zachowuje typową dla siebie arystokratyczną grację.

\- Matt, jak tam Bondevik? - zapytał Feliks, nachylając się nad Duńczykiem nieco za bardzo w przekonaniu tego drugiego. - Jesteśmy totalnie zaskoczeni, że widzimy cię w jednym kawałku!

\- Ja za to muszę wam podziękować za zrobienie mnie w konia! Prawie narobiłem w portki, gdy przeglądał moje CV, po czym okazało się, że w rzeczywistości jest miły i kompetentny - mruknął pod nosem, po czym zatkał sobie usta potężnym gryzem kanapki z masłem orzechowym.

Roderich wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, nawet wydał z siebie nieartykułowany dźwięk, który szybko stał się atakiem kaszlu. Zatroskana Elizavetta poklepała go po plecach. Vlad rzucił Matthiasowi nieprzychylne spojrzenie, a Feliks roześmiał się.

\- Bondevik i bycie miłym? Coś tu jest totalnie nie halo.

\- Sam jesteś nie halo - odezwał się Tino tuż za plecami Feliksa, górując nad całym stolikiem, dopóki nie zajął miejsca po lewicy blondyna. - Pan Bondevik jest uprzejmy i życzliwy.

\- Już widzę transparenty z napisem "Lukas Bondevik Protection Squad" - parsknął Vlad.

\- Jesteście uprzedzeni, bo nigdy nie dostaliście od niego porządnej pochwały. Musicie dać z siebie wszystko i zwracać uwagę na szczegóły, wtedy może dostrzeżecie jego miękką stronę - powiedział nonszalancko Fin.

Vlad już brał głęboki oddech, by unieść się i wymienić co najmniej dwadzieścia argumentów na poparcie twierdzenia "Lukas Bondevik to diabeł wcielony, któremu największą przyjemność sprawia zasypywanie pracowników toną papierkowej roboty", lecz uniemożliwił mu to Feliks.

\- Pewnie masz rację. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Zacząłem odwalać raporty dawno temu, bo uznałem, że zostanę skrytykowany tak czy inaczej.

\- Oto odpowiedź na twoje problemy - mruknął Tino, pakując do ust widelec pełen zielonych warzyw. Warzyw, które należały do Berwalda, sądząc po plastikowym pudełku stojącym tuż przed Szwedem, pełnym owej mieszanki. _Czyżbym o czymś nie wiedział?_ , przemknęło Matthiasowi przez myśl.

Był daleko w tyle, jeśli chodziło o wiedzę na temat stosunków pomiędzy poszczególnymi pracownikami. Elizavetta i Roderich od krótkiego czasu cieszyli się małżeństwem, Francis i Arthur częściej spędzali czas na kłótniach niż na pracy, Lukasa i Natalię łączyła dziwna więź i przywiązanie, Vlad nie dzielił się informacjami o tajemniczej relacji z Aleksandrem, a Tino i Berwald nieudolnie udawali, że są _tylko_ współpracownikami. Na tym zakończyła się obserwacja Matthiasa. Przeszło mu przez myśl, aby zapytać Feliksa, lecz zaraz potem przypomniał sobie, że w końcu może wcale nie otrzymać tej posady, a niepotrzebnie się przywiąże.

Gdy wrócił do biura, zastał w nim pannę Natalię, co było sporym zaskoczeniem - tego dnia nie miał okazji jej zobaczyć, założył więc, że dopiero przyszła do pracy. Siedziała elegancko ze złączonymi nogami i prostymi plecami, a jej palce przeskakiwały z klawisza na klawisz z prędkością światła; w pokoju rozchodziło się jedynie stukanie klawiatury. Matthias przyglądał się temu przez moment, pełen podziwu dla umiejętności tak szybkiego pisania.

Odchrząknął, aby zasygnalizować swoją obecność. Natalia zerknęła na niego spod długich rzęs.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Kohler. - Skinęła głową, po czym wróciła spojrzeniem do monitora; w pokoju znów rozległ się miarowy stukot klawiszy.

\- Dzień dobry - mruknął cicho.

Nie umknęło jego uwadze, jak bardzo znudzona i obojętna wydała się Natalia jego obecnością. Jeszcze poprzedniego dnia śmiała się, a dzisiaj nawet nie uniosła kącików ust! Matthias powrócił myślami do lunchu i reakcji współpracowników na jego przychylne słowa wobec szefostwa. Może jednak mieli rację, a on dał się nabrać na przyjazne pierwsze wrażenie? Postanowił nie wyciągać pochopnych wniosków, a najlepszym sposobem na pozbycie się natrętnych myśli było rzucenie się w wir pracy.

Wraz z nadejściem późnego popołudnia, Matthias wyszedł z biurowca. Odetchnął z ulgą na myśl o wolnym weekendzie. W czasach studiów jego ulubionym zajęciem na piątkowe wieczory było wyjście z kumplami do baru i zatopienie smutków oraz bolączek w piwie. A nawet kilku. Teraz jednak czuł się na to zbyt zmęczony. _Czyżby tak miała wyglądać dorosłość?,_ skrzywił się nieznacznie i sięgnął po telefon. Zamierzał uciekać przed obowiązkami i dojrzałością najdłużej, jak się dało, nie dając wyczerpaniu żadnych forów.

 **Do: Gilbert** 17:12

 _Piwko? ;)_

Gilbert, z którym Matthias chodził na ten sam kierunek przez całe pięć lat, nigdy nie ukrywał swojego zamiłowania do tego alkoholowego trunku, "płynnego chleba", jak to określał. Po ukończeniu studiów już czekała na niego posada w dobrze prosperującej firmie jego brata, Ludwika, czego Matthias czasami mu zazdrościł. Też chciałby mieć taką łatwość w znalezieniu pracy, nie posiadał jednak tego samego przywileju, co niektórzy - musiał wkładać dużo potu i nerwów, by usatysfakcjonować Lukasa Bondevika i nie zawieść Tina, który zaryzykował autorytetem, faworyzując kandydaturę Matthiasa przed Francisem Bonnefoyem.

W oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź od Gilberta i z piętnastoma minutami zapasu przed najbliższym busem oparł się o niewysoki murek, tuż za wątłą tują odgradzającą go od schodów prowadzących do głównych drzwi jego miejsca pracy.

Większość personelu właśnie o tej godzinie kończyła zmianę, dlatego Matthiasa nie zdziwił widok Francisa Bonnefoya wsiadającego do czerwonego Peugeota, którym chwalił się nieco zbyt obscenicznie podczas lunchu. Z wnętrza auta natychmiast wybrzmiały miękkie nuty Francoise Hardy.

Natomiast tym, co sprawiło, że Matthias prawie się zapowietrzył, był widok Arthura Kirklanda, który zbyt mocno trzasnął drzwiami po zajęciu miejsca po stronie pasażera. Przyjemna muzyka nagle urwała się, a samochód zaczął emitować rockowy przebój popularny w latach osiemdziesiątych. Nie na długo jednak, gdyż po upływie niespełna minuty znów można było usłyszeć melodyjny francuski język. A także uniesione głosy i trąbienie klaksonu. Samochód po chwili ruszył, ale muzyka została.

Matthias przysiągł sobie, że zapyta Feliksa o to, co właśnie miało miejsce w poniedziałek.

Tuż po tym z budynku wybiegł Aleksander Balakov. Bardziej przypominał zjawę niż człowieka z tymi wszystkimi cieniami i workami pod oczami. Widocznie spieszył się do domu, gdyż zignorował "do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu" rzucone za nim przez Vasha Zwingli, który tylko zmarszczył brwi i usiadł za kierownicą swojego zużytego malucha. Matthias spodziewał się zobaczyć jego młodszą siostrę, której nigdy nawet nie miał przyjemności poznać, ale Vash odjechał, kiwając głową do małżeństwa Edelsteinów, właśnie schodzących po schodach.

\- Matthias! - Elizavetta zawołała do niego, machając ręką. - Miłego weekendu.

\- Nawzajem! - Odmachał im,chyląc niepewnie.

Roderich wysilił się na coś w rodzaju półuśmiechu, po czym objął Elizavettę i razem ruszyli w przeciwną stronę. Mieli w sobie pewną grację typową dla poważnych ludzi.

Obserwowanie takich drobnych gestów czy sposobów zachowania się innych współpracowników czasami wiele mogło nauczyć, lecz Matthias został oderwany od tego przez dźwięk esemesa.

 **Od: Gilbert** 17:20

 _Dzisiaj siedzę w biurze do późna. Sprawka Ludwisia. Może jutro wieczorem? Daj znać czy ci pasuje._

Matthias westchnął. Pocieszał go fakt, że ma kilka drobnych i będzie mógł kupić kupić sobie czteropak w drodze do domu. Odpisał Gilbertowi, że ma czas i podniósł swoją własną elegancką walizkę, znak rozpoznawczy biznesmenów.

Już miał ruszać na busa, gdy zza tuji wyłonili się Lukas Bondevik wraz z czarującą Natalią Bragińską. Szli ramię w ramię, ze spokojem na twarzach, rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami.

\- Mój brat nie pozostanie z tobą w dobrych stosunkach, jeśli jeszcze raz odrzucisz jego zaproszenie.

\- Mam ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty niż znoszenie jego pasywnych wyzwisk pod moim adresem.

Natalie uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem, widocznie zażenowana wspomnieniem.

\- Dlatego tym razem pójdę z tobą.

\- Doceniam to.

Rozmowa była na tyle wyrwana z kontekstu, że natychmiast przywiodła Matthiasowi na myśl tylko jeden scenariusz. Bratu Natalii nie podobał się jej nowy chłopak, a jako że troszczył się o swoją młodszą siostrę, żywił do Lukasa wrogie uczucia, które okazywał ukrytymi między wierszami zniewagami wypowiadanymi podczas comiesięcznych rodzinnych obiadków.

Musiał powstrzymać się przed rzuceniem jakiegoś kompromitującego siebie tekstu, gdy para skinęła w jego stronę głową.

Zaraz jednak rzucił się pędem w stronę przystanku autobusowego, widząc, że zostało mu mniej niż pięć minut.

* * *

Vlad rozsiadł się w barowym krześle na tyle wygodnie, na ile pozwalał mu brak oparcia. Antonio, właściciel pubu oraz dobry znajomy, natychmiast pośpieszył ze świeżo wypolerowanym kielichem i wytrawnym winem.

\- Pierwsza kolejka na koszt firmy - obwieścił, nalewając do pełna, czym zasłużył sobie na trzepnięcie wilgotną szmatą.

\- Jeśli dalej będziesz oferował swoim kumplom darmowe drinki, to ta rudera zbankrutuje szybciej niż mi się wydawało - Lovino, jeden z barmanów, nie ukrywał swojej irytacji.

\- Pomimo tego, że obecna sytuacja bardzo mi odpowiada, muszę się zgodzić z Lovim - Vlad uśmiechnął się zadziornie i położył na blacie należność za kielich. - Jako twój kolega mam w interesie dobre sprawowanie tej...firmy - zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Baru? Nie wiem, jak to nazwać.

\- Firma brzmi poważniej. - Uśmiechnął się Antonio.

Ów bar miał długą tradycję i nienaganną renomę. Położony w centrum miasta, nie mógł narzekać na ubogą klientelę, aczkolwiek w piątkowe wieczory zbierało się tutaj znacznie mniej ludzi niż powinno. Antonio usprawiedliwiał ten fakt stwierdzeniem, że piątkowy wieczór to czas restauracji i romantycznych kolacji, a Vlad nie miał serca mu powiedzieć, że powodem najprawdopodobniej jest to, że tylko owego dnia Lovino całą zmianę pracuje przy serwowaniu drinków i jego niewyparzony język nie cieszy się sympatią klienteli.

Vlad, sącząc leniwie gorzkie wino, przyjrzał się kartkom, które ze sobą przyniósł. Zapisane były albo ołówkiem, albo piórem, lecz każda z nich miała przynajmniej jedno przekreślenie, co znacznie obniżyło ich wartość estetyczną pomimo starannej kaligrafii.

Wziął do ręki najmniejszą z nich i uśmiechnął się na widok znajomych bazgrołów zapisanych jasnoniebieskim tuszem biurowego długopisu. Nie dał jednak rady przeczytać całości, gdyż Antonio wyrwał mu świstek spomiędzy palców.

Vlad wydał z siebie cichy niezadowolony jęk, lecz w żaden sposób nie wyraził chęci odzyskania kartki.

\- "Oczy czarne jak węgiel". - Antonio zmarszczył brwi, czytając uważnie zawartość papieru. - "Rysy z jasnego marmuru"... To o tym kolesiu, który ci się podoba?

\- Mhm - mruknął Vlad, przypatrując się dłoniom Antonia marzycielsko.

\- O tym z pracy?

\- Mhm… Nawet przeczytał ten wierszyk, bo byłem na tyle nieuważny, że wrzuciłem go do teczki z raportem.

\- Serio!? - Antonio wzdrygnął się, robiąc wielkie oczy. - I co wtedy? Domyślił się czegoś?

\- Och, _chciałbym_! Uprzejmie mi go zwrócił, dzięki czemu zdałem sobie sprawę, że zdobycie jego względów będzie trudniejsze niż przewidywałem.

Na twarzy Antonia pojawił się przebłysk zrozumienia. Uniósł brwi, próbując dodać dwa do dwóch, podczas gdy Vlad przyglądał mu się z ciekawością.

\- Poczekaj chwilę… Czy ty specjalnie podrzuciłeś mu ten wierszyk!?

Vlad sięgnął po kieliszek z winem i powoli przysunął go do ust, utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Może tak, może nie...

\- Vlad!

\- Musiałem zobaczyć, na czym stoję, okej? - mruknął niepewnie, po czym napił się z gracją. Nie czuł się na siłach, by prowadzić tę rozmowę z trzeźwym umysłem.

\- Och? I do jakich wniosków doszedłeś, geniuszu? Tylko taki narwaniec jak ty mógł użyć takiego debilnego sposobu… - warknął Lovino, wściekle polerując szklane naczynia.

\- Dla twojej wiadomości, wpadłem na dwie tezy! Mianowicie, albo praca tak go wykańcza, że szare komórki odmawiają współpracy, albo zwyczajnie jest tak nieuważny, że nie zrozumiał, o czym mówi wiersz.

\- A może zrozumiał, tylko nie jest zainteresowany - parsknął Lovino.

\- Hej, nie jesteś miły! - Wykrzywił wargi. - Na jego miejscu brałbym się, pókim ciepły.

\- Ew. Z takimi tekstami możesz zapomnieć o jakiejkolwiek akcji.

\- Nie zależy mi na akcji - mruknął Vlad, próbując jak najwierniej przekazać swoje myśli. - Przynajmniej na razie. Teraz chciałbym tylko lepiej go poznać. Mimo że podoba mi się z wyglądu, to na przeszkodzie wciąż może stanąć nasza różnica wieku.

\- Huh? Wcześniej o tym nie wspomniałeś - powiedział Antonio. - Jak duża?

\- Dwanaście lat?

Lovino i Antonio zerknęli na niego spod zwężonych powiek, co wskazywało na to, że Vlad właśnie był przez nich oceniany z największą surowością.

\- No co? Lubię starszych… - powiedział niemrawo, coraz bardziej kurcząc się w sobie pod ostrzałem nieprzychylnych spojrzeń.

\- Myślałem, że twoje zaloty nie mogą stać się obrzydliwsze, a jednak… - mruknął Lovino, nie kryjąc swojej niechęci.

\- Nie przejmuj się nim, ja będę cię wspierał! - oznajmił Antonio, posyłając mu zachęcający uśmiech.

Vlad nie przejął się żadnym z komentarzy Lovina, a na przychylność Antonia odpowiedział lekkim uniesieniem kącików ust. W ciągu dwudziestu pięciu lat swojego życia przeczytał wystarczająco dużo beletrystyki, by zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, w co może się wkopać, wchodząc w związek z kimś starszym. Pomimo zagrożeń wciąż chciał spróbować znaleźć wyjście z labiryntu, który prowadził do serca Aleksandra Balakova.

* * *

Dwie godziny później, tuż po zamknięciu lokalu, Lovino został sam na sam z Antoniem, który krzątał się po kuchni, sprawdzając, czy piecyki gazowe rzeczywiście zostały poprawnie wyłączone.

\- Hej, Tonio…

\- Co?

\- Nie sądzisz, że ktoś powinien w końcu powiedzieć Vladowi, że jego wiersze są do dupy?


	3. Chapter 3

Vlad miewał taki dzień, przeważnie w środku danego miesiąca, kiedy nic nie szło po jego myśli, a życie zamiast rzucać mu pod nogi kłody, ciskało je w niego z zabójczą siłą niczym rozpędzone kule armatnie.

Poprzedniego dnia, tuż przed snem, modlił się w duchu, by złe przeczucie, które drzemało w jego podświadomości, nie spełniło się wraz z nastaniem poranka. Rano, gdy znalazł swoje auto z dziurą w przednim kole, a autobus odjechał z przystanka dwie minuty wcześniej niż planowo, Vlad tylko westchnął cierpiętniczo.

Teraz, siedząc na lunchu z czerstwą kanapką i plamą z kawy na jasnym krawacie, kwestionował swoją decyzję przyjścia do pracy. Zwłaszcza gdy głos Elizavetty, która siedziała tuż obok niego, z każdym słowem przywodził na myśl echo ich przedpołudniowej kłótni, kiedy to mężczyzna zjawił się spóźniony o niemal godzinę w mokrej marynarce.

Może to jakaś boska kara za minione grzechy? Jego własna wersja miesiączki, tyle że mniej krwawej? Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby to była prawda, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że świętoszkiem to on nigdy nie był.

Poza tym jednym niefortunnym dniem jego doby zawsze mijały tak samo - praca, przyjaciele, domowe obowiązki. Nie licząc weekendowych przerywników, takich jak poezja i wino. Niejednokrotnie miał wrażenie, że tonie w rutynie albo rozczłonkowuje się pod ciężarem presji. Najbardziej śmieszyło go to, że oddawał się pracy tylko w połowie tak mocno, jak Aleksander Balakov, a wyglądał niemalże tak samo źle, jak on.

\- Matthias, znowu nie dostałem od ciebie maila - powiedział Tino, pochylając się nad stolikiem w stronę mężczyzny.

Mina Matthiasa zrzedła, a szeroko otwarte oczy zdradziły grzech, jakim było zapomnienie o wysłaniu cotygodniowego przypomnienia zmiany hasła.

\- Nie mów Bondevikowi, bo mnie zeżre - odparł, pochłaniając swój lunch w trzech gryzach.

\- Spoko. Jeszcze niedawno mogliśmy pomarzyć o takich wygodnych przypomnieniach, bo każdy musiał pilnować samego siebie. Teraz możemy zwalić na ciebie. - Tino wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dzięki, stary. - Matthias miał minę, jakby właśnie został zdradzony. - Trzymajcie się. Idę to zrobić zanim wróci z lunchu.

I ruszył do drzwi. Po drodze rzucił zgniecionym papierem śniadaniowym w stronę otwartego kosza, lecz nie trafił i zrezygnowany pozbył się śmiecia w tradycyjny sposób, co spotkało się z tłumionymi parsknięciami ludzi, którzy widzieli całe zajście.

Już prawie minęły trzy miesiące odkąd Matthias zaczął pracować jako lewa ręka Lukasa Bondevika, ich pracodawcy. W krótkim czasie stał się pełnoprawnym członkiem ich niewielkiej grupy, co Vlad przyjął z otwartymi ramionami, ponieważ dało mu to uczucie świeżości, nawet jeśli tylko na chwilę. Reszta grupy powoli zaczynała mu mierznąć, stając się tylko przyjemniejszą częścią rutyny. Przyjemniejszą, ponieważ z większością mógł w miarę swobodnie porozmawiać o wszystkim, co przyniosła mu na język ślina.

Gdzieś w połowie przerwy do jadalni wkroczył Aleksander Balakov. Mięśnie Vlada już naprężyły się, gotowe do podniesienia się z ławki i dołączenia do bruneta celem dalszego napastowania pytaniami, gdy mężczyzna dostrzegł, że obiekt jego zainteresowania nie jest sam.

Dokuczanie Aleksandrowi było jednym, ale dokuczanie Aleksandrowi oraz Lukasowi Bondevikowi zupełnie czymś innym.

Mężczyźni weszli ramię w ramię, a następnie usiedli naprzeciwko siebie i zaczęli kulturalnie rozmawiać.

Niby nic takiego, ale Vlad był poruszony tym widokiem, dlatego ciągle spoglądał ukradkiem w kierunku ich stolika. Był dziwnie poruszony, widząc Aleksandra dobrowolnie spędzającego z kimś przerwę. I to nie z byle kim, bo z samym szefem ich firmy, na którego obaj wiele razy narzekali.

Coś w tych okolicznościach było tak antyklimatyczne i niespodziewane, że Vlad musiał odwrócić wzrok. Cały jego stolik nawet nie zarejestrował, co miało miejsce. Jedynie Feliks sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był z czegoś zadowolony, ale Vlad nie zamierzał pytać, w czym rzecz.

W momencie, gdy Lukas położył dłoń na ramieniu Aleksandra, a ten uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, Vlad zrozumiał, co było tak ekscentryczne w tej sytuacji, mianowicie - Aleksander nie wykazywał ani krzty skrępowania. Można by powiedzieć, że w towarzystwie Lukasa wyglądał, jakby czuł się niczym ryba w wodzie.

Vlad nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył czegoś podobnego z jego strony. Mimo że nie był zazdrośnikiem, to miał wrażenie, że dostał z liścia. Dobrze, że nie z krzaka, pomyślał, by podnieść się na duchu. Czemu Aleksander nie zachowywał się równie przyjaźnie wobec niego? Jasne, zdarzały mu się przebłyski miłosierdzia i próby żartowania, ale Vlad zawsze miał wrażenie, że Aleksander tylko się zmuszał, by nie wyjść na zbyt pasywnego.

Na dziesięć minut przed końcem przerwy Vlad opuścił jadalnię, omal nie potykając się o bezpańsko leżącą puszkę, i udał się pod biuro Aleksandra. Mężczyzna pojawił się na horyzoncie chwilę później w towarzystwie Lukasa Bondevika. Vlad skinął głową w ich kierunku.

Muszę mieć coś z głową, skoro przychodzę tutaj w tak pechowy dzień, pomyślał.

\- Widzę, że pan Popescu ma do ciebie sprawę - powiedział Lukas, gdy już we troje stali blisko siebie. - Do zobaczenia, panowie.

Aleksander skinął głową i otworzył drzwi do swojego gabinetu. Vlad wszedł za nim i zamknął je, zaskoczony brakiem sprzeciwu bądź jakiegoś nieprzychylnego komentarza.

\- Jesteś w dobrym humorze - zauważył Vlad, siadając po drugiej stronie opasłego biurka, wiecznie zawalonego nadmiarem papierów. Kilka razy wyobrażał sobie, jak zrzuca je wszystkie, siada na krawędzi blatu i z gracją osuwa się prosto na kolana Balakova.

\- Ty nie? - Aleksander usiadł na miękko obitym fotelu, po czym spojrzał na towarzysza.

\- To chyba mówi samo za siebie. - Wskazał na plamę na środku krawata i zaśmiał się, zakłopotany. - Poza tym, na pewno słyszałeś, jak Elka darła się na mnie za spóźnienie.

Aleksander spuścił na chwile głowę, a Vlad podejrzewał, że zrobił to, by ukryć zadowolony uśmiech na myśl o sadystycznym przejawie agresji wobec Vlada.

\- Nie dało się tego nie usłyszeć - odparł z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. - Jeśli cię to pocieszy, Lukas ma zamiar porozmawiać z nią o odpowiednim traktowaniu podwładnych.

Vladowi nie umknęła cenna informacja ukryta między wierszami.

\- Rozmawiałeś o mnie z Bondevikiem? - zapytał, nachyliwszy się nieco do przodu, przez co dystans pomiędzy nim a Aleksandrem zmniejszył się o połowę. Chciał dokładnie widzieć, jak jego sprytna uwaga zmąca ten perfekcyjny spokój i opanowanie na jego rysach.

\- Rozmawiałem z nim o sytuacji z dzisiejszego poranka, co, owszem, miało pewien związek z tobą.

Vlad znów się wyprostował, zawiedziony brakiem oczekiwanego rezultatu.

\- Tylko tyle? Liczyłem na coś bardziej szalonego.

\- To najbardziej szalona rzecz, której możesz oczekiwać po takim nudziarzu jak ja.

\- W takim razie jesteś chyba najgorętszym nudziarzem na świecie.

Aleksander wypuścił gwałtownie powietrze, po czym zakrył dwoma palcami usta, a jego ramiona kilka razy uniosły się i opadły swobodnie. Vlad zdał sobie sprawę, że był to bezgłośny chichot spowodowany przez jego nieprzemyślany komentarz.

-Nigdy nie sądziłem, że dożyję dnia, w którym zobaczę, jak się śmiejesz.

Z mojego powodu, dodał w myślach.

\- Może jednak nie masz takiego pecha, jak twierdzisz?

-Zmienię zdanie, jeśli dasz się zaprosić na kawę.

Gdy tylko Aleksander zrozumiał implikację, zmarszczył gęste brwi i nerwowo zastukał czubkami palców w biurko. Rozległ się pusty, stłumiony dźwięk, który był jak cisza przed burzą. Vlad spiął się, oczekując reprymendy i przeklinając swoją pewność siebie za to, że zawiodła go w tak przełomowym momencie.

\- Jesteś o dziesięć lat za młody, by mnie przekupić.

Vlad nie miał pojęcia, czy Aleksander tylko się drażni, tak jak on z nim, czy odpowiada całkowicie poważnie.

\- Tak drogo się cenisz?

Vlad mógł przysiąc, że w prawym kąciku ust Aleksandra pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

\- Sugerujesz, że jestem wart mniej?

\- To ty pierwszy zasugerowałeś, że jestem niewystarczający.

\- Pfft - Aleksander parsknął; rzeczywiście było słychać w tym trochę ubawu. - Masz za niski poziom, by się ze mną przedrzeźniać.

Nie nazywaj tego "przedrzeźnianiem", przecież dobrze wiem, że to był flirt!, pomyślał Vlad, chyba że jednak nie…? Antonio raz powiedział mu, że to za wysokie progi na jego nogi, ale Vlad nie chciał słuchać. Był człowiekiem czynu, dlatego wolał podjąć się tego trudnego zadania, jakim było usypanie wielkiego kopca tuż pod rzeczonym progiem, a następnie przekroczenie go z taką lekkością, jakby od zawsze było to w zakresie jego możliwości. Teraz czuł się, jakby udało mu się przytaszczyć worek ziemi - kolejną próbą będzie usypanie z niej góry.

\- Lukas Bondevik jest dobry w tę grę? W przedrzeźnianie? - zapytał, widząc szansę na zmianę tematu na taki, który mógł udzielić kilku odpowiedzi.

\- Czemu pytasz?

\- Widziałem was w stołówce. Wyglądałeś na zadowolonego.

Aleksander oparł się wygodnie, a dłonie splótł na podbrzuszu. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby szukał odpowiednich słów, co Vlad uznał za zły znak - bał się, że zostanie zbyty pustymi uwagami.

\- Jest okropny. Od dziecka nie potrafił ubierać rzeczy w słowa ani mówić wprost o swoich potrzebach, więc wyobraź sobie, z jaką trudnością przychodzą mu gry słowne.

Vlad potrzebował dłuższej chwili na przetrawienie tych dwóch zdań. Przez moment zwątpił w swoją matematykę, lecz zaraz okazało się, że problem nie leżał w niej, tylko w trudności z wyobrażeniem sobie o dziesięć lat młodszego Lukasa. Młodszego Lukasa bawiącego się z gładkim, przystojnym Aleksandrem.

\- Od dziecka? Byłeś jego nianią?

\- Przyjaźniłem się z jego rodzicami. - Aleksander spuścił wzrok w geście respektu. - Byli starsi ode mnie, to prawda, ale wiek nie ma znaczenia w przyjaźni. To oni dali mi godną pracę pomimo mojego braku doświadczenia i zapewnili fundusze na pogrzeb mojej matki. Zrobili na mnie wrażenie swoim złotym sercem, więc spłacam dług, mając oko na Lukasa. Nie jestem materiałem na ojca, nawet nie próbuję mu go zastąpić, ale mogę być jego przyjacielem.

Vlad przyglądał się twarzy Aleksandra i odniósł wrażenie, że potrafi dostrzec subtelne emocje czające się w kąciku ust oraz łuku brwi.

\- Jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku jakiś czas temu, prawda? - zapytał Vlad. Nie był szczególnie zainteresowany losem Lukasa, więc jego informacje nie były dokładne.

\- W przyszłym miesiącu miną dwa lata. - Aleksander skinął głową. - Lukas zapytał, czy zawiozę go na cmentarz, a ja się zgodziłem.

Pierwszym odruchem Vlada było zaproponowanie, że to on zawiezie ich wszystkich, jednak zdrowy rozsądek podpowiedział mu, że ten nieszczery gest nie byłby w porządku wobec Aleksandra. Vlad nie znał państwa Bondevików, ledwo przeczytał na ich temat jeden wycinek z internetu, więc przerywanie tak intymnego momentu między ich synem a przyjacielem byłoby najgorszą rzeczą dla ich pamięci, a jego relacji z Aleksandrem.

\- Co się stało z twoją matką?

Aleksander pokręcił głową i westchnął.

\- Nie powinienem był ci niczego mówić, ale z nieznanego mi powodu właśnie to zrobiłem. Teraz usta ci się nie zamkną od nadmiaru pytań.

\- Może zrobiłeś to dlatego, że mnie lubisz?

Aleksander spojrzał na niego ostro i przenikliwie, jakby szukał pod skórą jakiegoś ukrytego motywu. Vlad pozwolił mu na to, bowiem wiedział, że jeśli chce zdobyć zaufanie Aleksandra, musi pokazać mu się nago, bez maski na twarzy i zbroi wokół serca.

\- Może. - Odpowiedź Aleksandra zwaliłaby Vlada z nóg, gdyby tylko stał. Niewykluczone, że taki bolesny zwrot akcji przypadłby Bułgarowi do gustu. - Rozmowa o mojej przeszłości to rozmowa na inny dzień. Na pewno nie na ostatnie trzy minuty przerwy.

\- Racja. Jak mniemam, to był znak dla mnie, bym w końcu sobie poszedł? - Vlad potrafił zrozumieć aluzję.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli, ale tak chyba będzie bezpiecznie. Na twoim miejscu nie chciałbym po raz kolejny narazić się na gniew pani Edelstein. - Vlad musiał się uśmiechnąć, słysząc formalność w głosie Aleksandra. "Pani Edelstein" nie brzmiało jak idealny synonim słowa "diabeł wcielony".

\- Ciesz się, że nigdy jej nie podpadłeś.

Vlad podniósł się z krzesła, które dało o sobie znać nieprzyjemnym skrzypieniem. Zerknął na Aleksandra, który wpatrywał się w punkt tuż pod jego brodą. Pewnie gapi się na mój poplamiony krawat, przeszło mu przez myśl.

I nie mylił się.

\- Czemu go nie zdejmiesz, skoro jest brudny? Bez krawata wyglądałbyś dużo schludniej - rzucił niby od niechcenia, lecz prawdopodobnie plama dźgała w jego poczucie estetyki perfekcjonisty.

\- Bo mam na sobie starą koszulę, której brakuje guzika gdzieś dokładnie na środku mojej piersi. To dopiero by było niechlujne - mruknął Vlad zgodnie z prawdą. Chciałby móc zrzucić winę za swoje odzienie na pechowy dzień, lecz z tego, co wiedział, kosz pełen brudnego prania czekający na niego w domu nie zależał od szczęścia.

\- Mogę ci pożyczyć, jeśli chcesz. Mam dwa zapasowe specjalnie na takie okazje. - Aleksander natychmiast wstał (jego fotel nie zaskrzypiał) i ruszył do szuflad znajdujących się półtora metra dalej. - Mówiąc "takie okazje", mam na myśli oczywiście swoje własne nieprzyjemne kontakty z kawą i ketchupem, ale skoro może cię lubię, to nic mi nie zaszkodzi użyczyć ci kawałka garderoby. - Odwrócił się ze skromnym, jasnobrązowym krawatem, który spoczywał na jego dłoniach niczym panna młoda bez życia.

\- Jesteś pewien? Nie boisz się, że użyję go do czegoś niemoralnego? - zapytał Vlad niepoważnie, sięgając do swojej szyi, by oswobodzić ją z niedokładnego wiązania własnej roboty.

\- Masz na myśli klonowanie? - Aleksander uniósł brew i podszedł do drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Tak, klonowanie. - Vlad uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

Gdy Aleksander czynił z niego porządnego biznesmena dzięki nieskazitelnemu węzłowi windorskiemu, Vlad korzystał z niewielkiej odległości między nimi. Musiał kierować oczy mocno w dół, ponieważ Aleksander był od niego niższy, a jego głowa w owym momencie sama skierowana była ku ziemi.

Z bliska jego ciemne wory pod oczami nie skupiały na sobie całej uwagi, ponieważ lekki cień zapewniony przez włosy ukrywał ich prawdziwy kolor. Z tak bliska jednak Vlad był w stanie dostrzec delikatne linie tworzących się kurzych łapek oraz bruzdę między brwiami, która równie dobrze mogła być jakąś blizną. Tym, co go zaniepokoiło, była szarość i suchość jego skóry, zwłaszcza na policzkach i wokół ust. Wyglądało to niezdrowo, ale o dziwo nie ujmowało Aleksandrowi urody.

\- Powinieneś pójść na urlop - powiedział Vlad, mając nadzieję, że Aleksander nie odbierze tego jako atak.

\- Zaczynam podejrzewać, że zostałeś przysłany przez Lukasa. Dzisiaj w stołówce powiedział, że mi zapłaci, bylebym tylko wziął wolne.

\- Nic z tych rzeczy. - Vlad uśmiechnął się, gdy tylko Aleksander odsunął się od niego o krok, zawiązawszy krawat. - Ale myślę, że dwa takie same komentarze w ciągu jednego dnia powinny dać ci do myślenia.

\- Powinieneś już iść. - W oczach Aleksandra kryła się jakaś negatywna emocja.

Vlad postanowił posłuchać chociaż ten jeden raz i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Miał wrażenie, że pożyczony krawat zaciska się na jego szyi niczym lina wokół gardła wisielca.

Czego ja się spodziewałem? Widać, że praca to dla niego wrażliwy temat… Niepotrzebnie wspomniałem o urlopie. Skoro Bondevikowi nie udało się go przekonać, to dlaczego miałoby się udać mnie? Jestem tylko irytującym znajomym...prawda?

Realizacja zawisła nad nim jak grom z jasnego nieba i Vlad, niczym uderzony piorunem, zatrzymał się na środku korytarza. Dotarło do niego, że zamiast zadręczać się z powodu ostatniej minuty spotkania, powinien cieszyć się każdą inną, ponieważ dzisiejszą rozmowę z Aleksandrem bez wątpienia zaliczyć można do sukcesów.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Lukas zapewne nie dostał tak nieuprzejmej odpowiedzi jak on, ale może to wcale nie była zła rzecz? Aleksander był w stanie pokazać mu, jak naprawdę się czuł za pomocą ostrzejszego tonu, na co na pewno nie mógł sobie pozwolić z Lukasem, ze względu na zajmowaną w tej relacji pozycję autorytetu. Pomimo podobnej różnicy wieku między Vladem i Lukasem a Aleksandrem, to Vlad otrzymał przywilej zobaczenia szczerej, ekspresyjnej strony bruneta.

Skoro pozbyłem się maski, teraz muszę zmusić te usta do uśmiechu.

Matthias Kohler wpadł do biura niczym burza, co zdecydowanie nie należało do najbardziej przemyślanych działań. Miał jednak to szczęście, że Lukas Bondevik nie znajdował się w zasięgu wzroku, tak więc nie mógł upomnieć go za jego głośne wtargnięcie.

Matthias sprawdził, czy jego koszula nadal jest w spodniach oraz czy krawat nie przekrzywił się, po czym z gracją wszedł do drugiej części pomieszczenia, mając na uwadze fakt, że może się tam znajdować Natalia Bragińska. Nie było jej.

Tak więc usiadł w swoim boksie i hurtowo wysłał emaile do wszystkich pracowników firmy, przypominając im o cotygodniowej zmianie hasła, po czym sam zabrał się za zmianę własnego. Powoli przestawał mieć pomysły na nowe - po wykorzystaniu tych standardowych, używanych na wszystkich osobistych social media, oraz łatwych do zapamiętania, takich jak imiona i daty urodzenia jego rodziców czy też ulubione marki piwa połączone z objętością puszki, każde kolejne musiał zapisywać w kalendarzu. W zeszłym tygodniu ustawił "gilberttomujnajlepszykumpel" (specjalnie z błędem, by hakerom było trudniej go rozszyfrować!). Oczywiście od razu podzielił się tą informacją z Gilbertem, który w odpowiedzi przysłał mu rechoczącą naklejkę.

Siedząc i zastanawiając się, postanowił swoim myślom nieco odlecieć. Próbował wyobrazić sobie, jakich haseł używali jego najbliżsi współpracownicy, czyli Lukas i Natalia. Pracowali w firmie znacznie dłużej niż on, więc albo zaczęli wpadać na równie głupie pomysły, albo mieli jakiś patent. Problem polegał na tym, że z powodu ich wiecznej powagi i wyrafinowania, trudno było zobrazować Bondevika wpisującego codziennie "karpietosmaczneryby123", lub cokolwiek innego, co mogło narodzić się w umyśle takiego nudziarza.

Matthias nagle usłyszał coraz głośniejsze stukanie. Tuż po chwili do pomieszczenia weszła Natalia Bragińska we własnej osobie. Pod ramieniem trzymała średniej grubości książkę.

\- Cześć - powiedziała, po czym zajęła swoje stanowisko przy oknie i odpaliła komputer.

\- Hej - odparł Matthias, wodząc za nią wzrokiem.

Pomimo że lada chwila miał minąć trzeci miesiąc jego pierwszej umowy, wciąż nie udało mu się odszyfrować wzoru, według którego Natalia pojawiała się i znikała z pracy. Musiał jednak przyznać, że zawsze przychodziła ubrana nadzwyczaj profesjonalnie. Nie inaczej było tego dnia; bordowa sukienka do kolan i perłowa marynarka, która jakimś cudem nie poszerzała jej ramion, jak miały w zwyczaju kreacje Elizavetty.

Poczekał, aż Natalia odczyta jego email, po czym zapytał.

\- Jakie będziesz mieć teraz hasło? Bo ja na nic nie umiem wpaść.

\- Mam sześć ustalonych haseł i co tydzień je rotuję. Czasami zdarza się, że wymyślam jakieś zupełnie nowe, żeby przerwać rutynę, ale myślę, że nawet pięć spokojnie wystarczy. - Wzruszyła ramionami i posłała mu półuśmiech.

\- Aha… To dobrze. Myślałem, że co tydzień trzeba wymyślać zupełnie nowe.

\- Jak chcesz, to możesz. Ale dla twojej informacji, nikt za bardzo tego nie sprawdza.

Dobrze wiedzieć, pomyślał Matthias. Podczas pracy co chwilę uświadamiał sobie, jak niedoświadczony jeszcze jest. Podziękował, po czym wklepał jedno ze swoich standardowych haseł i zapisał.

W ciągu swojego okresu próbnego osiągnął spory postęp; poznał zakres swoich obowiązków, które zaczynały się na wysyłaniu emaili, sprawdzaniu raportów oraz tworzeniu baz danych, a niekiedy kończyły na targowaniu się po duńsku. Tego ostatniego nie zawarto w umowie, lecz Matthias zawsze był charyzmatycznym oratorem i z zadowoleniem zauważył, że podbicie trzech targów nie wymagało od niego żadnych dodatkowych umiejętności.

Jeśli Matthias miałby być szczery, powiedziałby, że ta praca, o dziwo, go zadowala. Otrzymywane zadania każdego dnia różniły się, więc jak na razie nie poczuł destrukcyjnego wpływu rutyny. Co najwyżej lekki podskok adrenaliny za każdym razem, gdy Lukas Bondevik przychodził spoglądać mu przez ramię i korygować najdrobniejsze błędy.

A skoro mowa o Lukasie Bondeviku… Matthias wciąż niewiele o nim wiedział. Dzięki akcentowi i nazwisku udało mu się wywnioskować, że Lukas prawdopodobnie pochodził z Norwegii, prawdopodobnie łączyło go coś z Natalią i (prawdopodobnie) nie był taki zły, na jakiego kreowały go plotki. Dużo prawdopodobnych, nic pewnego. I to był główny problem z tym mężczyzną. Z drugiej jednak strony, Matthias nie pałał do Lukasa specjalnym zainteresowaniem, tak więc niewiele obchodziły go ciekawostki i skandale z jego udziałem (jeśli w ogóle jakieś istniały); nigdy więc nie pofatygował się, by wypytać Feliksa czy sięgnąć do gazety, chociaż czuł, że ów czas powoli się zbliżał.

Co zaś do Natalii Bragińskiej - często wymieniali się uwagami i służbowymi emailami, niekiedy rozmawiali na proste tematy podczas przerwy. Tylko podczas przerwy, ponieważ gdy tylko Natalia rzucała się w wir pracy, odpowiadała nieprzyjemnie i mechanicznie, jeśli w ogóle. Oddawała się pracy w stu procentach i Matthias szanował to, chociaż w ciągu pierwszego miesiąca miał wrażenie, że była zgryźliwa tylko wobec niego ze względu na jakieś personalne uprzedzenia.

Na chwilę przed końcem przerwy do biura wrócił Lukas; Matthias usłyszał skrzypienie fotela i odgłos gotującej się wody, która głośno bulgotała w elektrycznym czajniku oraz głos Elizavetty.

Pięć minut później był w drodze do piwnicy, gdzie miała znajdować się kserokopiarka. Mógł korzystać z niej każdy pracownik, niezależnie od działu czy stażu, a nawet celu. W praktyce oznaczało to, że Matthias mógłby legalnie podejść do niej i wykonać dziesięć odbitek swojej twarzy bądź pupy. Tego dnia jednak został wysłany w celu wykonania kopii kilku pisem wręczonych mu przez Natalię. Tak więc minąwszy dziwnie bzyczący automat z przekąskami, jedyny oświetlony przystanek, szybko znalazł się w miejscu docelowym.

Nie był jednak sam.

Tuż obok buczącej maszyny stała kobieta, którą Matthias znał jedynie z widzenia. Stała z rękami na biodrach, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona, a gdy usłyszała za sobą kroki, odwróciła się gwałtownie, zarzucając długim warkoczem.

\- O, w końcu ktoś odpowiedni. Chodź tutaj - mruknęła, a Matthias podszedł, chociaż miał wrażenie, że to nie będą przyjemne chwile.

\- O co chodzi? - Co jak co, ale z domu wyniósł nienajgorsze maniery.

\- Ten grat znowu się zepsuł i byłoby dobrze, gdybyś jak najszybciej go naprawił-

\- Ja!? - Matthias nie krył swojego zaskoczenia takim rozwojem spraw. - Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli zerknie na to fachowiec. Mogę jakiegoś zawołać.

Nawet jeśli będzie musiał biec na ostatnie piętro, to zrobi to z chęcią, byle tylko uwolnić się od towarzystwa tej kobiety. Co prawda nawet nie znał jej imienia, ale jej ton i mowa ciała zdradzała przynajmniej dziesięć powodów, dla których pragnął całować stopy Bondevika tylko dlatego, że to on był jego szefem.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się. - Kobieta omal nie tupnęła obcasem. - Musisz wiedzieć, jak to naprawić.

\- Niby skąd? - Matthias kompletnie nie rozumiał jej logiki. Był ekonomistą i informatykiem, a nie mechanikiem.

\- Jesteś facetem. To mówi samo za siebie. - Przewróciła oczami.

Jej słowa i gest sprawiły, że Matthias jednocześnie poczuł dezorientację i urazę. Nie rozumiał, na jakiej podstawie ludzie mogli uważać, że wiedział, jak naprawić telewizor, suszarkę, czy też kserokopiarkę. Pomijając już fakt, że wszystkie te rzeczy różniły się od siebie działaniem i budową, to Matthias na pewno by pamiętał, gdyby uczył się wymieniać zepsute części wszystkich elektronicznych sprzętów i składać je do kupy.

Próby wytłumaczenia jej, dlaczego jej pomysł nie należał do najlepszych, zakończyły się fiaskiem, więc Matthias poddał się. Nie chcąc skończyć na tym, że będzie zmuszony podnieść głos i uciec się do rzucania wyzwisk, obrócił się gwałtownie i szybkim krokiem ruszył do wyjścia z piwnicy, do którego odprowadziło go narzekanie kobiety.

To była dziwna sytuacja, analizował w myślach, wspinając się po schodach, by ulżyć swojemu zdenerwowaniu i spiętym mięśniom. Już w przeszłości zdarzyło się kilkakrotnie, że jego matka wołała go i pytała, czy nie naprawiłby jej pralki czy też zmywarki, a następnie wyrażała swoje zdziwienie, gdy odpowiadał, że nie ma pojęcia, jak to zrobić. Dopiero teraz jednak spotkał się z osobą, która była pewna, że znała jego możliwości lepiej niż on. Ciekawe, co Lukas powie na ten temat, pomyślał, czując w dłoniach ciężar niewykonanego zadania - sterty papierów wciąż czekającej na powielenie.

Po drodze natknął się na Vlada, który w dość dobrym humorze oczekiwał na przybycie windy. Matthias zapytał, czy jego dział mógłby użyczyć mu ksera. (Hej, tak w ogóle, to dlaczego Lukas nie miał w gabinecie własnego!?)

\- Na twoim miejscu bym się tam nie zbliżał. Chodzą słuchy, że Elizka dostała niezłą zjebkę od Bondevika, więc nie będzie chciała mieć do czynienia z kimś, ktoś jest od niego. Wiesz, co mam na myśli.

Matthias kiwnął głową i wydął usta. Może powinien biec do płatnego ksera po drugiej stronie ulicy?

Nagle oblicze Vlada rozjaśniło się, jakby dostał jakiegoś objawienia. I rzeczywiście tak było.

\- Idź do Aleksandra Balakova. Z tego, co pamiętam, to ma swój własny sprzęt - powiedział, po czym dodał nieco ciszej. - To dlatego niemalże tonie w papierach. Nie przeraź się, jak tam wejdziesz.

\- Stary, ratujesz mi życie. - Matthias klepnął go mocno w plecy.

\- Wisisz mi przysługę - rzucił za nim Vlad, lecz Matthias już prawie znikał za rogiem.

Vlad czekał na windę jeszcze dwie minuty, ale ta nie przyjechała. Później okazało się, że zacięła się na amen piętro niżej. Ruszył więc schodami, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się nie złamać nogi.

Matthias już raz miał okazję porozmawiać z Aleksandrem; był to smutny, zmęczony człowiek, który potrzebował urlopu, ponieważ nuda i monotonność zjadały go od środka. Ale z tego, co Matthias wywnioskował z urwanych konwersacji Lukasa i Natalii, Aleksander prędzej stawi się w pracy z jedną nogą w grobie niż wykorzysta przysługujący mu dzień wolnego.

Gdy Matthias przedstawił sprawę oraz zaznaczył, że to dokumenty Lukasa, Aleksander okazał wspaniałomyślność i wręczył mu schludne kopie, dorzucając od siebie gładką koszulkę foliową.

Wślizgnął się do biura najciszej, jak potrafił; drzwi zamknęły się za nim z cichym kliknięciem. Z drugiego pomieszczenia dobiegały przyciszone głosy, a po ich tonach dało się poznać, że nie była to najprzyjemniejsza konwersacja.

\- Jaki jest sens zabierania go ze sobą na groby? - Głos Natalii wręcz ociekał jadem, a zniżony do szeptu brzmiał jak syczenie. - Jeśli potrzebowałeś wsparcia, to mogłeś poprosić mnie!

\- Z całym szacunkiem, ale Aleksander już się zgodził. - Było słychać, że Lukas starał się zachować powagę. - Dobrze wiesz, że cenię twoje rady, ale ten dzień należy do rodziny.

\- Będziesz tego żałować… Cmentarz to nie jest odpowiednie- ! - Matthias nie wiedział dlaczego, ale Natalia zatrzymała się w połowie zdania. Zapewne słyszała, jak wszedł.

Uznał to za najlepszy moment, by powiadomić ich o swojej obecności, chociaż w myślach wciąż odtwarzał podsłuchaną rozmowę, by móc przeanalizować ją później.

\- Szefie…? Zrobiłem, o co prosiłeś. - Na dowód swoich słów okrążył biurko i położył stertę plików obok zamkniętego laptopa, równolegle do jego bocznej krawędzi. Kątem oka dostrzegł intrygującą fotografię.

Lukas westchnął i odgarnął włosy z czoła, a następnie podszedł do blatu; Matthias poczuł przyjemną woń wody kolońskiej. Liczył na jakieś podziękowanie albo pochwałę, lecz usłyszał jedynie "wracaj do pracy". To nie było spełnieniem jego marzeń, więc zatrzymał się w progu i opowiedział pokrótce o sytuacji z piwnicy, ubarwiając ją komicznymi tekstami typowymi dla swego kabaretowego poczucia humoru.

\- Ach, tak… Pani Lucielle znana jest z takich zachowań - powiedział, po czym zamyślił się, a Matthias mógł przysiąc, że kąciki jego ust drgnęły. - W pierwszym miesiącu jej zatrudnienia udałem się do działu sprzedaży, gdzie na wejściu zostałem powitany słowami "o, ty, przynieś mi kawę". Pan Galante niemalże zemdlał.

Matthias zaśmiał się, dziwnie dumny, że jego głupia opowieść zmusiła Lukasa do podzielenia się jakąś prywatną historią, czego nigdy wcześniej nie robił. Jego radość nie trwała jednak długo, gdyż zaraz potem otrzymał polecenie udania się po mechanika i powiadomienia go o wadliwej kserokopiarce.

Mimo wszystko, sytuacja ta była oczywistym sukcesem. Zaledwie dwa miesiące temu Lukas Bondevik unikał kontaktu wzrokowego i najprostszej wymiany powitań, a dzisiaj zamienił z nim aż 3 zdania. Niby nic, ale jednak przełom.

Tego samego dnia, późnym popołudniem, Matthias zrobił coś, co powinien był zrobić już jakiś czas temu.

Ominął pierwszą pozycję sugerowaną mu przez wyszukiwarkę, którą była strona internetowa firmy, i kliknął na drugą, gdy tylko dostrzegł dopisek "Wikipedia".

Na ekranie pojawił się dość skąpy artykuł.

Lukas Bondevik (urodzony 17 maja 19XX) - biznesmen, prezes firmy Bondevik Co.

Życiorys

* * *

Niewiele wiadomo na temat jego edukacji wczesnoszkolnej.

Przez trzy lata mieszkał w Oslo, gdzie uczył się i pracował. Rzucił studia w 20XX na rzecz przejęcia stanowiska prezesa po swoim ojcu, Akselu Bondeviku, który zginął wraz z żoną w wypadku samochodowym.

Pomimo braku doświadczenia w ciągu dwóch ostatnich lat udało mu się nawiązać stałą współpracę z rosyjskim gigantem, Braginski Group.

* * *

To musiała być trudna sukcesja, przeszło Matthiasowi przez myśl. On wciąż miał oboje rodziców i nie wyobrażał sobie stracić ich w tak młodym wieku, zwłaszcza jeśli miałby otrzymać po nich całe przedsiębiorstwo, do prowadzenia którego nikt go nie przygotował.

Był także w zbyt wielkim szoku i żalu, by zainteresować się tajemniczą firmą o nazwie Braginski Group. W podświadomości wiedział, że musiało mieć to jakiś związek z osobą Natalii, ale w całym artykule nie wspomniano o niej ani razu, więc odsunął tę myśl od siebie.

Suwakiem zjechał niżej i natrafił na dwa kolorowe zdjęcia rodziców Lukasa. Jego matka wyglądała dziwnie znajomo z ciemnoniebieskimi tęczówkami i jasnymi włosami. Jak starsza wersja Natalii, pomyślał Matthias i przyjrzał się jego ojcu. Z fotografii wywnioskował, że Lukas odziedziczył po nim ostre rysy twarzy i prosty nos. Chwilę później jego mózg skojarzył obie twarze ze zdjęciem dostrzeżonym tego samego dnia na biurku Lukasa. Przedstawiało ono znacznie młodszych państwo Bondevików wraz z trzyletnim chłopcem w ich objęciach. Lukas był słodkim dzieckiem, usłyszał swój głos w głowie.

Po zakończonej lekturze czuł się zarówno lekki, jak i zawstydzony, ponieważ mimo że zahaczył w końcu o rąbek historii swojego przełożonego, czuł, że powinien dowiedzieć się tego wszystkiego w inny sposób niż z internetu. Trudno jednak było o to, by Lukas zwierzył mu się z tak traumatycznych przeżyć, gdy ich relacja wciąż tkwiła w spektrum szef-podwładny. Wiedział, że pewnie nigdy nie będzie im dane zacieśnić więzi, ale to nie przeszkadzało mu, by wyobrażać sobie, że chadza korytarzami z Lukasem, jak równy z równym, a reszta pracowników zazdrości mu, bądź podziwia za dokonanie niemożliwego.

To strasznie dzika wizja, nawet jak na mnie, uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zamykając bieżącą kartę. Miał ochotę zerknąć na jakieś strony z newsami i na nich rozejrzeć się za bardziej konkretnymi informacjami, lecz zdecydował, że tego nie zrobi, ponieważ wtedy sumienie gryzło by go przy każdej wymianie spojrzeń z Lukasem.

Gdy jego telefon nagle zawibrował, pierwszą myślą Matthiasa było: czy on mnie obserwuje?!, na szczęście był to tylko Gilbert z propozycją spotkania.

 **Ja**

 _w środku tygodnia? Może lepiej jutro, bo piątek_

 **Gilbert**

 _może być_

 _o której kończysz robotę?_

 **Ja**

 _17._

 **Gilbert**

 _No to widzimy się 17:30 u Antonia_

O nie, jutro Lovino jest za barem, było pierwszą myślą Matthiasa, ale w końcu i tak zgodził się na lokację.

Gdy rano wszedł do biura punktualnie, zastał w nim skoncentrowaną na pracy Natalię.

\- Lukas zostawił ci zadanie na stole - mruknęła tylko, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu monitora.

Matthias natychmiast zabrał się za wykonywanie go.

Ledwie napisał jeden email po angielsku, a schowany w torbie telefon rozdzwonił się na całe pomieszczenie. Co znowu?, pomyślał i schylił się, by wyciągnąć komórkę z bocznej kieszeni. Ekran był ciemny, chociaż dźwięk nadal się rozchodził.

\- Halo? - Usłyszał głos Natalii i wyprostował się gwałtownie. Fakt, że jej telefon miał ten sam standardowy dzwonek i że kobieta rzeczywiście odebrała, a nie zignorowała, jak zazwyczaj, przyprawił go o niemały szok. - Cześć, kochanie... Wszystko jest okej… Za trzy godziny jest przerwa, może się spotkamy? Tak, mogę załatwić jakiś lunch… Na co masz ochotę?

Matthias przysłuchiwał się chwilę oniemiały, co objawiało się uchyloną buzią i bezwstydnym spojrzeniem. Czy jego zmysły naprawdę działały poprawnie? Nie wyśnił sobie przypadkiem, że Natalia dobrowolnie przerwała pracę, by odebrać telefon? I na dodatek się przy tym uśmiechnęła? To chyba najbardziej surrealistyczna sytuacja, jaka mi się przytrafiła w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy w tej firmie, pomyślał Matthias na wpół żartobliwie, jako że jego reakcja specjalnie była przerysowana tak, a nie inaczej. Takim był człowiekiem - wylewnym, o przesadzonych reakcjach. Czyżby gadała z Lukasem? Bo na jaką inną rozmowę mogłaby sobie pozwolić? Od początku wiedziałem, że ze sobą kręca, ale i tak… Szok.

Podczas lunchu nie mógł usiedzieć spokojnie. Co chwilę rozglądał się za Lukasem. Nie wiedział, z czego bardziej by się ucieszył - z potwierdzenia własnej teorii czy obalenia jej? Gdyby związek Lukasa i Natalii okazał się prawdziwy, wtedy atmosfera w biurze na pewno uległaby zmianie, przynajmniej ze strony Matthiasa, który w końcu znałby kontekst ich rozmów. Jednak znaczna jego część, ukryta pod ochronną tarczą wyrzutów sumienia, liczyła na kompletne przeciwieństwo.

\- Skończ się wiercić - mruknął Tino i dziabnął go łokciem w żebra.

\- Sorry - odparł Matthias, w końcu spoglądając przed siebie. Wyszedł z biura nieco za późno, a gdy wpadł na stołówkę, część stolika z widokiem na wejście była już zajęta. Czemu tak się przejmuję? Co jest ze mną nie tak? To zbyt trywialna rzecz, bym tak się nią podniecał…, zastanawiał się, Wiem, że z natury jestem ciekawski, ale to już się staje trochę obsesyjne… No cóż, co ja poradzę? MUSZĘ wiedzieć.

W końcu zdecydował, że powinien czymś zająć swoją uwagę.

\- Gdzie się podział Vlad? - zapytał, zdawszy sobie nagle sprawę z jego nieobecności.

\- Twierdzi, że wczoraj prawie wpadł pod samochód i ma stłuczony nadgarstek. - Elizavetta wzruszyła ramionami.

\- To dość...niefortunne?

\- Ale za to jakie wygodne. Przynajmniej dla niego - prychnęła zirytowana, po czym wróciła do swojego lunchu.

Roderich wziął na swoje barki rozwinięcie jej wypowiedzi.

\- Miał wyznaczone na dzisiaj parę zadań, ale skoro nie stawił się w pracy, to przypadną one innym pracownikom. Zważając na to, że mamy piątek...nikomu zapewne się to nie spodoba.

\- Nie pierwszy raz odwalił coś takiego. Co za wesz społeczna.

\- Zbrodnia i kara - wtrącił Toris, który tego dnia zaszczycił ich swoją obecnością.

\- Co? - Elizavetta zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Myślałem, że próbujesz zrobić nawiązanie. Wiesz, z tą wszą społeczną. Raskolnikow nazwał tak Alonę przed tym, jak ją zamordował.

Nagle Matthiasowi coś się przypomniało i, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach, wypalił niczym z karabinu.

\- Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, to widziałem "Zbrodnię i karę" na biurku Natalii chociażby wczoraj. Hm, Toris? - Poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

Toris spalił buraka; niespecjalnie krył się ze swoim niecodziennym zauroczeniem. Po działach chodziły _legendy_ opowiadające o jego nieudanych próbach nawiązania rozmowy z Natalią, a niektórzy wciąż wypominali mu filmik nagrany przez Francisa, w którym nerwowy Toris zaprasza Natalię na randkę, a ta prosto z mostu odmawia, odwraca się na obcasie i zostawia go na lodzie.

\- Wystalkowałem jej profil na lubimyczytac...pomyślałem, że to może być dobry pretekst do dyskusji...

Matthias nie miał serca, by powiedzieć mu o rozmowie podsłuchanej dzisiejszego ranka. Poza tym, olśniło go nagle, że to niekoniecznie musiał być Lukas! Co, jeśli był to brat Natalii? Nagłe flaszbaki do pierwszego sezonu Gry o Tron i pewnego kazirodczego związku przekonały go, że normalna dorosła kobieta raczej nie zwróci się do swego brata "kochanie". Chyba że o czymś nie wiedział… Ble.

\- Skoro Vlada nie ma, to może ktoś mi opowie, o co biega z nim i Balakovem - zmienił temat Tino.

Matthias spojrzał na niego figlarnie i zagwizdał cicho.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że w wolnym czasie Tino interesuje się plotami.

Blondyn zaśmiał się cicho, posyłając Matthiasowi równie łobuzerskie spojrzenie. Tuż po tym wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na Feliksa, który na pewno czuł się połechtany po ego takim zainteresowaniem.

\- Wiecie… - zaczął, a jego oblicze zmieniło swój wyraz na psotny. - Chłopiec spotyka chłopca. Chłopiec zakochuje się w chłopcu. To mój ulubiony motyw literacki.

\- Może i się mylę, ale Balakov nie wygląda mi na chłopca - wtrącił Matthias, przypominając sobie o szarawej skórze i drobnych zmarszczkach wokół podkrążonych oczu.

\- Sugerujesz, że wygląda jak dziewczynka?

\- Nie. Raczej że jest starszy.

\- Bo totalnie jest! W końcu przyjaźnił się z rodzicami Bondevika. Przed tym jak...no ten, wiecie.

Wszyscy pokiwali w milczeniu głową, niektórzy z grobowymi wyrazami twarzy. Matthias podejrzewał, że część pracowników nawet miała okazję pracować w latach, kiedy to wyłącznie oni byli odpowiedzialni za tę firmę. Bo ile minęło od ich śmierci? Dwa, trzy lata? Matthias nie pamiętał dokładnie daty ich wypadku, ponieważ gdy czytał artykuł o Lukasie, bardziej skupiał się na ogólnych faktach niż szczegółach.

\- A Aleksander odwzajemnia jego uczucia? Podejrzewam, że nie, bo Vlad to jeden wielki bałagan - mruknęła Elizavetta z tajemniczą ekspresją na twarzy. - Ale jakby do czegoś między nimi doszło, to nie pogardziłabym możliwością obejrzenia. - Zaśmiała się, szturchając porozumiewawczo Rodericha, który wyglądał, jakby połknął karalucha.

\- Elka, litości, nie przy ludziach… Zaraz wszystkich od nas odstraszysz, totalnie! - odparł pretensjonalnie Feliks, lecz po jego minie można było odczytać, że tylko żartował.

Matthias również uśmiechał się przez cały czas, a gdy usłyszał niecodziennie wyznanie Elizavetty, to aż musiał się zaśmiać. Temat ten generalnie nie robił na nim wrażenia, ponieważ w Danii, jego ojczyźnie, szacunek do drugiego człowieka stał na pierwszym miejscu, a jego zainteresowania i orientacja daleko w tyle.

\- Vlad jest niczym otwarta książka, można z niego wyczytać totalnie wszystko - podjął temat Feliks. - W porównaniu do niego Balakov to forteca zamknięta na trzy spusty. Chwytacie? Ledwo się dowiedziałem, ile ma lat.

\- Może jak Vlad w końcu zaspokoi tę swoją chcicę, to przestanie mi się wymykać pod każdym możliwym pretekstem. - Elizavetta złożyła ręce na piersi, wyrażając swoją dezaprobatę.

\- To uczyni go jedynym członkiem tego stolika, który będzie mógł się pochwalić jakąś, no wiecie, akcją - zaśmiał się Feliks, patrząc figlarnie na Elizavettę, za co ta zdzieliła go w tył głowy. Roderich cicho zakaszlał.

A Matthias doszedł do wniosku, że raczej nie chciałby umawiać się z pierwszą lepszą osobą, jak kiedyś miał w zwyczaju, licząc głównie na kontakty fizyczne. Bardziej interesowało go poznawanie drugiego człowieka, a dopiero potem coś stałego, opartego na wzajemności. Czy to znak, że stał się dorosły?

Kiedy wraz z końcem przerwy wrócił do biura, nie zastał w nim ani Natalii, ani Lukasa. Próbował ukrócić smycz własnej imaginacji, lecz ta podsuwała mu coraz to bardziej nieziszczalne scenariusze. Co, jeśli otworzy drzwi do swojego gabinetu i zobaczy coś, czego nigdy nie powinien? Zrobi się tak niezręcznie, jak nigdy.

Naprawdę muszę się napić, pomyślał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi na środku pomieszczenia i snuje niemożliwe domysły. Gilbert, ratuj!

W tym samym stanie zastał go Lukas Bondevik, który niemalże bezdźwięcznie uchylił drzwi i przyglądał mu się z progu.

\- Panie Kohler, w czymś mogę pomóc?

Matthias odwrócił głowę i zaniemówił. Jego pozbawiony kofeiny mózg działał na wolniejszych obrotach, więc palnął, co mu ślina na język przyniosła.

\- Gdzie jest panna Bragińska?

Lukas uniósł brwi, zbity z tropu.

\- Natalia poszła zjeść lunch, jak mniemam - odparł niepewnie, zamykając za sobą drzwi z delikatną precyzją.

Matthias wodził wzrokiem za jego nadgarstkiem. Dziwił się, jak pełnym paradoksów może być człowiek. Kiedy Lukas nie poruszał się z gracją i lekkością, jego ramiona spinały się, a kręgosłup jakby nieruchomiał, sprawiając wrażenie sztywnej postawy, a co za tym idzie - drętwych ruchów innych partii ciała. Owe przeskoki między formami nie trzymały się jakichkolwiek schematów; nie wiedział nawet, czy Lukas zdawał sobie sprawę z tych zmian.

Bez cienia skrępowania, Lukas ominął Matthiasa i podszedł do skromnego, okrągłego stoliczka, gdzie podłączył wtyczkę stojącego na nim czajnika elektrycznego do kontaktu. Urządzenie po chwili rozszalało się dzikim bulgotem.

\- Kawy? - zapytał Lukas, sięgając po dwa świeże kubki.

Matthias wciąż stał na środku pomieszczenia, nie wiedząc, jak wyjść z tej dziwnej sytuacji. Jego szef nigdy wcześniej nie zaproponował mu kawy. Dopiero teraz, kiedy jego trzymiesięczna umowa powoli dobiegała końca. Podejrzane. Czy to jakiś podstęp? Przypomniał sobie, jak na początku jego stażu w tej firmie wszyscy byli przerażeni na myśl o kontakcie wzrokowym z Lukasem i codziennie pytali go, czy Bondevik już pokazał pazury.

Jego pierwszym odruchem w takiej sytuacji byłoby kiwnięcie głową, ponieważ rzeczywiście miał ochotę na kawę, lecz trzymał się na baczności. Żarciki też nie wchodziły w grę. Nie, gdy miało się do czynienia z takim autorytetem.

\- Z całym szacunkiem, szefie, ale moja przerwa już się skończyła i myślę, że powinienem wracać do pracy - wyrecytował, jednocześnie walcząc z chęcią przyłożenia sobie w gębę.

Czemu zawsze musiał brzmieć tak sztucznie, gdy chciał być poważny? Chwila, czy Lukas właśnie parsknął śmiechem!?

\- Panie Kohler, pańska dedykacja rzeczywiście jest godna podziwu. I właśnie ze względu na tę dedykację pozwalam panu cieszyć się dodatkowymi dziesięcioma minutami przerwy. Tak więc jeszcze raz - rozpuszczalna czy parzona?

\- Uch...rozpuszczalna.

Gdy Lukas wsypał po dwie łyżeczki kawy do każdego kubka, czajnik rozszalał się na dobre; gorąca woda bulgotała tak mocno, że Matthias obawiał się, iż czajnik lada chwila wyskoczy z trzymającej go podkładki, a on i Lukas wylądują na OIOMie z powodu poparzeń trzeciego stopnia. Nic takiego jednak nie miało miejsca, a pięć minut później Matthias sączył ciepłą kawę z uroczego kubka w koślawe wzorki. Ręcznie malowanego, jak podejrzewał.

\- Zostań dzisiaj po pracy. Musimy załatwić pewne formalności - powiedział nagle Lukas, usiadłszy wygodnie w swoim fotelu.

\- Uhh… - mruknął Matthias. Pomimo tego, że obecnie górował nad Lukasem znacznie w kwestii wzrostu, to czuł się przy nim niski jak dziecko.

\- Coś nie tak?

\- Jestem umówiony - odparł, wierny swojemu spotkaniu z Gilbertem. Można powiedzieć o nim wszystko, ale nie to, że był niepunktualny. A poruszanie się autobusami było niczym jak wyścig z czasem. Wystarczyło spóźnić się dziesięć sekund, a traciło się dziesięć minut spędzone w oczekiwaniu na przyjazd kolejnego. Umówił się z Gilbertem o wpół do ósmej i zamierzał dotrzymać terminu.

\- Nie szkodzi, mogę cię podwieźć. Dzisiaj jestem samochodem.

Cóż. W takiej sytuacji chyba nie mógł powiedzieć "nie".

Podziękował więc i wrócił do pracy. Niedługo później dołączyła do niego Natalia, cała w skowronkach.

Co za skurczybyk, specjalnie poczęstował mnie tą kawą, żebym nie potrafił mu odmówić, pomyślał Matthias, obserwując goniące za sobą ostatnie krople napoju, kiedy obracał kubkiem i przechylał go na różne strony.

Wraz z wybiciem godziny siedemnastej wyłączył komputer, pożegnał Natalię i wszedł do gabinetu Bondevika jak na szpilkach.

Lukas rozmawiał przez telefon w języku, którego Matthias nie znał. Czyżby norweski? Trudno stwierdzić, ponieważ akcent kompletnie się nie zgadzał, a intonacja brzmiała po prostu...źle. Jednak nie jest dobry we wszystkim, Matthias poczuł na tę myśl odrobinę satysfakcji.

"Usiądź", Lukas jedynie poruszył ustami, bez wydawania chociażby szeptu, a Matthias, o dziwo, zrozumiał, pomimo że zawsze miał problem z czytaniem z ruchu warg. Po chwili tajemnicza rozmowa Lukasa zakończyła się; Matthias z przerażeniem zauważył, że na zegarku wybiła 17:05.

\- Przejdźmy od razu do rzeczy, dobrze? Zaprosiłem pana tutaj, ponieważ pańska umowa za kilka dni dobiegnie końca. I tutaj pojawia się zasadnicze pytanie: czy chce pan dalej pracować w tej firmie?

\- Jeśli jakość i tempo mojej pracy odpowiada panu, to z wielką chęcią.

Żaden z byłych szefów Matthiasa w jego pracach dorywczych nie zwracał się do niego per "pan", dlatego rozmowy z Lukasem zawsze przyprawiały go o zawroty głowy.

\- W takim razie proszę podpisać oba komplety. - Lukas podsunął mu kilka kartek, jeszcze letnich, świeżo zadrukowanych. - Na czas nieokreślony, tak jak było obiecane na początku naszej współpracy.

Matthias pokiwał głową i przeleciał wzrokiem po kartkach, wyłapując pojedyncze słowa klucze. Ta umowa niewiele różniła się od poprzedniej, może jedynie pojedynczymi zwrotami. Nie znalazł też żadnego haczyka, więc na dole każdej strony złożył zamaszysty podpis. Gdy uniósł głowę, dostrzegł, że Lukas wpatruje się w niego nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem, dłonie splecione pod podbródkiem.

\- Jeszcze jedno, panie Kohler.

\- Słucham?

\- Jeśli któregoś dnia, teoretycznie, przyszliby tutaj jacyś obcy ludzie i próbowali pytać o pracę, zarobki, sekrety firmy albo o mnie...pamiętaj, że odpowiadasz _tylko_ przede mną. I przed nikim innym.

Coś w atmosferze uległo zmianie; Matthias niemalże słyszał pęknięcie skorupy i chrzęst żwiru. To bowiem właśnie przywiódł mu na myśl wzrok Lukasa. Spora jego część chciała powiedzieć coś w stylu "Wow, szefie, aleś ty zaborczy!" i udawać, że się rumieni, ale wizja podartej umowy i bezrobocia wystarczyła, by wybić mu to z głowy. Przytaknął więc potulnie.

O 17:20 obaj wsiedli do samochodu Lukasa, srebrnego Opla Vectra. Wnętrze nie należało do najczystszych, ponieważ na tylnym siedzeniu walała się czarna bluza, pogniecione papiery i płaska, skórzana walizka, za to w przednich szufladach - papierki po gumach do żucia, okulary przeciwsłoneczne, paczka papierosów oraz pusty kubek po kawie. Matthias chłonął wzrokiem każdą poszlakę i próbował wydedukować, co świadczyła ona o jego szefie. Gdy natknął się na ciemną bluzę, był zszokowany, ponieważ nie wyobrażał sobie Lukasa w innym odzieniu niż w eleganckiej koszuli z krawatem. Największą zagadką jednak była paczka papierosów, głównie dlatego że od Lukasa nigdy nie czuło się zapachu dymu.

\- Dokąd jedziemy? - Głos Lukasa wyrwał go z zamyśleń.

\- Do baru "U Antonia". Wystarczy, że wysiądę przy centrum handlowym na Śródmieściu.

\- Okej. Mniej więcej wiem, gdzie to jest - odparł, po czym przekręcił kluczyk.

Los był dla nich łaskawy, ponieważ na najbardziej obleganym skrzyżowaniu nie zastali ogromnego korka, a światła zawsze udało im się przejeżdżać, gdy jeszcze było zielone. Matthias jednak analizował to, co przed chwilą powiedział i zastanawiał się, jak bardzo mogło zepsuć mu to image.

\- Hej, żeby nie było, nie jadę do baru po to, by się… - upić, naprać, schlać w trzy dupy? - ...by się nafaszerować alkoholem.

Wow, to było okropne, pomyślał, naprawdę jestem w tym zły.

\- Nie interesuje mnie, co pracownicy robią w wolnym czasie - odparł Lukas, nie odrywając oczu od drogi, jak przystało na wzorowego kierowcę. - Dopóki oczywiście nie oznacza to problemów dla dobrego mienia mojej firmy. Dotychczas nie miałem żadnych.

\- To aż dziwne, patrząc na to, jacy z niektórych łobuzy.

\- Wiem coś o tym. - Lukas uśmiechnął się lekko z zażenowaniem. - Jeśli jednak na imprezie bożonarodzeniowej będziesz chciał pójść w ślady pana Kirklanda z zeszłego roku, jestem zmuszony zakazać ci przyjścia.

\- Impreza bożonarodzeniowa? - Matthias zmarszczył brwi. Wcześniej nie słyszał o tym ani słowa.

\- Odbywa się co roku. Tym razem dwa weekendy przed aktualnym Bożym Narodzeniem, a ja jestem zmuszony ją organizować, ponieważ rzekomo "ułatwia integrację".

\- I co się tam robi? Pije?

\- Je i pije, tańczy, rozmawia. Tak w skrócie. Zawsze kończy się tym, że połowa osób przesadza z procentami i robi sceny, dlatego cieszę się, że nie zapraszamy nikogo z zewnątrz.

Matthias nie sądził, że nawet tak poważne firmy mają takie z pozoru infantylne imprezy. Pamiętał, że jego mama też czasami chodziła do klubów, gdy jeszcze pracowała, ponieważ jej miejsce pracy czasami organizowało podobne posiadówki. Ona na szczęście miała tyle obycia, że zawsze wracała w niemalże idealnym stanie, a następnie opowiadała o niezliczonych dramach i pijanych wyskokach współpracowników.

\- Nigdy nie byłem na czymś takim - oznajmił, zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie o czymś jeszcze. - Co takiego zrobił Arthur rok temu?

\- Mówił do siebie, twierdząc, że rozmawia z wróżkami, po czym zgolił śpiącemu Francisowi brwi. Do dzisiaj nie wiadomo, skąd wziął elektryczną golarkę.

Matthias wybuchnął śmiechem. Nawet nie próbował go zahamować, ponieważ to, co właśnie usłyszał, wstrząsnęło nim aż za bardzo.

\- Co zrobił z tymi brwiami? - Przetarł kącik lewego oka, które stało się podejrzanie wilgotne. - Macie pewność, że ich sobie czasem nie przykleił? Co, jeśli w tym roku przyjdzie po moje? Może brwi sprawiają, że rośnie w siłę? Widziałeś te od niego? Z tego by się dało zrobić szalik. - Gdy zwizualizował sobie wszystko to, co właśnie powiedział, znów wybuchnął śmiechem. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że Lukas także się uśmiecha.

\- Jestem przeciwny żartowaniu sobie z wyglądu innych ludzi, ale twoje wyobrażenia były zbyt przekonujące - powiedział, zerkając na Matthiasa kątem oka.

\- Nie mów Arthurowi, bo mnie zeżre.

\- Za to ty mu nie mów, że się śmiałem.

\- Umowa stoi.

Matthias wyjrzał przez okno i z dziwnym rozczarowaniem stwierdził, że są już prawie na miejscu. Słyszał bicie własnego serca, głośne i dudniące po wysiłku fizycznym, jakim było powstrzymywanie się przed chichotem. Dotarło do niego, jak długą, szczerą i zabawną rozmowę udało mu się odbyć z Lukasem. Czemu jego puls nagle znów przyspieszył?

Spojrzał na profil Lukasa i zamiast spięcia i powagi dostrzegł na nim rozluźnienie. Trzy miesiące temu mógł pomarzyć o takim widoku, Lukas bowiem unikał go i ledwo zamieniali dziesięć słów w ciągu tygodnia. Dlaczego?, zwykł się wtedy pytać. Może i nie znalazł odpowiedzi, ale mógł się cieszyć, że owe dni były już za nimi.

\- Pomogę ci w tym roku z organizacją imprezy bożonarodzeniowej - powiedział nagle, gdy już samochód zatrzymywał się na parkingu.

Chwila, moment… Kiedy przeszliśmy na "ty"!?, przez chwilę ogarnęła go panika.

\- To miłe z twojej strony. Porozmawiamy pod koniec listopada.

Matthias uśmiechnął się, ale Lukas chyba nawet tego nie dostrzegł. Zapiął kurtkę aż pod szyję i wysiadł z auta energicznie, widząc, że jest 17:27.

\- Dziękuję za podwózkę. Do zobaczenia jutro. - Pomachał.

W drodze do baru zastanawiał się, dlaczego Lukas spojrzał na niego tak dziwnie, jakby Matthias urwał się z choinki. Czy coś było nie tak z tym rodzajem pożegnania? Powinien był użyć "do widzenia", zamiast owej bardziej przyjacielskiej wersji?

Dopiero gdy wszedł do lokalu i dostrzegł Lovina za barem, przypomniał sobie, jaki był dzień tygodnia.

Jutro jest sobota, pomyślał, uderzając się otwartą dłonią w środek czoła, zasugerowałem Lukasowi Bondevikowi, że zobaczę go w sobotę, jestem skończonym debilem.

Rechot Gilberta po tym, jak Matthias opisał mu sytuację, potwierdził jego tezę.


	4. Chapter 4

Vlad spędzał weekend relaksując się nad wypożyczonym tomikiem poezji, z lampką wina na stoliku i usztywnionym nadgarstkiem.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że za każdym razem, gdy jego wzrok lądował na wymiętolonym krawacie Aleksandra, jego głowę zalewała powódź myśli. (Nie, krawat nie był wygnieciony dlatego, że Vlad użył go do niemoralnych czynów, po prostu był nieuważny i wielokrotnie oparł się o niego, gdy ten spokojnie wisiał przerzucony przez oparcie kanapy).

\- Siedzę i siedzę, myślę i myślę, czego naprawdę ci brak~ - zanucił cicho.

\- Odpowiedź jest jedna. - Ze stojącego na stole laptopa rozległ się męski głos. - Masażu stóp. _Lo antes posible_.

\- To nie było do ciebie - mruknął Vlad, zerkając na przyciemniony ekran. Gęba Antonia przez internetową kamerkę nie wyglądała tak korzystnie, jak w rzeczywistości.

\- Jeśli śpiewasz do siebie o dziewiątej wieczorem, to znak, że musisz skończyć z alkoholem.

\- Albo wymienić kumpla na bardziej rozrywkowy model.

\- Touché. - Antonio wywrócił oczami, poprawnie interpretując ten komentarz jako koleżeński przytyk, a nie szczerą obrazę. - Może byłbym żywszy, gdybym nie musiał wysłuchiwać ciągnących się w nieskończoność opowieści o twoim nieistniejącym życiu miłosnym.

Aww, Tonio, myślałem, że przynajmniej ty będziesz mnie wspierać. Obiecałeś. - Vlad podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i posłał w stronę własnej kamerki minę zbitego szczeniaczka.

\- To się powoli robi męczące. - Antonio zaśmiał się. - Jesteś pewien, że gonienie za tym kolesiem jest warte twoich, jak i moich, nerwów? Nie zrobiłeś w ostatnim czasie żadnych postępów.

\- Czy ty właśnie porównałeś moje bardzo poważne uczucie do jakiejś wieloetapowej gry? - Vlad udał oburzenie, teatralnym gestem przykładając wierzch zdrowej dłoni do czoła.

\- Ja tylko jestem realistą. - Antonio wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zawsze twierdziłeś, że optymistą - wytknął mu Vlad.

\- W tej sytuacji już się nie da.

Vlad westchnął cicho, zastanawiając się, jak bardzo w dupie musiał być, skoro Antonio próbował stać się jego głosem rozsądku i przemawiał jak poważny człowiek. Tak więc Vlad opowiedział mu o tym, co miało miejsce kilka dni temu - jak udało mu się porozmawiać z Aleksandrem przez dwie minuty (bez przerwy!), jak swobodnie czuli się w swojej obecności i o krawacie, który niezależnie od swojej woli stał się wiarygodnym pretekstem do kolejnego spotkania. Antonio przyjął nowe informacje ze sporą dozą entuzjazmu.

\- Dobra, cofam to wcześniejsze. Co nie znaczy, że twoja sytuacja przestała być beznadziejna. Jeśli jakoś nie popchniesz tego do przodu, to będzie słabo.

\- Och, niech wszyscy przestaną z porównywaniem naszej relacji do standardowego schematu, w którym jedna osoba pcha i naciska, a druga w końcu przyjmuje jego zaloty, by mieć święty spokój. - Vlad nie ukrywał swojego łagodnego zirytowania. - Owszem, nie ukrywam, że liczę na coś więcej, ale jeśli Aleksander będzie chciał mi podarować tylko i wyłącznie swoją przyjaźń, to przyjmę ją z otwartymi ramionami.

\- Wow, Vlad, przez chwilę brzmiałeś jak dojrzały człowiek...

Vlad zacisnął usta i pokazał Antoniowi środkowy palec, po czym roześmiał się i przyznał koledze rację. Mimo że stał murem za swoimi słowami, na chwilę ogarnęła go niepewność, że w swoich subtelnych zalotach mógł nieświadomie przekroczyć granicę. To było coś, czego nigdy nie chciał zrobić, bo miał wrażenie, że byłoby to wyrazem braku respektu wobec Aleksandra, a przecież właśnie na obustronnym szacunku budowano głębokie relacje.

\- Wiesz co? Właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi, dlaczego w ogóle lecisz na tego całego Aleksandra. - Antonio zwrócił uwagę na prawdziwy fakt, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że otwiera samemu sobie drogę do piekła.

Gdy Vlad wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął przez bite pięć minut, bez dłuższej przerwy na oddech, trajkotać o pracowitości, wspaniałości, atrakcyjności, poświęceniu, dedykacji, bezinteresowności, majestatyczności Aleksandra oraz pięćdziesięciu innych cechach, Antonio zapragnął umrzeć. Po raz pierwszy w ciągu swojego przepełnionego nieskończonym szczęściem żywota.

\- Poza tym… - Wyglądało na to, że monolog Vlada powoli zbliżał się ku końcowi. - Ma wokół siebie taką przyjemną aurę. Naprawdę trudno jest mi to opisać, ale gdy jestem z dala od niego, mam wrażenie, że nie jestem kompletny. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czułem, dopóki go nie poznałem. To chyba znaczy, że jesteśmy sobie pisani.

\- Albo poezja uderzyła ci do głowy. - Antonio zaśmiał się przyjaźnie. - A to gadanie o aurach to tylko efekt uboczny twojego zainteresowania nieistniejącymi rzeczami.

\- Mówiłem ci, że już z tym skończyłem. - Vlad pokręcił głową. - Odkąd zobaczyłem ducha mniej więcej rok temu, trzymam się z daleka od zjawisk paranormalnych.

\- Ducha? - Antonio zmarszczył brwi i nachylił się ku ekranowi z zainteresowaniem. Tej historii jeszcze nie słyszał.

\- No, kobietę. Powiedziała coś po rusku i zniknęła - powiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem, jakby bał się, że stworzenie usłyszy i ponownie odwiedzi go w środku nocy. - Suka blyat - dodał, a z dwóch palców i kciuka sprawnej ręki utworzył pistolet, co było nawiązaniem do pewnej, zresztą lubianej przez niego, gry.

\- Serio to powiedziała? - Żart nie zrobił na Antoniu żadnego wrażenia.

Vlad wzruszył ramionami. Rozglądał się po pokoju z rozdrażnieniem; jego wzrok skakał od dziwnie zwiniętej zasłony do dziwnie ludzkiego cienia rzucanego przez lampę. Pragnął rzucić się do niej i zapalić, ale to znaczyłoby, że się boi. A każde dziecko wiedziało, że zjawy karmiły się strachem. Chciał jak najszybciej zmienić temat i zapomnieć, że opowiedziana właśnie sytuacja w ogóle miała miejsce. Miał nadzieję, że jego współlokator niedługo wróci, a nie, na przykład, zostanie na noc u swojej dziewczyny.

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. To równie dobrze mógł być sen.

\- Znając twoją obsesję, to właśnie to.

Zapewnienie Antonia nie było ani trochę przekonujące i Hiszpan zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Skoro teraz przedmiot twojej obsesji się zmienił, może mózg nagrodzi cię snami z Aleksandrem. - Poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

Vlad musiał się uśmiechnąć. Na taki rozwój wypadków na pewno by nie narzekał.

\- W ogóle, pokażę ci, co sobie wypożyczyłem. - Sięgnął po książkę wielkości cegły, z niepokojem rozglądając się po pokoju. Nieswoje uczucie nie opuszczało go ani na chwilę. Zbliżył tytuł księgi do kamerki i poczekał, aż obraz się wyostrzy.

\- Serio? - Antonio nie ukrywał swojego zażenowania. - Zmierzch? Będziesz czytać ten chłam?

\- Aj, nie bądź taki krytyczny, pewnie sam nie czytałeś, a oceniasz. Emma mówiła, że jest zaskakująco znośny. Poza tym, halo, jest o wampirach! To moje ulubione stworzenia. - Przyłożył książkę do serca i pogłaskał czule okładkę. - Jak przeczytam, to może nawet napiszę recenzję na bloga.

Vlad prowadził literackiego bloga, na którym czasami dzielił się swoją amatorską poezją, a tłumy spamerów chwaliły jego dzieła (choć jedynym, na czym im zależało, było pozyskanie wyświetleń dla swoich własnych stron internetowych, ale Vlad nie był dobrze zaznajomiony z technologią i uznawał ich komentarze za szczere oraz inspirujące). Głównie jednak publikował tam recenzje przeczytanych książek - począwszy od światowych klasyk, a skończywszy na kiepsko wydanych zbiorach opowiadań.

\- No tak, ta twoja fiksacja na punkcie wampirów… - westchnął Antonio. - To naprawdę jedyny powód?

\- Nie! - Vlad rozchmurzył się nagle, zupełnie jakby tylko czekał na zadane przez Antonia pytanie. - Kiedy, a właściwie jeśli, zejdę się w końcu z Aleksandrem, to będę mógł ci powiedzieć, że to "still better love story than Twilight".

Antonio parsknął śmiechem. Spodziewał się czegoś bardziej...normalnego. Wciąż nie nauczył się, że po Vladzie nie można się spodziewać niczego takiego.

\- Rozumiem, że widzisz się w roli Edwarda Cullena… Przykro mi, ale do urody Pattinsona ci daleko. Czy Aleksander wygląda jak Bella?

Vlad zmarszczył brwi, a w jego oczach pojawiła się mieszanina olśnienia i ekscytacji.

\- Ej, szczerze mówiąc, to tak...ma super jasną karnację i ciemne wory pod oczami - mruknął, po czym uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. - Mówiłem ci, że jesteśmy sobie PISANI.

\- Czy ty właśnie porównujesz swoją relację z Aleksandrem do jakiejś taniej książki? - Antonio udał oburzenie równie teatralną manierą, co wcześniej Vlad.

\- Hej! Nie używaj mojej własnej broni przeciwko mnie - powiedział, zirytowany, że wpadł prosto w pułapkę.

\- Nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

W momencie, w którym Antonio rozłączył się dziesięć minut później, Vlad odkopał się z puchatego koca i rzucił w stronę włącznika światła, jakby od tego zależało całe jego życie. Może i tak było, bo dopiero gdy był w stanie dostrzec każdy kąt pokoju, poczuł się bezpiecznie. _Strachy na lachy_ , pomyślał, przeklinając w myślach wszystkie paranormalne książki oraz horrory, które w życiu przeczytał.

\- Muszę się zrelaksować - westchnął; na szczęście nic mu nie odpowiedziało.

Przymknął powieki, po raz setny odtwarzając w myślach swoją rozmowę z Aleksandrem. Wciąż nie potrafił pojąć, jak bardzo zauroczenie potrafiło obniżać umiejętność krytycznego myślenia. Gdy czytał książki i natrafiał w nich na długie opisy, w których bohaterowie przez kilka minut ekscytowali się zamienionym spojrzeniem bądź przypadkowym dotykiem, zawsze cmokał z zażenowaniem.

 _Spójrzcie na mnie teraz_ , pomyślał, resztkami godności powstrzymując się przed zjechaniem dłonią w bokserki, _dzieci na maturze mogłyby przytaczać moją historię jako przykład moralnego upadku człowieka._

* * *

W poniedziałek i wtorek nie potrafił spojrzeć Aleksandrowi w oczy bez uczucia zażenowania, dlatego też dopiero w środę udał się na przerwie do jego biura, by zwrócić pachnący, świeżo wyprany krawat. Owszem, Vlad był na tyle obyty w kulturze osobistej, że wiedział, iż rzeczy oddawać się powinno w stanie lepszym niż gdy zostały pożyczone.

\- Puk, puk - powiedział, otwierając drzwi do biura bez ostrzeżenia.

Aleksander spojrzał na niego spode łba, pochylony nad papierem kancelaryjnym. Tego dnia miał na sobie czarną koszulę, która uwydatniła niemalże dawidową proporcję jego tułowia oraz bioder (według Vlada, oczywiście). A także ciemniejsze niż zwykle cienie pod oczami, tak jakby nie spał dwa dni z rzędu.

\- Czego chcesz? - zapytał znudzony.

Vlad pomachał w powietrzu krawatem; Aleksander uniósł pytająco brwi.

\- Pożyczyłeś mi go w zeszłym tygodniu.

\- Nie przypominam sobie.

Vlad wziął głęboki oddech przez nos. _Pewnie zaraz dowiem się, że w ogóle nic nie pamięta z zeszłego tygodnia_ , pomyślał, _bardzo wygodnie._

\- Przewieś go przez krzesło. - Aleksander skinął na jedno stojące w kącie pokoju.

Vlad zrobił, jak mu kazano. Wyglądało na to, że obiekt jego zainteresowania był jakiś nie w sobie, nie wiadomo, czy z powodu rocznicy śmierci rodziców Bondevika, czy samego Bondevika.

Zadał sobie pytanie: jak złym partnerem byłbym, gdybym nie podniósł go na duchu w takiej sytuacji?

Następnie sam sobie odpowiedział: bardzo złym.

Zignorował głos swojego wewnętrznego Antonia krzyczący "VLAD NIE". Powinien był go posłuchać.

Zamiast tego podszedł do biurka i, ważąc swoje opcje, w końcu zdecydował się chwycić Aleksandra za rękę. Była zimna jak lód. W tym samym momencie otworzył usta, by zapewnić go, że wszystko będzie dobrze, lecz nie zdążył, gdyż Aleksander wyrwał się spod dotyku zbyt gwałtownie, by Vlada nie zabolało serce. Sekundę później owo serce rozbiło się na sto kawałków, kiedy w pamięci Vlada raz na zawsze zapisało się wspomnienie przerażonej, spanikowanej twarzy Aleksandra oraz nieprzyjemnej aury, którą emanował.

\- Proszę, wyjdź. Jestem zajęty.

Formalność w jego głosie była tylko kolejnym gwoździem do trumny.

Jeden krok do przodu, dziesięć do tyłu. _Ale dlaczego?_

* * *

Matthias spędził piątkowy wieczór w towarzystwie Gilberta, a w niedzielę, tuż po porannym joggingu, pojechał na drugi koniec miasta do swoich rodziców, ponieważ ci zaprosili go na tradycyjny duński obiad. Oznajmił im, że zaczął odkładać z każdej pensji pewną sumę, by niedługo kupić sobie jakiś mały, używany samochód. Jego ojciec, fan motoryzacji, pochwalił ten pomysł i zaproponował, że sam z chęcią się dorzuci do ostatecznej ceny. Matka tylko pokręciła nosem, wspominając, słusznie zresztą, że korzystanie z komunikacji miejskiej to świetna forma ochrony środowiska.

Co do reszty tygodnia, wszyscy wokół wydawali się być albo na granicy depresji, albo denerwowali się z byle powodu.

Natalia Bragińska przez całe pięć dni nie odezwała się do Lukasa ani słowem. Matthias zrzucał winę na problemy w związku (wciąż stawiał na romans z Lukasem, ale esemesy pisane ukradkiem pod biurkiem zdawały się temu przeczyć).

Z kolei Lukas wpadł w jakieś dziwne rozdrażnienie; czasami pachniał papierosami oraz załamywał głowę i pocierał skronie, gdy myślał, że nikt nie patrzy. A Matthias ostatnio patrzył nadzwyczaj często. Poza tym, wydawało się, że jego zapas cierpliwości zmniejszył się - gdy we wtorek Matthias nie dostarczył raportu na czas, Lukas wpadł do jego boksu i kazał mu się pospieszyć. Gdy już dostał to, czego chciał, znalazł ze sto błędów i bez ogródek nazwał pracę Matthiasa "odwaloną i niedokładną". Widocznie jednak w każdej legendzie było ziarno prawdy.

Vlad wydawał się mniej skory do komentarzy i żartobliwych uwag, przestał też wymykać się w połowie lunchu. Elizavetta narzekała dwa razy więcej i głośniej niż zwykle, a Roderich drugi dzień z rzędu rozlewał zupę, co nie było w jego stylu. Feliks nie dzielił się plotami, Toris użalał się nad sobą, Tino rzadko się uśmiechał, Berwald zamiast zdrowych sałatek jadał obficie lukrowane drożdżówki.

Czyżby tak objawiała się jesienna chandra w firmie pełnej przeżartych rutyną ludzi?

Matthias wielokrotnie powtarzał im, że powinni zacząć suplementować witaminę C oraz D, ale gdy po raz kolejny odpowiedziało mu sześć par zmarszczonych brwi i podbitych spojrzeń, sam pozwolił melancholijnej atmosferze zatopić go na samym dnie.

Aż do piątku, kiedy cząstkowy powód wszechobecnego uciemiężenia w końcu się objawił w postaci Lukasa Bondevika oznajmującego mu, że po południu odbędzie się zebranie zespołów, a Matthias ma towarzyszyć jemu oraz Natalii jako techniczny.

 _Aha, to pewnie dlatego wszyscy wyglądali, jakby zaraz mieli iść na ścięcie_ , pomyślał, przypominając sobie, że coś podobnego miało już kiedyś miejsce w ciągu jego trzymiesięcznej kariery. Tyle że poprzednie zebranie nie pozostawiło po sobie takiego spustoszenia.

Generalnie, Matthias niewiele wiedział na temat tego typu spraw, gdyż główną zasadą w tej pracy było "nie rozmawiać o pracy", z wyjątkiem narzekania na współpracowników i podwładnych. Tak więc nikt nigdy nie wytłumaczył mu, co ma miejsce na zebraniach, w każdym dziale z osobna ani czym dokładnie zajmują się jego koledzy.

Na godzinę przed rozpoczęciem spotkania Matthias udał się wraz z czołowym mechanikiem do ogromnej sali z wielkim, okrągłym stołem zajmującym prawie całą jej przestrzeń.

Tam obaj sprawdzili, czy wszystkie kable są poprawnie podłączone i czy cały system działa bez zarzutu. Działał. Wtedy też Matthias zasiadł przy swoim zaszczytnym pulpicie w kącie sali, zapoznał się z planem zebrania i ułożył w odpowiedniej kolejności wszystkie pliki tekstowe i materiały przysłane na firmowy email przez kilkadziesiąt osób.

Skończył w momencie, gdy pierwsi pracownicy zaczęli przekraczać próg sali i zajmować przydzielone miejsca.

Aleksander oraz Berwald po obu stronach Lukasa i Natalii, Arthur i Francis z kadr, Feliks z działu obsługi klienta, Elizavetta, Roderich oraz Basch Zwingli z księgowości, Ravis Galante ze sprzedaży, Kiku Honda z reklamy oraz Emma z działu badawczo-rozwojowego. Same największe szychy.

Dopiero w takim towarzystwie Matthias zauważył, jak różnorodne narodowo ono jest. Co, pomimo wszechobecnej globalizacji, i tak było dość nietypowe.

Gdy Lukas odchrząknął, wszelakie rozmowy ucichły, a oczy wszystkich skupiły się na jego betonowej masce profesjonalizmu. Lukas opowiadał o statystykach tak nudnych, że Matthias co minutę musiał zmieniać pozycję, by przypadkiem nie zasnąć. Raz został zgromiony wzrokiem, kiedy to przez przypadek otworzył nie tę prezentację, którą powinien.

Tuż potem głos zabrał Aleksander Balakov, zmęczony bardziej niż zwykle, o ile to możliwe, a jego ton odzwierciedlał nudną prezencję. Berwald miał tak ciężki akcent, że aż zjadał niektóre głoski i Matthias miał spory problem ze zrozumieniem go, lecz Lukas pokiwał głową i podziękował za zwięźle przekazane informacje. Następnie każdy przedstawiciel danego wydziału opowiedział szczegółowo o postępach i przeszkodach, którym jego zespół musiał stawić czoła w minionym miesiącu.

W połowie tyrady Bascha, czyjś telefon rozdzwonił się tak głośno, że Aleksander aż się skrzywił.

Ku przerażeniu Matthiasa, telefon należał do Lukasa, który bez względu na przemowę pana Zwingli oraz każdego innego współpracownika zwyczajnie odebrał. Po drgającym kąciku ust Elizavetty i zmarszczonych brwiach Arthura, Matthias zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie była najmądrzejsza z decyzji.

Po pięciu sekundach niezręcznej ciszy na twarzy Lukasa można było dostrzec coś bliskiego żywym emocjom, które Norweg tak rzadko okazywał.

\- Szefie? - zapytał Francis, jedyny na tyle odważny, by zadziałać.

Lukas zdawał się w ogóle nie zarejestrować zadanego pytania, gdyż w następnej chwili już stał na nogach i kierował się biegiem w stronę wyjścia. Matthias czuł się, jakby widział tę sytuację w zwolnionym tempie. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co się dzieje; był zdezorientowany tak, jak nigdy. Zresztą nie on jeden.

\- Lukas! - krzyknęła Natalia, lecz ten już zniknął za drzwiami, które trzasnęły głośno i ciężko.

Nie tracąc ani chwili, kobieta ruszyła za nim.

Wszyscy wymieniali ze sobą albo pytające, albo nerwowe spojrzenia; gdzieś w tyle niektórzy wymieniali świszczące szepty. Tuż potem wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w stronę Matthiasa, który miał cichą nadzieję, że uda mu się wymknąć niepostrzeżenie. Nie tym razem.

 _Lukas Bondevik chce mnie upupić_ , pomyślał, z rezygnacją zamykając laptopa.

\- No, Matthias, co tym razem wypadło naszemu wspaniałemu szefowi, że postanowił opuścić nas bez słowa?

\- Czy to jakiś żart? Czy on zdaje sobie sprawę, ile czasu każdy z nas poświęcił na przygotowanie tego wszystkiego?

\- Kto by pomyślał, że szefowie w warzywniakach są bardziej kompetentni niż szefowie elitarnych firm!

\- Widziałem, jak kilka razy wyszedł z pracy wcześniej, niż powinien, a teraz to! Myśli, że wszystko mu wolno!

Matthias słuchał tego wszystkiego, zapewniając, że on sam nie wiedział, dlaczego sprawy potoczyły się w ten sposób. Tak bardzo, jak pragnął obronić Lukasa, wiedział, że jego zachowanie w tej sytuacji potrzebowałoby naprawdę solidnego usprawiedliwienia, by uzyskać wybaczenie reszty.

Elizavetta trzasnęła papierami w stół z takim impetem, że wszyscy zamilkli.

\- Dajcie spokój. Chodźmy do domu.

\- Dobrze mówi! - zawtórował jej Feliks.

\- Przecież wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że Bondevik ma nas w dupie. Nie bądźcie tacy zaskoczeni.

\- Nie sądzisz, że to trochę za mocne słowa? Nie masz pojęcia, co mu wypadło, a wszczynasz mały bunt - skomentował Arthur Kirkland.

\- Mógł coś powiedzieć. Cokolwiek. Ale w końcu są równi i równiejsi.

\- Folwark zwierzęcy to wciąż za mocne porównanie - kłócił się dalej Arthur.

\- Przestań go idolizować, to może przejrzysz na oczy.

Matthias przysłuchiwał się temu wszystkiemu z zawiązanymi rękoma. Przeczuwał, że za chwilę wszystkie rozmowy ewoluują w podobną kłótnię, a on nie wiedział, jak to powstrzymać. W liceum był niezłym liderem, ale podczas studiów zapomniał, jak się to robi. Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Aleksander Balakov wymyka się ukradkiem, wykorzystując wszechobecne zamieszanie.

 _Może to nie najgorszy pomysł_ , przeszło Matthiasowi przez myśl.

\- Jak chccie yść to ydźcie - powiedział Berwald, by jakoś zapanować nad wszystkimi. Jako trzeci z kolei w zarządzie firmy miał taki obowiązek.

Matthias chciał go za to całować po rękach.

Począwszy od Emmy, a skończywszy na Berwaldzie, wszyscy opuścili salę i po chwili wśród czterech kątów na nowo zapanowała cisza i spokój. Matthias, czując się zobowiązany do doprowadzenia pomieszczenia do porządku, został, by wyłączyć z prądu wszystkie wtyczki. Nie rozmontował rzutnika oraz kabli, ponieważ przeczuwał, że to zebranie niedługo zostanie powtórzone.

Wrócił do pustego biura. Przez godzinę siedział na fotelu i nudził się, czekając na powrót Lukasa bądź Natalii. Nie wrócili.

W końcu zebrał się w sobie i wyłączył wszystkie urządzenia z prądu. Nie była to powszechna praktyka, ale zrobił to na wypadek, gdyby po jego wyjściu coś zajęło się ogniem. Wtedy nikt nie kazałby mu płacić rekompensaty, bo zwyczajnie nie potrafiliby udowodnić mu winy.

Wyłączając komputer Lukasa, przyjrzał się wiszącym po jego prawej obrazom. Lodowe pustynie, zorze polarne, ogromne lodowce. _Ten człowiek naprawdę musi kochać swoją ojczyznę_ , Matthias uśmiechnął się.

Spoglądając z progu na skąpane w ciemności pomieszczenie żałował, że nie miał numeru telefonu Lukasa, by móc zapytać, czy wszystko w porządku.


	5. Chapter 5

W sobotę, z samego rana, Matthias został powitany przez esemesa od Gilberta.

 **Gilbert**

 _szykuj dupę  
idziemy na kebsa  
będę za piętnaście minut_

Matthias zwlókł się z łóżka i z zadowoleniem dostrzegł, że jest grubo po dziewiątej. _Dawno się tak nie wyspałem_ , pomyślał, przeczesując szafę w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co pachniało w miarę świeżo. Życie samemu powoli pokazywało swoje drugie oblicze, którym były obowiązki związane z porządkiem.

W końcu znalazł parę dresowych spodni noszonych tylko raz, a na koszulkę od piżamy nałożył czarny polar. Umył zęby dość niedokładnie, mając na uwadze fakt, że lada chwila i tak będzie śmierdział na kilometr sosem czosnkowym. Przeczesał włosy, które po kilkunastu sekundach i tak opadły; resztki żelu nie potrafiły utrzymać ich w górze.

 _Mam nadzieję, że nie spotkam nikogo znajomego_ , wzruszył ramionami przez lustrem.

A skoro już mowa o znajomych, to wciąż nie dawała mu spokoju pewna myśl - czy u Lukasa wszystko w porządku? Nie rozumiał, czemu tak się tym przejmuje. Może dlatego, że Lukas był ostatnią osobą, którą można by posądzić o takie nagłe wyjście z zebrania bez słowa? A jak wiadomo, zebrania to nie byle co, to firmowa świętość.

 _Pewnie w poniedziałek wszystko się wyjaśni._

Wyszedł z bloku w momencie, w którym Gilbert podjechał swoim sportowym autem.

\- Co tak nagle? - zapytał Matthias w ramach powitania tuż po tym, jak usiadł po stronie pasażera. Przybił z Gilbertem żółwika.  
\- Babsko Ludwisia wpadło z samego rana - odparł, lecz widząc zmarszczone brwi Matthiasa, rozwinął swoją wypowiedź. - Kij w dupie. Okropnie nieznośna. Zarozumiała. Poza tym, nie chcę udawać, że nic nie słyszę, gdy będą iść na całego jak jakieś króliki.

Matthias zaśmiał się, nie okazując ani krzty współczucia.  
\- Brzmi jak żeńska wersja Ludwiga.  
\- Och, bo nią jest! Mam nadzieję, że szybko się rozejdą. Nie zniosę dwóch Ludwigów narzekających nad moim uchem.  
\- Ciągle zapominam, że to ty jesteś jego starszym bratem, a nie na odwrót.  
\- Każdy mi to mówi. - Gilbert przewrócił oczami. - Mam tego po dziurki w nosie. Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, gdyby przynajmniej mój najlepszy kumpel przestał wypominać mi błędy młodości.

Podczas gdy Ludwig po ukończeniu szkoły średniej ciężko pracował, by zdobyć fundusze na założenie firmy, dzisiaj dobrze prosperującej, jego starszy brat, który z założenia powinien być bardziej odpowiedzialny, podróżował, pił i oglądał się za nieosiągalnymi kobietami zamiast kontynuować naukę na uniwersytecie. W końcu zaczął studiować w tym samym roku, co Matthias, tyle że Matthias nie zrobił sobie żadnej przerwy. Były między nimi trzy lata różnicy.  
\- Tak w ogóle, to Ludwig nie spotyka się dalej z tym Włochem? Wyglądali na szczęśliwych.  
\- Jesteś jakiś opóźniony, czy co? Już chyba z rok nie są razem. - Gilbert założył okulary przeciwsłoneczne. - Według mnie, to dobrze, że w końcu się opamiętał. Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie był na dole, eww.

Matthias uśmiechnął się przesadnie i uroczystym tonem obwieścił:  
\- W czoko jest spoko.  
\- Staaary… Proszę, nie przed jedzeniem. Ani po. Najlepiej to nigdy. Nie przeszkadza mi, że Ty i Ludwiś fikacie w obie strony, ale moje wspaniałe jestestwo nie potrzebuje szczegółów.

Matthias nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. Dokuczanie Gilbertowi było wyjątkowo zabawnym zajęciem.  
\- Pragnę cię - powiedział nagle, kładąc dłoń na udzie albinosa.  
\- AAA, weź wydupiaj!

Gdyby Gilbert nie prowadził właśnie auta, zapewne wywiązałaby się z tego niepoważna bójka. Co w ich przypadku było jedną z form okazywania sobie braterstwa.

Dziesięć minut później obaj siedzieli na ławce, wsuwając z zabójczą prędkością ogromne kebaby.  
\- Ale pali - mruknął Matthias, wrażliwszy na pikantne jedzenie.  
\- Mhm… Pycha.

Gilbert wyjął telefon i zrobił zdjęcie zarówno im, jak i nadgryzionym kebabom. Dobrał odpowiedni filter, pole przeznaczone na tekst zapełnił emotikonami, po czym rozesłał wszystkim swoim snapchatowym znajomym.

Matthias uznał to za dobry moment, by poruszyć temat, który zaprzątał mu głowę od kilku dni.  
\- Hej, Gilbo?  
\- Co?  
\- Myślałeś kiedyś o założeniu rodziny?  
\- Coś ci się stało?  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Czemu nagle wyskakujesz z takim gównem?  
\- To chyba ten wiek - westchnął Matthias, spoglądając na zachmurzone, październikowe niebo.  
\- Pewnie, że myślałem. I doszedłem do wniosku, że to nie dla mnie. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Przynajmniej na razie. Czasami mam wrażenie, że Ludwig dostał tę porcję dojrzałości, która powinna była się trafić mnie.  
\- Ostatnio tak sobie myślałem, że rodzina to dość elastyczny termin.  
\- Może trochę jaśniej, panie filozofie?  
\- Jak to jest, że jednego dnia, kiedy mówimy "moja rodzina", mamy na myśli siebie i swoich rodziców, a kolejnego już tylko swoją żonę i dzieci?

Gilbert milczał przez chwilę, co można uznać za znak, że szczerze zastanawiał się nad postawionym przed nim pytaniem.  
\- Nie wiem. Zapytaj boga, czy coś. Dla mnie rodzina to tylko i wyłącznie Ludwiś.  
\- Sam widzisz? To elastyczny koncept!

Gilbert uniósł jeden kącik ust do góry, jakby zadowolony z nagłego olśnienia.  
\- Jak dla mnie, to rodziną mógłbyś nazwać nawet siebie i swojego kota. Bo, bądźmy szczerzy, tak to się najprawdopodobniej skończy, kesese.

Matthias sam wybuchnął śmiechem, słysząc idiotyczny chichot przyjaciela.

Przez chwilę jedli w ciszy. Patrząc na kiwające się z boku na bok korony drze, Matthias wyobraził sobie, jak mogłaby wyglądać jedna z wersji jego przyszłości. Niekoniecznie taka, jaką sugerował Gilbert. Wzorowy mąż wracający wieczorem z pracy. Uśmiechnięte dziecko biegnące w jego stronę i krzyczące "tata!". Śliczna blondynka o fiołkowych oczach cmokająca go na powitanie w usta. Wieczór spędzony na rozmowach przy herbacie i czułych gestach. To był uroczy obrazek, Matthias musiał przyznać.

 _Ale to nie ja_ , doszedł po chwili do wniosku.  
\- Chyba nie chciałbym mieć dzieci.  
\- Niektórzy nie powinni. - Gilbert wzruszył ramionami, nie pokazując po sobie żadnych emocji. - Lepiej zdać sobie z tego sprawę teraz, niż męczyć się przez resztę życia już po fakcie. Jak na przykład moja stara.

Matthias wiedział, że, wbrew pozorom, sytuacja rodzinna Gilberta dalece różniła się od idealnej. Pomimo że ani Gilbert, ani Ludwig nigdy nie usłyszeli plasku, z jakim otwarta dłoń uderza o skórę, to nigdy też nie poczuli, co to znaczy matczyna miłość. Matthias nie znał wielu szczegółów, ponieważ nie był to temat na lekką rozmowę, a on, pomimo swej słynnej nietaktowności, miał wystarczająco oleju w głowię, by zaoferować pocieszenie zamiast wścibskich pytań.  
\- Boję się tylko, że zmienię zdanie, jak będzie już za późno i skończę z depresją. Czasem wydaje mi się, że to właśnie z tej zmiennej natury wynika ludzkie nieszczęście - westchnął Matthias. - Dlatego boję się dorosłości. Dwadzieścia pięć lat minęło zdecydowanie za szybko, bo ja wciąż nie pożegnałem się z moim wewnętrznym dzieckiem.  
\- Nawet nie próbuj. Jeśli pewnego dnia staniesz się trzecim Ludwigiem w moim życiu, to osobiście cię wypatroszę. A teraz chodź. - Gilbert wstał z ławki i pociągnął go za fraki.  
\- Dokąd?  
\- Chlać.  
\- Ale ledwo wybiła dziesiąta! RANO!  
\- Im wcześniej zaczniemy, tym szybciej wybiję ci z głowy ten kryzys egzystencjalny.

Gilbert rzeczywiście spełnił swój zamiar, ponieważ następnego ranka Matthias nawet nie pamiętał, czego dotyczyła ich ostatnia rozmowa. Wiedział jedynie, że gdy skończyli szlajać się po barach i kibicować swojej ulubionej drużynie piłkarskiej, Gilbert zaproponował, by poszli na jakiś przypadkowy koncert. Wyszli po dwóch godzinach, ponieważ z każdym utworem muzyka albo traciła na jakości, albo ich słuch tracił na ostrości (z wiadomych powodów). Tak więc skończyli w popularnym klubie studenckim, chociaż studentami już od dawna nie byli. Nikt nie był na tyle miły, by poprosić ich o legitymację, a że widocznie wyglądali tak młodo i rześko, to czemu by nie skorzystać?

Szybko okazało się, że na sali bawi się kilka znajomych twarzy, obecnych studentów piątego roku, z którymi Matthias rok temu nawiązał całkiem ciepłe stosunki.

Tańcząc (a właściwie kiwając się z boku na bok, z boku na bok…), Matthias nagle poczuł, jakby trafił go piorun. _Co Lukas by sobie pomyślał, gdyby mnie teraz zobaczył? Czy za coś takiego mógłbym wylecieć?_

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że przecież nie robi nic złego.

 _No, niby tak_ , pomyślał, _ale z drugiej strony nie chciałbym, żeby zobaczył mnie w takim stanie. On pewnie woli zadawać się z dojrzalszymi ludźmi._

 _Dojrzałość to twoja największa obawa, pamiętasz? Dojrzałość jest przerażająca. Nie chcesz być dorosły_ , przypomniała mu świadomość.

 _Nie chcę być dorosły_ , powtórzył za nią, _ale chcę poznać go bliżej._

Tuż po chwili Matthias został wyrwany z zadumy przez Gilberta, który widocznie zauważył na jego twarzy ślady myślenia.

Teraz jednak, gdy leżał sam w swoim łóżku, z czterema ścianami do towarzystwa, nikt nie mógł powstrzymać go przed pytaniem się bez końca: _czego chcę?_

Nie zabrało mu długo dojście do wniosku, że jego sytuacja jest beznadziejna. _Jeśli chciałbym zostać kolegą Lukasa także poza pracą, to najprawdopodobniej musiałbym zachowywać się jak dorosły. Ale ja nie chcę być dorosły, więc mogę zapomnieć o best friends forever. Przynajmniej na to wygląda. To takie głupie_ , wzdychał bez przerwy nad swoim losem. W szkole nigdy nie potrafił utożsamić się z bohaterami starożytnych tragedii, ale teraz w końcu wiedział, jak to jest być z góry skazanym na niepowodzenie.

By jakoś podnieść się na duchu, postanowił zadzwonić do swoich rodziców. To zazwyczaj poprawiało mu nastrój, ponieważ jego mama nadawała na tych samych falach co on w kwestii poczucia humoru, a tata, chociaż nie odzywał się zbyt często, przez całe życie stał za Matthiasem murem, nieważne czy ten wygrywał konkursy czy oblewał egzaminy. Pewnym było, że zawsze znajdzie jakiś sposób, by pokrzepić jego młodzieńcze serce.

\- Hej, hej, co tam u moich kochanych staruszków? - powitał ich w swoim stylu.  
\- Jak śmiesz! Twoja matka wciąż jest młoda!  
\- Przynajmniej duchem - dodał jego tato.

 _Cóż, to chyba rodzinne_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl. Od teraz będzie mógł zwalać swoją infantylność na genetykę.

Porozmawiali chwilę o pracy, o plotkach, którymi żyją sąsiedzi jego rodziców, aż temat w końcu zszedł na życie uczuciowe. Jak zwykle.

\- No, Matthias, poznałeś kogoś ciekawego w tej swojej firmie?

Matthias nienawidził tego typu pytań już od podstawówki, teraz jednak przynajmniej rodzice pytali go o "kogoś", a nie o "dziewczynę".

\- Chyba nie, skład mojej paczki wciąż bez zmian! Chociaż...ostatnio jak zszedłem do piwnicy, to jakaś baba kazała mi naprawić drukarkę, więc od razu uciekłem. Tak chyba nie zaczynają się wielkie miłości, co nie?  
\- Nie sądzę… - Jego matka skrzywiła się nieznacznie. - A jak tam twój szef? Dobrze cię traktuje?  
\- Nie narzekam. - Matthias wzruszył ramionami, co jego rodzice mogli zobaczyć przez kamerkę. - Ostatnio podwiózł mnie do, yyy, restauracji - _lepiej, żeby się nie dowiedzieli, że do baru_ \- i przeszliśmy na "ty"! Chyba. Bo odtąd nie rozmawialiśmy. Więc trudno mi to potwierdzić.  
\- Czy ten mężczyzna jest dobrze wychowany?  
\- Totalnie, to prawdziwy profesjonalista!  
\- To wspaniale! Spotyka się z kimś? Jeśli chcesz, to zaproś go kiedyś na obiad! Może taki ułożony człowiek w końcu postawiłby cię do pionu.  
\- Maaamo… - jęknął Matthias, prawie zapadając się pod ziemię z zażenowania. - Wielkie dzięki, teraz nie będę mógł na niego spojrzeć bez twoich komentarzy zatruwających mi mózg! Poza tym, o co ci chodzi z postawieniem mnie do pionu? Dobrze sobie radzę, musisz przyznać!  
\- Ale piłeś! Słyszę po twoim głosie! To pewnie znowu sprawka tego Gilberta, mam rację?  
\- To było moje pierwsze wyjście na miasto od miesiąca!

Jego rodzice nigdy nie rozumieli, że ich syn tylko się w ten sposób relaksuje, a nie powoli popada w alkoholizm. Zresztą, istniało sto innych sposobów na odpoczynek i Matthias równie często po nie sięgał. Jedynie z Gilbertem zazwyczaj kończył pod wpływem alkoholu. _Hej, może to rzeczywiście jego wpływ!_

Aby nie doszło do kłótni, wypadało jak najszybciej zmienić temat na jakiś neutralny.  
\- Tato? - zaczął Matthias, ignorując spojrzenie matki.  
\- Synu?  
\- Czy norweski to trudny język?

Jego ojciec, wyraźnie zbity z tropu, uniósł brwi, a Matthias przeklinał się w duchu, zrzucając winę za to pytanie na swoją matkę i jej wcześniejsze sugestywne komentarze dotyczące Lukasa.

\- Nie powiedziałbym… Całkiem podobny do naszego… A co? Będziesz się uczył? Przecież znasz już trzy… Ale jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz, to czemu nie…

To prawda, Matthias znał angielski, niemiecki oraz hiszpański, czyli główne europejskie języki, ale nigdy nie przyszło mu na myśl nauczyć się mowy swoich sąsiadów.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem, tak tylko pytam - odparł, siląc się na nonszalancję.  
\- Lepiej skup się na awansie, już i tak za dużo pieniędzy poszło na te wszystkie twoje kursy językowe! - wtrąciła się matka.  
\- Wiem, wiem, tak, tak, postaram się, pa, pa.

Chwilę jeszcze podroczyli się nawzajem, a po skończonej rozmowie Matthias znów został sam na sam ze sobą. Nie miał pojęcia, co w niego wstąpiło. Czemu jego mama musiała zasadzać w jego głowie takie głupie, bezsensowne myśli? Na dodatek norweski? Naprawdę? Matthias miał wrażenie, że lada chwila oszaleje.

Najlepszym lekarstwem na głupotę był, według Matthiasa, wysiłek fizyczny.

Nic tak nie oczyszczało mózgu jak gorące mięśnie, suche gardło i zadyszka po półgodzinnym joggingu. Matthias uwielbiał to uczucie, gdy miał ochotę osunąć się na najbliższą ławkę i skonać, lecz wciąż parł do przodu ku niezadowoleniu swojego organizmu. _Później mi za to podziękujesz, skurczybyku,_ mawiał wtedy do siebie, ciesząc się, że nigdy w życiu nie zapalił papierosa.

Tak się akurat złożyło, że w tę niedzielę warunki atmosferyczne podejrzanie dopisywały. Żadnej zapowiedzi deszczu, jedynie kilka leniwych chmur na horyzoncie, dużo słońca i ciepły powiew wiatru. Pogoda wymarzona (jak na listopadowe standardy oczywiście).

Tak więc Matthias udał się do swojego ulubionego parku, jedynego w okolicy z naturalnymi ścieżkami, a nie asfaltem, od którego bolały kolana, i ruszył truchtem swoją ulubioną trasą.

Po dziesięciu minutach dotarł do tej bardziej malowniczej części, częściej odwiedzanej przez ludzi. Nie mylił się, nawet o tej porze miejsce dudniło życiem, ponieważ już z daleka dobiegł go płacz dziecka i szmer rozmów.

Matthias także lubił przebiegać przez ten odcinek. Graniczył on bezpośrednio z lasem, skąd dochodził rześki zapach drewna i żywicy, który kojąco działał na zmysły. Poza tym, podczas biegania mógł podziwiać wszystko, co ów park miał do zaoferowania - złoto-czerwone liście tworzące iście jesienną atmosferę, kolorową fontannę, kamienne pomniki, fruwające ptaki, sadzawkę z rybkami, Lukasa Bondevika.

Lukasa Bondevika, który siedział na ławce i czytał książkę. Ubrany w czarne dresy i szarą bluzę.

Matthias oszacował, że konfrontacja nastąpi za około dziesięć sekund. Przez pierwsze pięć rozważał zawrócenie, ale to nie wchodziło w grę, ponieważ szczerze chciał porozmawiać z Lukasem sam na sam, tak jak niedawno w aucie.

 **3**. _Co jak pomyśli, że jestem jego stalkerem? Nie no, nie wygląda mi na paranoika._

 **2**. _O nie, a co jak jest z kimś umówiony? Będzie niezręcznie, jak w pewnej chwili będę musiał sobie pójść._

 **1**. _Matko, miałaś rację. Jak ktoś może tak dobrze wyglądać w worku na ziemniaki? On pływa w tej bluzie! Co nie zmienia faktu, że wciąż jest pociągający. Że niby co? Moja chcica się objawia? Skądże, ja tylko obiektywnie oceniam jego poziom atrakcyjności! Zdystansowane typy zawsze mają wokół siebie jakąś aurę niebezpieczeństwa. Hej, to że kręcą mnie takie typy nie znaczy, że kręci mnie akurat Lukas Bondevik, prawda? PRAWDA?_

Gdy Matthias w końcu oprzytomniał po tym nagłym objawieniu, okazało się, że stał tuż obok ławki Lukasa na tyle długo, by ten zwrócił na niego uwagę zza swojej książki.

\- Panie Kohler?  
\- Ach! Szefie! - Matthias prawie podskoczył, przestraszony intensywnością, z jaką jasne oczy wpatrywały się w jego duszę. _Zaraz mnie przejrzy i będę mógł zabierać manatki_ , pomyślał.  
\- Może spróbujmy jeszcze raz? - Lukas odchrząknął. - Matthiasie?  
\- Szefie? - Matthias rozejrzał się w obie strony, poszukując kamery z Prank TV. Czego on od niego chciał!?  
\- Lukasie.  
\- Lukasie - powtórzył za nim Matthias, do końca nie wiedząc, czy dobrze postępuje.  
\- Właśnie tak - pochwalił go Lukas. - Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, by po pracy zwracać się do mnie po imieniu, ale prawie nikt tego nie robi. Wiesz może, dlaczego?  
\- Och, to na pewno wynika z szacunku!  
\- Nie ze strachu?

Matthias przełknął ślinę. Lukas nie posłał w jego stronę ani cienia uśmiechu, dlatego nie wiadomo, czy pytał poważnie, czy tylko się z nim droczył. _Chciałem porozmawiać, ale nie tak!  
_ \- Spokojnie. Nie urodziłem się wczoraj. - Lukas poruszył ramionami, co równie dobrze mogło być wzruszeniem, jak i tikiem. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że _ty_ się mnie nie boisz?

Matthias sam nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie, ale stwierdził, że będzie lepiej, jak odpowie przecząco.

\- Jasne, że nie. Na dowód moich słów usiądę na tej samej ławce, co ty. Nawet obok ciebie. Połowa pracowników już by nie żyła na tym etapie, bo dostaliby zawału z przerażenia.  
\- Jak dobrze dla nich, że większość czasu spędzam z biurze. Nie muszą przebywać w moim pobliżu.

Siadając w odległości kilku centymetrów od Lukasa, Matthias poczuł delikatną woń dymu. Pomimo tego musiał przyznać, że równy z niego gość. Chociaż jego poczucie humoru było poniekąd dziwne, to prywatnie wydawał się być interesującym rozmówcą. Czyżby to we właśnie tej wersji Lukasa zakochała się Natalia? _Nic dziwnego_ , przeszło mu przez myśl.

Kilka sekund minęło bez zamienienia pojedynczego słowa. Matthias zerknął na towarzysza, ale ten tylko wpatrywał się tępo przed siebie. _Czy to wystarczający sygnał, by położyć kres tej niezręcznej ciszy?_

Już otwierał usta, by zadać nie najgłupsze pytanie, gdy został uprzedzony przez Lukasa.  
\- A więc biegasz?  
\- Uch, tak, czasami. Póki co nie stać mnie na siłownię, więc do zimy pozostaje mi tylko bieganie.  
\- Bardzo dobrze. Przy pracy siedzącej, takiej jak nasza, wysiłek fizyczny jest niezwykle ważny. - Lukas pokiwał głową, jakby gratulując sobie mądrego stwierdzenia. - Też kiedyś biegałem, ale teraz nie mam czasu.

Matthiasa korciło, by zapytać o powód, ale postanowił nieco rozładować napięcie paplając bez sensu.

\- Od pięciu miesięcy biegam, kiedy mogę, przez to boję się, że lada chwila moje bicki będą wyglądać jak gumiżelki w porównaniu do całego dołu. Bo wiesz, bicki to taki lep na muchy! W sensie, wszystkim się podobają ładne bicki u młodych mężczyzn...oczywiście takie nieprzesadzone. Jak widzę mutantów na sterydach, to mi włosy dęba stają! Znaczy ja wiem, że codziennie mi stoją… - poklepał się po najeżonych kosmykach - ale zdradzę ci sekret. Mogę? Są sztuczne, totalnie. Nawet nie wiesz, ile płacę miesięcznie za wszystkie żele do włosów. Pieruńsko dużo! Jak tak teraz o tym myślę, to pewnie dlatego nie stać mnie na siłownię.

Lukas przechylił głowę lekko w jego stronę, co było połową sukcesu, i milczał. I milczał. Matthias zaczął wewnętrznie panikować. _Życie jest miłe, ale jak zaraz rozkaże mi się wynosić, to chyba się powieszę._

\- Pewnie tak - mruknął w końcu Lukas i natychmiast odwrócił wzrok. Wydawał się spięty.  
\- Co ciekawego tam czytasz? - Matthias postawił na temat, który mógł być Lukasowi bliższy.

Lukas bez słowa podał mu książkę. Była po norwesku.  
\- To podręcznik z fizyki.  
\- Czemu akurat to? Nie wolisz po pracy poczytać czegoś lżejszego? - zapytał Matthias, zaraz jednak zreflektował się, gdyż zdał sobie sprawę, że jego pytanie mogło mieć oskarżający wydźwięk. - Nie, żeby było w tym coś złego, uch, po prostu się zastanawiam, nie myśl, że się śmieję, czy coś…  
\- Studiowałem fizykę. - Lukas sięgnął po książkę, a Matthias pozwolił mu ją zabrać. - Zanim nie dostałem w spadku firmy.  
\- Och...

 _Zjebałem_ , pomyślał Matthias, kurcząc się pod lustrującym spojrzeniem Norwega.

\- Zakładam, że wiesz, w jakich odbyło się to warunkach. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Musiałem rzucić studia, bo nie potrafiłem pogodzić podwójnego życia studenta i przedsiębiorcy. A szkoda. Naprawdę lubiłem fizykę.

Matthias przez chwilę wahał się między powiedzeniem, że mu przykro, a zapewnieniem, że może tak miało być. W końcu stwierdził, że oba wyjścia są głupie i załatwił to po swojemu.

\- Opowiesz mi coś ciekawego?  
\- Z fizyki? - Lukas uniósł wysoko brwi, a Matthias dopiero wtedy zauważył, że mężczyzna w ogóle je posiada, bowiem były niemalże tak jasne, jak jego włosy.  
\- Tak. Oczywiście jeśli to nie problem, zero przymusu…  
\- Z chęcią.

Przez twarz Lukasa przebiegło coś, co mogło być cieniem uśmiechu, a jego ciało momentalnie się rozluźniło, podobnie jak dotychczas napięta atmosfera. Matthias powoli wypuścił powietrze. _Jestem w czarnej doopie_ , pomyślał, błagając bogów o łaskę nad jego marnym, słabym, ludzkim żywotem, którego sensem stało się nagle wywołanie uśmiechu na twarzy Lukasa Bondevika.

\- Hmm… Kojarzysz na pewno jakiś film science fiction, w którym ma miejsce wielka eksplozja, prawda? To totalna bzdura. W przestrzeni kosmicznej nie ma atmosfery, więc nie byłoby żadnego płomienia, co najwyżej zobaczylibyśmy kawałki gorącej plazmy. Jeśli w ogóle coś byśmy zobaczyli... Statki kosmiczne poruszają się z niewyobrażalną prędkością, więc takie zderzenie trwałoby ułamek sekundy.

Matthias zdumiał się, słysząc taki potok słów z ust Lukasa. To chyba najdłuższy w ciągu całej ich znajomości.

\- Reżyserzy o tym nie wiedzą? Czy po prostu ignorują?  
\- Ktoś na pewno musiał ich już uświadomić… Pewnie im więcej wybuchów, tym lepszy dochód ze sprzedaży biletów.  
\- W zamian za pokazywanie przekłamanej fizyki? Nie dałbym ani centa! - Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Przypomnienie sobie kolejnej ciekawostki nie zajęło Lukasowi dużo czasu.

\- Jeśli kiedykolwiek zobaczysz, że przytyłeś, to może pocieszy cię fakt, że na równiku ważyłbyś mniej niż na biegunie. Co prawda jest to nieistotna różnica, bo są to wahania rzędu któregoś tam miejsca po przecinku...To zasługa siły odśrodkowej, która zmniejsza ciężar ciała. Największą wartość osiąga na równiku, a nie występuje w ogóle na biegunie, bo...no cóż, biegun się nie obraca.  
\- Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że fizyka pomoże mi zrzucić kilka kilogramów. No, właściwie to gramów. Zawsze coś.  
\- To bardzo praktyczna dziedzina nauki.  
\- Może się do niej przekonam. Chociaż nie ukrywam, że wolę matematykę. Wszyscy mi powtarzają, że liczę lepiej niż kalkulator!  
\- Matematyka to język fizyki. Bez niej nie byłoby niczego.

 _Dopełniamy się_ , przemknęło Matthiasowi przez głowę. Omal sobie za to nie przyłożył w twarz. Pocieszył go fakt, że gdyby Natalia jakimś cudem umiała czytać w myślach, to najprawdopodobniej sama by mu przywaliła za takie myśli.

\- Czemu oparzenie się parą boli bardziej niż wrzątkiem? - zapytał, chcąc pokazać, że on także miewał mądre rozkminy.  
\- To dlatego, że gdy para styka się ze skórą, to zamienia się w ciecz i wytwarzana jest dodatkowa energia związana ze zmianą stanu.

Matthias nigdy nie przypuszczał, że mógłby zbliżyć się do kogoś dzięki rozmawianiu o fizyce. Ale tak właśnie było i, o dziwo, to działało! Ze wszystkiego, co Lukas opowiadał, emanowała pasja, której brakowało mu w biurze. Matthias zdał sobie sprawę, że to człowiek, który minął się z powołaniem. Niezależnie od własnej woli, co czyniło tę sytuację jeszcze smutniejszą.  
\- To było tak ciekawe, że aż zaczynam żałować, że nie rozszerzałem fizyki. Widzisz, co ze mną robisz? - Matthias nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie sięgnął po szczyptę dramatyzmu.  
\- To nic takiego…

 _Speszył się_ , zdał sobie sprawę Matthias, _chociaż nic po sobie nie pokazuje. Nawet teraz zachowuje pełen profesjonalizm._

Ich niezręczna cisza nie trwała długo, ponieważ już po chwili Matthias usłyszał chrzęst żwiru i odgłos zbliżających się kroków. Biegnących. Dość szybko.

\- Lukas! - krzyknął mały chłopiec w momencie, w którym wpadł w ramiona Norwega. Szeroko otwarte. Po sekundzie już szczelnie zamknięte wokół wątłego ciała.

 _Co?_

\- Co się stało? - Wyraz twarzy Lukasa zmiękł tak bardzo, gdy głaskał dzieciaka po plecach, że Matthias miał wątpliwości, czy to wciąż ta sama osoba.  
\- Gdzie moje picie?  
\- Tutaj. - Wyjął z plecaka małą butelkę wody mineralnej.

Dzieciak wypił prawie połowę. Nic dziwnego, ponieważ był tak spocony, że blond włosy przylepiły mu się do czoła. Matthiasa od razu uderzyło jego podobieństwo do Lukasa: blada cera, fiołkowe oczy, jasne kosmyki. Kropka w kropkę.

Chłopiec przylgnął do Lukasa, oparł brodę o jego mostek, a Norweg pogłaskał go po włosach z czułością.

\- Mogę pluszaka? - zapytał malec, wydymając usta.  
\- Tylko nie zgub. - Lukas wyjął z plecaka jakiegoś czarnego ptaka z wielkim dziobem, a uradowany dzieciak pobiegł z powrotem na plac zabaw.

Matthias spoglądał za nim, przetwarzając w głowie tę sytuację.

\- To twój syn? - wypalił, nie potrafiąc utrzymać swojej (wścibskiej) ciekawości na wodzy.  
\- To mój brat - odpowiedział Lukas ostro, spoglądając na niego kątem oka. - Emil.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz brata.

Lukas wzruszył ramionami.

\- Niewiele osób pyta mnie o moją prywatność.

Matthias nie wiedział, czy powinien zacząć zadawać więcej pytań, czy lakoniczna odpowiedź Lukasa była ostrzeżeniem, by tego nie robić. Nagle jednak odwrócił się do tyłu, czując na sobie jakieś palące spojrzenie. Zmieszana kobieta natychmiast odwróciła wzrok, udając, że interesują ją kolorowe liście pod stopami.

\- Jesteś jego prawnym opiekunem?  
\- Tak. - Pokiwał głową. - Chociaż w rzeczywistości jestem wszystkim. Opiekunem, bratem, ojcem, matką… Można by tak wymieniać jeszcze chwilę.  
\- Nie jest ci za ciężko?

Lukas spojrzał na niego wzrokiem mówiącym "oczywiście, że jest, głupi jesteś, czy co?", a Matthias momentalnie skurczył się w sobie. Dziwnie wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje, nie pomagało ani trochę.

\- Pomimo tego jak bardzo się staram, wszystko i tak się sypie. Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, jak trudno jest być samotnym rodzicem?

Matthias przytaknął. Zajmować się energicznym dzieckiem, pilnować, by nic mu się nie stało, wychowywać, jednocześnie pracując nad obustronną relacją, aby pewnego dnia okazało się, że jest się nienawidzonym przez własną pociechę - to na pewno wymagało ogromnego poświęcenia i nerwów.

\- Ja jestem takim samotnym rodzicem - ciągnął dalej Lukas. - Ale oprócz tego jestem też szefem dobrze prosperującej firmy. Nie wspominając już o innych zobowiązaniach… Próbowałem to wszystko pogodzić, ale bez skutku. Zawsze jedno będzie cierpieć kosztem drugiego. Nie mogę być tym dobrym i wyrozumiałym szefem, jakiego na pewno wszyscy chcielibyście mieć, nie zaniedbując w tym samym czasie Emila. - Rzucił znaczącym spojrzeniem w stronę Matthiasa. - On potrzebuje więcej uwagi niż inne dzieci.

\- Nie obwiniam cię - zapewnił szybko Matthias, nieco zszokowany faktem, że Lukas właśnie zwierzył mu się ze swoich małych koszmarów. - Jesteś przyzwoitym szefem.

Lukas uśmiechnął się kwaśno.  
\- Powiedz mi szczerze, ile osób chce mi poderżnąć gardło za to, że uciekłem w piątek?  
\- Um… - Matthias zaniemówił. - Wszyscy? No, może oprócz Arthura.  
\- Zrozumiałe.

 _Skoro mowa o Arthurze_ , przypomniało się Matthiasowi, _to przegrał zakład. Nie wyleciałem po tygodniu! Teraz będzie musiał przestać dokuczać Francisowi, haha!_

\- Dlaczego wyszedłeś wtedy bez słowa? - zapytał Matthias nim zdążył się zastanowić, czy takie pytanie w ogóle było na miejscu. - Martwiłem się. Uch, trochę. Że coś się stało. Coś złego.

Lukas uchylił usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz zawahał się, intensywnie nad czymś myśląc. Matthiasa trochę to przeraziło. Czyżby przekroczył granicę? Za dużo wypaplał i przypadkiem wystraszył Lukasa swoim przywiązaniem?

\- Wydajesz się być godnym zaufania człowiekiem - powiedział w końcu, a tuż po tym z jego ust wylała się rzeka słów. - W czwartek minęły dwa lata od śmierci moich rodziców, więc pojechałem z Aleksandrem i Emilem na cmentarz. Wszystko przebiegło spokojnie. Emil był bardzo grzeczny, prawie w ogóle się nie odzywał. Płakał tylko, jak już wracaliśmy. Myślałem, że to normalne u małych dzieci, ale widocznie nie do końca.

Lukas patrzył przed siebie, wyrzucając z siebie to wszystko bez emocji, zupełnie jakby czytał wycinek z gazety, a nie dzielił się osobistym wyznaniem.

\- W piątek, właśnie podczas zebrania, zadzwoniła do mnie jego wychowawczyni i powiedziała, że Emil nagle zaczął płakać, i nikt nie potrafi go uspokoić. Gdy przyjechałem na miejsce, nawet nie chciał na mnie spojrzeć. Krzyczał, że chce, żeby przyjechała po niego mama albo tata. Że nie uspokoi się, dopóki ich nie zobaczy. To były jedne z najtrudniejszych minut mojego życia. Nie umiałem po raz drugi powiedzieć mu, że nie żyją.

Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział z takim bólem, że Matthias nie pragnął niczego innego, tylko go przytulić. Może nawet i by się odważył, gdyby był to koniec opowieści. A na razie się na to nie zapowiadało.

\- Przestał płakać dopiero, gdy zobaczył Natalię. Ona… Ona od początku była temu przeciwna. Nie chciała, żebym zabierał Emila na groby. Mówiła, że to za wcześnie. Powinienem był jej posłuchać, nie sądzisz?

Matthias zaniemówił. Miał wrażenie, że tuż przed jego oczami większość puzzli, które dotychczas zebrał, zaczyna układać się w spójną całość. Kawałek rozmowy, którą raz przypadkiem podsłuchał, fotografia na biurku Lukasa, gdzie widocznie był jego brat z rodzicami, a nie on sam.

\- Natalia jest bardzo podobna do twojej mamy, prawda? - zapytał nagle. Sam doszedł do takiego wniosku, gdy tylko zobaczył starszą z kobiet w artykule z wikipedii.  
\- Tak. - Przytaknął. - Emil bardzo się do niej przywiązał.  
\- Ty nie?  
\- Nie rozumiem. Natalia to moja przyjaciółka. Oczywiście, że jestem z nią zżyty. Jeśli zaś pytasz o to, czy widzę w niej moją matkę… - zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Może czasami. Ale nie wpływa to w żaden sposób na naszą relację.

Gdyby Matthias nie posiadał ludzkiej empatii, zapewne wypytałby go o naturę tej relacji, ale to nie miało teraz znaczenia. Liczyło się to, że Lukas obdarował go tak ogromnym kredytem zaufania. Matthias nie wiedział, co takiego zrobił, że na to zasłużył. Dotychczas myślał, że jego próby zacieśnienia znajomości to jedno wielkie pasmo porażek.

Lukas nagle westchnął głęboko, zwróciwszy twarz w stronę listopadowego słońca.

\- Filmy jednak nie kłamią. Naprawdę poczułem się lżej, gdy ci to wszystko powiedziałem.  
\- A ja dowiedziałem się, jakim wspaniałym człowiekiem jest mój szef.

Lukas odwrócił głowę, co w normalnej sytuacji byłoby niegrzeczne, ale Matthias zdał sobie sprawę, że jego komentarz na pewno podziałał na niego krępująco. Jak często ktokolwiek mówił Lukasowi, że świetnie sobie radzi, zapewniał, że wszystko będzie w porządku albo chwalił go jako osobę? Na pewno rzadko. Cóż, wyszło na to, że Matthias będzie musiał uczynić z tego swój obowiązek.

Nagle poczuł, jakby mrówki chodziły mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

\- Hej, czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że jesteśmy obserwowani?  
\- Hm? - Lukas w ułamku sekundy odwrócił głowę tak, że spoglądał wprost na Duńczyka. - Ach, to, ja już się przyzwyczaiłem.  
\- Do czego?  
\- Widzisz te wszystkie kobiety siedzące na innych ławkach? To matki dzieci, które bawią się na placu zabaw. - Matthias rozejrzał się wokół i, rzeczywiście, część pań rzucała w ich stronę nie do końca przychylne spojrzenia. - Pewnie właśnie przypinają nam łatki zboczeńców.  
\- Co? Dlaczego? Nie rozumiem.  
\- Bycie samotną matką jest ciężkie, ale bycie samotnym ojcem to prawdziwe piekło. Gdy inni ludzie na mnie patrzą, nie wiedzą, że jestem bratem Emila. Widzą we mnie młodego, nieodpowiedzialnego ojca, tak więc od początku traktują mnie z podejrzliwością.  
\- Ale to jest kompletnie głupie!  
\- Mówiłem - już się przyzwyczaiłem. Czasami tylko jest mi szkoda Emila, bo gdy pytam innych rodziców, czy możemy się dołączyć do zabawy, to cmokają ustami, a jak już się zgodzą, to zachowują się, jakby robili mi przysługę. Raz jedna mama nawet wypytywała Emila, czy dobrze go traktuję - prychnął, wyraźnie zdegustowany.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że ludzie są tacy uprzedzeni. Jestem pewien, że Emil jest z tobą szczęśliwy.  
\- Staram się - odparł skromnie. - Nawet nie wiesz, ile musiałem się namęczyć w sądzie. Chcieli oddać go pod opiekę jednej z moich dalszych ciotek, której Emil nigdy nie widział na oczy, tylko dlatego, że byłem młody i że byłem mężczyzną.  
\- Ale wygrałeś.  
\- Tak. Jakbym przegrał, to nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył.

Matthias nigdy nie przypuszczał, że taka forma dyskryminacji, jaką opisał Lukas, wciąż miała miejsce. Jasne, rozumiał (a nawet poczuł na własnej skórze), że to zazwyczaj matki uczestniczą bardziej w wychowaniu dzieci, ale to nie znaczyło, że ojcowie też nie potrafili zrobić tego, jak należy. Nawet gdy "ojciec" był w rzeczywistości bratem, Matthias wiedział, że jeśli jest nim Lukas, to Emil wyrośnie na dobrego człowieka.

Przez kolejne pięć minut Lukas opowiadał mu, dlaczego wentylator nie ochładza powietrza, tylko wręcz je ociepla, na co Matthias stwierdził, że to niespecjalnie wygórowana cena za chwilę błogiego powiewu w gorące popołudnia.

Dosłownie chwilę później tuż przy ich ławce pojawiła się Natalia, również w dresie i z dużą torbą pod pachą.

\- Jak tam zumba?  
\- Daj spokój. Wszystkie dziewczyny przy każdym ruchu ruszają wszystkim, a ja bujam się w prawo i w lewo jak jakaś kłoda. Ale podobało mi się.

Wyglądało na to, że Natalię, w przeciwieństwie do Matthiasa, stać na karnet do siłowni.

Po minucie dotarł do nich Emil - od razu rzucił się w objęcia Natalii i został w nich przez jakiś czas. To był słodki widok. Teraz Matthias nie miał już wątpliwości, że wraz z Lukasem tworzy ona idealną parę.

\- Idziemy z Emilem na obiad - wyjaśniła kobieta, gdy cała trójka podniosła się z ławki.  
\- Zjedzcie coś dobrego.  
\- Do zobaczenia w pracy - powiedział na odchodne Lukas.

Kąciki jego ust drgnęły w prawie-uśmiechu. Który po chwili zniknął. Ale na pewno tam był.

Matthias wiedział, że to tylko pierwszy, chwilowy przebłysk słońca. Szybkie mrugnięcie okiem i znów chmury. Ale prędzej czy później i one odejdą, dając miejsce ciepłu, bo po zimie zawsze przychodzi wiosna. Powołując się na tę prawidłowość, Matthias był pewien, że ich znajomość też kiedyś rozkwitnie, a gdy lato nadejdzie, przemieni się w najpiękniejszego słonecznika, który będzie stał i stał, niewzruszony jesiennym deszczem ani chłodem zimowego poranka.


	6. Chapter 6

Matthias nawijał już od dobrych pięciu minut, nie będąc do końca pewnym, czy siedzący po jego lewej Gilbert w ogóle słucha. Gdyby zerknąć na niego kątem oka, Gilbert wydawał się w stu procentach skupiony na drodze, wzdłuż której obaj jechali. Mimo wszystko Matthias i tak poczuł się lepiej z tego prostego powodu, że w końcu mógł się komuś wygadać, nawet jeśli było to tylko powietrze i niezbyt zainteresowany kumpel.

\- Chwila, czegoś tu nie czaję - odezwał się nagle Gilbert, wyprowadzając go z błędu. - Przedwczoraj miałeś mini kryzys egzystencjalny, a dzisiaj mówisz mi, że lecisz na swojego szefa?

Matthias wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się głupkowato.  
\- No, tak wyszło.  
\- Tak wyszło? Jaja sobie robisz?  
\- Słuchałeś mnie w ogóle? Przed chwilą ci wszystko wytłumaczyłem.  
\- Przyznaję, że w momencie, w którym wspomniałeś o jego wspaniałej pupie, wolałem skupić się na prowadzeniu. - Gilbert zaśmiał się w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób, nie próbując ukryć jadu.  
\- Ani razu nie wspomniałem o jego pupie! Wkładasz mi w usta swoje własne słowa!  
\- Pewnie wolałbyś mieć włożone w usta coś zupełnie innego, co?  
\- Gilbert! - Matthias oburzył się teatralnie, z całej siły hamując swój napad śmiechu.  
\- No co? Mylę się?  
\- Nie. - Znów uśmiechnął się szeroko, licząc na to, że głupi wyraz twarzy ukryje jego zawstydzenie.  
\- Ew, ta twoja gejoza.  
\- Nie jestem gejem.  
\- Skoro wpatrujesz się w swojego szefa maślanymi oczami, to dla mnie równie dobrze jesteś. Mam tylko nadzieję, że przynajmniej jest przystojny. Mój kumpel zasługuje na kogoś powyżej przeciętnej.

Matthias musiał się zastanowić, ponieważ nie wiedział, czy Lukas był obiektywnie atrakcyjny. Jasne, miał skandynawskie rysy i urzekające oczy, głos godzien pozazdroszczenia, ciało wąskie tam, gdzie powinno. Roztaczał wokół siebie aurę porządku i spokoju. Podczas gdy Matthias uwielbiał te cechy, standardy Gilberta znacznie się różniły. W wielu kwestiach przypominali raczej przeciwległe bieguny, nikt więc nie wiedział, jakim cudem nadal się przyjaźnili.  
\- Może kiedyś ci go pokażę, to sam sobie ocenisz.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że się doczekam.

Dalej jechali w milczeniu, niejednokrotnie przerywanym przez lakoniczne pytania Gilberta dotyczące tego, gdzie powinien skręcić oraz czy daleko jeszcze.

\- Ostatni raz pozwalam ci się wywlekać z łóżka o siódmej rano - zagroził, gwałtownie skręcając na rozległy parking przed wielkim, opasłym budynkiem. - Jak następnym razem zaśpisz, to jesteś zdany na siebie.  
\- To nagły wypadek. Lada chwila i tak kupuję auto.  
\- Dzięki Bogu.  
\- Tak w ogóle, to nie zaczynasz też czasem o dziewiątej?  
\- Dzisiaj o jedenastej. - Uśmiechnął się z wyższością. - Ludwiś ma jakieś sprawy do załatwienia.

Gilbert zaparkował jak najbliżej schodów. Matthias rzucił jeszcze okiem na deskę rozdzielczą, skąd gniewnie spoglądały na niego czerwone cyfry 9:05. Jeśli windy będą mu przychylne, zajedzie na swoje piętro w cztery minuty, wliczając w to czas potrzebny do pokonania wszystkich schodów.

Kątem oka dostrzegł samotną postać dziarskim krokiem wspinającą się po kolejnych stopniach. Tylko Feliksa było stać na taką nonszalancję wobec punktualności. Matthias pomachał mu, wysiadając z auta i żegnając się z Gilbertem.

Feliks zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Matthiasa, jakby zobaczył ducha. Zerknął na zegarek i z przestrachem w oczach krzyknął:  
\- Jesteś samobójcą, czy co!?

Mózg Matthiasa, pozbawiony porannej kawy, miał pewne problemy ze zrozumieniem, do czego owe pytanie ma nawiązywać, ale nie chcąc robić hałasu poczekał ze swoją prośbą o rozwinięcie, dopóki nie znalazł się w odległości metra od blondyna.

\- Wolałbym złamać nogę niż spóźnić się do Bondevika, totalnie.  
\- Ale spóźnianie się własnemu szefowi jest w porządku, tak? - zaśmiał się Matthias.  
\- W moim dziale to ja jestem szefem - oznajmił dumnie Feliks, a Matthias nie wiedział, jak na to odpowiedzieć. - Może nie z tytułu, ale to mnie wysyłają na zebrania i tym podobne, więc jak się spóźniam, to tylko machają ręką. Generalnie to w tej firmie hierarchia jest nieco nieuporządkowana. Nie ma wyraźnych granic. - Wzruszył ramionami.

Matthias także to zauważył, ale nie wpływało to w żaden sposób na jego pracę, więc czym tu się przejmować? Wcisnął przycisk z numerem swojego piętra, gdy już winda zamknęła się za nimi.

\- Teraz tylko powiedz mi szczerze, kto jest ważniejszy? Arthur czy Francis?  
\- Jak jesteś odważny, to sam ich zapytaj - odpowiedział mu na odchodne Feliks, wysiadając jako pierwszy.

Stojąc przed gabinetem Lukasa, Matthias zdał sobie sprawę, że nieco się przeliczył - jego "podróż" z parkingu trwała aż siedem minut. Nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło mu się spóźnić, cenił sobie punktualność, lecz teraz czuł się, jakby zawiódł nie tylko szefa, ale także siebie. Nawiedziły go lęki, które ostatni raz odczuwał pierwszego dnia, kiedy to Arthur Kirkland przywiódł go pod te same drzwi i tak po prostu zostawił na pastwę Bondevika. Słyszał bicie swojego serca w skroniach, co było dość rozpraszającą sensacją. Czy dostanie ochrzan? A może na jego potulne "dzień dobry" odpowie milczenie i chłodny wzrok?

Nie przeciągając tego zastania, a tym samym nie wydłużając swojego spóźnienia, Matthias wszedł do pomieszczenia.

Lukas stał przy oknie i wyglądał przez nie, wyraźnie zamyślony, co można było odczytać z jego opanowanego profilu, mętnych oczu, zrelaksowanych warg.

\- Szefie! - zmącił jego spokój Matthias. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Dopilnuję, by więcej się to nie powtórzyło.

Przynajmniej ten jeden raz mógł być z siebie dumny, że jego formalne wypowiedzenie zabrzmiało w miarę normalnie.

Lukas odwrócił się do niego; na tle jasnego okna jego sylwetka promieniała wręcz anielską poświatą. Ten widok przywiódł Matthiasowi na myśl objawienie. Jego mózg nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie nawiedził go wizjami kultu na kolanach. _Idolizacja ludzi to zła droga, pamiętaj_ , skarcił się, _generalnie to idealizacja czegokolwiek to zła droga_.

\- Myślałem, że coś się stało - przyznał Lukas beznamiętnie. - Dobrze, że jesteś, bo będziesz mi dzisiaj potrzebny. Kawy? - Wskazał na bulgoczący czajnik.  
\- Uch - odparł inteligentnie Matthias, zbity z tropu. - Jasne. Pójdę powiesić kurtkę.

Gdy tylko wszedł do drugiego pomieszczenia, od razu rzuciła mu się w oczy nieobecność Natalii. Czy ona naprawdę nie miała stałych godzin pracy? Może musiała tylko dziennie stawiać się na dłuższą chwilę?

 _Poza tym, muszę przestać cykać się Lukasa. Trzęsłem portkami, a on nic sobie nie zrobił z mojego spóźnienia_ , przeszło mu przez myśl.

\- Natalii dzisiaj nie będzie? - postanowił zapytać, podchodząc do biurka Bondevika, gdzie już czekała na niego zalana kawa.

Lukas pokręcił głową, podsuwając mu karton z mlekiem.  
\- Pojechała do lekarza.  
\- Coś poważnego?  
\- Raczej nie. Ale nie zdradziła szczegółów, bo nie chciała zapeszać.  
\- Mam nadzieje, że wszystko okej.

Natalia nie dawała żadnych oznak, że coś z jej zdrowiem mogło być nie tak, ale przeziębienia zazwyczaj atakują znienacka. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi się na siłownie, a potem wraca spoconym w wietrzne jesienne popołudnie. _Och, ile ja bym dał za L4_ , przeszło Matthiasowi przez głowę. Niestety, biorąc pod uwagę jego silną odporność, w najbliższym czasie się na to nie zapowiadało. Lubił swoją pracę, ale codzienne wstawanie i powroty autobusem w godzinach szczytu mogły spowodować niechęć u każdego.

\- Więc, uch, jest dzisiaj w planach coś specjalnego? - zapytał Matthias, nie chcąc dłużej trwać w ciszy. Nie wiedział, w jaki sposób rozbudzić w Lukasie tego elokwentnego rozmówcę, którym był jeszcze poprzedniego dnia.

Nie próbował jednak na siłę, bowiem rozwój relacji to ewolucja, a nie rewolucja.

\- Powtórka z piątku. Po przerwie ogłaszam zebranie, gdzie stosownie przeproszę za wynikłe ostatnio niedogodności i wyrażę swoją nadzieję, by tym razem nic nam nie przeszkodziło. A ty - spojrzał wprost na Matthiasa - będziesz mógł się przenieść ze swoim laptopem na miejsce Natalii, to chyba wygodniejsza alternatywa. Wszystkie pliki wciąż są ułożone w kolejności prezentowania się poszczególnych osób, prawda?  
\- Tak myślę. Nic nie zmieniałem, ale jeszcze się upewnię - odparł zgodnie z prawdą.

Miał przed oczami wszystkich uczestników piątkowego zebrania i ich wyrazy twarzy, gdy Lukas tak po prostu sobie wyszedł. Przypomniały mu się ostre słowa Elizavetty. Zastanawiał się, jaka będzie jej reakcja na przeprosiny. I czy Berwald znowu użyje swojego dziwnego, szwedzkiego akcentu. Albo czy Kiku Honda w końcu się odezwie.

\- O, właśnie! - ożywił się nagle Matthias. - Miałem cię zapytać już wczoraj, ale zabrakło czasu.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy któryś z nich wspomniał o rozmowie w parku. Lukas uniósł brew.

\- W tej firmie pracuje dużo ludzi z innych krajów. Wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem, ale w piątek wręcz rzuciło mi się to w oczy… Mamy tutaj Japończyków, Szwedów, Rosjan, Kubańczyków. Nawet Australijczyka! - Matthias zaczął wyliczać po kolei na palcach.  
\- Owszem. Ale co to ma do rzeczy?  
\- To jakaś polityka firmy? W celu stworzenia międzynarodowej kadry? Bo żadne inne wyjaśnienie nie przychodzi mi na myśl...

Matthias wiedział, że pyta właśnie o pierdołę, ale ta pierdoła siedziała mu z tyłu głowy przez cały weekend.

\- Wbrew pozorom - zaczął Lukas - pracuje tutaj dużo ludzi z tego kraju, większość jednak stanowią, jak już słusznie zauważyłeś, obcokrajowcy. Jednak moja odpowiedź może cię rozczarować, ponieważ różnorodność narodowościowa nie jest wpisana w politykę tej firmy. Po prostu zatrudniamy najlepszych ludzi o odpowiednich kwalifikacjach, ich narodowość nie ma nic do rzeczy.  
\- Inne firmy na pewno powiedziałyby, że postępują tak samo, jednak zawsze stawiają na pierwszym miejscu obywateli swoich krajów.  
\- I dlatego są gorsze niż moja.

Matthias już otwierał usta, by powiedzieć sam-nie-wiedział-co, ale nagła pewność siebie Lukasa zbiła go z tropu. I trochę podekscytowała. Ta konwersacja w końcu weszła ma ciekawy tor.  
\- Dlaczego tak uważasz?  
\- Bigoteria nie krzywdzi tylko ofiary, ale także samego bigota. Rasistowskie społeczeństwa pozbawiają się geniuszu członków mniejszości narodowych i korzyści, które mogliby zaoferować. Idąc tym samym tropem, homofobiczne społeczeństwa pozbawiają się geniuszu ich nieheteroseksualnych członków i korzyści, które mogliby zaoferować. - Posłał Matthiasowi znaczące spojrzenie.  
\- To… - Matthias przez chwilę szukał słów. - To właściwie ma sens!  
\- Widocznie nie dla wszystkich. Znam ludzi, którzy za nic nie zatrudnią obcokrajowca, nieważne jak imponujące jego kwalifikacje. W końcu ma pięciu innych aplikantów tej samej narodowości. - Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Wierzysz, że twoja firma odnosiłaby mniej sukcesów, gdyby pracował tu ktoś inny niż na przykład pan Honda? Albo Elizavetta?  
To pytanie z niewiadomych powodów dość zmieszało Lukasa, ale i tak odpowiedział.  
\- Jestem tego pewien. To specjaliści, których trudno zastąpić kimś lepszym.  
Matthias zastanawiał się przez chwilę nad wszystkim tym, co właśnie usłyszał. Musiał przyznać, że teoria Lukasa zrobiła na nim wrażenie, nie potrafił sobie jednak przypomnieć żadnego innego przykładu jakiejś firmy, która poparłaby jej prawdziwość.  
\- Nigdy nie próbowałem spojrzeć na to z tej strony.  
\- Ja do niedawna też nie. - Lukas uśmiechnął się gorzko. - Uwierzysz, że jeszcze z pięć lat temu nienawidziłem Duńczyków tak bardzo, że widząc duńskie miejsce urodzenia skreśliłbym twoje CV z miejsca?

Matthias nie potrafił powstrzymać śmiechu. Po usłyszeniu przemowy Lukasa trudno było mu wyobrazić sobie go jako złośliwego, zjadliwego nastolatka, który sieje ferment na pro-duńskich internetowych postach.  
\- Co takiego zrobili ci Duńczycy? - zapytał bez pretensji.  
\- No właśnie nic. Naczytałem się artykułów, które rozpisywały się na temat krzywd wyrządzonych naszemu krajowi przez Danię, a popierające je komentarze tylko pogłębiły moją nienawiść. Dopiero po czasie zrozumiałem, że co z tego, że była sobie jakaś tam wojna trzysta lat temu... To przeszłość.

Matthias przysłuchiwał się z zadowoleniem, jak Lukas ze zdania na zdanie zmienia swój ton z formalnego na neutralny i pozwala sobie na lekką gestykulację.  
\- Chyba każdy przechodzi w życiu przez jakąś fazę nieuzasadnionej nienawiści.  
\- Ach tak? Może opowiesz mi o swojej?

 _Okej, takiej błyskotliwej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewałem_ , pomyślał Matthias, czując rozlewające się po skórze gorąco, gdy po dwóch sekundach intensywnego myślenia jego mózg nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć o jego dawnych bezsensownych żalach.  
\- Uch - odpowiedział mądrze, na co Lukas posłał mu koślawy uśmiech.  
\- Jak ci się przypomni, to możesz mi powiedzieć.  
\- Tak zrobię. - Wyszczerzył się.

Korzystając z momentu ciszy, Matthias napił się nietkniętej kawy. Znad krawędzi kubka dostrzegł, że Lukas przygląda mu się z zainteresowaniem. Z całej siły próbował powstrzymać swoje instynkty przed wmówieniem sobie, że to coś znaczy. _Widzisz to tylko dlatego, że chcesz wiedzieć_ , starał się przemówić sobie do rozsądku.

Mimo wszystko wyglądało na to, że Lukasowi dopisywał tego dnia niezwykle dobry humor, a takie sprzyjające okoliczności miały miejsce dość rzadko, dlatego też Matthias postawił na swoje szczęście i zapytał:

-Mógłbyś dać mi swój numer telefonu?

Lukas zamrugał dwa razy i przechylił głowę lekko do boku, chyba dając mu do zrozumienia, że to było zbyt bezpośrednie.

\- Jeszcze tego nie zrobiłem?  
\- Znaczy się mam twój numer służbowy, ale on jest _służbowy_ i zawsze mi głupio na niego pisać, dlatego chciałbym mieć też twój prywatny. Jeśli mogę…? Nie chcę nic sugerować, ale mam nadzieję, że odpowiesz "możesz", bo inaczej poczuję się dogłębnie poniżony i już jutro mnie nie zobaczysz, haha.  
\- Cóż to by była za strata. - Lukas pokręcił głową i sięgnął po leżący na biurku telefon.

Odblokował go i kliknął coś parę razy, a następnie podstawił Matthiasowi pod nos.  
\- Niech zgadnę, masz na tapecie Emila - mruknął, wprowadzając swój prywatny numer jako nowy kontakt. Przez chwilę kusiło go, by w polu "Imię" wpisać coś głupiego, ale samo "Matthias K." musiało mu póki co wystarczyć.  
\- Możesz zobaczyć.

Matthias zapisał kontakt i energicznie klikał ikonę cofania, dopóki w końcu nie ukazał mu się ekran główny. Z tapety niebieskimi oczami spoglądał na niego Lukas. Jego uśmiech wydawał się zrelaksowany i niewymuszony, a Matthias nie omieszkał się zauważyć, że ma dołeczki ( _o matko, to urocze_ ). Emil siedział w jego ramionach i właśnie sprzedawał jasnemu policzku swojego brata siarczystego całusa. _Nie na taką wspaniałość się pisałem!_ , pomyślał Matthias, nie mogąc oderwać spojrzenia of zdjęcia.

\- Aww, to zbyt urocze. Aż mnie korci, by zrobić zrzut ekranu. - Czy to nie zabrzmiało zbyt sugestywnie? - Oczywiście po to, żeby pokazać innym pracownikom twoją prawdziwą naturę, haha. - Teraz zbyt nienaturalnie. Ale ze mnie frajer.  
\- Na pewno byliby przerażeni, gdyby w końcu poznali prawdę. Większość nawet nie wie, że mam brata.  
\- Może w końcu pora, by się dowiedzieli? - zaproponował łagodnie Matthias, wiedząc, że to idealny sposób na ocieplenie wizerunku.  
\- Zobaczymy.

Już w drugiej połowie przerwy na lunch do sali zaczęły schodzić się znajome twarze. Matthias dokonywał właśnie ostatnich poprawek - kalibrował rzutnik, bawił się ostrością oraz jasnością, przygotowywał swoje nowe miejsce po prawicy Lukasa. Brodząc wśród kabli witał nowo przybyłych; oferował tym szersze uśmiechy im lepiej znał daną osobę. Gdy Kiku Honda powitał go sztywnym ukłonem, trochę spanikował i tylko kiwnął głową, posyłając szeroki uśmiech. Widocznie nie było to "nie na miejscu", bo Kiku również odpowiedział uniesionymi kącikami ust.

Jako ostatni wszedł do sali Lukas Bondevik. Jak przystało na szefa, musiał zrobić wielkie wejście, by wszyscy na jego widok ogarnęli się i przywołali nawzajem do porządku

\- No już, zawrzyj ten dziób, franco - szepnął nerwowo Arthur Kirkland do siedzącego obok niego Francisa i wyrównał brzegi papierów. Francis sięgnął po swój tablet, mrucząc pod nosem niezrozumiałe rzeczy.

Gdy Lukas w końcu usiadł obok Matthiasa, Duńczyk posłał mu dyskretny uśmiech. Lukas z zewnątrz wydawał się być oazą spokoju, ucieleśnieniem opanowania, lecz jego dłonie niebezpiecznie drżały, nawet spoczywając na jego udach. Nie była to bynajmniej wina niskiej temperatury, ponieważ klimatyzacja dbała o gorący nadmuch przez dobre kilka godzin, więc dlaczego? Matthias już nachylał się, by zapytać, czy wszystko w porządku, kiedy Lukas nagle podniósł się, zaciskając palce na brzegu stołu tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu kłykcie.

\- Witam wszystkich na kolejnym zebraniu - zaczął oficjalnie, lecz w jego głosie pobrzmiewało napięcie znajome Matthiasowi z jego własnych formalnych odzywek. - Myślę, że na początku jestem winien wam przeprosiny za sytuację wynikłą w zeszły piątek. - Krótka pauza. - Za to, że wyszedłem bez słowa i zostawiłem was samych sobie, wiedząc, jak wiele pracy i nerwów włożyliście w przygotowanie się do tego spotkania. Wasza irytacja w tamtym momencie była całkowicie usprawiedliwiona, w przeciwieństwie do mojej postawy jako waszego przełożonego. Mimo że wynikły w moim prywatnym życiu problem nie mógł cierpieć zwłoki, niezmiernie wstyd mi za moje zachowanie. Mam nadzieję, że przyjmiecie moje przeprosiny.

Większość osób obecnych na sali, w tym Matthias, było w szoku, ponieważ nie potrafili sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz słyszeli tak ogromny potok słów z ust Bondevika. Matthias zastanawiał się, dlaczego Lukas nie przybliżył sytuacji dokładniej, w tym nie wspomniał o Emilu. Bez tego szczegółu jego powód nagłej piątkowej ucieczki brzmiał jak wymówka, a nie usprawiedliwienie.

Nagłe szuranie z prawej strony przykuło jego uwagę; Elizavetta przerzuciła przez ramię marynarkę, chwyciła torebkę i zasunęła za sobą krzesło. Nie kryła się za bardzo z jadem w swoim spojrzeniu, kiedy rzucała je siedzącemu już Lukasowi. Ruszyła bez słowa w stronę drzwi, pozostawiając za sobą echo niskich obcasów. Roderich przez chwilę nie wiedział, jak się zachować, ale w końcu również wstał i wyszedł, rzucając za sobą przepraszające spojrzenie.

Matthias chciał pacnąć się w czoło z doznanego właśnie zażenowania. Czemu jego bliższa koleżanka musiała być tak małostkowa i nie mogła przyjąć przeprosin jak dojrzała osoba, którą rzekomo była? W zamian za to osiągnęła chyba szczyt niedojrzałości. Matthias zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie jego wina, ale odczuwał zawstydzenie, tak jakby to on właśnie wyszedł ze wzrokiem pełnym wyższości.

Lukas po jego prawej tylko westchnął, ku zdziwieniu niektórych.

\- Przyślijcie mi kogoś z Finansów na zastępstwo, byle szybko.

Vladimir liczył na to, że podczas nieobecności swoich trzech przełożonych będzie mógł się trochę poobijać. Elka i Rod na zebraniu, Basch na spotkaniu z klientem; nie ma kogo, by zrzędził nad uchem. Tak więc można sobie wyobrazić szczęście na jego twarzy, gdy w drzwiach nagle stanął zdyszany Matthias Kohler i kazał mu stawić się na zebraniu. Że co!?

\- Nie możesz wziąć Bascha?  
\- Basch kończy rozmowy za pół godziny, a Bondevik chce kogoś już.  
\- A Elka i Rod? Co z nimi? - Vlad do samego końca miał nadzieję, że to tylko jakieś nieporozumienie. Leniwie wstał i zarzucił na ramiona marynarkę.  
\- Opowiem ci po drodze.

No cóż. Jeśli chciał zachować pracę, to chyba nie mógł się sprzeciwić, zwłaszcza że posłano po niego z rozkazu samego szefa. Vlad ograniczał kontakt z Lukasem Bondevikiem do minimum, na co na szczęście pozwalała mu jego pozycja w zarządzie. Jako analityk finansowy znajdował się dość wysoko w hierarchii, jednak omijały go konfrontacje z przełożonymi i reprezentacja wydziału na zebraniach. Aż do teraz. Co w ogóle robi się w takich sytuacjach!?

\- Słyszałeś, co się stało na zebraniu w piątek, co nie? No więc dzisiaj Bondevik za to przeprosił, a Elizavetta i Roderich wyszli sobie bez słowa. To takie infantylne!

Vlad nie potrafił powstrzymać pogardliwego uśmiechu, który wcisnął mu się na usta.

\- Staaary, mam nadzieję, że Bondevik ją za to wywali.

Matthias już brał głęboki oddech, by wygłosić reprymendę, gdy Vlad go uprzedził:  
\- No już, nie bulwersuj się. Nie mówię tego przecież na poważnie, tylko dla zasady.  
\- Ach, okej. - Matthias pokiwał głową. - Myślisz, że poniosą jakieś poważne konsekwencje?  
\- Nah - mruknął, poprawiając krawat. - Elizavetta to jedyna osoba, której takie zachowanie może ujść płazem.

Brwi Matthiasa podjechały niemalże pod linię włosów. Ten człowiek miał zabawne ekspresje, to Vlad musiał mu przyznać.  
\- Mają z Bondevikiem trochę nieprzyjemną historię. I to nie z jej winy. Dlatego Bondevik jest wobec niej nieco pobłażliwy.

Matthias przez chwilę milczał; w jego głowie zapewne gotowało się od wyciągniętych z pupy scenariuszy. Zazwyczaj gdy się nimi dzielił, bywało dość zabawnie.

\- Jakoś niedawno dostała ochrzan za wydzieranie się na ciebie, co nie? Wtedy też był pobłażliwy?  
\- Wtedy zwrócił jej uwagę tylko dlatego, że Aleksander wspomniał o tej sytuacji. Inaczej pewnie ciągle wysłuchiwałbym naciąganych oskarżeń.  
\- Och. - Matthias uśmiechnął się wszechwiedząco i Vlad już wiedział, co za chwilę nastąpi. - Elizavetta mówiła, że masz na niego chcicę.  
\- Nienawidzę was wszystkich.

Na zebraniu oczywiście nie mogło zabraknąć Aleksandra. Takie szczęście Vlada.

Nie rozmawiali ze sobą od tygodnia, ponieważ Aleksander ani razu nie wyraził na to chęci, a Vlad nie miał zamiaru poniżać się jeszcze bardziej. Wspomnienie ostrych słów ich ostatniej konwersacji i bólu bezpośredniego odrzucenia wciąż gorzko smakowało w jego gardle. I mimo że tęsknił za ich codziennymi rozmowami, okraszonymi marginesem nieprzewidywalności, to od tygodnia konsekwentnie wstrzymywał się od wizyt. Ba, wręcz unikał Aleksandra, by go czasem nie kusiło się odezwać.

Zajął wolne miejsce i przyjrzał się pozostawionym przez Elizavettę dokumentom. Spoko, sam robił niektóre zestawienia, inne przeszły mu przez dłonie w przeciągu ostatniego miesiąca i kojarzył je bardziej lub mniej. Gorzej ze złożeniem tego w jedną, treściwą kupę.

Vlad niemalże się wzdrygnął, kiedy nagle usłyszał chrypkowaty głos Aleksandra. Mężczyzna wstał i pokrótce omawiał kolejne slajdy wyświetlane na bieżąco przez Matthiasa. Chwila, moment, jaka znowu prezentacja!? _Cudownie_ , pomyślał, _mam nadzieję, że dostanę jakąś taryfę ulgową._

By odciągnąć swoją uwagę od tej beznadziejnej sytuacji, skupił się na Aleksandrze. _Bardzo mądre, Vlad._

Tym razem jednak nie potrafił skupić się na jego dojrzałej urodzie i profesjonalnej postawie, bowiem na pierwszy plan wysuwały się oznaki wycieńczenia i złego samopoczucia. Jasne, Aleksander nigdy nie był chodzącym okazem zdrowia, ale nigdy też nie wyglądał tak, jakby miał zaraz wziąć i umrzeć. Na dodatek fakt, że zmiana ta zaszła na przestrzeni tygodnia, nie umknął Vladowi. Przez chwilę poczuł wstyd za to, że przez swoje dziecinne obrażalstwo nie był z Aleksandrem wtedy, gdy ten go potrzebował. Nie od dzisiaj wiadomo, że nie miał on najłatwiejszego charakteru, za to cały wór problemów.

Vladowi przeszło przez głowę, aby po pracy złożyć Aleksandrowi niezapowiedzianą wizytę i udawać, że nic się nie stało, ale raz zraniona duma nie potrafiła zagoić się w ciągu tygodnia.

Matthias odkaszlnął gwałtownie i posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie. Wtedy Vlad zorientował się, że wszyscy na niego patrzą. Wtopa. Sięgnął po przygotowane dokumenty i przyjrzał się pierwszemu slajdu prezentacji.

\- A więc tak… - zaczął cicho.

Na początku nie wiedział, na czym powinien się skupić, dlatego zwracał uwagę na wszystko to, co sam uważał za słuszne. Skoro nikt mu nie przerwał w ciągu dwóch pierwszych minut, to widocznie nie radził sobie źle, prawda? Może i tak było, dopóki Matthias nie dotarł do ostatniego slajdu. Slajdu z Excela, który zawierał wszystkie dane, lecz żadnej z kolumn nie zsumowano, chociaż powinno się to zrobić.

 _Jezus Chrystus mnie opuścił_ , pomyślał, przygotowując się na solemną porażkę, _Jezus Chytrus, Jezus Cytrus. Zasłużył sobie na takie przezwiska._

\- Jak widać w drugiej kolumnie, czyli naszych przychodach, w ostatniej dekadzie...nie dekadzie...o, w ostatnim kwartale! W ostatnim kwartale dochód wyniósł… - Pięciosekundowa pauza, błagalne spojrzenie w stronę niewzruszonego Bondevika.

\- Dwa miliony dwieście sześćdziesiąt cztery tysiące trzysta dwanaście - wypalił znienacka Matthias Kohler, widząc wewnętrzną walkę mężczyzny.  
\- Tak, dziękuję...To pozwoli nam zapewnić każdemu pracownikowi premię w wysokości… Uch…  
\- Dwóch tysięcy trzystu pięćdziesięciu - wtrącił znów Matthias, pocierając podbródek palcami w konsternacji.  
\- Zaokrąglij do dwóch tysięcy pięciuset - mruknął Lukas, a jego Duńczyk potulnie zapisał polecenie na kartce.

Tuż po tym, gdy nadeszła kolej kolejnej osoby, Matthias wszedł w tryb edycji i w sekundę zapisał algorytmy pozwalające mu wyliczyć kwartalny przychód oraz wysokość premii. Oba wyniki zgadzały się z dokładnością co do dolara z tymi podanymi wcześniej przez niego samego.

 _Ten to ma skilla_ , pomyślał Vlad z podziwem, próbując ochłonąć po stresującej sytuacji.

Kolejna godzina zebrania minęła na podobnych monologach. Vlad spisywał co ważniejsze informacje, aby przekazać je Elce, kiedy w końcu przypomni sobie, że ma obowiązki. Mimo że pragnął utopić ją za to, że zostawiła go na pastwę nieznanego, to nie chciał pociągnąć na dno reszty Finansów.

Pod koniec spotkania Lukas Bondevik wygłosił piękną przemowę na temat współpracy oraz podał wstępną datę imprezy bożonarodzeniowej. Zapowiedział, że jak tylko upora się z Matthiasem ze wszystkimi rzeczami związanymi z przygotowaniami, rezerwacją, cateringiem, to każdy pracownik otrzyma osobny email ze wszystkimi szczegółami.

 _Tylko nie znowu ten cyrk_ , pomyślał Vlad, przypominając sobie zeszłoroczną katastrofę i upojonych alkoholem współpracowników. Dopiero wtedy ukazali swoje drugie oblicza, o których wiedza była Vladowi zbędna. Do dzisiaj nie potrafił spojrzeć w oczy Arthurowi Kirklandowi z powodu jego odpałów z brwiami.

\- Nieźle sobie poradziłeś jak na brak przygotowania - pochwalił go Matthias, gdy już opuszczali salę.  
\- A ty nigdy się nie chwaliłeś, że masz w głowie mały kalkulator.  
\- Haha. - Speszył się. - To było w większości szczęście. Zacząłem liczyć, jak tylko zobaczyłem, że slajd jest niepełny.  
\- Skoro tak mówisz. - Wzruszył ramionami Vlad. - Dzięki za pomoc i tak.  
\- Nie ma sprawy.

Nie uszedł dziesięciu kroków, a znów został zatrzymany. Tym razem przez kogoś, kogo spodziewał się najmniej.

\- Vlad. - Dlaczego Aleksander wypowiedział jego imię tak miękko? - Możemy porozmawiać?  
\- Jasne - odparł bezmyślnie, zbity z tropu.

Stali naprzeciwko siebie przez pół minuty nim korytarz opróżnił się na tyle, by móc przeprowadzić w miarę prywatną rozmowę. Vlad nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie spędził tego czasu na obserwacji. Z bliska nie było mowy o pomyłce, jego przypuszczenia się potwierdziły: Aleksander wyglądał znacznie gorzej niż tydzień wcześniej. Cienie pod oczami, wychudłe policzki, matowe oczy, ziemista cera, marynarka wisząca na ramionach jak na wieszaku. W głowie Vlada rodziły się dzikie myśli; co, jeśli umiera na nowotwór? Może to jakaś inna choroba, tylko Aleksander nie bierze swojego stanu na poważnie? Poczuł w sercu ukłucie tak nieprzyjemne, że aż przełknął ślinę, zupełnie jakby to mogło zatrzymać jego nieprzewidywalne myśli.

\- Pewnie domyślasz się, dlaczego tutaj jestem… - zaczął tajemniczo Aleksander.

Vlad rzeczywiście się domyślał, ale chcąc w stu procentach uniknąć kolejnego upokorzenia, postanowił zachować się nieco niemile.

\- No nie wiem. Po to, żeby się na mnie wyżyć po raz kolejny?

Aleksander odwrócił wzrok. _Przynajmniej wyraża skruchę_ , Vladowi wróciła nadzieja, lecz starał się ją tamować, w razie gdyby źle odczytywał sytuację.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Żeby przeprosić. Więc...uch...przepraszam. - Aleksander spojrzał na niego, a jego ciemne oczy potwierdzały wcześniejsze słowa. - Tak, wiem, że brzmię idiotycznie, ale przynajmniej jestem szczery - dodał, widząc minę Vlada.

\- Spokojnie. - Uniósł obie ręce w obronnym geście, nie chcąc zdradzić, jak niecierpliwie czekał na ten moment. - Przyjmuję przeprosiny.

Aleksander natychmiast uśmiechnął się delikatnie wbrew własnej woli, a Vlad poczuł przysłowiowe motyle w brzuchu. Jak mógł się łudzić, że tak łatwo przejdzie mu to wstrętne zauroczenie? Patrząc na siebie teraz, doszedł do wniosku, że jego uczucia już dawno wskoczyły na wyższy poziom.

\- Odprowadzę cię do biura - zaproponował.

Droga nie była długa, dlatego nie mieli wystarczająco czasu, by porozmawiać na jakiś inny temat niż minione zebranie.

Mimo że teoretycznie po tych przeprosinach ich relacja powinna wrócić do stanu sprzed tygodnia, Vlad postanowił zgrywać niedostępnego. Nie była to decyzja poparta żadnymi poważnymi powodami, raczej dziecinnym widzimisię. Wyszedł z założenia, że Aleksander nie powinien uważać go za coś, co mu się należy albo za kogoś, kto będzie znosić jego humory bez sprzeciwu.

Tak więc przez kolejne kilka dni, testując swoją wytrzymałość, nie udał się do biura Aleksandra ani razu. Gdy mijał go na korytarzu, rzucał szybkie "cześć" i "jak się masz?". Z uciechą zauważał, że na jego widok Aleksander rozpromieniał się i spoglądał nań pełen nadziei. Już dwa dni później uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, a oczy oprócz ciemnych worów zostały przyozdobione przekrwionymi żyłkami. Coś nie było w porządku, lecz Vlad nie potrafił rozgryźć co.

Cokolwiek to było, miarka przebrała się w piątek.

Vlad wracał właśnie z toalety, gdy drzwi do gabinetu Bondevika otworzyły się gwałtownie i wyleciał z nich Matthias o oczach jak pięciozłotówki. Drżały mu ręce, które zacisnął w mocne pięści, gdy tylko dostrzegł Vlada.

\- Jak dobrze, że jesteś - odetchnął z ulgą. - Pan Balakov przed chwilą zemdlał, możesz się nam przydać.  
\- Aleksander? Co mu się stało? - Poczuł, jak cała krew odpływa mu z twarzy.  
\- Jak przyszedł z papierami, to od razu wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. Po pierwsze, ledwo stał na nogach - Matthias zaczął wyliczać na palcach - a gdy chciał wyjść, to po prostu się przewrócił. Po drugie, jak zerknąłem na pliki, które przyniósł, to było tam tyle błędów ortograficznych, że chciało mi się płakać. Nawet zrobił błąd w swoim nazwisku!

To, co dla Matthiasa było nowością, Vlad wiedział już od dawna. Te informacje nie zrobiły na nim wrażenia.

\- Aleksander jest dyslektykiem - powiedział tylko. - Nieraz sprawdzałem mu ortografię, ale ostatnio...nie miałem czasu. Zazwyczaj poprawia to, co programy tekstowe mu podkreślają, ale widocznie...nie tym razem.  
\- No dobra, nieważne. To niby nie moja sprawa. Chodźmy po wodę. - Matthias wcisnął mu wielki kubek z uszkiem, a sam chwycił obiema dłońmi elektryczny czajnik.

Vlad pośpieszył do uzdatniacza wody, gdzie napełnił naczynie do pełna. Spotkał Duńczyka w drodze powrotnej, gdy ten wynurzył się z toalety z pełnym czajnikiem.

W biurze sytuacja została opanowana; na progu zobaczyli Aleksandra ułożonego na niewielkiej czarnej sofie, nogi w górze, oczy ledwo otwarte.

\- Ocknął się - szepnął Lukas do Matthiasa. - A ty… - zwrócił się do Aleksandra. - Wysyłam cię na przymusowy urlop. I nie masz nic do gadania. - Założył ramię na ramię, by dodać sobie stanowczości.

W głowie Vlada zaczął rozrysowywać się genialny plan. Musiał tylko najpierw dowiedzieć się paru rzeczy.

\- Mógłbym na chwilę zostać sam na sam z Aleksandrem? - zapytał Lukasa Bondevika, który zmierzył go ostro spojrzeniem, ale w końcu pokiwał głową i wyszedł wraz z Matthiasem.

Przypomniawszy sobie, że wciąż trzyma w dłoni kubek wody i na pewno nie wysłano go z nim bez powodu, zbliżył się do sofy i jedną ręką wspomógł Aleksandra, by usiadł. Widać, że mężczyzna ledwo zachowywał przytomność, dlatego usiadł obok niego i zaoferował swoje ramię do oparcia się. Aleksander przyjął je bez słowa sprzeciwu. Tak jak przyjął pomoc Vlada, gdy ten podsunął mu pod usta krawędź kubka i przechylał go powoli, dopóki nie został opróżniony.

\- Co za poniżająca sytuacja… - westchnął Aleksander. - Zemdleć w pracy, a potem być na łasce swoich współpracowników. Cóż, pewnie sobie zasłużyłem na takie upokorzenie.  
\- Zamiast się nad sobą użalać, lepiej mi powiedz, jakim cudem doprowadziłeś się do takiego stanu, co?  
\- Jeszcze rano czułem się dobrze… To pewnie jakaś jelitówka. Zaraz mi przejdzie.  
\- Widziałeś się w lustrze? Wyglądasz jak wrak człowieka. Kiedy ostatnio spałeś? I ile?

Milczenie Aleksandra było wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Już mnie nie oszukasz, pomyślał triumfalnie Vlad. Dopiero w tym momencie dotarła do niego świadomość, że być może to on mógł być częścią problemów Aleksandra. Ich ostatnia kłótnia, a potem to unikanie się… Co, jeśli Aleksander potrzebował emocjonalnego wsparcia, a Vlad odwrócił plecy na jego nieme prośby? Cóż, było minęło. Teraz nadeszła pora na to, by zapomnieć o mrzonkach i skupić się na ratowaniu tego, co zostało.

\- Powinieneś się przespać. Bondevik na pewno się nie obrazi.  
\- Przestań mi matkować.  
\- Ale poważnie! Skoro jesteś taki oschły, to może przekona cię mały szantaż? Jeśli prześpisz się chociaż godzinę, to nie powiem nikomu o twojej małej niedyspozycji.

Aleksander parsknął śmiechem.

\- Żartujesz sobie, prawda?  
\- Ach, przejrzałeś mnie na wylot! - odparł z teatralnym dramatyzmem Vlad. - Ale serio, idź spać.  
\- Nie wiem, czy dam teraz radę. Jestem spięty.  
\- Może powinienem zacząć ci zadawać niezręczne pytania, co? Odlecisz w pół minuty.

Aleksander cenił sobie prywatność, więc gdyby został zbombardowany szczegółowymi pytaniami, wtedy z dwojga złego wolałby udawać, że zasypia. A Vlad wiedział z doświadczenia, że gdy już zamknie się oczy, to trudno je potem otworzyć.

\- A tak na poważnie, to co skłoniło cię, żeby mnie przeprosić, hm? - zapytał Vlad, testując wody.

Aleksander milczał, powodując u Vlada mini palpitacje serca. Tyle razy był w życiu zignorowany, że miał dość.

\- Nie wiem, jak się obchodzić z ludźmi. - Padła niewyjaśniająca niczego odpowiedź. - Ale przeczytałem w internecie, że jeśli ci na kimś zależy, to powinieneś przeprosić. Ot, cała filozofia.

Vlad nie potrafił wydusić z siebie słowa, ponieważ zastanawiał się, czy to szczera prawda czy okrutny żart. Z Aleksandrem nigdy nie wiadomo, ponieważ jego dowcip często szedł w parze z sarkazmem. Lecz wraz z kolejnymi słowami Bułgara jego intencje stały się jasne:

\- Czemu nie przyszedłeś do mnie w tym tygodniu? Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałem cię zobaczyć.

 _To się nie dzieje naprawdę_ , pomyślał Vlad, tonąc w powodzi szczęścia, która momentalnie go zalała. Gdy Aleksander jeszcze oparł głowę o jego ramię jak o poduszkę, to było jak gwóźdź do tęczowej trumny.

\- Bo byłem głupi. W moim przypadku to się zdarza.  
\- Za to ja byłem tchórzliwy, bo bałem się przyjść samemu. Chyba jesteśmy kwita.  
\- Okej. Od teraz mamy czyste konto.

 _Ciekawe, kiedy wróci Bondevik. Trochę byłoby słabo, jakby nas teraz zobaczył… Jeszcze sobie pomyśli nie wiadomo co i mi zacznie walić teksty w stylu "skrzywdź go, a cię zniszczę"... Ha ha ha, nie, dzięki, mam już na głowie Elizkę, nie potrzebuję jeszcze jej męskiej wersji. Brawo, Vlad, zamiast jarać się tym, że Aleksander ufa ci na tyle, że zasypia na twoim ramieniu, to snujesz najczarniejsze scenariusze. Dobra, spokój… Teraz albo nigdy!_

\- Mam nadzieję, że tym razem rzeczywiście pójdziesz na urlop - rzucił niby od niechcenia.

\- Chyba nie mam wyboru - westchnął boleśnie Aleksander.  
\- No nie bardzo… - Krótka pauza. - Więc co ty na to, żeby pojechać ze mną do Rumunii? Zamiast siedzenia bezczynnie w domu? Muszę przyznać, że jak się postaram, to potrafię być niezwykle interesujący, więc nudzić się nie będziemy. - Poruszył sugestywnie brwiami, lecz Aleksander chyba nie mógł tego dostrzec ze swojej pozycji.  
\- Na święta? - Padło pytanie.

Cóż, tak długo jak odpowiedź nie jest negatywna, Vlad nie zamierzał narzekać. Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jeśli chcesz. Cluj-Napoca jest najpiękniejsze zimą.  
\- Tak też słyszałem.  
\- Wiesz, nie musisz odpowiadać teraz. Tylko daj mi znać jak najszybciej…  
\- Tak.  
\- Hm?  
\- Pojadę z tobą.  
\- Wiesz, na co się piszesz? - Wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.  
\- Póki co wiem tylko tyle, że wykorzystujesz moją niesubordynację, by wpływać na moje podejmowanie decyzji.  
\- To dość mądre słowa jak na niesubordynowaną osobę.

Vlad poczuł przez materiał marynarki, jak kąciki ust Aleksandra unoszą się subtelnie w górę. Pewnie walczył sam ze sobą, przeklęty pozer! Mimo że Vlada właśnie rozsadzało od środka z podekscytowania, to wiedział, że jego misja nie została zakończona. W końcu wciąż nie udało mu się uśpić Aleksandra! _Brzmię jak matka kwoka_ , przeszło mu przez myśl, _próbuję zmusić dorosłego mężczyznę do snu, zupełnie jakby był dzieciorem_. Miał nawet pomysł, jak tego dokonać, tyle że wymagałoby to użycia cennego gigabajta internetu w telefonie, który resetował się co miesiąc, mimo że zazwyczaj nie zostawał wykorzystany chociażby w połowie. _Czego się nie robi dla miłości_ , przekonał się, dając sobie ciche pozwolenie na szaleństwo ze zużyciem danych.

Wyjął z kieszeni spodni telefon, z marynarki słuchawki i polecił Aleksandrowi je włożyć, co ten wykonał, zbyt zmęczony, by nawet zapytać w jakim celu. Vlad chwilę zastanawiał się, które wideo wybrać; w końcu wylosował pierwsze lepsze. Aleksander słuchał chwilę bez słowa, jego ciężkie powieki w końcu opadły.

\- Co to jest? Brzmi dziwnie, ale jakimś cudem mnie relaksuje.

Vlad uśmiechnął się, głupio zadowolony z siebie.

\- To ASMR. Opowiem ci o tym, jak się obudzisz.  
\- Mmm… - mruknął tylko, a kilkanaście sekund później już drzemał jak zabity, wciąż na ramieniu Vlada.


	7. Chapter 7

Przygotowania do imprezy bożonarodzeniowej zaczęły iść pełną parą wraz z nadejściem grudnia, a w jego drugim tygodniu przewijały się przez każdą możliwą konwersację.

Nie było dnia, by Matthiasa nie zasypywano pytaniami co do daty, lokacji i cateringu. Musiał nieść to brzemię sam, ponieważ nikt nie miał wystarczająco odwagi, by zapytać Natalię bądź Lukasa.

Co do zaś samego Lukasa - widać, że sama idea nie bardzo mu się podobała, a gdy Matthias pokazywał mu oferty restauracji, często marszczył nos w niezadowoleniu.

\- Musimy dzisiaj zarezerwować salę - powiedział pewnego dnia. - Chcę mieć to w końcu za sobą. Najchętniej bym to wszystko odwołał.

Matthias rozumiał, skąd pochodziła jego niechęć - taka impreza to ogrom dodatkowej pracy, nie wspominając już o wydatkach. _Od tego właśnie ma mnie_ , pomyślał dumnie.

\- Możesz spróbować, ale nie sądzę, że taka decyzja powiększy grono twoich wielbicieli - rzuciła Natalia, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.  
\- Gorzej już chyba być nie może. Matthias, pozwól na chwilę. Na czym stoimy?

Matthias podszedł do ogromnego biurka i położył przed Lukasem trzy świeżo wydrukowane oferty. Zaczął objaśniać po kolei każdą z nich.

\- Generalnie to ta sala wydaje mi się najodpowiedniejsza, aczkolwiek przyznaję, że cena nie wygląda na proporcjonalną do jakości… Jeśli jednak zdecydujemy się na nią, to możemy oszczędzić dość sporo na wynajęciu cateringu z tej restauracji. - Wskazał palcem na drugą ofertę. - Wtedy zaoszczędzimy aż trzydzieści dolarów. Oczywiście nie wliczając alkoholu.

\- Cena za alkohol wyjdzie zapewne tak wysoka jak za catering - mruknęła Natalia.  
\- I to mnie przeraża. - Kiwnął głową Lukas. - Myślałem o tym, żeby zapłacić tylko za parę butelek. Jeśli komuś będzie mało, może kupić sobie z własnej kieszeni.

Matthias walczył ze sobą, by nie pokazać swojej dezaprobaty. Sam zamierzał w stu procentach skorzystać w dóbr przysługujących mu podczas zabawy, z jedzenia i picia, dlatego nie podobał mu się scenariusz, w którym sam miałby płacić za alkohol (a zamierzał wypić go sporo).

\- Mogę porozmawiać z Baschem - zaoferował się. - Dowiem się, na ile możemy sobie pozwolić.  
\- Dobry pomysł. Zajmij się tym teraz.

Basch pochwalił jego ekonomiczne myślenie, co było nie lada komplementem, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że pan Zwingli znany był ze swojego sknerstwa. Zaproponował jednak, by Matthias zadzwonił do osób wypożyczających salę i albo targował się o tańszy wynajem, albo o tańszy alkohol. W sprawie alkoholu stanął po stronie Matthiasa, zapewne licząc się z preferencjami reszty pracowników, i zapewnił, że przy ubiegłorocznym zysku firmę stać na zapewnienie także tego.

Lukas przyjął te wiadomości dość spokojnie.

\- Niech będzie. Zadzwoń do nich i zamów salę na któryś piątek. Catering też. Natalia zajmie się DJem.

Matthias chciał zająć się tym od razu, ale jako że zbliżała się szesnasta, czyli jego ostatnia godzina pracy, wolał skończyć całą papierkową robotę, która wciąż piętrzyła się na jego biurku. Nic trudnego, ale jednocześnie nic ekscytującego.

Najpierw jednak sprawdził swoją skrzynkę odbiorczą. Spam, spam, newsletter, kolejny spam. Prośba o podpisanie petycji. O, ankieta. Omal nie parsknął śmiechem, gdy zobaczył pytanie. Pognał do Lukasa i podstawił mu ekran telefonu pod nos.

\- Jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że znów przyjdziesz na seans do naszego kina…? - przeczytał na głos niepewnie, po czym zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Matthiasa wyczekująco.  
\- Każą mi zaznaczyć od 1 do 10. - Dał mu wskazówkę.  
\- Co w związku z tym?  
\- Mogę jedynie zaznaczyć 1. No, albo 0.

Chwila niezręcznej ciszy. Matthias myślał, że puści pawia - dlaczego zawsze bawiły go najdurniejsze rzeczy?

\- Prawdopodobieństwo nie może być większe niż 1! Oto cały żart. - Wow, to brzmiało lepiej w jego głowie. Miał wrażenie, że Lukas patrzy na niego jak na debila.  
\- Matematycy to naprawdę ekscentryczni ludzie - powiedział w końcu, a w jego ustach brzmiało to jak komplement. Może Matthiasowi się wydawało, ale jego wzrok także stał się miękki i niemalże życzliwy. _Jakim cudem ten człowiek z dnia na dzień jest coraz piękniejszy? Matko boska gejowska, ratunku._

Nie chcąc ryzykować dalszego upokorzenia (przynajmniej w jego odczuciu), wrócił do roboty. Szybko zapomniał o minionej sytuacji, bowiem gdy tylko Feliks wysłał mu śmieszny filmik z psem, Matthias bez zastanowienia przesłał go Lukasowi. Chwilę później pojawił się komunikat, że wiadomość została odczytana, a z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia doszły go stłumione odgłosy psiego warczenia. Żadna odpowiedź niestety nie nadeszła, ale Matthiasowi wystarczyła sama świadomość, że nie został zignorowany.

Odkąd Lukas dał mu swój prywatny numer telefonu, Matthias stał się zuchwalszy w swoich próbach nawiązania kontaktu. Podejrzewał, że oprócz niego może tylko Natalia i Emil porozumiewali się z Lukasem w ten sposób. Na samą myśl dostawał gęsiej skórki; dawno nie czuł się tak wyjątkowy. Może i ich relacja wciąż jeszcze nie zakwitła, lecz przynajmniej zaczynała powoli kiełkować.

Po skończonej pracy Matthias wsiadł do swojego nowego samochodu. Nowego niestety tylko w jego własnym odczuciu, ponieważ karoseria nosiła drobne ślady użytkowania. W poprzedni weekend pojechał ze swoim ojcem do jego znajomego, od którego odebrali zakupione wcześniej auto. Matthias musiał wydać wszystkie swoje oszczędności, w tym świąteczną premię, ale już zdążył przekonać się, że wygoda, jaką zapewnia samochód, jest bezcenna.

Gdy Matthias zaparkował pod swoim ulubionym barem, Gilbert wysłał mu esemesa, że czeka w lokalu. Pięć minut później już obaj siedzieli z filiżankami taniej kawy, ponieważ Matthias w ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie, że nie może pić ze względu na samochód.  
\- Jak tam praca? - zagadał, siorbiąc swoją małą czarną.  
\- Ludwig chce, żebym go zastąpił na jakimś spotkaniu biznesowym, więc do dupy.  
\- Już może się pożegnać z kontraktem.  
\- Haha. - To słowo wręcz ociekało sarkazmem. - Ale powaga, jak coś zawalę, to nie biorę na siebie żadnej odpowiedzialności.  
\- Powiedział starszy brat, który w teorii powinien być tym odpowiedzialniejszym.  
\- Jeszcze słowo i cię pacnę.

Matthias tylko zarechotał głupio.

\- Też macie w firmie jakąś imprezę świąteczną? - zapytał po chwili, ciekaw różnic pomiędzy prosperującymi korporacjami.  
\- Nein. Tylko jakieś głupie spotkanie opłatkowe. A Ty?  
\- U nas będzie - oznajmił dumnie. - Nie mogę się doczekać, aż się schleję w trzy dupy.  
\- Planujesz jechać autem? - Gilbert wyszczerzył się prześmiewczo.  
\- Tak. Ale nie bój żaby, wrócę busem.  
\- Grzeczny chłopiec.

W międzyczasie podszedł do nich Antonio i po raz trzeci zapytał, czy na pewno nie skuszą się na jakiś alkoholowy trunek ( _cóż, widocznie z tego jesteśmy znani jako stali klienci_ , pomyślał kwaśno Matthias) i znów spotkał się z odmową. Jako że nie spożywał piwa, Matthias postanowił nagrodzić się małym cheat dayem i kupił mocno czekoladowe brownie, które samo w sobie miało pewnie z pięćset kalorii.

\- Znalazłem tego twojego chłopaka w internecie - wypalił nagle Gilbert, uśmiechając się wszechwiedząco. - Niezła szycha.  
\- Lukas? Wiem. Szkoda, że to raczej nie moja liga.  
\- Stary, twoja samoocena to serio jakaś tragedia. Spójrz na siebie! Masz wszystko, czego mógłby chcieć każdy potencjalny partner! Czy coś… Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co kręci facetów w innych facetach.

Matthias musiał się uśmiechnąć na tę durną próbę wsparcia. Kto by pomyślał, że Gilbert ma takie wielkie serce.

\- Co druga nasza rozmowa to jeden wielki cyrk. Albo palnę coś głupiego, albo on nie ma humoru, albo jesteśmy w biurze i nie wypada gadać o pierdołach…  
\- Nikt nie mówił, że początki są łatwe. - Wzruszył ramionami. - A z tego, co od ciebie słyszę, to wasz nie wygląda najgorzej.  
\- Hm…

Matthiasowi ciężko było spojrzeć na jego relację z Lukasem obiektywnie - jako aktywny uczestnik miał nieco zniekształcony punkt widzenia i dziwną potrzebę rozkładania każdej interakcji na czynniki pierwsze, począwszy od ruchu brwi, a skończywszy na szyku słów w zdaniu.

\- Co powiesz na złotą radę od mistrza flirtu? - zapytał Gilbert, pan sytuacji.  
\- Oświeć mnie, amancie - mruknął Matthias od niechcenia, odczuwając jednocześnie ekscytację oraz trwogę przed tym, czym albinos może się podzielić.  
\- Słyszałeś kiedyś o _Leck mich im Arsch_?  
\- Lek miś im arsz?  
\- To taki utwór Mozarta. W wolnym tłumaczeniu "Poliż mnie w dupę". Możesz użyć tego jako gry wstępnej. - Poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.  
\- Jestem pewien, że gdybym wyskoczył z czymś takim, to mógłbym zapomnieć o "i żyli długo i szczęśliwie".  
\- Ach, a więc Lukas to typ romantyka? W takim razie zaproś go na seans "The Room". To najpiękniejszy film o miłości naszej dekady.  
\- Brzmi jak tanie porno.  
\- W pewnym sensie jest...ale nie spoileruję!

Matthias bardzo lubił Gilberta, naprawdę, ale czasem wiele by dał za kumpla, który posłużyłby przydatną radą.

Następny dzień zapowiadał się równie pięknie. Do chwili…  
\- Panie Popescu, to nie jest czas na żarty. - Pierwszą rzeczą, którą Matthias usłyszał na progu biura, był surowy głos Lukasa. Vlad wiercił się pod jego spojrzeniem jak kijanka świeżo wyjęta z wody. - Jeśli naprawdę zależy panu na urlopie w okresie świątecznym, to radziłbym się przyłożyć.  
\- Zrozumiałem, szefie - odparł Vladimir, zbierając się do wyjścia.  
\- Nie zapomnij o sprawdzeniu poczty.  
\- Się wie, szefie.  
\- Chcę mieć to wypełnione do końca tygodnia.  
\- Tak jest, szefie - mruknął, wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

 _O nie_ , Matthiasa oblały zimne poty, gdy przypomniał sobie o ważnym zadaniu, które jakimś cudem uciekło mu z pamięci. Momentalnie poczuł, jak jego dłonie zamarzają, a zęby trą o siebie na myśl o stawieniu czoła Lukasowi. _Nie wierzę, jestem taki głupi, czemu zostawiłem to na ostatnią chwilę?_

\- O, pan Kohler. - Lukas w końcu go zauważył. - Nie zdążyłem wczoraj zapytać, jak poszły negocjacje. Na kiedy zarezerwowałeś salę?

Przeszło mu przez myśl, aby skłamać, lecz to definitywnie nie wchodziło w grę. Kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi, a poza tym nie jest fair.

\- Tak się złożyło, że...zapomniałem? Ale obiecuję, że już się za to zabieram!

Lukas spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie, bez wyrazu, lecz Matthias i tak już wiedział, że zawalił na całej linii. Mógł tylko patrzeć, jak jego szef pociera skronie i tyka, niczym bomba przed wybuchem.

\- Myślisz, że przysługuje ci jakieś specjalne traktowanie? - Te zimne słowa, wypowiedziane bez kontaktu wzrokowego, całkowicie zbiły Matthiasa z tropu.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Nie wymagam od ciebie tyle, co od innych, a mimo to udaje ci się zwalić takie proste zadanie. - Jego rozczarowane westchnienie ugodziło Matthiasa prosto w serce. - Nieważne. Módl się, żeby udało ci się zarezerwować tę przeklętą salę, bo inaczej poznasz na własnej skórze wszystkie plotki, które krążą o mnie w tej firmie.

 _Czy to nie podchodzi pod znęcanie się nad pracownikiem? Nie no, pewnie tylko tak mówi, żeby mnie nastraszyć… Inaczej dawno by już tu nie szefował…_ , rozmyślał Matthias, _Jasne, musi rządzić ciężką ręką, bo inaczej cała hierarchia by się posypała, ale...czasami mógłby zwracać uwagę na pewne granice._

Zostawił drzwi lekko uchylone, by Lukas mógł na własne uszy przekonać się, że Matthias rzeczywiście wykonuje wyznaczone mu zadanie.

Sięgając po słuchawkę telefonu i wykręcając numer, rzeczywiście modlił się w duchu, by sala wciąż miała status "do wynajęcia". Tym razem, na szczęście, jego modły zostały wysłuchane. Nie tracąc czasu, wysłał wszystkim pracownikom maile ze wstępną datą oraz lokacją. Gdy cała ta stresująca sytuacja została zażegnana, Matthias uznał, że zasłużył na kawę. Nawet na to nie miał czasu. Dziwne, że jeszcze nie zaczęła boleć go głowa.

Zbliżywszy się do uchylonych drzwi, usłyszał miękki głos Natalii.  
\- Przyszło zaproszenie od mojego brata na wigilijne przyjęcie.  
\- Od kiedy Ivan jest katolikiem?  
\- Odkąd prawie wszyscy jego partnerzy od interesów są.

Matthias wiedział, że Natalia ma brata, ponieważ kilka razy wspominała o nim, nigdy jednak z imienia. Zdawał sobie też sprawę, że ów brat to na pewno kawał grubej ryby, jako że kilka razy natknął się w internecie na informacje o firmie zwanej "Braginski". A skoro Natalia pracowała u Lukasa, to nie mogła mieć wiele wspólnego z jej zarządem.

Lukas wydał z siebie głośne westchnięcie.

\- Czy Ivan znów będzie miał ze mną jakiś problem?  
\- Na pewno. Na szczęście nie na długo, bo Kasieńka chce ogłosić swoje zaręczyny z Alfredem Jonesem.  
\- A więc jednak?  
\- Tak. Jeszcze jak Wania się dowie _o nas_ , to mu żyłka pęknie.  
\- Hah - parsknął Lukas nieco pogardliwie. - Mam nadzieję. Po to się zjawię na tym cyrku.

Nietrudno było Matthiasowi dojść do wniosku, że między Lukasem i tym całym Ivanem nie ma żadnych ciepłych, ba, nawet letnich uczuć.

\- Chcesz zapalić? - Rozległ się nagle głos Lukasa.  
\- Już nie palę.  
\- Ach… No tak, racja, zapomniałem.

Dopiero gdy wyszedł z pomieszczenia, Matthias odważył się zrobić sobie kawy. Część niego najchętniej poszłaby za Lukasem gdziekolwiek ten się udał i zaoferowała jakieś relaksujące zajęcie ( _Nie, Matthias, myśl w kategorii kumpel kumplowi!_ ), druga zaś wciąż czuła się urażona sytuacją z poranka i wolała się nie wychylać. Po minucie zastanowienia doszedł do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie, jak wypije tę głupią kawę i zajmie się pracą.

Kolejnego dnia, ku uciesze Matthiasa, było już znacznie lepiej. Udało mu się z sukcesem zamówić catering, a Lukas odzywał się do niego jak normalny człowiek. Matthias nie doczekał się przeprosin za wczorajszy wybuch, i jeśli takie sytuacje były w firmie równie częste, to powoli zaczynał rozumieć niechęć innych pracowników do osoby ich szefa. Lukasowi daleko było do szefa idealnego, to fakt, ale przecież z jakiegoś powodu musiało mu się udać odnieść tak bajeczny sukces, prawda? Może podwładni nauczyli się przymykać oko na jego humorki i dawać z siebie wszystko, jako że warunki i płaca znajdowały się na poziomie co najmniej powyżej przeciętnej? Dla Matthiasa był to wystarczająco dobry deal.

Od czasu ich rozmowy w parku porządkiem dziennym stały się krótkie wymiany zdań pomiędzy nim oraz Lukasem. Czasem Matthias rzucał jakimś tanim tekstem w stylu "fajny krawat", ponieważ był zdesperowany, by doszło między nimi do jakiejś interakcji, a czasem Lukas zaskakiwał go dzikimi uwagami w stylu "zachmurzyło się". Nie było powodu, by myśleć, że są na złej drodze. A przynajmniej Matthias tak sobie powtarzał.

Późnym popołudniem, gdy obaj czekali na zagotowanie się wody, Lukasowi zadzwonił telefon. Rozmowa w obcym języku od razu wykluczyła kilku potencjalnych rozmówców, więc Matthias uznał za bezpieczne by zapytać po chwili:  
\- Czyżby Emil?  
\- Tak.  
\- Co u niego?  
\- Dzwonił, by się poskarżyć, że dzisiaj w szkole jego koledzy się z niego śmiali.  
\- Skoro się śmiali, to chyba powinien ich zmienić - Zaśmiał się. - O co poszło?  
\- Mieli lekcję o osobach i postaciach, które podziwiają.  
\- Ooo, rozumiem. Emil opowiadał o tobie?  
\- Chciałbym. - Lukas uciekł na chwilę wzrokiem. - Oznajmił całej klasie, że inspiruje go Jeanne de Clisson.

Matthias musiał poszperać w odmętach swojej pamięci. Jedyna Jeanne, jaka przychodziła mu do głowy, to d'Arc.

\- Nie wiem, kto to.  
\- Ja też nie, ale Emil jakimś cudem wie. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Myślę, że to zasługa jego opiekunki. Emma pasjonuje się kobietami w historii.  
\- I bardzo dobrze - powiedział Matthias z pełnym przekonaniem. - Wszystkie inne dzieci na pewno miały Batmana albo Spidermana, a Emil przynajmniej jest oryginalny.  
\- Tak uważasz?  
\- No jasne! Superbohaterowie generalnie są oklepani. No chyba że są z Lego.  
\- Też tak myślę. - Lukas uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Rozmawiałem też przez chwilę z Emmą. Powiedziała, że Emil nie jest dzisiaj w najlepszym humorze… Mam nadzieję, że to chwilowe.  
\- Miewa wahania nastrojów?

Lukas pokręcił głową w zadumie.

\- Emil...rzadko miewa w ogóle _jakieś_ nastroje. To bardzo spokojne dziecko. Okazuje emocje tylko okazjonalnie.  
\- Może ma to po starszym bracie? - Matthias wyszczerzył się głupkowato, a Lukas drgnął lekko, jakby coś go zaskoczyło.  
\- Tak uważasz?  
\- Jak się nie denerwujesz, to też jesteś spokojny. - Wzruszył ramionami, nie chcąc przypadkiem powiedzieć czegoś, co zabrzmi jak obelga.  
\- A ty jak nie jesteś spokojny, to jesteś nadpobudliwy.

Okej, teraz Matthias totalnie nie wiedział, na czym stoi. Czy Lukas próbował zażartować?

Kpił sobie z niego? Obraził go? A może próbował się z nim przekomarzać?

 _AAAAA_ , krzyczały jego niezwykle głębokie myśli.

\- Nie mogę się nie zgodzić - odpowiedział szybko, póki cisza między nimi nie stała się niezręczna.

Gdyby ktoś oznajmił Matthiasowi kilka miesięcy temu, że ten piękny skandynawski mężczyzna stanie się powodem jego licznych mini-zawałów, zaśmiałby się im w twarz.

Aleksander Balakov czuł się okropnie. Od kilku dni zamknięty sam ze sobą w czterech ścianach własnego mieszkania, zaczynał nienawidzić własnego odbicia.

 _Trzeba było się nie zgadzać na ten przeklęty urlop_ , robił sobie wyrzuty średnio kilkanaście razy na dzień.

Próbował czytać książki, ale gdy tylko udawało mu się trochę rozluźnić, odczuwał nieuzasadnioną falę niepokoju, a podświadomość przypominała, że najlepiej by było, gdyby był w pracy.

Próbował gruntownie posprzątać całe mieszkanie, ale po odkurzeniu i wytarciu podłogi we własnej sypialni musiał zrobić sobie dwugodzinną przerwę na drzemkę, ponieważ ogarnęło go silne zmęczenie.

Próbował też ugotować sobie obiad, ale poddał się, gdy nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć przepisu na naleśniki.

 _Może powinienem jutro wpaść do biura? I zobaczyć, czy mój zastępca należycie wypełnia swoje obowiązki,_ rozmyślał kolejnego dnia podczas strzyżenia włosów, _nikt przecież nie zauważy, to będzie tylko na chwilę…_

Przeczesał swoją świeżo podciętą czuprynę, a na palcach zostało mu kilka krótkich włosów. Zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał się swojemu blademu odbiciu. _Tak chyba nie wygląda zdrowy człowiek,_ doszedł do zaskakującego wniosku.

Przypomniał sobie rumiane policzki Vlada, jego błyszczące oczy i energiczną aurę, którą emanował i zdał sobie sprawę, że jest totalnym przeciwieństwem tego wszystkiego.

 **Ja**  
Morfologię się robi na czczo, prawda?

 **Vlad**

Tak. Czemu pytasz?

 **Ja**

Chyba muszę sobie zrobić.

 **Vlad**

Nie musisz hehe

Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że masz anemię

Aleksander uśmiechnął się lekko. Postanowił nic nie odpisywać, zwłaszcza że Vlad prawdopodobnie miał rację. Poszedł do skrzynki na listy i wyjął kilka kopert. Rachunek, bank, pocztówki świąteczne od katolickiej części jego rodziny… Czasami zastanawiał się, jakim cudem te wszystkie ciotki i babki jeszcze o nim nie zapomniały. Będzie musiał zadzwonić do nich z podziękowaniami i zapytać, jak leci życie. I tak ma dużo czasu do zabicia. Przejrzał dokładnie każdą z kartek, a gdy znalazł tę od swojego ojca, zgniótł ją i wrzucił do zsypu. Jak co roku.

Wróciwszy do mieszkania, zastał kolejnego smsa od Vlada.

 **Vlad**

Ślinię się na myśl o urlopie

Bondevik stał się dwa razy bardziej upierdliwy i ciągle grozi, że mi go nie da.

Przecież to moje PRAWO halo

 **Ja**

Biedactwo

 **Vlad**

Powiedz mu coś

Napisz mu, że mnie potrzebujesz, czy coś

Że to część twojego odpoczynku

Cóż, Aleksander może tak właśnie zrobi.

Dzień imprezy bożonarodzeniowej nadszedł szybciej niż wszyscy się spodziewali. Niektóre osoby, jak na przykład Natalia, wzięły wolne od pracy, a cała reszta, która musiała zjawić się w biurze, mówiła o tym, jak blisko święta. Matthias też się ekscytował - jeszcze tylko tydzień, w kolejną niedzielę już wypadała wigilia, a poniedziałek i wtorek to dni wolne.

\- Słyszałeś, że Feliks Łukasiewicz chciał za darmo zostać DJem? - zapytał Matthias, gdy razem z Lukasem czekali, aż woda na kawę się zagotuje. To stało się swego rodzaju rytuałem.  
\- Może bym mu pozwolił, gdybym lubił disco polo.  
\- W takim razie jaką muzykę lubisz?

Nim Lukas zdążył odpowiedzieć, do biura weszła Natalia z najszerszym uśmiechem, jaki Matthias kiedykolwiek widział.

\- Cześć. Co tam? - zapytał, chcąc poznać przyczynę jej zadowolenia.  
\- Jestem w ciąży - oznajmiła na bezdechu i rzuciła się w otwarte ramiona Lukasa.  
\- Bardzo się cieszę - zapewnił ją cicho i pogłaskał po włosach.  
\- Gratulacje - powiedział Matthias, chociaż jego głos nie ociekał entuzjazmem.

Ta cała wymiana zdań, która właśnie miała miejsce, wydała mu się wyjęta z kontekstu. Czy on powinien o czymś wiedzieć? Może w międzyczasie został porwany przez Tralfamadorian i poddany okrutnym testom? _Dobra, stary, chwila, nie możesz się aż tak zapętlać,_ próbował postawić się do porządku, _to nie może być dziecko Lukasa. Przecież ma Emila! Jest za młody, żeby być ojcem! Chwila, chwila... Skoro to nie jego dziecko, to dlaczego wciąż przytula się z Natalią i oboje wyglądają, jakby mieli się zaraz popłakać?_

\- Wszystko okej? - zapytał ich, ponieważ ta niekomfortowa sytuacja sprawiała, że czuł się jak między młotem a kowadłem. Bez wyjścia.  
\- Tak, tak… - Po chwili Natalia podeszła także do niego i poklepała go po ramieniu. - Do zobaczenia wieczorem.  
\- Do zobaczenia.

Gdy drzwi się za nią zamknęły, Matthias chciał zapytać Lukasa o wyjaśnienie, ale ten obrócił się do niego plecami i wyglądał przez okno, widocznie nie w nastroju na rozmowę.

 _Też bym nie był w nastroju, gdyby ktoś oznajmił mi coś takiego_ , pomyślał Matthias, wracając z kawą do swojego boksu. Upchnął swoje uczucia gdzieś daleko w tyle, udając, że wcale go to nie dotyka.

Sytuacja z Natalią sprawiła, że entuzjazm Matthiasa co do imprezy bożonarodzeniowej zmalał prawie o połowę. Wciąż cieszył się na myśl o nielimitowanym zasobie piwa i tańcach ze swoimi znajomymi, ale nieprzyjemne uczucia zaprzątały sporą część jego myśli.

Sala, którą wynajął, została skromnie udekorowana, za to parkiet wydawał się przestronny Jedzenie mogło być lepsze, lecz nikt nie narzekał. Wszyscy byli tutaj z innego powodu.

Matthias podwinął rękawy błękitnej koszuli, podczas gdy Lukas próbował dość sukcesywnie wydukać z siebie jakąś otwierającą przemowę. Ograniczył się do prostego "Witam i bawcie się dobrze". Połowa ludzi od razu rzuciła się na parkiet; widocznie mieli za sobą już jakieś before-party.

Matthias uznał, że zajął sobie świetne miejsce, ponieważ mógł obserwować całą salę. W tym także Feliksa, który właśnie uczył Vlada dość skomplikowanych kroków break-dance'u, chociaż sam nie mógł pochwalić się ich dobrą znajomością, a co dopiero wykonaniem. Elizavetta oraz Roderich tańczyli niezwykle dojrzale, chociaż totalnie nie w rytm muzyki. Cóż, ważne, że mieli przy tym frajdę. Fino, Berwald, Basch oraz Toris tańczyli w kółeczku, każdy drętwiej od drugiego. Lukas siedział na ławce, oparty o ścianę i pisał coś na telefonie. Matthias postanowił w pierwszej kolejności udać się do niego. Najpierw jednak pozwolił sobie odpiąć trzy górne guziki koszuli.

\- Hej - powiedział, siadając naprzeciwko niego.

Lukas uniósł głowę, zaskoczony, i zablokował telefon. Matthias obserwował z zadowoleniem jak wzrok Norwega prześlizguje się po jego obojczyku.

\- Dobrze się bawisz? - zapytał Lukas.  
\- Tak. A nawet jeszcze nic nie piłem.  
\- Nie przyjechałeś czasem autem?  
\- Wrócę busem.  
\- Chyba że tak. - Pokiwał głową.

Matthias przeczuwał, że Lukas pewnie jest bardzo wyczulony na jazdę autem po pijaku, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku spowodowanym przez pijanego kierowcę.

\- Natalii nie będzie?  
\- Zaraz powinna przyjść.

Chwila milczenia.

\- A więc ciąża?

Lukas pokiwał głową.

\- Bardzo długo się o nią starała, bo miała sporo problemów - wyjaśnił miękkim tonem. - Ale w końcu się udało. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze  
\- Ja też.  
\- Wiesz, że gdy Natalia pójdzie na urlop, będziesz musiał przejąć jej obowiązki?

To była nowość. Matthias miał nadzieję, że to oznacza zajmowanie się samymi ważnymi rzeczami, a nie nadmiar pracy

\- To dlatego zatrudniłem drugiego asystenta. Wiedziałem, że Natalii prędzej czy później się uda, a chciałem, by ta nowa osoba miała trochę czasu na zaaklimatyzowanie się. I tą osobą zostałeś ty.  
\- I ukrywałeś ten powód przede mną przez kilka miesięcy? - zapytał z uśmiechem na ustach, nie chcąc brzmieć wyzywająco.  
\- Nie chciałem zapeszać.  
\- Teraz możesz mi mówić wszystko, skoro oficjalnie zostanę twoją prawą ręką. Na przykład jak to jest być ojcem.

Lukas znieruchomiał, a Matthias widział w niemalże zwolnionym tempie, jak jego rysy zmieniają się; brwi unoszą, usta lekko uchylają, palce stukające w stolik zamierają.

\- Ja i Natalia nie... To nie jest moje dziecko - wydusił z siebie w końcu.

Ta odpowiedź była wszystkim, czego Matthias w życiu pragnął. W tym roku Boże Narodzenie przyszło do niego wcześniej. _Matko Boska Gejowska, dziękuję_ , powiedział w duchu, _mimo że nie jestem gejem_.

Lukas pewnie musiał słabo ogarniać, co się dzieje, gdy Matthias bez słowa uśmiechnął się bynajmniej nie ze smutku.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w tym dziwnym stanie, w tej dziwnej konsternacji i niepewności, dopóki przy ich stoliku nie pojawiła się długo wyczekiwana Natalia w towarzystwie pewnego tajemniczego jegomościa.

\- Co tak siedzicie jak ostatni frajerzy? - zapytała w ramach powitania.  
\- Matthias myślał, że jestem ojcem twojego dziecka - wypalił Lukas z kamienną ekspresją.

Matthias tylko uśmiechnął się głupkowato w stronę Natalii, a przepraszająco w stronę nieznajomego mężczyzny, który wydał mu się z grubsza znajomy…  
\- To dla niego typowe - powiedział silnym, męskim głosem i wtedy wszystko stało się jasne.  
\- Ludwig Beilshmidt, kopę lat!  
\- Gilbert mówił mi, że pracujesz w korporacji, ale nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że w firmie Natalii.

Wyglądało na to, że teraz, oprócz Lukasa, Natalia również nie za bardzo orientowała się w sytuacji. I nic dziwnego, ponieważ Matthias też potrzebował chwili na uporządkowanie sobie tego wszystkiego w głowie. Z najnowszych informacji wychodziło na to, że Natalia nigdy nie miała romansu z Lukasem, tylko cieszyła się stałym związkiem z Ludwigiem, z którym jest w ciąży. _Albo coś takiego_ , pomyślał Matthias, _ważne, że Lukas jest wolny_. No co, priorytety.

Natalia uznała, że najlepszym sposobem na rozrzedzenie tej gęstej atmosfery będzie taniec towarzyski. Tak więc porwała swojego Ludwiga na parkiet, gdzie poruszali się z gracją w rytm hitów z lat osiemdziesiątych. Matthias w międzyczasie próbował wyciągnąć także Lukasa, lecz ten odmówił.

\- Muszę zadzwonić do Emmy. - Brzmiała jego wymówka.

Nie chcąc go przymuszać, Matthias obszedł całą salę, zamieniając po dwa zdania z Elizavettą i Roderichem, tańcząc chwilę tu, chwilę tam...do chwili, gdy po dwóch piosenkach został porwany przez rozpromienioną Natalię. Dla zewnętrznych obserwatorów ich taniec zapewne wyglądał pokracznie, ale zabawy była co nie miara. Dopóki Matthias, zapominając o filtracji słów, zadał niecodzienne, lecz nurtujące go pytanie.

\- Ludwig nigdy nie był zazdrosny o Lukasa?  
\- Czemu pytasz? - Natalia zareagowała spokojnie, chociaż jej pierwszą reakcją było uniesienie wysoko brwi.  
\- Jesteście ze sobą blisko. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że Ludwig nigdy nie miał żadnych podejrzeń. Albo że nigdy nie widział w nim rywala.

Natalia przez chwilę milczała, wpatrując się w punkt ponad jego ramieniem.

\- Zauważyłam, że ostatnio spędzasz z Lukasem dużo czasu. - Spojrzała na Matthiasa przenikliwie, jakby chciała dostrzec jego prawdziwe kolory.  
\- Lubię go.  
\- Mało kto lubi go z powodu jego charakteru.  
\- Nie wiedzą, co tracą. Hehe.  
\- Nie wydajesz się mieć wobec niego złych zamiarów. Wręcz wydajesz się być godzien zaufania, tak więc będę z tobą szczera: nie, Ludwig nigdy nie był zazdrosny, ponieważ zna mnie i Lukasa, i wie, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Lukas jest nieszkodliwy.  
\- Tak najczęściej ludzie mówią o swoich kochankach! - Matthias nie dawał za wygraną. - Wiem, bo swego czasu oglądałem romansidła.  
\- Przykro mi, ale nie mogę podać ci innego powodu.  
\- Przed chwilą stwierdziłaś, że jestem godzien zaufania!

Natalia westchnęła przeciągle. Chyba właśnie zdała sobie sprawę, że ma do czynienia z wielkim, upartym dzieckiem w ciele dorosłego mężczyzny.  
\- Powinieneś wypytywać jego, a nie mnie. Mogę dać ci co najwyżej wskazówkę, ale tylko jeśli masz wystarczająco oleju w głowie, żeby nie dzielić się tymi informacjami z nikim innym.  
\- Się wie. Dobro Lukasa leży w moim interesie.  
\- Lukas po prostu nie jest mną zainteresowany. - Brzmiała wskazówka.  
\- Co? Chwila, nie rozumiem. Jesteś inteligentna, uzdolniona i piękna, więc jakim cudem…?  
\- Ponieważ jestem kobietą.  
\- Lukas nie jest tobą zainteresowany, ponieważ jesteś kobietą?

Natalia uniosła brew, patrząc na niego z miną "Właśnie to powiedziałam debilu".  
\- Czy to znaczy, że interesują go mężczyźni?  
\- Sam go zapytaj. To nie moja sprawa.

Jak mu kazano, tak chciał zrobić. Może nie należało to do jego najmądrzejszych decyzji, ale Matthias był upity niezwykle ciekawymi informacjami, które właśnie otrzymał, tak więc chciał jak najszybciej rozszyfrować zagadkę, jaką był Lukas Bondevik.

Zastał go przy tej samej ławce, na której rozmawiali pół godziny temu, tyle że tym razem Lukas stał obok i widocznie zbierał się do wyjścia; zarzucił na ramiona marynarkę i schował telefon do kieszeni.

\- Już idziesz? - zapytał Matthias, stając tuż przed nim. - Zostań jeszcze chwilę.  
\- Opiekunka Emila jest opłacona do dwudziestej drugiej, a ja wracam busem, więc muszę mieć na uwadze korki - wyjaśnił spokojnie Lukas, poprawiając kołnierzyk swojej koszuli.

Matthias przyjrzał się swoim opcjom, zważył je i wybrał tę cięższą.

\- W takim razie z przyjemnością cię odwiozę!

Z zadowoleniem przyglądał się zdumieniu wykwitującemu na twarzy Norwega.

\- Piłeś coś?  
\- Nie.

Lukas i tak nachylił się w poszukiwaniu zapachu alkoholu. Matthias w zamian mógł powąchać jego skórę.

\- Nie mogę przyjąć twojej propozycji - powiedział nagle.  
\- Co? Dlaczego!?  
\- Bo wtedy nie będziesz mógł się napić. Słuchałem przez cały tydzień, jak bardzo się ekscytowałeś darmowym alkoholem.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie alkohol. Chcę zrobić to dla ciebie!  
\- Wybierasz mnie zamiast alkoholu? Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku? - zapytał raczej żartobliwie.  
\- Dla mnie to dość oczywista decyzja.

Lukas pokiwał powoli głową, nie wypowiedziawszy żadnego słowa, ale jego nieśmiały, błądzący wzrok odpowiedział za niego.


	8. Chapter 8

Vlad zjawił się na przyjęciu z czystej grzeczności i dla darmowego jedzenia. Wolał nazywać to całe przedsięwzięcie "przyjęciem", ponieważ wtedy przynajmniej brzmiało kulturalnie. W przeciwieństwie do "imprezy", która z góry sugerowała brak godności i umiaru uczestników. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się wyjść tuż przed tym, jak wszyscy popadną w ten stan, gdzie ich umiejętność podejmowania krytycznych decyzji zaczyna stać pod znakiem zapytania.

Elizavetta prosząca go do tańca z uśmiechem na ustach była pierwszą czerwoną flagą. Niechętnie przyjął zaproszenie, bo przecież diabłu się nie odmawia.

Wyrwał się z morderczego uścisku jej palców przy najbliższej okazji i przeleciał wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Nie był z nikim w tak dobrych relacjach, by jakoś usprawiedliwić to, że się dosiada, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał siedzieć sam przy pustym stoliku. Dostrzegł Matthiasa, lecz prędzej padłby trupem niż z własnej woli usiadł obok Lukasa i Natalii. Francis też odpadał - fakt, że siedział przy Arthurze i Lili oznaczał tylko kłopoty. Chcąc, nie chcąc, klapnął naprzeciwko Feliksa i nonszalancko nałożył na talerz łyżkę sałatki i dwa kawałki ciasta.

\- O, Vlad. Co za niespodzianka - powiedział z wymalowanym na ustach wszechwiedzącym uśmieszkiem. - Gdzie masz Aleksandra?

Szczerze mówiąc, to Vlad nie wiedział. Teoretycznie urlop nie powstrzymywał go przed pojawieniem się na przyjęciu, a on liczył na to, że zobaczy go w cztery oczy.

\- Może ty mi powiesz?  
\- Ostatnio wspominał, że nie przepada za imprezami masowymi.  
\- To ma sens.

Czasami wciąż uderzało go, jak mało wiedział o Aleksandrze i raczej wolał, by mu o tym nie przypominano.

\- Zdaje mi się, że ty też nie przepadasz.

\- Może bym przepadał, gdybym wiedział, co w nich takiego interesującego - mruknął, otwierając swoją drugą puszkę piwa.

\- Czemu więc szwendasz się po nudnych eventach, zamiast na przykład zrobić Aleksandrowi niespodziankę i złożyć mu niezapowiedzianą wizytę?

\- Hah - parsknął Vlad na propozycję Feliksa. - Dla niego to pewnie nie byłaby miła niespodzianka, tylko koszmar.

\- Totalnie nie wierzysz w jego umiejętność bycia zadowolonym. Jestem pewien, że bardzo by się ucieszył. W końcu pewnie nie miał kontaktu z żywym człowiekiem od początku tygodnia.

Vlad wzruszył ramionami; nie mógł pozwolić sobie na fałszywą nadzieję.

\- W pracy też nie miewa kontaktów z ludźmi i jakoś żyje.  
\- Jak to nie? A co z tobą?

Och. To prawda. Vlad zawsze pilnował, by zobaczyć się z Aleksandrem przynajmniej kilka razy w tygodniu, nieważne czy mieli zjeść razem lunch, czy też zamienić dwa zdania podczas przerwy - liczył się sam fakt, że dochodziło do jakiejś, nieważne jak małej, interakcji. Przez ostatnie parę dni, kiedy to Aleksander wypoczywał na urlopie, Vlad czuł się w pracy dziwnie nieswojo bez miłych rozmów i spojrzeń, do których zdążył już przywyknąć. Tyle że on miał wokół siebie innych współpracowników, podczas gdy dla Aleksandra takie nagłe odcięcie się od międzyludzkich interakcji musiało stanowić nie lada szok.

Vlad zdawał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie pada właśnie ofiarą jakiejś dziwnej manipulacji Feliksa, ale postanowił martwić się tym później.

\- Nie wiem, gdzie mieszka - powiedział. Kolejna rzecz, do której najchętniej by się nie przyznawał.

\- Ale ja wiem. - Feliks uśmiechnął się, zadowolony.

\- Pewnie powinienem być zazdrosny. Ale to tylko ty.

\- Touchée - zacmokał Feliks. - Prawda jest taka, że musiałem wybłagać Matthiasa, żeby to dla mnie sprawdził. Tylko on ma dostęp do takich super tajnych informacji.

\- Czy to nie jest czasem nielegalne?

\- Może. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Ale uznałem, że prędzej czy później ci się przyda.

\- Coś mi tutaj śmierdzi - mruknął Vlad, siląc się na surowy wyraz twarzy. - Skąd to nagłe miłosierdzie wobec mojej skromnej osoby?

Feliks rozejrzał się z zainteresowaniem po sali, zapewne zastanawiając się nad jakąś wiarygodną wymówką. Vlad podążał za jego spojrzeniem, które z nieznanego mu powodu zatrzymało się na Elizie i Roderichu.

\- Mamy z Elką zakład.  
-Niech zgadnę, dotyczy on mnie i Aleksandra.

Feliks skinął głową. Znów z tym swoim głupim uśmieszkiem.

\- Ew. Nie chcę znać szczegółów.

\- Za późno, już ci tłumaczę. Elka jest totalnie pewna, że prześpicie się ze sobą w ciągu następnych dwóch tygodni, podczas gdy ja stwierdziłem, że do niczego nie dojdzie.

Wow, to już było totalne przegięcie. Vlad wiedział, że Elizavetta nie do końca ma poukładane pod sufitem, ale z taką obrzydliwością z jej strony nie spotkał się chyba jeszcze nigdy w całej historii ich współpracy. Zresztą Feliks wcale święty nie był. W końcu dał się wplątać w jej obleśną grę.

\- Zamiast zajmować się takimi głupotami, powinna skonsultować swój fetysz ze specjalistą.  
\- Oj, nie obrażaj się. To tylko niewinny zakład.  
\- Niewinne zakłady to takie, które nie dotyczą mojego prywatnego życia - rzucił ostro, po czym wstał od stołu.

Szybkim krokiem dopadł drzwi frontowych i poczuł na twarzy podmuch chłodnego powietrza, które skutecznie uświadomiło mu, jak niska temperatura panuje na zewnątrz. A o powrocie na imprezę nie było mowy - w oczach Vlada widniało to jako słabość. Żółty, stary kosz na śmieci przykuł jego uwagę; miał wrażenie, że nigdy w życiu nie widział odpowiedniej ofiary siarczystego kopniaka. No, nie licząc oczywiście pewnych współpracowników. Na szczęście zdrowy rozsądek przekonał go, że nie są oni warci złamanych palców u stóp.

 _Mogłem poczekać z denerwowaniem się, dopóki nie dostałem tego przeklętego adresu_ , przeszło mu przez myśl. _Nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem._

Mając jedno pewne wyjście, powrót do domu, wybrał drugie, bardziej ryzykowne. Sięgnął po telefon i z bębniącym w piersi sercem wybrał numer Aleksandra. Oczywiście dwa razy zdążył jeszcze zmienić zdanie, krążąc kciukiem nad wyświetlanym numerem. Zawsze potrafił brać z życia pełnymi garściami, dlaczego więc w takich momentach jego rozum miał serię mini zwarć? Nienawidził tego uczucia, ale jednocześnie podobało mu się ono, gdyż jawiło się jako dowód tego, że nie jest takim emocjonalnym cyborgiem za jakiego się uważał.

W końcu przyłożył telefon do ucha i wsłuchał się z niecierpliwością w rozbrzmiewające cyklicznie sygnały. Jednocześnie przebierał z nogi na nogę, lecz czując jak przesiąknięty lodowatym powietrzem materiał spodni przylega do jego wciąż ciepłej skóry, uznał, że lepiej w ogóle się nie ruszać.

Aleksander odebrał przy trzecim sygnale, co Vlad uznał za granicę dopuszczalności. Nienawidził, gdy musiał czekać długo na odpowiedź, zwłaszcza że żyli w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, gdzie każdy miał ekran przed oczami przynajmniej przez pół dnia.

\- Halo? - odezwał się niepewnie jego rozmówca.

\- Cześć. Mogę do ciebie wpaść?

\- Jesteś pijany. - Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Aleksander.

\- Co? Nie! Wypiłem tylko jedno piwo, słowo honoru! Jestem kulturalnym człowiekiem.

\- Po co chcesz przyjść?

\- Bo się nudzę. I Feliks mnie wkurzył.

\- Co zrobił?

Vlad chciałby powiedzieć mu prawdę, ale bał się, że gdy Aleksander zda sobie sprawę z tego, jak postrzegana przez innych jest ich przyjacielska relacja, to ucieknie gdzie pieprz rośnie, bez możliwości powrotu.

\- To co zawsze. Tyle że tym razem wetknął nos za głęboko.

\- Aha, rozumiem - mruknął Aleksander. - Niech będzie. Wyślę ci adres. Tylko ostrzegam, że nie myłem włosów od dwóch dni.

\- Parę wieków temu ludzie jarali się takimi smaczkami.

\- Wiesz co, chyba zmieniłem zdanie.

\- Żartuję, żartuję!

\- Ja też. - Vlad dałby sobie uciąć rękę, że w tonie głosu Aleksandra usłyszał uśmiech.

\- Okej, więc do zobaczenia~

\- Czekam. - Po czym rozłączył się.

Minutę później telefon zawibrował, a na ekranie pojawił się adres ( _na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się prawdziwy, ale z Aleksandrem nigdy nic nie wiadomo!_ , pomyślał Rumun). Vlad był prawie pewien, do jakiego autobusu powinien wsiąść, ale wolał się upewnić przy pomocy Google Maps. Około dziesięć minut jazdy, nie ma źle. Następnie przetrząsnął mapę okolicy w poszukiwaniu najbliższego przystanku autobusowego, lecz wyniki nie napełniły go optymizmem. Jako że chciał mieć wszystko pod kontrolą, ogarnął jeszcze rozkład jazdy.

 _Piętnaście minut. Jeśli się pospieszę, to zdążę zahaczyć o spożywczaka_ , pomyślał, ruszając pędem w stronę oddalonego nieco przystanku. W połowie drogi zauważył, że chłodne powietrze już mu tak bardzo nie doskwierało.

Osiedle Aleksandra było mniej zwyczajne niż Vlad się spodziewał, oprócz tego że wszędzie roiło się od kwadratów - kwadratowe bloki, kwadratowe okna, kwadratowe ogródki. Architekt musiał mieć kuku na muniu na punkcie geometrii.

Blok Aleksandra znajdował się w półkolu stworzonym z pięciu innych kwadratowych budynków. Vlad trzy razy upewnił się, że celuje we właściwe nazwisko, po czym zadzwonił na domofon. Został wpuszczony dosłownie ułamek sekundy później. Zaczął wchodzić po schodach, podziwiając przy okazji przytulne wnętrze - jasne ściany i nowoczesny system świetlny reagujący na ruch.

Na pierwszym piętrze drzwi po lewej nagle otworzyły się, niemal przyprawiając Vlada o zawał serca.

\- Jezus Maria! - niemalże krzyknął, wyciągając przed siebie ręce w geście poddania. Albo w obronie.

\- Wchodź - mruknął niewzruszony Aleksander. - Bekso - dodał, widząc wyraz twarzy swojego towarzysza.

\- Wal się, nie jesteś miły. - Vlad założył ręce na piersiach, lecz posłusznie wszedł do środka.

\- Szybko, szybko. Mam nadzieję, że Maria Fiodorowna cię nie widziała.

\- Kto to?

\- Osiemdziesięcioletnia staruszka spod jedynki. Osiedlowy monitoring.

\- Na pewno nie całodobowy. Jest dwudziesta trzecia, starsi ludzie śpią już od dobrych kilku godzin.

\- Starsi ludzie kilkakrotnie wstają w nocy do toalety.

\- Mówisz z doświadczenia?

Aleksander trzepnął go w plecy książką telefoniczną. Vlad pisnął niczym wieprz i ostrożnie odstawił na podłogę reklamówkę ze spożywczaka.

\- No już, nie bulwersuj się - mruknął, zbliżając się do Aleksandra. - Pokaż te swoje siwe włosy. - Poczochrał ciemne kołtuny, lecz szybko cofnął rękę z udawanym obrzydzeniem - Ew, nie żartowałeś z tymi tłustymi włosami.

Bułgar zerknął na niego spode łba i odwrócił się plecami, odkładając książkę telefoniczną na jej miejsce, którym była koślawa szafka wyglądająca na robotę pijanego cieśli.

\- A więc co? Masz sąsiadkę plotkarę? Od kiedy to przejmujesz się plotami na swój temat? - zagaił Vlad, zdejmując buty.

\- W tym bloku mieszkają głównie ludzie po sześćdziesiątce. Chciałbym, aby ich opinia o mnie pozostała neutralna, w czym na pewno nie pomoże młody mężczyzna przychodzący do mojego mieszkania po ciszy nocnej.

Vlad miał wrażenie, że Aleksander za bardzo dramatyzuje. Zawsze wychodził naprzeciw jako człowiek nonszalancki, mający gdzieś opinię innych, teraz jednak przejmował się sąsiadami, którzy bez wyjątku już dawno udali się w objęcia Morfeusza.

\- Skoro tak, to czemu zgodziłeś się, żebym przyszedł?

Gdy Aleksander nie odpowiedział, tylko cisnął mu przed nos klapki, Vlad zaśmiał się w myślach triumfalnie: tu cię mam!

\- Stęskniłeś się za moją głupią twarzą? - zapytał pełen nadziei.

\- Przypomniała mi się taka jedna historia z tą sąsiadką spod jedynki.

Vlad starał się zamaskować swoje rozczarowanie sztucznym uśmiechem, którego zaraz zastąpił prawdziwy, gdy obserwował, z jaką siła woli Aleksander odmawia sobie spojrzenia w jego stronę. _A to znaczy, że pewnie się wstydzi_ , pomyślał.

\- Dawaj.

\- Parę lat temu, jak jeszcze miała wystarczająco siły, to zajmowała się ogródkiem przed blokiem.

\- Tym kwadratowym?

\- Tak. No i pewnego wiosennego dnia, jak wychodziłem do pracy, ona akurat tam była. Z sadzonkami tulipanów. Zapytała mnie, czy są ładne.

\- O nie - pisnął Vlad, niemalże pewien dalszego rozwoju akcji.

\- Tak. Pokręciłem głową.

\- Boże, nie.

\- Tak. Skapnąłem się dopiero w busie.

\- Jezus Maria, nic dziwnego, że tak trzęsiesz przed nią portkami.

Wszyscy, którzy znali Aleksandra, zwłaszcza jego współpracownicy, wiedzieli o nawykach przywiezionych przez niego z ojczyzny - w Bułgarii kiwanie głową oznaczało 'nie', a kręcenie na boki 'tak' , dlatego też nigdy nie można było ufać reakcjom Aleksandra na sto procent. Lepiej zapytać lub poprosić o werbalne potwierdzenie, jak to zawsze robił Vlad.

\- Szczerze mówiąc to nigdy nie wiem, czy kiwasz na 'tak' czy na 'nie', bo używasz swoich i naszych standardów niekonsekwentnie - zauważył, rozkładając się na ciemnozielonej kanapie w niewielkim salonie. Tuż przed nią znajdował się spory stół z zamkniętym laptopem oraz miską pełną cytryn.

\- Tak samo, jak ja nigdy nie wiem, czy żartujesz, czy mówisz poważnie - odparł Aleksander, siadając tuż obok z jedną nogą podwiniętą pod siebie.

\- Czasami sam nie mam pojęcia - mruknął, sięgając po jedną z cytryn w półmisku. - Po co ci ich tyle?

\- To tip od perfekcyjnej pani domu. Ponoć daje wrażenie dekoracji, dzięki czemu mieszkanie wydaje się zadbane.

\- Więc to tym się zajmujesz przez cały urlop? Oglądaniem tanich seriali telewizyjnych?

\- Tylko wieczorami.

Vlad uniósł kącik ust w drapieżnym uśmiechu. Nie mógł przepuścić takiej okazji do zaczepki.

\- Tak robią starzy ludzie - szepnął, przeciągając sylaby.

\- Och, w takim razie oświeć mnie, co oglądają dzieci w twoim wieku.

\- Tabalugę.

\- Cóż to takiego?

\- Świetna bajka. W latach mojego dzieciństwa robiła za dobranockę, więc lubię do niej wracać. Czasami mam łzy w oczach, gdy słyszę intro. Mogę ci je zaśpiewać.

\- Nie ma mowy, nie chcę ogłuchnąć - mruknął Aleksander, sięgając otwartą dłonią do ust Vlada, by go zatkać w razie potrzeby.

Vlad liczył na to, że Bułgar w końcu odważy się go dotknąć, lecz nic takiego nie nastąpiło nawet gdy zaczął śpiewać. _No dalej_ , pomyślał, patrząc intensywnie na twarz Aleksandra, która aktualnie była małym polem bitwy. Vlad widział przelatujące przez nią emocje; ruchy brwi, drganie kącików ust, płatków nosa. Czuł miętowy detergent, który w tej chwili wydał mu się najpiękniejszym zapachem na świecie - tak blisko drżącej dłoni znajdował czubek jego nosa. Gdyby tylko uniósł lekko podbródek, mógłby musnąć ją swoimi ustami.

Sekundę później miał przed sobą tylko powietrze, gdy grzeczność Aleksandra wygrała walkę z zuchwałością. Vlad przestał śpiewać.

\- W twojej epoce pewnie oglądało się He-Mana. Niedawno przeżywał swoją drugą młodość, bo stał się internetowym memem - rzucił dla rozładowania sytuacji.

 _Żałosne_ , pomyślał, _nie potrafię radzić sobie ze swoimi uczuciami, więc zamieniam je w nieśmieszne żarty. Zresztą, Aleksander nie jest lepszy._

Spojrzał na siedzącego obok mężczyznę. Miło było zobaczyć go w innej odsłonie, bez bieli i czerni firmowego garnituru. W dresowych spodniach i beżowej koszulce wydawał się bardziej namacalny, w zasięgu ręki. Vlad mimowolnie przestudiował jego ciało, skupiając się na obojczyku zerkającym na niego spod materiału, bladej skórze pleców w miejscu, gdzie materiał podwinął się za wysoko, a w końcu na suchych dłoniach z drobnymi zadrapaniami i wydatnymi żyłami. Daleko im było do miana zadbanych, co nie zmieniało faktu, że Vlad oddałby wiele, by w końcu poczuć je w swoich włosach, ustach, na karku, ramionach, w...

Musiał brutalnie zatrzymać ten pociąg myśli, bo powoli zaczynał zbaczać z toru. Słowa Feliksa silnie zadziałały na jego dumę. _Prześpicie się ze sobą w ciągu następnych dwóch tygodni. Po moim trupie_ , pomyślał, wstając z sofy i ruszając do przedpokoju po zapomnianą reklamówkę ze spożywczaka.

Nie, żeby w fizycznych zbliżeniach na pierwszej randce było coś złego. Vladowi zdarzyło się to kilka razy, znał parę osób, które zaczęły podobnie, a potem cieszyły się długoletnimi związkami. W sytuacji z Aleksandrem przybrał jednak odwrotną technikę; najpierw przyjaźń, szacunek i zaufanie, potem ewentualny związek, jeśli obaj okażą się wystarczająco dojrzali psychicznie, a następnie cała reszta. Póki co, jeżeli się nie mylił, znajdowali się gdzieś w połowie pierwszego etapu.

Vlad zdecydował się na taki plan, ponieważ nie mógł sobie pozwolić na błąd, a Aleksander nie wyglądał jak typ, który nawiązuje relacje po tygodniu znajomości.

 _Dawno nie byłem w coś tak mocno zaangażowany_ , stwierdził, wróciwszy do pokoju. Wygrzebał z reklamówki paczkę bekonowych chrupków i cisnął nimi w Aleksandra.

\- Nie wiedziałem, jakie lubisz, więc na wszelki wypadek wybrałem wegańskie.

\- Wegańskie chrupki o smaku bekonu?

\- Wiem, sam byłem zdziwiony.

Usiadł z powrotem na kanapie, tym razem minimalnie bliżej Aleksandra, i wręczył mu puszkę piwa. Zamiast przyjąć je bez słowa, Bułgar przyjrzał się etykiecie i pokiwał lekko głową.

\- To miłe z twojej strony, ale nie piję alkoholu - mruknął, otwierając paczkę chrupków.

\- Daj spokój, to coś ma tylko cztery procent. Nawet nie poczujesz.

\- Jestem śmiertelnie uczulony, poczuję aż za dobrze.

\- Och. - To była nowość. - Serio?

\- Nie. - Aleksander uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. - Ale jak mówię, że nawet łyk mnie zabije, to ludzie dają mi spokój. Tak jakby nie wystarczyła im zwykła odmowa…

To musiała być dość delikatna sprawa, więc Vlad odłożył obie puszki na podłogę, tuż przy nodze kanapy.

\- Sorka, że byłem jednym z tych ludzi - przyznał potulnie.

\- W ramach pokuty masz zamknąć dziób na kłódkę i nikomu nie mówić o moim małym sekrecie.

\- Och? Jestem twoim jedynym powiernikiem?

\- Jedynym żyjącym.

\- To zabrzmiało groźnie.

\- Taki był zamiar.

Chrupki zniknęły z torebki w pięć minut; były zaskakująco smaczne.

\- Tak w ogóle, to jak tam impreza bożonarodzeniowa? - zapytał Aleksander, opierając brodę o kolano. Z bliska jego oczy wydawały się jaśniejsze, wręcz zielonkawe.

\- Nic ciekawego. Feliks nauczył mnie trochę break-dance'u.

\- Nawet nie próbuj demonstrować, błagam.

\- Dla ciebie przygotuję coś lepszego. - Puścił mu oczko, zdejmując z ramion marynarkę.

\- Teraz? - zapytał nagle z oczami jak pięciozłotówki.

 _O, w końcu jakaś ciekawa reakcja_ , zauważył Vlad z zadowoleniem.

\- Żartuję - zaśmiał się, lecz nie umknęło mu niespodziewane zainteresowanie Aleksandra jego obnażonymi przedramionami. - Chyba że chcesz?

\- Nie wygłupiaj się. Chcesz coś obejrzeć?

\- Masz jakieś fajne filmy?

\- Mam Netflixa. - Aleksander wzruszył ramionami, po czym sięgnął po laptopa. Przesunął go na środek stołu tak, aby stał dokładnie pomiędzy nimi.

\- Ooo, Netflix and chill?

\- Hm? - Aleksander spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia.

\- Pff, nieważne.

Mimo że Matthias właśnie wyznał Lukasowi, że nie wypije dla niego alkoholu i odwiezie go bezpiecznie do domu, to magia tej sytuacji trwała tylko przez chwilę.

Nie minęła minuta, a wyraz twarzy Lukasa wrócił do starego, dobrego biczfejsa; na skórze nie można było dostrzec najmniejszego śladu wcześniejszego zawstydzenia. Jego dłonie ponownie znalazły telefon i pospiesznie wystukiwały jakąś tajemniczą wiadomość.

\- Kto tak namiętnie do ciebie wypisuje? - zapytał Matthias, pokazując środkowy palec podstawowym prawom do prywatności.

\- Aleksander - mruknął Lukas pod nosem. - Najpierw panikuje, że zgodził się na wizytę pana Popescu, a teraz prosi, żebym zgodził się na przedłużenie jego urlopu.

\- Interesujące. - Potaknął. - Tak w ogóle, to co jest między nimi?

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że jestem ekspertem do spraw relacji międzyludzkich?

\- Nie wyglądasz, ale kto wie, co w tobie drzemie.

Lukas jakby skurczył się w sobie; jego ramiona opadły, a wzrok skupił się na jakieś bruździe w stoliku. Matthias potrzebował chwili, by zrozumieć, że drugi mężczyzna był wyraźnie speszony.

\- Chcesz potańczyć? - zapytał dla rozluźnienia atmosfery.

\- Nie sądzę, abym się nadawał. Tylko zostanę pośmiewiskiem. Zapytaj panią Edelstein, wręcz ocieka energią. Albo Natalię.

Matthias rozejrzał się po parkiecie. Tino uporczywie próbował rozruszać drewnianego Berwalda. Natalia wciąż tańczyła z Ludwigiem, zaszyta w jednym z cichszych kącików. A Elizavetta dalej męczyła biednego Rodericha, który po drodze stracił okulary. _Normalnie lepsze niż komedia_ , pomyślał Matthias, powracając spojrzeniem do jedynej osoby, która się liczyła.

\- Nie chcę ryzykować - odparł.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Lukas odwzajemnił na tyle, na ile potrafił. Następnie sięgnął po kieliszek wina i dopił resztkę, która się w nim znajdowała. Matthias sam się zadziwił, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wcale nie jest zazdrosny.

\- Czemu miałbyś się stać pośmiewiskiem na parkiecie? Czyżby Lukas Bondevik nie potrafił tańczyć?

\- To po pierwsze. Po drugie, nie chcę stracić autorytetu. A po trzecie, męsko-męska para na pewno stałaby się sensacją. Nie potrzebuję dodatkowych plotek. Już pewnie i tak krąży ich co nie miara.

Matthias dostrzegł w słowach Lukasa pewną furtkę, którą równie dobrze mógł zignorować. Postanowił jednak trochę przy niej pomajsterkować, mimo że mógł wyjść przez to na nietaktownego.

\- Plotki nie mają znaczenia, jeśli są nieprawdziwe. - Wzruszył ramionami, przyglądając się uważnie reakcjom Lukasa. - Chyba że chcesz wyjść przede mną z szafy? - Wyszczerzył się, aby w razie czego móc obrócić tę sytuację w żart.

Lukas milczał grobowo. Jego wargi kilka razy drgnęły, zupełnie jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili zmieniał zdanie. Matthias rozumiał jego niepewność, w końcu nie znali się tak długo, by ufać sobie z tak ważnymi sekretami.

\- Okej, to ja pierwszy. Nie musisz mi odpowiadać - zapewnił go, zdając sobie sprawę, że rzeczywiście mógł być zbyt nachalny. Wziął głęboki oddech. - Ostatnio zdałem sobie sprawę, że podobają mi się też faceci.

To nie był pierwszy raz, odkąd przyznał się wprost do biseksualizmu, lecz ulga nadal była natychmiastowa. Doskonale rozumiał, co czują nastolatkowie, którzy decydują się na ten sam krok. _Jak stanę się sławny, to udzielę wywiadu i stanę się ich ikoną,_ zażartował w myślach, szykując się na reakcję Lukasa.

\- Prywatność moich pracowników mnie nie interesuje - odparł Norweg i wstał od stołu bardziej spięty niż zazwyczaj. - Powinniśmy się zbierać. Pójdę się pożegnać.

Matthias obserwował, jak Lukas prosi Natalię na bok, cmoka jej policzek, a następnie ściska dłoń Ludwiga. Wciąż nie dotarła do niego ta oschła reakcja. _To nie miało tak być,_ rozpaczał w myślach, _miał zdobyć do mnie zaufanie i powiedzieć, że też lubi mężczyzn. Tak jak zasugerowała Natalia._

Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że być może popełnił błąd. Jeśli tak, to nie miał pojęcia, ile będzie on go kosztował.


	9. Chapter 9

Matthias, wciąż zjadany przez zażenowanie, pragnął jak najbardziej opóźnić wspólny powrót samochodem. Nie czuł się na siłach, by spojrzeć Lukasowi w oczy. Był pewien, że atmosfera w pojeździe udusi ich swoją gęstością. Jego skandynawskie geny postawiły wystawić go do wiatru; nawet nie musiał dotknąć swoich policzków, by poczuć, jakie są gorące - a co za tym idzie, pewnie wyglądały jak dwie dojrzałe rzodkiewki.

Widząc że Lukas wciąż nie opuścił towarzystwa Ludwiga i Natalii, a wręcz dał się wciągnąć w rozmowę, Matthias postanowił na jakiś czas zejść z jego radaru. Odszukał wzrokiem swoją paczkę znajomych, usadowionych wygodnie przy najodleglejszym stoliku, i udał się do nich, by odbębnić grzecznościowe pożegnania.

\- Matt! - Tino dostrzegł go jako pierwszy. - Gdzie się szlajałeś? Napij się z nami w końcu!  
Zawtórowały mu entuzjastyczne pomruki.  
\- Sory, chłopaki, ale będę się zbierał. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko, machając lekceważąco dłonią.  
\- Hę? Wszystko w porządku?  
\- No jasne. Po prostu coś mi wypadło. Tak więc, no, trzymajcie się! - wydukał z siebie. Nigdy nie był dobry w używaniu takich utartych form. Ruszył w stronę wyjścia nim zaatakowano go niewygodnymi pytaniami bądź prośbami o zostanie.

Lukas czekał na niego przed wyjściem; stał prosto, z rękami w kieszeniach, spod półprzymkniętych powiek wpatrując się w Matthiasa, któremu z wrażenia zaschło w gardle. Lukas naprawdę wyglądał nieziemsko, zwłaszcza z tej perspektywy, w przyciemnionym świetle.

\- Gotowy? - zapytał głosem nie zdradzającym prawdziwych emocji.

Matthias przytaknął i ruszył za Lukasem do drzwi, po drodze próbując wyłowić z kieszeni klucze. Zamiast nich natknął się na komórkę, która zawibrowała w momencie dotknięcia, przez co niemal nie podskoczył. Podczas bliższej inspekcji zauważył kilka wiadomości od Tina.

Z bębniącym sercem otworzył konwersację, gdzie powitało go zdjęcie jego i Lukasa, stojących naprzeciwko siebie i patrzących sobie w oczy. Zrobione najprawdopodobniej kilkadziesiąt sekund temu. Tuż pod fotografią widniała kolejna wiadomość: _Coś ci wypadło hmm? ;) Baw się dobrze_

Matthias nie musiał widzieć się w lustrze, by wiedzieć, że spalił buraka; momentalnie poczuł wszechogarniające ciepło, a obudowa telefonu nagle stała się śliska z powodu spoconych dłoni. Wiedział, że musi szybko zareagować i umorzyć głupie przypuszczenia Tina, bo wystarczająco już wcześniej nabroił, maczając palce w temacie plotek.

 _To nic takiego, tylko drobna przysługa,_ odpisał na szybko i wsunął komórkę do kieszeni. Z drugiej wyciągnął klucze i odblokował samochód. Naprawdę nie chciał do niego wsiadać, ale gdy Lukas zamknął drzwi po stronie pasażera i zapiął pasy, nie miał wyboru.

Poprawił lusterka i odpalił silnik, podając Lukasowi GPS, aby wprowadził adres, co ten wykonał bez ociągania.

Ku niepocieszeniu Matthiasa, większa część podróży minęła w całkowitym milczeniu. Na każdym czerwonym świetle czy też pasach zerkał ukradkiem na Lukasa, który pierw patrzył przed siebie, a później przez okno.

\- Zaraz będziemy na miejscu - powiedział wesołym tonem, by trochę rozrzedzić atmosferę.

Lukas ani drgnął.

\- Jak ci się podobała impreza? - spróbował po raz kolejny.  
\- Może być. - To nie była do końca zadowalająca odpowiedź, ale Lukas przynajmniej odwrócił się w jego stronę.  
\- Szkoda, że nie widzieliśmy tegorocznego odpału Arthura. Chociaż nie wiem, czy zeszłoroczne brwi coś pobije… Z tego, co opowiadałeś, to wyszło z tego niezłe wariactwo.  
\- Wciąż o tym pamiętasz?  
\- No jasne. Ale nie martw się, nie powiem mu, że się z niego śmiałeś.  
\- Nie śmiałem się - burknął Lukas, ale w kąciku jego ust tańczył zalążek uśmiechu.  
\- Mhm - zanucił figlarnie Matthias, skręcając dość ostro w prawo.

Gdy wjechali w kolejną, węższą ulicę, Lukas uaktywnił się nieco i poinstruował go, przy którym podjeździe się zatrzymać. Tuż za potężną bramą stał jego własny samochód.

\- Możesz zaparkować tutaj, piesi nawet nie zauważą - powiedział Lukas, odpinając pasy.  
\- Mam wejść do środka? - zapytał zbity z tropu.  
\- Jeśli nie chcesz, to nie musisz.  
\- Chcę! - odparł natychmiast, nie mogąc przepuścić takiej okazji.

Wraz z nowo odkrytymi pokładami pozytywnej energii wyskoczył z samochodu, prawie zapomniał go zamknąć, po czym potruchtał za Lukasem.

Być może to było nieco naiwne, ale Matthias spodziewał się, że jego pracodawca mieszka w "wielkiej drogiej willi z wielkim ogrodem, gdzie wszystko jest wielkie i drogie". Tymczasem tuż przed nim stał niewielki sześcienny domek, prawdopodobnie dwupiętrowy, niczym się niewyróżniający.

Tuż po wejściu, w wąskim przedpokoju, powitała ich pulchna blondynka o najładniejszym uśmiechu, jaki Matthias w życiu widział.

\- Punktualny jak zawsze - zwróciła się do Lukasa; uścisnęli dłonie.  
\- Jak tam Emil? Sprawiał jakieś problemy?  
\- Dzisiaj bez zarzutów, cały dzień czytał książkę.  
\- Śpi?  
\- Nie. Chciał zaczekać na ciebie.  
\- Okej, zajrzę do niego. Dziękuję ci za dzisiaj - powiedział miękko, w sekundę zdjął buty i ruszył do pokoju.

A Matthias stał jak kołek, niepewny swojego dalszego losu, dopóki blondynka go nie dostrzegła.

\- A pan to kto?  
\- Matthias Kohler. Jestem, um, kolegą Lukasa. Z pracy.  
\- Ach. Miło mi, jestem Emma, opiekunka Emila.  
\- Trochę o pani słyszałem.

Emma znów uraczyła go tym uroczym uśmiechem, od którego miękły kolana. Matthias nie pozostał jej dłużny. Gdy kobieta schyliła się, by założyć obuwie, jego wzrok padł na wieszak. _Kolorowa kurteczka, marynarka, długi jasny płacz o wąskim fasonie_. Chwycił go i przytrzymał, a Emma, zaskoczona, wślizgnęła się ramionami w rękawy, dziękując przy tym uprzejmie.

\- Jest już późno - zauważył. - Z przyjemnością panią odwiozę.  
\- To naprawdę miłe, ale nie ma potrzeby. Mieszkam tuż naprzeciwko. - Wskazała palcem w stronę swojego mieszkania, otworzyła drzwi i wyszła na chłodne powietrze. - Do widzenia.

Matthias zaryglował za nią i ruszył do pomieszczenia, w którym przed chwilą zniknął Lukas. Emma wydała mu się zarówno kompetentna jak i opiekuńcza. Na pewno była dla Emila dobrym wzorem do naśladowania. Co do samego chłopca, Matthias miał nadzieję poznać go oficjalnie, ponieważ podczas ich spotkania w parku nie mieli okazji do interakcji.

Pokój, a właściwie salon, utrzymany był w ciepłej tonacji; piaskowe ściany, jasne meble, bordowa sofa i wielki telewizor, który grał jakąś kolorową kreskówkę.

\- Czemu jeszcze nie śpisz? - Usłyszał nagle głos Lukasa, którego jasne włosy wystawały ponad bordowe oparcie.  
\- Czekałem na ciebie. Poza tym jest piątek - westchnął Emil.  
\- Co nie znaczy, że pozwolę ci siedzieć do północy. To tylko w jakieś dłuższe wolne. Znasz zasady.  
\- Mhm. Doczytam rozdział i idę. Znowu śmierdzisz papierosami.

Matthias nie wiedział, czy powinien się odezwać, wycofać, czy po prostu usiąść na wolnym fotelu. Lukas nie należał do najgościnniejszych gospodarzy, skoro zostawił go samemu sobie już na wejściu.

\- Przyszedłeś z kimś? Wydawało mi się, że słyszałem jakieś głosy - zauważył Emil.

Matthias cofnął się na paluszkach aż do framugi, tak aby jego wejście wyglądało naturalnie i przypadkowo. Jakby wcale nie stał kilka kroków za nimi przez dobre pół minuty.

\- Tak, mój prac...mój kolega z pracy mnie odwiózł. Zaprosiłem go do środka.  
\- Acha, okej.  
\- Matthias? - Tym razem Lukas zwrócił się do niego. - Chodź tutaj i usiądź.

Matthias dziarskim krokiem dopadł fotela i rozgościł się na nim, pozwalając swoim kolanom polecieć w przeciwne strony. Emil przyglądał mu się badawczo, jednak wyraz jego twarzy pozostał neutralny. Wyglądał na spokojne, bystre dziecko.

\- Chętnie poczęstowałbym cię piwem, ale prowadzisz - zaczął Lukas, patrząc wprost na niego. - Tak więc może herbaty?

Widać było, że nie bardzo odnajdywał się w roli dobrego gospodarza.

\- Z chęcią. Najlepiej miętową, jeśli masz.  
\- Jasne. - Wstał i ruszył do kuchni.

Co pozostawiło Matthiasa sam na sam z Emilem, który wciąż się w niego wpatrywał. _Creepy_ , pomyślał, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie, by ukryć swoje zażenowanie. Zawsze wiedział, jak rozluźnić atmosferę, ale dotychczas nie miał wielu kontaktów z dziećmi.

\- Lukas kłamie - powiedział nagle chłopiec, co wytrąciło Matthiasa z równowagi. - Wcale nie ma piwa.  
\- Skąd wiesz? Dorośli mają swoje kryjówki. - Puścił mu oczko.  
\- Znam wszystkie kryjówki w tym domu. Oto dowód. - Sięgnął za poduszkę, o którą się opierał, i niezwykle ostrożnie wyjął na wpół zjedzoną paczkę z kwaśnymi żelkami. - To z jego schowka ze słodyczami. - Wyciągnął znalezisko w jego stronę.

Okej, nie żeby to było wyjątkowo dziwne - od zarania dziejów wiadomo, że dzieci to chytre i sprytne stworzenia ze słabością do słodkości - ale z opisów Lukasa wydawało mu się, że Emil to aniołek. Pozwolił sobie wziąć (nielegalną) żelkę w kształcie butelki coca coli.

\- Pani Emma wie, że podkradasz?

Emil lekko wydął usta w dziubek i przyłożył do nich palec wskazujący, nakazując mu milczenie.

\- Nie podkradam. To i tak jest moje. Ale dostaję tylko czasami.  
\- I dobrze. Warzywa są lepsze.

Twarz Emila nie wyrażała zbyt wielu emocji, w przeciwieństwie do jasnych oczu, które robiły to aż do przesady. Matthias w ułamku sekundy skurczył się w sobie, w duchu jednak śmiał się z samego siebie, że drży przed dziesięciolatkiem. W końcu dostrzegł kolejne podobieństwo między braćmi. Takie spojrzenie nie należało do normalnych, musiało zawdzięczać swoją przenikliwość genetyce.

\- Dobra, dobra, wygrałeś.  
\- Chodź tutaj. Chcę, żebyś mi coś przeczytał.

Matthias miał wrażenie, że nie nadąża za jego tokiem myślenia, ale potulnie przesiadł się na kanapę. Emil wyciągnął spod stolika książkę zatytułowaną "Bergen" i kazał przeczytać mu kawałek streszczenia na tylnej okładce. Które było po norwesku.

- _Bergen er ein teikneserieroman om Maria som er student i Bergen. Det handlar om depresjon, sjølvskading og om å være alene. Men også om venskap.  
_  
Emil parsknął cicho pod nosem, ale próbował to ukryć udawanym kaszlem.

\- Twój akcent jest okropny - powiedział Lukas, który zjawił się z dwoma parującymi kubkami herbaty.  
\- Serio? A szkoda, bo chciałem się uczyć norweskiego.  
\- Nie rozumiem tego nagłego _boom_ na skandynawskie języki.  
\- To po to, żeby zaimponować mojemu szefowi.  
\- _Du bør ikke fokusere på det._  
\- Powiedział, że jesteś głupi - mruknął Emil.  
\- Wcale nie! - oburzył się Matthias, który zrozumiał pełne znaczenie, ponieważ owa fraza brzmiała tak samo po duńsku. Jedyną różnicą był oczywiście akcent. - Powiedział, żebym się na tym nie skupiał.  
\- Zgadza się. Lepiej skup się na pracy, bo zaraz dojdzie ci obowiązków.

Matthias wciąż siedział zafascynowany tym, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Dobrze wiedział, że Lukas mówił po norwesku, ale przez chwilę mógł udawać, że był to duński, jego ojczysty język, wymawiany z innym, miększym akcentem. Melodia dla uszu.

\- Możesz mi trochę opowiedzieć o tych moich nowych obowiązkach.  
\- Proszę bardzo. Na początku dostaniesz nowych klientów z Rosji i Ukrainy, którymi dotychczas zajmowała się Natalia, a potem...  
\- Ugh, znowu gadacie o tej głupiej firmie. Idę spać - mruknął Emil, nieco naburmuszony, i ruszył do łazienki.

Matthias poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, ale z drugiej strony skąd miał wiedzieć, że jest to wrażliwy temat? Jednocześnie jego wnętrze zajęło się ogniem, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że w końcu zostaną z Lukasem sam na sam. Trochę się nad tym zastanawiał i doszedł do wniosku, że być może powinien poruszyć temat jego wcześniejszej nietaktowności. Akurat nadarzyła się idealna okazja.

\- Wszystko z nim w porządku? - zapytał szeptem, wskazując na oświetloną łazienkę, za której drzwiami znajdował się chłopiec.

Lukas przytaknął.  
\- Tak, tylko bardzo nie lubi, jak rozmawiam przy nim o pracy.

Pokiwał głową i sięgnął po herbatę, aby nawilżyć sobie gardło. Ostatnio rzadko zdarzało mu się wypić coś innego niż kawa.

\- Lukas? Możemy pogadać o tym, co zaszło dzisiaj pod koniec przyjęcia? Trochę słabo to wyszło z mojej strony - zaczął, odwracając się w jego stronę. - Naprawdę nie chciałem tak na ciebie naskoczyć albo zasugerować, że jesteś gejem, po prostu…

Lukas zareagował tak szybko, że Matthias przez ułamek sekundy był pewien, że zaraz dostanie w twarz. Zamiast tego dłoń zatrzymała się centralnie tuż przed jego otwartymi ustami. Spojrzał na Norwega pytająco, na co ten pokazał mu, aby był cicho.

 _O co mu chodzi? Nie chce o tym gadać?_ , pomyślał, obserwując oddalająca się od jego twarzy dłoń. Słysząc chrzęst przekręcanego zamka, oczy Lukasa powędrowały w przeciwnym kierunku. Matthias podążył wzrokiem w stronę dźwięku; Emil wyszedł z łazienki w piżamie.

\- Dobranoc - rzucił, nawet na nich nie patrząc, i po chwili zniknął na piętrze, pokonawszy krótkie schody w kilka sekund.

Lukas odczekał chwilę, siedząc nieruchomo i nasłuchując. Gdy upewnił się, że Emil rzeczywiście trafił do swojego pokoju, a nie na przykład zatrzymał się na schodach by podsłuchiwać, stał się niezwykle gadatliwy. No, jak na jego standardy.

\- Przepraszam, moja reakcja była nie na miejscu. Nie chciałem, żeby Emil coś usłyszał.  
\- Nie szkodzi. To moja wina, nie pomyślałem.

Matthias może i przez większą część swojego życia zachowywał się jak pajac, ale gdy przychodziło co do czego, wiedział, kiedy zachować powagę.

\- Natalia wszystko mi powiedziała - rzekł Lukas, przesiadając się na sofę, by móc mówić ciszej. - Że wypytywałeś ją o naszą relację i moją orientację.

Serce Matthiasa zabiło szybciej; obawiał się, że Lukas zaraz na niego nakrzyczy za to dziwne zainteresowanie jego prywatnością. _Przeklęta Natalia_ , pomyślał, _to miało być poufne_.

\- Tak, teraz widzę, że to również nie było fair. - Zaśmiał się, zakłopotany.  
\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego w ogóle odpowiedziała na twoje pytania… To ja powinienem decydować o swojej prywatności. Nikt nie powinien odbierać mi wyboru w taki sposób. Komu powiem, kiedy powiem, czy _w ogóle_ coś powiem.

Z każdym kolejnym słowem obawy Matthiasa stawały się rzeczywistością. Oczywiście nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie zareagował na to potężnym rumieńcem.

\- Przepraszam - wydukał tylko. Marzył o opuszczeniu tego domu i pójściu spać, ale musiał wziąć odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny.

\- Nie ma sprawy, nic wielkiego się nie stało.

\- Właśnie że stało! To było naprawdę podłe z mojej strony.

\- Skończ paplać, jeszcze nie skończyłem. - Może i zabrzmiałoby to strasznie, gdyby wyraz twarzy Lukasa był bardziej srogi. - Znam Natalię od dawna i wiem, że potrafi bezbłędnie ocenić człowieka po zwykłej rozmowie. Nie patrz tak na mnie, nie pytałem ją o pełną analizę twojego profilu psychologicznego. Sama mi oznajmiła, że jesteś godny zaufania. - Popatrzył na niego znacząco.

Matthias potrzebował kilku sekund, by zajarzyć, że chyba ma w jakiś sposób poprzeć to stwierdzenie.

\- Bo jestem! Jestem bardzo godny zaufania. Nigdy nikomu nie powiedziałem, że moja mama ma hemoroidy... Ups. - Teatralnie zatkał sobie usta własną dłonią, lecz zdawszy sobie sprawę z błędu, wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się głupkowato. Zaraz jednak zreflektował się, w razie gdyby jego humor nie został zrozumiany. - To był żart, żeby nie było.

Lukas pokręcił głową z politowaniem, ale jego wargi wyrażały zupełnie inne emocje. Matthias często łapał się na tym, jak często skupia się na ustach drugiego mężczyzny. Problem z Lukasem był taki, że jego oczy wcale nie były zwierciadłem jego duszy. Prawdziwych reakcji należało szukać w minimalnym skurczu prawego kącika, subtelnym drgnięciu dolnej wargi i sposobie, w jakim nachodziły one na siebie, gdy Lukas pogrążony był w myślach.

\- A tak szczerze mówiąc - Matthias ponowił temat. - To myślę, że Natalia ma rację. Zresztą sam kiedyś stwierdziłeś, że jestem godny zaufania. Wtedy w parku, pamiętasz? Gdy opowiedziałeś mi o Emilu.

\- Tak. Miałem potem nie lada wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Czemu?

\- Bo ledwo cię znałem, a wystarczyło dziesięć minut, by podzielić się z tobą historią mojego życia.

\- Taki mój urok. - Zaśmiał się Matthias. - Nie jesteś pierwszym, który padł jego ofiarą. Dużo ludzi zwierzało mi się na pierwszych spotkaniach.

\- To wszystko wyjaśnia - powiedział Lukas, spoglądając na niego spod jasnych rzęs. - Dlaczego gdy jestem z tobą, czuję się zrelaksowany.

Matthias często wytykał zakochanym ludziom ich niespójne, niepodobne do nich zachowania. Nie trzeba mieć świetnych zdolności obserwatorskich, by dostrzec, jak miłość zakłada im klapki na oczy, pozwala zapomnieć o logice oraz ogranicza świat do tej jednej jedynej osoby. Bądź kilku, jak to ma niekiedy miejsce. Matthias nigdy się nie spodziewał, że sam znajdzie się w takiej beznadziejnej, żałosnej sytuacji. A jednak - oto siedział na kanapie swojego obiektu westchnień, a stwierdzenie Lukasa, że jest zrelaksowany w jego obecności brzmiało w jego uszach jak przysięga małżeńska.

Nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Miał nadzieję, że jego wyraz twarzy zrobił to za niego.

\- Natalia kilka razy nalegała, żebym się przed tobą otworzył - kontynuował Lukas. - Twierdziła, że potrzebuję więcej znajomych. Problem w tym, że dla mnie to nie jest łatwa rzecz. Moja nieśmiałość mnie paraliżuje.

To wiele wyjaśniało - Matthias często miał wrażenie, że Lukas po prostu nienawidzi ludzi i traktuje ich z góry. Prawda widocznie brzmiała bardziej racjonalnie.

\- Fakt, że mi o tym mówisz, to pierwszy krok w stronę zdrowej relacji - zauważył. Miał nadzieję, że to podniesie Lukasa na duchu.  
\- Naprawdę? Ja za to mam wrażenie, że nie dość, że się narzucam, to jeszcze cię zanudzam.  
\- Sranie w banie. Jak jeszcze raz tak stwierdzisz, to cię wygrzmocę.

Lukas zaniemówił, i to bynajmniej nie ze wzruszenia.

\- Um. Myślę, że to był dość niefortunny dobór słów.

Matthias zaliczył facepalma swojego życia. Pacnął się tak mocno, że na czole pozostała czerwona plama. Już pogodził się ze swoim losem. Miał zapisane w przeznaczeniu, że musi niszczyć poważną atmosferę tanim przejęzyczeniem albo dwuznacznymi słowami.

\- Racja - przyznał, patrząc wszędzie tylko nie na Lukasa. - Ale wiesz, co miałem na myśli. Że, że ci przywalę albo przecioram po ziemi. No co? Tak się mówi!  
\- Masz szczęście, że już się przyzwyczaiłem do twoich dziwnych powiedzonek.  
\- Tym razem po prostu nie pomyślałem. Głodnemu chleb na myśli. - Wzruszył ramionami.

Lukas parsknął cicho śmiechem - dobry znak. Matthias już wiedział, że mężczyzna za każdym razem potrzebował trochę czasu oraz paru słabych żartów, by poczuć się komfortowo w jego towarzystwie.

\- Kontynuując - odchrząknął Lukas. - Postanowiłem pójść za radą, a właściwie rozkazem Natalii i odpowiedzieć szczerze na twoją sugestię. Tak, jestem gejem. I przepraszam, że tak olałem twój własny coming out. To musiało kosztować cię sporo odwagi.

Matthias sam nie wiedział, jak się czuł, gdy zamiast akceptacji otrzymał oschłe "Nie interesuje mnie prywatność moich pracowników". Otrzymał już w życiu aprobatę wielu osób: jego rodziców, Gilberta, Tina, byłej dziewczyny, bliskich kumpli, nawet Lovina, któremu żalił się po pijaku w pewien piątkowy wieczór, gdy ten obsługiwał bar.

\- Nie przejmuj się, chyba nawet rozumiem twoją reakcję. - Posłał mu ciepły uśmiech. - Dzięki, że mi powiedziałeś. To wiele znaczy.  
\- Tylko wiedz, że to poufna informacja - zaznaczył od razu Lukas, znów nieco skrępowany. - Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć. Przynajmniej na razie. Boję się, że ktoś z rodziny mógłby użyć tego przeciwko mnie.  
\- W związku z Emilem?  
\- Już i tak ledwo wygrałem prawa do opieki - westchnął i odgarnął włosy z czoła do tyłu. - Wystarczy jedna czerwona lampka i wszystko pójdzie w las.

Matthias wiedział, że będzie musiał zachować ostrożność. Każdą informację o Lukasie, nieważne czy zaadresowaną do kumpli z pracy czy do rodziców, będzie musiał dokładnie przefiltrować przez swój mózg nim pozwoli jej ulotnić się przez tę gadatliwą gębę. Rozumiał to jako swego rodzaju test mający sprawdzić jego kompetencje międzyludzkie.

\- Nie bój żaby, nie wydam cię tak łatwo. Chyba że będą mnie torturować.

Lukas uśmiechnął się.  
\- Myślę, że tym nie musisz się martwić.

Matthias cieszył się, że wcześniej nie stchórzył, zniósł niezręczną ciszę w samochodzie i pozwolił zaprosić się do mieszkania. Kto by pomyślał, że to całe nieporozumienie zakończy się w taki sposób? Być może tak właśnie smakowała wygrana.

\- Jeszcze tak na przyszłość - zaczął Lukas. - Nie musisz się bać, że zaraz zacznę z tobą flirtować i będę cię próbował zaciągnąć do łóżka. To tylko głupie stereotypy.  
\- A może ja chciałbym, żebyś ze mną flirtował? - Pokiwał sugestywnie brwiami, siląc się na swoje najbardziej sugestywne spojrzenie.

Lukas na chwilę zaniemówił.  
\- Obawiam się, że nie jestem w tym dobry.  
\- Jakby jakiś koleś ci się podobał, to jak byś mu to pokazał? - zapytał z ciekawości, pewien, że gdy pozna odpowiedź, będzie analizował każde słowo oraz gest Lukasa, poszukując w nich jakiejś oznaki zainteresowania.  
\- Gdybym znał go już trochę lepiej, to może tak.

Gdy Lukas przesiadł się nieco bliżej i nachylił w stronę Matthiasa, ten zastygł w bezruchu. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie królikiem doświadczalnym, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Kątem oka obserwował jak dłoń Lukasa zbliża się do jego twarzy, ale w końcu spoczywa na krawacie. Uchylił usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale zaniemówił, gdy napotkał twarz Lukasa, w połowie intymnie przyciemnioną, a w połowie odbijającą kolorowe światło z telewizora.

Napotykając jego spojrzenie, Lukas odsunął się jak oparzony i zatkał usta ręką, próbując powstrzymać ciche parsknięcie.

\- Nie, nie mogę, to takie śmieszne - powiedział, zerkając na Matthiasa przepraszająco. - Co niby miałbym powiedzieć?  
\- Że ma ładne oczy.  
\- To zbyt cliche.  
\- W odpowiednim momencie na pewno przyjdzie ci coś do głowy - zapewnił go. _Ciekawe, jaki komplement by MI powiedział, gdyby przyszło co do czego_ , przeszło mu przez myśl.

Vlad puścił Aleksandrowi swój ulubiony serial telewizyjny. W połowie drugiego odcinka zapytał go o opinię.

\- Ujdzie - mruknął Aleksander, marszcząc brwi. - Obejrzę do końca, bo do świąt jeszcze kilka dni.  
\- Pamiętaj, że za tydzień wylatujemy - przypomniał mu Vlad, przechylając się w bok, by wyjąć z reklamówki kolejną porcję przekąsek.  
\- Mamy miejsca obok siebie?  
\- Tak. Tuż przy wyjściu ewakuacyjnym.  
\- I tak nam to nie pomoże jak wybuchniemy.  
\- Czyżby ktoś tu się bał samolotów? - zaćwierkał melodyjnie, mając nadzieję, że jakoś uderzy to w dumę towarzysza. Lubił się z nim przekomarzać. - Nie ma co się bać, samoloty mają wypadki raz na rok. W Europie to już w ogóle, raz na dziesięć lat.  
\- Ale jak już jest wypadek, to nikt go nie przeżywa.  
\- Najwyżej umrzemy, trzymając się za ręce. Czyż to nie romantyczne?  
\- To nie jest śmieszne - mruknął Aleksander, po czym ziewnął.

A Vlad razem z nim. Tyle że on musiał jeszcze wrócić do domu, a po północy autobusy jeździły może raz na godzinę. Przyjrzał się wyciągniętej paczce paluszków; na odwrocie dostrzegł radę dnia, która pojawiała się na wszystkich produktach tej firmy.

-Dobrze jest czasem poskakać w kałużach - przeczytał, podsuwając paczkę w stronę Aleksandra, by się poczęstował.  
-Jak byłem mały to skakałem. - Wziął całą garść. - Wtedy mokre ubranie było ekscytujące, dzisiaj to udręka.  
-Może jakbyś o nim nie myślał, to dalej by ci się podobało.  
-Może.

Gdy odcinek się skończył, Vlad zerknął na Aleksandra. Mężczyzna siedział zgarbiony, a jego powieki były tylko lekko uchylone. Być może nawet tak spał, kto wie.

\- Hej, Aleksander, żyjesz? - zapytał.  
\- Ledwo. Chyba muszę iść spać. - Jego głos ociekał zmęczeniem.  
\- Tak to bywa jak się jest starym człowiekiem.  
\- Nie jestem aż taki stary.  
\- Mogę spać na kanapie?  
\- Miałeś wrócić do domu.

 _Co za uparty człowiek_ , przeszło Vladowi przez myśl. Miał nadzieję, że wykorzysta jego małą niesubordynację i zapewni sobie jakiś godny nocleg.

\- Co jak ktoś mnie napadnie? Może to miasto to nie Rumunia, ale wciąż…  
\- Niech będzie, ale spróbuj w nocy wejść do mojej sypialni, to pożałujesz. - Ziewnął po raz kolejny, po czym rzucił Vladowi koc z fotela obok. - Masz.

Zgasił laptopa, więc jedynym źródłem światła stała się słaba lampka z drugiego końca pokoju. Następnie zabrał swoje rzeczy i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, rzucając szybkie, mizerne "dobranoc".

A Vlad, mimo że z reguły bał się spać w nieznanych miejscach, był tak wymęczony, że padł w pięć minut.

Gdy zaczęła dochodzić północ, Matthias poczuł falę zmęczenia. Nie zapowiadało się, żeby lada chwila zemdlał z wycieńczenia, bo spał może ze dwie godziny w ciągu dnia, ale uznał, że zaraz wypadałoby zbierać się do domu.

\- Jesteś śpiący? - zapytał z ciekawości Lukasa, który siedział obok niego z pilotem w ręce.  
\- Nie. Pewnie zasnę nad ranem.  
\- Co tak późno? Masz rozregulowany zegar biologiczny?

Lukas pokręcił głową. W międzyczasie zdjął z siebie marynarkę i teraz siedział w białej koszuli z krótkim rękawem, co według Matthiasa było świetnym ćwiczeniem dla oczu, bo aby spojrzeć na niego ukradkiem, musiał wyczyniać nie lada oczopląsy.

\- Średnio śpię tylko cztery godziny dziennie. To głównie przez stres. Lada chwila mnie to wykończy.  
\- Może powinieneś zatrudnić więcej osób? Żeby przejęli niektóre twoje obowiązki?  
\- Nie martw się, mam pewne poważne plany co do tego - powiedział tajemniczo. - Czasami nie śpię, bo wiem, że jak zasnę, to będę miał koszmary. To takie dziwne przeczucie, jakby moja podświadomość dawała mi ostrzeżenie.  
\- Byłeś z tym u jakiegoś lekarza?  
\- Tak. Mówił, żebym unikał rzeczy, które przywołują przykre wspomnienia. Dlatego nie mogę oglądać wiadomości, w których mowa o wypadkach samochodowych. Po śmierci moich rodziców miałem na tym punkcie obsesję.

Matthias niewiele rozumiał na temat ludzkiej psychiki, ale wiedział, że mentalnych problemów nigdy nie należy lekceważyć

\- To brzmi naprawdę źle - zaczął ostrożnie. - Może powinieneś zapisać się na jakąś terapię?  
\- Dzięki za dobre chęci, ale póki co nie mam czasu na lekarzy.  
\- No tak, firma - westchnął Matthias. Zawsze wydawało mi się, że zarządzanie firmą to wielki luksus i mało pracy, ale rzeczywistość nie była taka piękna. Z utrzymaniem korporacji wiązało się sporo stresu i nerwów.  
\- Oprócz pieniędzy, nic dobrego z niej nie wyszło. Przejąłem ją tylko dlatego, że była oczkiem w głowie moich rodziców. W życiu nie najadłem się takiego stresu jak w czasie pierwszego miesiąca.  
\- Potrafię sobie wyobrazić. Nowe otoczenie, obowiązki, masa pracowników…  
\- W pierwszym tygodniu nie spałem czterdzieści osiem godzin. Wiesz jak to się skończyło?  
\- Nie?  
\- Zadzwoniłem do mojego ojca i prosiłem, żeby przyjechał mi pomóc - zaśmiał się gorzko - chociaż od dawna był już sześć metrów pod ziemią.

Mimo że taka sytuacja nigdy nie przytrafiła się Matthiasowi, łatwo potrafił ją sobie wyobrazić. Poczuł skurcz w brzuchu, gdy pomyślał sobie, co Lukas musiał czuć w momencie, gdy przypomniał sobie, do kogo dzwoni.

\- Nikt nie zasługuje na to, by doświadczyć czegoś takiego - powiedział miękko, po czym chwycił jego dłoń w geście otuchy.

Lukas odwzajemnił uścisk.

\- Znowu ci wchodzę na głowę z moimi problemami.  
\- Nie słyszałeś, co wcześniej mówiłem? Że jeśli jeszcze raz powiesz coś takiego…  
-To mnie wygrzmocisz, tak. - Uśmiechnął się.  
\- A tak serio, to wyluzuj. Od tego są kumple. - Zabrał dłoń, aby Lukas nie czuł się zobowiązany do trzymania jej.

Siedzieli tak przez chwilę, oglądając Toma i Jerry'ego, a Matthias czuł, jak z minuty na minutę jego powieki stają się cięższe. Widocznie Lukas to zauważył.

\- Chyba powinieneś już wracać. Teraz na pewno drogi będą puste.  
\- Jasne. - Podniósł się i wyjął koszulę ze spodni. I tak była już cała pognieciona.

Przy drzwiach, gdy ubierał buty, Lukas zapytał go, czy może mieć do niego prośbę. Matthias nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, o co może chodzić, ale z racji że prosił go właśnie Lukas, nie mógł odmówić. Inaczej nie potrafiłby się nazwać dobrym kumplem.

Lukas wręczył mu paczkę papierosów.  
\- Pozbądź się tego dla mnie. Bo jak znowu będę śmierdzieć dymem, to Emil mnie zabije.

Matthias uśmiechnął się, wychodząc na zimne powietrze. Nie spodziewał się takiej decyzji, ale bardzo mu się ona podobała.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Dla ciebie wszystko.

* * *

mały **EDIT:** w poprzednim rozdziale napisałam, że Matthias to pierwsza osoba, do której Lukas zrobił coming out. no więc zmieniłam to, bo przypomniałam sobie, że przecież jego rodzice już wiedzą...i byłoby PLOT HOLE :-O btw jeszcze z 3-4 rozdziały i koniec!

mam najdłuższe wakacje w życiu, więc stwierdziłam, że w końcu odpowiem na komentarze. wszyscy wiemy, że ff net ma OKROPNY sposób odpowiadania na komentarze, tak więc odpowiem na nie tutaj, bo boję się prywatnych wiadomości:-D'

 **Guest -** aww niezmiernie mnie cieszy Twój komentarz. fajnie widzieć, że ktoś jeszcze czyta te wypociny!:-D

 **viennese caffee** (ff net nie pozwolił mi zapisać Twojego nicku z kropką, co z nim nie tak) **-** Twoje komentarze zawsze robią mi dzień! spoiler alert: w kolejnych rozdziałach przyjrzymy się bliżej rodzinie Natalii;) zobaczymy, czy dalej będziesz uważać ją za spokojną. tak, lada chwila Lukas będzie pokazywał trochę więcej swojej "sympatycznej" strony, najwyższa pora:-D

 **Yaarie -** cieszę się, że podobają Ci się pary! owszem, niestety mało z nimi contentu:-( a mają tyle potencjału. właśnie charakteryzacja Bułgara to było dla mnie takie ehhhh bo z wikii dużo się nie dowiedziałam, więc jest jakimś takim nasjkdbjdsakdbajh;; dlatego super, że Ci przypadł do gustu ❤️ aww Twój komentarz jest kochany;; dziękuję za wenę, to się zawsze przydaje!


	10. Chapter 10

Dedykuję ten rozdział **Yaarie** , która przez cały tydzień motywowała mnie, żebym pisała ten rozdział ;_; było ciężko. Specjalne podziękowania należą się płycie "No place in heaven" od MIKA, już ją znam na pamięć. Tak więc przekazuję Wam to 11,4k słów, chyba mój życiowy rekord, biorąc pod uwagę zarówno ilość, jak i szybkość. PS jest tutaj sporo nawiązań do różnych książek, filmów oraz piosenek - jak je znajdziecie/znacie to ❤️❤️❤️

Ostrzeżenia: krótkie nawiązanie do samookaleczenia, myśli samobójcze, PTSD, atak paniki

* * *

W sobotni poranek Lukas obudził się przy akompaniamencie ptasich pieśni godowych, nad którymi zachwycał się popularny lektor dokumentów przyrodniczych.

Zasypianie na siedząco przed grającym telewizorem powoli zaczynało wchodzić mu w nawyk, z czego na pewno nie będzie zadowolony, kiedy pocztą przyjdą rachunki za prąd.

Z przyzwyczajenia sięgnął do kieszeni i zmarszczył brwi, gdy okazała się pusta. _Czyżby Emil...?_ , przeszło mu przez myśl. Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie, że poprzedniego wieczora wręczył swoją ostatnią paczkę papierosów Matthiasowi. Koniec z głupimi nałogami.

Aby wyprostować plecy, położył się wzdłuż kanapy. Gdy oparł głowę o poduszkę, coś zaszeleściło. Znalazł pod nią na wpół zjedzoną paczkę żelków. _No pięknie_ , przeszło mu przez myśl, sam jednak chwycił żelkę w kształcie butelki Coca-Coli i wpakował do ust.

Jakiś czas później, w łazience, napełnił wannę do połowy ciepłą wodą. Lustro zaparowało się prawie natychmiast, więc dla równowagi temperatur uchylił niewielkie okno. Zanurzył się aż po szyję i rozluźnił na tyle, na ile było to możliwe dla jego wiecznie spiętych mięśni. Opuszkami palców głaskał swoje udo, próbując za pomocą dotyku odróżnić rozstępy od równie podłużnych blizn.

Na zewnątrz jakieś auto przejechało z piskiem opon i Lukas odruchowo schował całą głowę pod wodę, chcąc odgrodzić się od nieprzyjemnych bodźców słuchowych. Leżąc tak z zamkniętymi oczami i powoli wypuszczając powietrze przez nos, zastanawiał się, w jakim stopniu rozkładu są ciała jego rodziców. Albo jak bardzo bolałoby, gdyby nabrał w płuca wody. Osiemdziesiąt procent wolnego czasu w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat spędził na obsesji na punkcie śmierci i kontemplowaniu bezsensowności swojego życia. Powstrzymywał się od czynów tylko dlatego, że zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, kto najprawdopodobniej znalazłby jego zwłoki.

Nie potrafił myśleć o przyszłości w pozytywnym świetle, ale ostatnio miał wrażenie, że coś zaczyna się zmieniać. Chciał o siebie zadbać. Być może w końcu czas zaczynał leczyć jego rany?

Emil siedział przy biurku i malował jakieś wzorki na kremowym kubku. Zajęcie, do którego na początku podchodził niechętnie, urosło w jego oczach po zrozumieniu, że może obdarowywać ludzi unikatowymi podarunkami. Tym sposobem zarówno Emma jak i Natalia nie mogły narzekać na małą kolekcję kolorowych kubków.

\- Robisz prezenty pod choinkę? - zapytał Lukas, kładąc przed nim talerz z jajecznicą oraz dwiema kanapkami.

\- Mhm... Myślisz, że pani Natalia się ucieszy? - Pokazał mu kubek, z którego uśmiechały się ziemniaki o ludzkich twarzach. Pewnie jakieś nawiązanie do jej chłopaka.

\- Na pewno.

\- Pani Natalia będzie z nami na kolacji wigilijnej?

\- Obawiam się, że w tym roku nie. - Zmarszczył brwi, widząc minę Emila. - Coś nie tak?

\- Lubię cię, Lukas, ale czasami mam cię dość. Dwuosobowe wigilie są nudne.

\- Nic ci na to nie poradzę. Możemy pójść na spotkania opłatkowe organizowane przez jakąś restaurację?

\- Lepsze to niż nic.

Lukas wrócił do kuchni, aby tam zjeść swoją porcję śniadania. Przynajmniej z odżywianiem nie miał problemów. Chwycił telefon i z nudów przejrzał skrzynkę pocztową.

-Może pójdziemy wieczorem do kina? Dawno nie byliśmy - powiedział nagle Emil, stając w drzwiach z pustym talerzem i sztućcami, które niebezpiecznie balansowały na krawędzi naczynia.

\- Wieczorem jestem zajęty.

\- Co robisz?

\- Mam coś do załatwienia w pracy. Emma z tobą zostanie.

Co prawda Emma jeszcze o tym nie wiedziała, ale na pewno nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, żeby zostać z Emilem. Lubiła dzieci i potrafiła z nimi nawiązać świetny kontakt.

Lukas przez chwilę oczekiwał jakiejś emocjonalnej reakcji, płaczu albo chociaż krzyku, ale Emil mruknął jedynie pod nosem:

\- Niech diabli wezmą tę głupią firmę.

Przestronna sala, którą w okolicy znano jako gospodarza eleganckich przyjęć, została do przesady udekorowana kiczowatymi choinkami, skarpetami oraz kolorowymi lampkami. _W kogoś za mocno weszła magia świąt_ , pomyślał Lukas wkraczając na salę wraz z Natalią i Ludwigiem, czym zasłużył sobie na ciekawskie spojrzenia reszty gości. Nienawidził tego momentu, gdy wszystkie pary oczu zwracały się na niego, oceniały krój garnituru, bladość skóry, szeptały rzeczy w stylu „Czy to nie ten, któremu zmarli rodzice?". Zawsze kurczył się w sobie i jąkał, kiedy musiał odpowiadać na grzecznościowe pytania potencjalnych partnerów biznesowych.

Nim wszystkich uczestników przyjęcia zaproszono do stołu na specjalnie wyznaczone miejsca stali oni grupkami przy ogromnej choince i gadali o dupie Maryny.

\- Ech, co my tu robimy? - westchnęła Natalia, ogarniając wzrokiem całe przypudrowane towarzystwo.

\- Idziemy ugłaskać twojego brata - odparł Lukas.

\- A następnie zdenerwować go do granic możliwości - dodał Ludwig.

Wspomnianego brata Natalii nie widać było na radarze, za to pojawiła się jej siostra. Odłączyła się od towarzystwa i właśnie zmierzała w ich stronę miarowym krokiem, z głową zadartą w górę.

Katyusha Bragińska ledwo skończyła trzydzieści lat, a już kilkakrotnie znalazła się na prestiżowych listach dla młodych przedsiębiorców. Cała rodzina Bragińskich miała wyjątkową smykałkę do biznesu, a odziedziczona po rodzicach fortuna tylko pomagała im w realizowaniu ambitnych przedsięwzięć.

\- O, Natalka! Jak miło, że się pojawiłaś~! - Następnie zniżyła głos do szeptu. - A to kto? Twój chłopak?

\- Ludwig Beilshmidt - przedstawił się i cmoknął jej dłoń.

Katyusha zlustrowała go wzrokiem od góry do dołu i powiedziała po rosyjsku coś, co sprawiło, że Natalia spąsowiała.

\- Ty glupaya...

 _Siostry_ , pomyślał Lukas, domyślając się, co mogło być przedmiotem uwagi Katyushy. Szkoda, że nie było z nim Aleksandra, na pewno z (nie)chęcią by to przetłumaczył. _Ciekawe, jak sobie radzi z urlopem. Muszę później do niego zadzwonić._

\- Lukas, jak miło cię widzieć! - Katyusha, o dziwo, przytuliła go, co nieśmiało odwzajemnił.

\- Z wzajemnością.

\- Co u ciebie? Masz już jakąś dziewczynę?

\- Obawiam się, że nie. - Uśmiechnął się grzecznie. - Nie chcę, żeby musiała konkurować z Emilem.

Wszyscy się zaśmiali. Natalia trochę słabiej niż reszta; spoglądała na Lukasa wzrokiem mówiącym „przepraszam za to".

\- _Woohoo boys!_ \- krzyknął Alfred F. Jones, który znikąd wyrósł tuż za ich plecami.

Alfred, wbrew pozorom, nie zjawił się na przyjęciu jako tak zwany „+1" Katyushy, tylko otrzymał własne zaproszenie. Miał skromną, lecz rosnącą w popularności sieć z fast foodami. I chociaż nigdy nie przepracował nawet dnia w gastronomii, uważał, że wie o obsłudze klienta więcej niż jego pracownicy.

\- Oto i mój Alfie! - rozpromieniła się Katyusha. Para sprzedała sobie kilka siarczystych całusów, a Lukas odwrócił wzrok, zgorszony.

\- Pomyślałem, że możesz być głodna, więc przyniosłem ci ciasto - powiedział Alfred i wręczył jej talerz z bogato przystrojonym sernikiem.

\- Z jagodami?

\- Oczywiście. _For my princess_.

 _Co ja tu robię?_ , pomyślał Lukas, po raz kolejny zmuszony odwrócić wzrok. Natalia i Ludwig mieli na tyle godności, by nie wymieniać się przy nim czułościami, ale kto bogatemu zabroni? _Mówisz zupełnie jakbyś sam nie był bogaty,_ przypomniała mu własna podświadomość.

Lukas nigdy nie uważał, że jego przeznaczeniem jest zostanie wielkim. Ale oto był na przyjęciu dla wielkich przedsiębiorców ze spuścizną po rodzicach, której nigdy nie chciał, i tytułem zbyt poważnym dla tak złamanego człowieka.

\- Lukas! _What's with this grave expression?_ Czaisz? - Zaśmiał się Alfred. - Rozchmurz się!

Potrzebował chwili nim zrozumiał grę słów. Posłał Jonesowi najbardziej złowrogie spojrzenie, jakie potrafił zaimprowizować w ciągu ułamka sekundy. A gdzieś w głębi zrobiło mu się przykro.

\- _Easy, man!_ \- Alfred podniósł obie dłonie w obronnym geście. Przeprosił, gdy Katyusha wbiła mu łokieć pod żebro.

\- Pozwólcie, że pójdziemy przywitać się z innymi - mruknęła Natalia i pociągnęła obu swoich towarzyszy za sobą.

Zdążyli tylko zamienić kilka słów z Wangiem Yao nim zostali poproszeni przez kelnerów o zajęcie miejsc przy ogromnym podłużnym stole. Lukas odetchnął z ulgą, gdy odnalazł wizytówkę ze swoim imieniem tuż obok Natalii, która z kolei została usadzona obok swojego brata, a naprzeciwko Katyushy. Lukas nie spodziewał się, że zasiądzie tak wysoko w hierarchii.

Iwan Bragiński, znany za granicą jako „rosyjski diabeł biznesu", już siedział na swoim honorowym miejscu na krańcu stołu. Lukas od razu dostrzegł, że nie miał na sobie swojego śmiesznego szalika, o którym wszyscy zawsze mówili, ale nigdy w jego obecności.

\- Witam was, moi drodzy przyjaciele! - powitał wszystkich, stojąc na baczność.

Wtedy Lukas przypomniał sobie, jak wysoki jest ich gospodarz. On, ze swoim marnym metrem siedemdziesiąt pięć, mógł co najwyżej pooglądać sobie z bliska nos Iwana podczas rozmowy twarzą w twarz.

Lukas nie wsłuchiwał się uważnie w przemowę Bragińskiego, ponieważ wiedział, że jej przedmiotem na pewno są takie wartości jak współpraca oaz partnerstwo. Czyli coś, czego miał już po dziurki w nosie. Nim się obejrzał, kelnerzy podali do stołu.

Nagle poczuł na udzie krótką wibrację i wyjął telefon. Pod stołem, aby nie wyjść na niegrzecznego.

 **Matthias Kohler**

 _mój tata łysieje_

 _co jak kiedyś też skończę łysy?_

 _tak, wiem, problemy ludzi z krajów pierwszego świata:/_

Poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok; Natalia posyłała mu tajemniczy uśmiech. Uniósł brwi pytająco.

 **Ja**

 _Podobno produkują coraz wygodniejsze peruki._

Rzeczywiście nie był dobry w small talku.

Jeszcze miesiąc temu stwierdziłby, że Matthias zachowuje się zbyt nachalnie, zadając mu różne pytania czy dzieląc się nic niewnoszącymi uwagami, ale w ostatnim czasie z każdą otrzymaną wiadomością na jego ustach wykwitał niewielki uśmiech. Podziwiał go, że wciąż się nie poddał, widząc, jaka z Lukasa niemowa. Zarówno w prawdziwym życiu, jak i przez Internet.

Gdzieś w połowie przyjęcia nadeszła pora na konwersację, której Lukas unikał jak ognia.

Iwan podszedł do niego z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach i rękami zaplecionymi za plecami.

\- Jak miło, że w końcu zjawiłeś się na jednym z moich przyjęć - powiedział niby nonszalancko, ale Lukas wiedział, że pod tymi słowami kryje się jad i niechęć.

\- Ja także. Ostatnio nie mam za dużo wolnego czasu.

\- Ach tak... Jak się miewa mały Emil?

\- Jest zdrowy i uczy się dobrze.

\- Kto wie, być może któregoś dnia przejmie stery i zajmie się prowadzeniem firmy.

\- Jeśli będzie chciał.

\- Może jemu uda się wskoczyć na wyższy szczebel i w końcu dorównać Bragiński Co. Brakuje mi porządnej konkurencji - westchnął.

 _Mam większe powodzenie niż ty_ , pomyślał Lukas wyniośle, ale nie śmiał powiedzieć tego na głos. Zresztą, Iwan pewnie sam zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, lecz jego ego nakazywało mu stawianie się na piedestale.

\- Czasem naprawdę brakuje mi twojego ojca. Był prawdziwym biznesmenem. Ile to już minęło?

\- Dwa lata.

\- Ach, jak ten czas leci. Teraz nawet jeszcze bardziej widać, że odziedziczyłeś rysy twarzy po swojej matce. Naprawdę piękna kobieta.

\- I inteligentna. Wraz z tatą bardzo cenili twoją współpracę - powiedział ze sztucznym uśmiechem. - Jeśli chciałbyś zobaczyć, jak sprawy się mają wewnątrz firmy, zapraszam w przyszłym tygodniu na kawę - dodał, widząc, że zbliżają się do nich Alfred z Katyushą. W końcu przyszła pora na cyrk, który Natalia obiecywała mu już miesiąc temu.

Lukas odsunął się trochę, a para chwyciła się za ręce.

\- Alfred i ja planujemy się pobrać - oznajmiła Katyusha, podstawiając Iwanowi pierścionek zaręczynowy pod nos. Lukas żałował, że nie widzi jego twarzy. Znał Iwana na tyle, że potrafił dostrzec subtelne drgania w uśmiechu wiecznie przyklejonym do jego ust.

Jednocześnie dziwił się Alfredowi, że ten potrafi ustać na nogach. Sam nie wiedział, czy zniósłby morderczy wzrok, czy zwyczajnie ugiąłby się pod jego ciężarem.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał Iwan z nieludzko szerokim uśmiechem. - Co za niespodzianka! Gratulacje.

Odwrócił się do ludzi siedzących przy stołach i zawołał:

\- Kochani! Moja słodka starsza siostra się zaręczyła! Brawo! - I zaczął klaskać. Lada chwila cała sala poszła w jego ślady.

Lukas musiał mu pogratulować idealnie zachowanych pozorów i maski idealnego człowieka, której nie zdjął ani na sekundę. Słyszał sporo o Iwanie od Natalii, dzięki czemu wiedział, że taki rozwój sytuacji nie przypadnie mu do gustu. Prędzej liczył, że jego kochana Kasieńka oraz Alfred rozstaną się.

Widząc, że do Iwana zaczynają zbliżać się Natalia i Ludwig, pewnie po to, by ogłosić własne plany na przyszłość, Lukas pozwolił sobie na krótki uśmiech wyższości. Jednak dla bezpieczeństwa odsunął się jeszcze bardziej.

* * *

Matthias miał poważne problemy ze wstawaniem do pracy odkąd wszyscy wokół zaczęli rozmawiać o świętach i wiążącymi się z nimi dniami wolnymi. Godziny w biurze ciągnęły się niemiłosiernie i nie pomagał nawet fakt, że mógł bez konsekwencji spędzać je na graniu w gry czy przetrzepywaniu artykułów na wikipedii. Chyba cieszyłby się bardziej, gdyby jednak miał jakieś obowiązki.

\- Czemu nie mogą nas po prostu wcześniej zwolnić? - westchnął w stołówce, siedząc przy jednym stoliku z Feliksem, Vladem, Torisem, Tino oraz Berwaldem. - I tak nic nie robimy.

\- Zawsze możesz wziąć urlop. - Wzruszył ramionami Berwald.

\- Mnie nie chciał dać - mruknął Vlad z przekąsem.

\- Ale Elizie i Roderichowi dał? - zauważył zdziwiony Tino.

\- Bo Elizka ma taryfę ulgową, zapomniałeś? - Wywrócił oczami Vlad.

Matthias już wcześniej słyszał podobny komentarz, ale nadal nie znał szczegółów, więc postanowił o nie zapytać.

\- Jak odszedł poprzedni kierownik Finansów, to Elizka zaczęła brać nadgodziny i odpowiedzialność za niektóre większe projekty, bo chciała wskoczyć na jego miejsce. Wszyscy byliśmy pewni, że awansuje, ale zamiast tego wybrano Vasha Zwingli.

\- W sensie, że Lukas wybrał?

\- No tak. Ale ponoć ta decyzja nie wyszła od niego, tylko od kogoś jeszcze wyżej.

\- Ale nie ma nikogo wyżej - zauważył Matthias.

Wszyscy rozłożyli ręce albo wzruszyli ramionami.

\- Jak chcesz wiedzieć więcej, to wiesz kogo pytać - powiedział Vlad.

\- To Elizka nie jest kierownikiem? Przecież pojawia się na wszystkich spotkaniach.

\- Powiem tak - mruknął Vlad. - Wszyscy traktujemy ją jak kierownika, bo naprawdę zna się na rzeczy i dużo robi dla tego wydziału, ale z tytułu jest tylko zwykłym pracownikiem. Vash zabiera ją na spotkania, bo sam by nie dał rady tego wszystkiego ogarnąć.

\- Bez sensu - skwitował. Był pewien, że gdyby Elizavetta znalazła się na miejscu Vasha, ze wszystkim dałaby sobie radę sama. Lub z drobną pomocą Rodericha. _Co mogło sprawić, że Lukas podjął taką a nie inną decyzję?,_ zastanawiał się.

Odpakował kanapkę z masłem orzechowym. Zauważył, że jego zwykłe połączenia powoli zaczynały mu się nudzić, ale nie wyobrażał sobie robić kanapek z mokrymi warzywami takimi jak pomidor. Kątem oka zauważył, że Toris coś czyta.

\- Nie musisz już czytać „Zbrodni i kary". - Poklepał go po plecach. - Natalia jest w ciąży.

Biedaczek prawie zadławił się bułką. Matthias zdał sobie sprawę, że mógł być delikatniejszy.

\- To nie znaczy, że nie moglibyście _porozmawiać_ o „Zbrodni i karze" - próbował naprawić sytuację. - Ale wielką miłością to się chyba nie skończy...

\- Ha, wygrałem zakład - pochwalił się Feliks i wyjął telefon, aby napisać szybką wiadomość.

\- Ty i te twoje głupie zakłady - mruknął Vlad, wyraźnie czymś zniesmaczony. - Z kim zaszła? Z Lukasem? - zwrócił się do Matthiasa.

\- Coś ty! - Dopiero ułamek sekundy po tym, jak te słowa wyszły z jego ust, zdał sobie sprawę, że jego reakcja była zbyt nasiąknięta zbulwersowaniem. _Ty matole, przecież oni nie wiedzą o Lukasie,_ zbeształ samego siebie. - Ma chłopaka. Albo już narzeczonego. Nie pytałem, bo nie chciałem wyjść na nachalnego.

Tino gdzieś w tle parsknął śmiechem; próbował go zagłuszyć, pakując sobie do gęby łyżkę granoli. Matthias spojrzał na niego z pogardą, co tylko wzmogło napad chichotów.

Toris w końcu się odezwał i bynajmniej nie było to coś, czego Matthias się spodziewał:

\- Szkoda... Liczyłem na to, że wżenię się w rodzinę multimilionerów.

Cały stolik wybuchnął śmiechem, a Matthias dalej nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy to prawda, czy Toris po prostu tak dobrze potrafił ukryć swoje zranione uczucia.

Gdy wracał z przerwy, zastanawiał się, czy dobrze postąpił, mówiąc im o ciąży Natalii. Nie wiedział, czy to jakiś wielki sekret czy nieszkodliwa informacja. _Zawsze muszę coś wygadać_ , pomyślał. Po drodze spotkał Lukasa, co jeszcze mocniej wpłynęło na jego wyrzuty sumienia.

Lukas stał twarzą w twarz z przeszkloną szybą i obserwował jadące na ulicy auta. Matthias od razu zauważył, że coś jest nie tak.

To nie były oczy, które spoglądały za okno, żeby podziwiać panoramę miasta. To były oczy, które z fascynacją przyglądały się chodnikowi i wyobrażały sobie lot z dziesiątego piętra.

Nie zamierzał patrzeć na to z obojętnością. Lukas przeniósł na niego swoje spojrzenie; biło z niego wołanie o pomoc, do którego na pewno nigdy by się nie przyznał.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Oczywiście.

 _Kłamstwo_ , ocenił Matthias. Podszedł do Lukasa, który w odpowiedzi uniósł pytająco brew.

\- A tak naprawdę? - zapytał cicho.

\- Mam do podjęcia ciężką decyzję - odpowiedział tajemniczo. - Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać - dodał, jakby wyczuwając nadchodzące pytanie.

Gdyby stał przed nim normalny, relatywnie zadowolony Lukas, to Matthias na pewno nie zostawiłby tego tematu w spokoju, ale widząc, że ten rzeczywiście nie wydaje się być w nastroju na rozmowę, postanowił odpuścić. Przynajmniej na razie. Miał w głowie kilka pomysłów na poprawienie mu humoru, ale co by to dało? Doświadczenie podpowiadało mu, że czasem trzeba pozostawić ludzi samym sobie.

\- Będę miał na ciebie oko - powiedział.

\- Nie martw się, nie wyskoczę przez okno.

Matthias odpowiedział uśmiechem. Normalnie nie uwierzyłby takim zapewnieniom, ale z ust Lukasa brzmiały one wiarygodnie. Miał ochotę go przytulić. Nie wiedział, w jakim stopniu ukoiłoby to jego stargane nerwy i przykre myśli, ale przynajmniej wiedziałby, że Matthiasowi naprawdę na nim zależy. Wciąż pamiętał wyznanie Lukasa, jakby to było wczoraj - że nie potrafi się otworzyć i ma ciągłe wrażenie, że zanudza swoich rozmówców. Zwłaszcza gdy dzieli się swoimi problemami.

\- Jak tam Natalia? Dawno nie widziałem jej w pracy. - Postanowił rozpocząć lekką konwersację.

\- Przygotowują się z Ludwigiem na święta z rodziną Bragińskich.

\- Mam rozumieć, że chodzi o psychikę?

\- Owszem. Zwłaszcza Ludwiga. Masz szczęście, że nigdy nie poznałeś Iwana.

\- Na zdjęciach wydaje się miły.

Lukas spojrzał na niego z miną o nazwie „zastanów się dwa razy nim coś powiesz". To chyba znaczyło, że Matthias nie miał ani trochę racji.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie! Nic o nim nie wiem.

\- Byłem u niego na przyjęciu w ten weekend. Mam kolejną traumę do kolekcji.

Zaśmiał się, ale Matthiasowi nie było do śmiechu. Stali tak chwilę w zupełnej ciszy.

\- Tak w ogóle to nigdy nie mieliśmy okazji porozmawiać o piątku - wspomniał nagle Lukas.

Matthias poczuł w sercu iskierkę nadziei, że być może ten wieczór znaczył dla Lukasa tak dużo jak dla niego. Nie, żeby był on jakiś przełomowy dla ich relacji, ale na pewno zbliżył ich do siebie.

\- Jeśli masz na myśli papierosy, to wyrzuciłem je przed wejściem do domu.

\- To dobrze. Nie chciałbym, żebyś się przypadkiem uzależnił.

\- Nie zamierzam palić. Raz spróbowałem i nigdy więcej - uspokoił go.

\- Co sądzisz o Emilu?

Niecodzienne pytanie, ale Matthias skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że wcale się go nie spodziewał.

\- Jest bystry. Ale też trochę ekscentryczny. Nie potrafiłem za nim nadążyć.

\- Jestem jego bratem, a też nie potrafię. Zastanawiam się, czy nie powinienem kupić mu na święta jakiegoś porządnego telefonu.

\- Jeszcze nie ma? - Zdziwił się Matthias. Sam w wieku ośmiu lat, na Pierwszą Komunię, dostał swoją pierwszą cegłę. Dzieci miały szczęście, że teraz już takich nie produkowano.

\- Nigdy nie potrzebował, ale ostatnio narzekał, że wszyscy w klasie mają, tylko nie on.

\- Jeśli jesteś gotowy na uzależnienie od internetu, to śmiało.

\- Tego chyba nie uniknę.

Ruszyli w stronę biura. Gdy już się przed nim znaleźli, wzrok Matthiasa przykuł nowy błyszczący dodatek na drzwiach. Tabliczka z jego imieniem i nazwiskiem. Najchętniej powiedziałby nonszalancko coś w stylu "najwyższa pora", ale euforia nakazała mu okazać pokorę i zadowolenie, a nie pewność siebie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Idealny prezent na święta.

\- Podoba ci się? - zapytał Lukas, dostrzegając, że Duńczyk się zatrzymał.

\- Wiesz, że pierwszego dnia zapytałem Arthura Kirklanda, czy też kiedyś taką dostanę? - Zaśmiał się na to wspomnienie. Teraz wydawało mu się niezwykle odległe.

\- Marzenia się spełniają.

Wyjął telefon i zrobił zdjęcie, lecz aktywny flesz sprawił, że nic z niego nie wyszło. Druga próba okazała się udana. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i porozsyłał zdjęcie rodzinie, znajomym, a nawet biednemu Lovino. _Skąd ja w ogóle mam jego numer telefonu?,_ pomyślał. Musiał go wyciągnąć podczas jakiejś pijanej eskapady, a tych wcale nie było mało.

Lukas przerwał mu ten cudowny moment otwierając drzwi i zapraszając go kiwnięciem dłoni do środka.

\- No już. Masz jeszcze dużo czasu, żeby się tym nacieszyć.

Około piętnastej, gdy tak przeglądał różne ciekawe grupy na twarzoksiążce, usłyszał, że do gabinetu Lukasa ktoś wszedł. Pięć minut później przez jego drzwi przedarło się silne buczenie ekspresu do kawy. Czyżby Natalia przyszła na małą pogawędkę? Nie chciał się wtrącać, więc zaczął rozwiązywać sudoku. Czasami trochę brakowało mu matematyki na poziomie, jaki pamiętał ze studiów. Uwielbiał liczby i miał nadzieję, że gdy Natalia przejdzie na urlop macierzyński, dostanie mu się więcej roboty związanej z cyframi. Nie pogardziłby także jakimiś zaawansowanymi algorytmami.

Gdy po niecałej pół godzinie drzwi po drugiej stronie znów trzasnęły, Matthias postanowił wyłonić się ze swojego boksu i zamienić kilka słów z Lukasem. Wtedy czas leciał mu najszybciej, a poza tym i tak już wcześniej zapowiedział swoje przybycie, gdy oznajmił, że będzie miał na niego oko.

Pomysł piękny i fajny, ale na drodze stanął fakt, że w biurze nie znalazł Lukasa.

Po drugiej stronie biurka siedział wysoki mężczyzna w jasnym szaliku i uśmiechał się niewinnie. Na widok intruza uniósł nieznacznie brwi, a na Matthiasie spoczęło wrażenie, że powinien jednak był zostać w swoim boksie.

\- O, a któż to? - mężczyzna zapytał z akcentem podobnym do akcentu Natalii.

Matthias chyba wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia.

\- Matthias Kohler. - Przedstawił się. - Pracuję z Lu...z panem Bondevikiem. I panną Bragińską.

\- Panną... - Iwan zmarszczył czoło; poza tym jego twarz nawet nie drgnęła. - Jak to ładnie brzmi. Niestety, nie na długo. Moje słodkie siostry... - westchnął, a jego mina zrzedła. - Kocham je obie cały sercem, ale marnują sobie życie. Jedna wychodzi za Amerykanina, a druga zakłada rodzinę z Niemcem.

Widząc jego twarz bez uśmiechu i słysząc ten dziwny ton głosu, Matthias potrafił zrozumieć, czemu ludzie drżą na myśl o Iwanie. Dotychczas myślał, że wszystkie plotki na temat jego oziębłości są przesadzone, że ludzie negatywnie zabarwiają wszystkie związane z nim historie, aby stworzyć nową legendę środowiskową, tak jak to miało miejsce w przypadku Lukasa. Ale w Iwanie rzeczywiście drzemało coś, co nakazywało rozmówcy trzymać się na baczności.

\- Co to ma do rzeczy? Natalia jest szczęśliwa z Ludwigiem. - Czuł, że nie wypadało mu się odzywać, ale nie mógł znieść pasywnych obraz pod adresem swojej koleżanki.

\- Och, chłopcze... Nie słyszałeś nigdy o drugiej wojnie światowej? Albo o zimnej wojnie? Rosyjskie dziewczyny z dobrych domów nie powinny iść do łóżka z wrogiem.

\- Te wojny to stare dzieje.

\- Nie w sercu mojego narodu. - Iwan posłał mu uśmiech, który sprawił, że Matthias poczuł ciarki. - A ty? Skąd jesteś?

\- Z Danii.

\- Ach tak? Widzę, że Lukas wdaje się w moje siostry. To jego umiłowanie do obcokrajowców... Powinien zatrudniać więcej Norwegów, a nie robić z porządnej firmy jedno wielkie multi-kulti.

\- Ale wszyscy chwalą sobie tę politykę... - Próbował się z nim sprzeczać, ale czuł się nieswojo w towarzystwie kogoś tak wpływowego. - Uważają międzynarodową kadrę za największy atut tej firmy. To dzięki niej odnosimy takie sukcesy na rynku...

Iwan spojrzał na niego jak na robaka, ale Matthias wiedział, że ma rację. Przeczytał sporo opinii stażystów oraz artykułów w prasie, i każdy chwalił sobie pobyt w Bondevik Co. W przeciwieństwie do firmy Iwana, gdzie zatrudniano samych Rosjan. Matthias nawet ośmieliłby się o stwierdzenie, że generalnie lepiej im się powodzi na rynku, ale nie chciał przypadkiem obrazić gościa Lukasa.

\- Mów, co chcesz, ale niedługo _boom_ na różnorodność przeminie - westchnął Iwan, z nudów przerzucając leżące przed nim kartki. - A jak tam praca? Dobrze się czujesz pod szefostwem Lukasa?

Matthias od razu zauważył, że ci dwaj mówią do siebie po imieniu; nic dziwnego, skoro Natalia jest ich wspólnym znajomym. Przez chwilę milczał, próbując odkryć, w czym leżała podchwytliwość tego pytania. _Pewnie w odpowiedzi,_ pomyślał od razu.

\- Nie mam na co narzekać.

\- Nikt nigdy nie ma na co narzekać - westchnął zawiedziony. - A zarobki?

Już otwierał usta, nawet wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk, gdy przypomniał sobie, że nie ma obowiązku przed nikim odpowiadać. Oprócz jednej osoby, oczywiście. Iwan przyglądał mu się wszechwiedząco, może nawet z cieniem uznania.

\- Radziłbym zapytać o to pana Bondevika.

\- Jeśli miałeś do niego jakąś sprawę, to obawiam się, że będzie musiała zaczekać, bo aktualnie jesteśmy w trakcie małego spotkania.

\- To nic niecierpiącego zwłoki - zapewnił natychmiast. _To idealny moment, aby się wycofać,_ zrozumiał szybko. Liczył na to, że Lukas nie będzie miał mu za złe, że nie chciał dotrzymać panu Bragińskiemu towarzystwa.

A skoro mowa o Lukasie, spadł Matthiasowi jak anioł z jasnego nieba w momencie, w którym był najbardziej potrzebny. Wrócił do biura i zrobił wielkie oczy na widok tego, co zobaczył. Pod pachą niósł kilka grubych teczek z archiwum.

\- Już jestem - oznajmił, posyłając mu pytający wzrok. - Matthias, porozmawiamy potem.

Matthias przeprosił za to, że przeszkodził i wrócił do swojego boksu z nieco podkulonym ogonem.

* * *

W środę wieczorem, dzień przed planowanym wylotem do Rumunii, Vlad usiadł przed otwartą walizką, z której zionęło pustką.

Masz całą noc, spokojnie, pomyślał, wklepując w Google "co spakować na tygodniowy wyjazd?". Rankiem tego dnia był pewien, że pakowanie zajmie mu co najwyżej godzinę, bo w końcu nie wymagało to zbyt wielkiej filozofii, lecz teraz wizja zapomnienia majtek czy też szczoteczki do zębów przerażała go bardziej niż bezsenna noc.

Rozważał zapytanie Aleksandra, ale nie chciał zostać wyśmiany. W końcu dorosły człowiek w wieku dwudziestu pięciu lat powinien wiedzieć, jak przygotować się do dłuższej podróży.

Kij do selfie, żelazko podróżne, suszarka do włosów, zatyczki do uszu, nić dentystyczna… Vlad naprawdę doceniał zaangażowanie i trud niektórych blogerek, aby stworzyć idealną listę, ale nie sądził, że połowa z tych rzeczy mu się przyda. Rzucił się na łóżko i westchnął głęboko.

 **Ja**

 _Jak ci idzie pakowanie?_ 23:03

W końcu, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wysłał krótkiego smsa. Nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi. Ta jednak nadeszła pomimo późnej godziny.

 **Aleksander B.**

 _Skończone_

A pod spodem zdjęcie niewielkiej walizki stojącej obok sofy, którą Vlad zapamiętał ze swojej ostatniej wizyty. Tamtej nocy Aleksander, o dziwo, pozwolił mu nocować w swoim mieszkaniu, co Vlad odebrał jako dowód zaufania. Chociaż równie dobrze mogło to oznaczać tyle co nic, na przykład zmęczenie uniemożliwiające mu dalsze droczenie się.

Vlad czuł ekscytację na myśl o wspólnie spędzonym tygodniu. Dziwnie by było, gdyby nie czuł niczego; taka okazja trafiała się raz na dziesięć lat. Starał się jednak ostudzić swój entuzjazm, bo bał się, że zbyt wielkie oczekiwania względem Aleksandra zamienią ich wyjazd w pasmo rozczarowań. A kto miał większą skłonność do snucia fantazji niż Vlad? Na pewno nikt znajomy.

A skoro mowa o fantazjach… Vlad wyjął z walizki wielką cegłę, zwaną potocznie papierowym wydaniem książki "Księżyc w nowiu", i położył ją na półce pod stolikiem. Uznał, że nie będzie taszczyć ze sobą takiego zbędnego balastu. Poza tym, na pewno nie będzie mieć chwili do stracenia na takie czasochłonne czynności jak czytanie.

Odpalił laptopa i napisał na blogu krótkie ogłoszenie, w którym informował swoich wiernych fanów o krótkiej nieobecności. Ziewnął przeciągle i dopisał jeszcze obietnicę, że po powrocie z Rumunii wstawi kolejną szczerą recenzję jakiejś popularnej książki. Pewnie dodam ją za miesiąc, pomyślał, uśmiechając się gorzko. Już wiedział, jak to jest z dedlajnami - mówi się jedno, a robi drugie.

Widząc, że stracił już pół godziny na pierdoły, podniósł z łóżka swoje cztery litery i dopadł rozwalającej się szafy, która robiła mu za garderobę. Wyjął z niej trzy pary spodni oraz ciepłe, grubaśne bluzy zakupione kilka dni temu, aby udowodnić rodzinie z Rumunii, że mieszkanie za granicą znacznie poprawiło jakość jego życia. Wrzucił je do walizki i poczłapał do łazienki, gdzie zebrał wszystkie potrzebne kosmetyki i włożył je do przezroczystego, wodoodpornego pojemnika. Kolejnym punktem na liście okazała się bielizna. Vlad oczywiście przetrzepał swoją szufladę wzdłuż i wszerz w poszukiwaniu najlepszych jakościowo majtek.

Pakowanie okazało się być o wiele bardziej męczącą czynnością niż z początku mu się wydawało. Na kilka minut przed północą odczuwał ciężar swoich kończyn i niekomfortowy ból pleców, pamiątka po okresie studiów. Położył się plackiem na łóżku, które zaprotestowało pod nagłym ciężarem. Sięgnął po telefon i leniwie przejrzał stronę główną pewnej popularnej aplikacji. Im głębiej się zapuszczał, tym cięższe stawały się jego powieki. Nic dziwnego, skoro o tej porze zwykle już chrapał.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Północ. Za kilka godzin wsiądzie do samolotu i poleci na krótkie wakacje ze swoim crushem. Jeszcze miesiąc temu nie śmiałby przypuścić, że dojdzie w ich relacji do takiego rozwoju wypadków. Czasem aż chciałby zapytać samego siebie, czy to nie sen. Po raz pierwszy jego życie przypominało filmowy scenariusz. Cóż mogłoby pójść nie tak?

Nagle poczuł zimno tak okropne, jakby ktoś otworzył na oścież okno i zrobił przeciąg; temperatura z pokojowej w sekundę spadła o dziesięć stopni. A przynajmniej takie miało się wrażenie.

Vlad może odczuł ten nagły skok, lecz nie zaalarmowało go to. Jedną nogą był już we śnie pełnym kreatur rodem z folklorystycznych opowieści. Przewrócił się na bok, próbując narzucić na siebie kołdrę.

\- _Fantome stupide_ \- mruknął przez sen po rumuńsku. Głupie duchy.

* * *

Obudziwszy się rano, Vlad odruchowo sięgnął po telefon. Przewrócił się na plecy i uniósł ręce, odsuwając jasny ekran od swojej twarzy. Chciał go odblokować, lecz w tym samym momencie asekurujące go palce zawiodły i urządzenie rąbnęło go prosto w nos.

Zaklął szpetnie i dotknął bolącej kości z największą delikatnością. Wydawała się w porządku. Czy na nosie mogą zrobić się siniaki?, przeszło mu przez myśl, gdy podnosił się powoli do pozycji siedzącej. Powitało go totalne pogorzelisko; oświecone światło, o którym musiał zapomnieć, furgająca firana i rozwarta paszcza walizki. Kichnął potężnie i po raz kolejny sięgnął po telefon. Ugryzł się w język, kiedy próbował w jakiś werbalny sposób zareagować na godzinę wyświetlaną przez ekran. 09:12. Zaspał. Miał spotkać się z Aleksandrem koło ósmej.

Jedno nieodebrane połączenie. Pięć esemesów. W normalnej sytuacji zapewne ucieszyłby się z takiego zainteresowania, jednak teraz nie było mu do śmiechu. Jakim cudem zapomniał o nastawieniu budzika?

 **Aleksander B.**

 _gdzie jesteś?_

 _?_

 _czekam_

 _pospiesz się_

 _halo Vlad?_

Najnowsza wiadomość pochodziła sprzed pięciu minut.

Jestem w czarnej dupie, pomyślał, jestem totalną porażką. Tyle planowania poszło w pizdu.

Jeszcze nie wszystko zostało stracone - trzymał się tej nadziei jak tonący brzytwy. Wciąż zostało im trochę czasu do odlotu, więc jeśli Vlad się spręży, to powinni zdążyć. Nawet z tłumami na lotnisku, powszechnymi w okresie bożonarodzeniowym.

Nie chcąc dalej użalać się nad sobą, przyjrzał się zawartości walizki i na szybko oszacował, czego w niej jeszcze brakuje. Po kilku minutach przymknął wieko i sięgnął po rączkę, aby postawić walizkę do pionu. W połowie drogi w górę plastik pękł, a kufer z impetem zwalił mu się na stopę. Vlad zaskomlał cicho; dawno nie czuł się tak żałośnie. Usiadł na podłodze, masując bolącą kość. Za oknem lało niczym z cebra.

I wtedy zrozumiał.

\- O nie… Nie, nie, nie…

Gdy wszedł w spis kontaktów na telefonie, miał wrażenie, że spogląda przez niedopasowane soczewki; serce obijało się o żebra, pompując krew tak głośno, że słyszał ją w uszach. Czuł, jak dwudziestokilogramowy odważnik zgniata mu płuca; nie wiedział, czy to żółć w przełyku utrudnia mu oddychanie, czy zwyczajnie hiperwentyluje. Bał się, że gdy tylko otworzy usta, wydobędzie się z nich brzydki szloch.

Aleksander odebrał niemalże od razu.

\- Vlad? Co się dzieje, miałeś…

\- Nie mogę jechać - szepnął, położywszy dłoń na sercu. Po dwóch sekundach stracił rachubę w liczeniu uderzeń.

Spodziewał się potoku słów i niezadowolenia, Aleksander jednak zaskoczył go swoim opanowaniem.

\- Czemu? Coś się stało? Jesteś w stanie rozmawiać?

\- Ja… - Miał ochotę zapewnić go, że wszystko w porządku. - Nie czuję się dobrze.

Nie wiedział, czy rzeczywiście wypowiedział te słowa. Pomyślał o nich, ale czy wyszły one z jego ust? Nie pamiętał. Czuł się jak w surrealistycznym obrazie Daliego.

\- Trzymaj się tam, zaraz będę - odpowiedział jego rozmówca z drugiej strony telefonu.

Vlad nie potwierdził ani nie zaprzeczył w żaden sposób; jego ręka jakby zwiotczała i telefon osunął się na podłogę wraz z nią.

Po kilku minutach siedzenia na podłodze i skupianiu się na oddechu Vlad zdał sobie sprawę, że przesadził z paniką. Chłód paneli pozwolił mu ochłonąć; gdy wydostał się z potrzasku myśli, przejrzał na oczy, jak łatwo dał się wciągnąć w wir negatywnych uczuć i czarnych scenariuszy.

Starał się nie zrzucać winy na siebie, tylko na psychikę, na którą nie miał wpływu. Mimo to czuł, że jego samoocena nieco ucierpi, gdy tylko dotrze do niego, jak głupio się zachował.

Jego spiralę pesymizmu przerwał dzwonek do drzwi.

Aleksander zjawił się, tak jak obiecał, za co Vlad był mu dozgonnie wdzięczny. Nie chciał zostać sam ze sobą. Momenty samotności takie jak ten uświadamiały mu, że wcale nie różni się od Aleksandra tak bardzo, jak dotychczas dał sobie wmówić. Obaj udawali, że wyobcowanie ich nie dotyczy, lecz w głębi duszy pragnęli kogoś - przyjaciela czy partnera, obojętne - kogoś, kto w chwilach rozpaczy zdejmie zły urok lub zburzy tamę i wytłumaczy, że złe samopoczucie jest okej.

Aleksander wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał oznajmić jakąś złą nowinę - długi czarny płaszcz popruszony topniejącymi płatkami śniegu, kruczoczarne włosy przylegające do czoła oraz nieobecna nigdy wcześniej aura desperacji i pośpiechu.

\- Vlad - sapnął Aleksander, biorąc głębokie oddechy. - Co się stało?

Od progu żąda wyjaśnień. To takie typowe, pomyślał Vlad. Machnął w stronę kanapy, gdzie sam się usadowił, podciągając kolana pod brodę.

Aleksander jednym ruchem zrzucił z siebie płaszcz. Dwie sekundy później pozbył się także i butów. Gdy siadał obok i marszczył brwi, bruzda na jego czole powiększyła się; Vlad wcześniej jej nie zauważył.

\- Martwiłem się. - Aleksander wypowiedział te słowa z bezbronnością, bez sztucznej otoczki sarkazmu czy pogardy. Vlad wiedział, jak wiele dumy go to kosztowało.

Westchnął głęboko, bo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak niewiarygodnie zabrzmi jego wytłumaczenie.

\- Po pierwsze, przyznaje, że być może trochę spanikowałem - zaczął ostrożnie, nie chcąc od razu wyjeżdżać z najcięższym kalibrem.

\- Okej, ale co się stało, że tak się wystraszyłeś? - Aleksander dalej nie potrafił odnaleźć się w sytuacji.

Vlad wskazał na walizkę, z której bez życia sterczały długie rękawy i okazjonalne nogawki spodni, oraz na pękniętą rączkę.

\- To szajstwo prawie złamało mi stopę - mruknął obrażony, patrząc z odrazą na ciężki kufer. - No i do tego zaspałem. A potem sobie przypomniałem, że za kilka godzin mamy wsiąść na pokład samolotu.

Aleksander patrzył na niego wzrokiem o nazwie "chciałbym zrozumieć, ale chyba zgubiłeś po drodze logikę". Vlad nie mógł mieć mu tego za złe, sam wiedział, jak absurdalnie się zachowuje.

\- I to sprawiło, że miałeś mini atak paniki?

\- Poniekąd - odparł, przeciągając lekko każdą samogłoskę. - Źle się poczułem, bo zdałem sobie sprawę, że dzisiaj jest _ten_ dzień.

Aleksander uniósł brew, co wyglądało nieco sugestywnie. Gdyby sytuacja nie wymagała powagi, Vlad na pewno nie hamowałby się z komentarzami na temat tego, jak wiele dłuższy urlop zmienił w wyglądzie bruneta. Na lepsze, oczywiście.

\- No, _ten dzień_ \- powiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem. - Dzień, kiedy wszystko się wali, wpadam pod koła samochodów, brudzę sobie krawaty, spóźniam się na autobusy. Kto wie, może i umieram w wypadkach samolotowych!

\- To wszystko? Jeśli tak, to bierz się w garść i zejdź z walizką na dół. Przyjechałem samochodem, więc powinniśmy zdążyć. - Trudno stwierdzić, czy Aleksander był zdenerwowany, czy zwyczajnie zmęczony głupotami wychodzącymi z ust Vlada.

A Vlad doskonale wiedział, że tak będzie. Ludzie z góry patrzyli na wszelakie przesądy, astrologię, paranormalne zjawiska, całkowicie wykluczając możliwość scenariusza, w którym okazują się one choć częściowo prawdziwe. Może i trochę łudził się, że Aleksander zareaguje pozytywniej niż reszta ludzi, ale już po chwili uznał, że oschłość to najlepsza reakcja, jaką mógł mu zaoferować. _Muszę pamiętać, żeby nie oceniać jego zachowań przez pryzmat tego, jak je sobie wyobraziłem we własnych fantazjach_ , pomyślał, studząc rozczarowanie cisnące mu się na usta.

\- Mógłbyś wziąć mnie na poważnie? Nie wymyśliłem sobie tego. Naprawdę miewam takie dni.

\- Jesteś gapa i tyle.

Vlad skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Nie jestem. To po prostu jakaś klątwa - podzielił się swoim przypuszczeniem. - Och, no nie patrz tak na mnie, zaraz brwi ci się schowają w linii włosów.

\- Jesteś szalony. Klątwa? Naprawdę? Po prostu powiedz mi wprost, że nie chcesz ze mną lecieć.

Mimo że Vlad słyszał te słowa już setki razy, to z ust Aleksandra zabolały jak nigdy wcześniej. Dużo osób, począwszy od członków rodziny, a skończywszy na Elizavecie nazywało go szalonym. Może i to prawda, ale Vlad nie potrzebował głębszego dołu niż ten, w którym nadal tkwił.

\- Chcę, ale... - Nie potrafił się wysłowić, dlatego rzucił mu błagalne spojrzenie.

Aleksander stanął w progu, zlustrował całą jego postawę i westchnął. Vlad zastanawiał się, co wyczytał z mowy jego ciała.

\- Okej, przepraszam. Trochę mnie poniosło, bo...bo naprawdę chcę tam z tobą jechać. - Aleksander odwrócił wzrok, speszony. Zaraz jednak przeniósł go z powrotem na Vlada, nie chcąc okazywać słabości.

\- Popatrz no kto stał się gotowy, by mówić o swoich uczuciach - mruknął figlarnie.

\- Już więcej nie będę, bo tu nie chodzi o mnie, tylko o ciebie. Nie jesteś szalony, to ja nie znam twojego punktu widzenia. Więc chodź i opowiedz mi całą historię.

Vlad przesunął się, by zrobić Aleksandrowi więcej miejsca na kanapie.

\- Tak serio, to nawet lubię, jak ludzie nazywają mnie szalonym. Tylko w twoim tonie nie brzmiało to ładnie - wytknął mu, oparłszy policzek o kolano.

\- Zawsze mogę go zmienić.

\- Możesz mi śpiewać „jesteś szalona", to popularna piosenka w kraju Feliksa.

\- Myślałem, że nie lubicie się z Feliksem.

Vlad wzruszył ramionami. Feliks był specyficzny, a relacje z nim jeszcze bardziej.

\- Dobra, nieważne. Przejdź do rzeczy, bo lada chwila serio spóźnimy się na samolot - pogonił go Aleksander.

 _Nie ma mowy, nie wsiądę do żadnego samolotu. A ty tym bardziej_ , pomyślał, zerkając na zegarek. Wciąż mieli potąd czasu, nawet w tak ruchliwy okres jak Boże Narodzenie. Ten jeden jedyny raz przezorność Aleksandra, który upierał się, by wyjechali na lotnisko o kilka godzin wcześniej niż wystarczyło, okazała się właściwą decyzją.

\- Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale swego czasu siedziałem dość głęboko w okultyzmie. Duchy i te sprawy.

\- Czy to nie jest czasem niebezpieczne?

\- Zaraz do tego dojdziemy. No więc bawiłem się różnymi tabliczkami... I generalnie nic się nie działo, tylko moja podświadomość często szalała. Bałem się spać, chodzić po ciemku, zostawać sam w domu.

Na samo wspomnienie o krokach niewiadomego pochodzenia, które musiał ignorować, leżąc po nos przykryty kołdrą, poczuł na skórze gęsią skórkę. Nie wspominając już o paraliżach sennych, gdzie nawiedzały go przeróżne senne mary, siadały mu na klatce piersiowej i utrudniały żność poruszenia chociażby małym palcem - przerażenie, jakie czuje się w takich sytuacjach, jest nie do opisania.

\- Ale tak jak mówią, ciekawość jest pierwszym stopniem do piekła. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Dlatego nie przestałem, tylko czekałem, aż w końcu _coś_ się stanie. No i stało się. Raz, jak już prawie przysypiałem, nagle coś mnie tknęło, żebym otworzył oczy. Na fotelu, tuż przy oknie, siedziała jakaś postać. Najpierw pomyślałem, że to Gheorghe, mój współlokator, ale on nie nosi sukienek. - Parsknął cicho śmiechem. Gdy tak opowiadał tę historię, miał wrażenie, że każde kolejne zdanie brzmi coraz bardziej infantylnie.

\- A więc to była kobieta? - zapytał Aleksander, dziwnie przejęty opowieścią. - Może twoja babcia?

Pokręcił głową.

\- Zdecydowanie za młoda. Pamiętam tego ducha jak przez mgłę, ale nie dałbym jej więcej niż pięćdziesiąt lat. No i miała ciemne włosy, a _bunică_ siwe. Odkąd tylko pamiętam.

\- Może prababcia? Albo praprababcia?

Vlad pokręcił głową. Gdy przymknął powieki i próbował przywołać obrazy tamtej nocy, w miejscu twarzy widział jasną plamę - oprócz oczu, które przypatrywały mu się bez złośliwych intencji.

\- Potem powiedziała coś po rusku i rozmyła się w powietrzu.

\- Po rusku? - Ten mały detal przykuł uwagę Aleksandra. - Pamiętasz co dokładnie?

\- Nie. Rosyjski i rumuński to kompletnie dwie różne bajki. A co?

\- Znam ruski, więc mógłbym pomóc w tłumaczeniu.

\- Nie mów, że jesteś z tych lat, kiedy uczyli go w szkołach zamiast angielskiego.

Aleksander tylko wywrócił oczami. Widocznie zaczął powoli przyzwyczajać się do przytyków pod adresem jego wieku.

\- Moja mama była z Rosji. Wychowywała mnie w dwóch językach.

\- Zazdroszczę. Też chciałbym na start umieć dwa języki.

Zalęgła między nimi krótka cisza, przerwana jedynie bębnieniem deszczu o szybę. W głowie Vlada narodziła się szalona myśl.

\- Może ten duch to była twoja mama? - zapytał ostrożnie. Nie mógł przewidzieć reakcji Aleksandra. Nie wiedział, czy to czasem nie wrażliwy temat.

\- Czemu miałaby przychodzić do ciebie? Bez sensu.

\- Może dlatego, że jestem twoim kolegą?

\- Kiedy ta cała sytuacja miała miejsce? Jeszcze pół roku temu nie miałem pojęcia, jak się nazywasz.

\- No...trochę ponad rok temu. Ale już wtedy dużo o tobie myślałem.

\- Vlad, do diaska, takich rzeczy się nie mówi na głos! - Aleksander chyba chciał warknąć, ale wyszło z tego nieśmiałe chrapnięcie poprzedzone kilkunastoma sekundami milczenia. - Dobra, dokończ tę swoją historię.

\- O, racja. No więc po tej niespodziewanej nocnej wizycie miałem chyba najbardziej pechowy dzień swojego życia. Dostałem wymówienie z mieszkania, bo dzierżawcy coś odbiło, spadłem ze schodów, na pogotowiu powiedzieli mi, że moje ubezpieczenie jeszcze nie weszło w życie... Takie tam pierdoły. I potem każdego miesiąca to się powtarzało. Niekiedy bywało ciężko - westchnął. Na wspomnienie niektórych rzeczy omal nie dostawał gęsiej skórki.

\- Okej, ale czy kiedykolwiek twoje życie było jakoś poważnie zagrożone? Tak że otarłeś się o śmierć?

\- Aż tak źle to nie było. Oprócz tego spadnięcia ze schodów. No i raz prawie wpadłem pod auto, ale to akurat z mojej winy, bo źle popatrzyłem.

\- W takim razie nie musisz się obawiać, bo zginąć i tak nie zginiesz. Chodź, pomogę ci się spakować.

Bezceremonialnie wstał z kanapy i przetrzepał walizkę Vlada od góry do dołu, aby oszacować, czego mu jeszcze brakuje. W minutę poskładał wszystkie ubrania w idealne kostki, dzięki czemu w kufrze zrobiło się dwa razy więcej miejsca. Na samo dno wepchał buty, oczywiście po uprzednim sprawdzeniu, czy są czyste. W bocznej siatce jakimś cudem zmieścił wypchaną po brzegi przezroczystą kosmetyczkę.

Vlad siedział na kanapie i starał się zrozumieć, co się właśnie działo. Tak płynne i staranne pakowanie było dla niego czarną magią. Widocznie oglądanie „Perfekcyjnej pani domu" wyszło Aleksandrowi na dobre. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że zamiast się zachwycać powinien protestować.

\- Hej, ale ja się nie zgodziłem! Nie ma mowy, nie wsiądę do samolotu. Prędzej rzignę.

\- Nic ci się nie stanie. Ufasz mi?

Widząc te śliczne ciemne oczy patrzące na niego z dołu i znając, oczywistą zresztą, odpowiedź, Vlad tylko westchnął.

* * *

Matthias nie miał okazji, by porozmawiać z Lukasem o tej dziwnej wizycie Iwana aż do czwartkowego popołudnia. Wychodząc z drugim śniadaniem do stołówki, podjął szybką decyzję i usadowił się po drugiej stronie biurka, naprzeciwko Lukasa, który znieruchomiał z palcami nad klawiaturą.

\- Ten cały Bragiński serio jest straszny - oznajmił ni z gruchy, ni z pietruchy.

\- Robi wrażenie.

\- Pytał mnie o zarobki, ale nic mu nie powiedziałem. - Uznał, że może pochwalić się trochę swoim krytycznym myśleniem pod presją.

\- Tylko o zarobki?

\- I czy jesteś dobrym szefem.

\- Nie chcę wiedzieć, co odpowiedziałeś.

\- Że nie mam na co narzekać. - Widząc nieprzekonany wyraz twarzy Lukasa, nieco się oburzył. - No co? To prawda!

Lukas uśmiechnął się lekko, co w praktyce oznaczało, że poczuł się połechtany po ego, a Matthias wygrał sprzeczkę. Odpakował kanapkę, kątem oka obserwując Lukasa. Ten spiął się nieznacznie, ale kontynuował pracę na komputerze.

\- Nic nie jesz? - zapytał Matthias z troską.

\- Zjem potem na mieście z Emilem.

\- Jak chcesz, to mogę się podzielić kanapkami. Z masłem orzechowym. - Podstawił mu jedną pod twarz.

\- Jestem uczulony. - Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. - Ale dzięki za ofertę.

Podczas gdy on sam nie wyobrażał sobie przychodzić do pracy bez drugiego śniadania, Matthias wiedział, że istnieli ludzie, którym zwyczajnie było ono zbędne. Potrafili świetnie funkcjonować bez dodatkowego posiłku, opierając się tylko na porządnym śniadaniu. Wierzył, że Lukas także należał do tej grupy, a nie na przykład głodził się z powodu jakiegoś widzimisię.

Gdy tak jadł, znów złapał się na tym, że zawiesza wzrok na twarzy Lukasa. Kiedyś czuł z tego powodu dziwne wyrzuty sumienia, ale teraz uznał to za niewinny grzech. Kto by się mu dziwił? Rysy twarzy Lukasa naprawdę wyróżniały się na tle innych mężczyzn, którymi Matthias był w przeszłości zauroczony. Wydatne policzki, lecz delikatnie zakończony podbródek. Linia szczęki, którą mógłby ciąć, ale szerokie oczy otoczone gęstymi rzęsami. Mleczna skóra oraz kremowe usta, ekspresywne jak żadne inne. To im zazwyczaj poświęcał najwięcej czasu, szczególnie wieczorami, gdy pozwalał sobie na wymyślanie infantylnych scenariuszy. _Naprawdę jestem w dupie,_ pomyślał, a właściwie zacytował Gilberta, który non stop mu to powtarzał.

\- Czemu Iwan jest taki krytyczny względem swoich sióstr? - zapytał, analizując tamtą rozmowę.

\- Co dokładnie masz na myśli?

\- Nie popiera ich związków. To trochę okropne z jego strony.

\- Cóż... Iwan myśli bardzo patriotycznie. Też tego nie popieram. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Ale potrzeba by cudu, żeby zmienić jego poglądy.

\- Na miejscu Natalii bym się na niego wypiął.

\- To nie takie łatwe, gdy chodzi o rodzinę - mruknął Lukas, przyglądając się zdjęciu po swojej prawej. Matthias wiedział, co przedstawiało.

Chciał jeszcze zapytać o przebieg rozmowy między Iwanem i Lukasem, ale przeszkodziły mu w tym wibracje własnego telefonu. Poprzedniego dnia jego mama ekscytowała się zdjęciem nowiuteńkiej platynowej tabliczki, winszując mu tak prędkiego sukcesu (" _Mamo, to nie moja wina, że Natalia niedługo idzie na urlop"_ ), a dzisiaj powitała go takim smsem:

 **Mama**  
 _Skarbie co ty na to żeby zaprosić Lukasa na kolację wigilijną?_

Najchętniej przytuliłby swoją mamę za jej wspaniałomyślność.

* * *

\- Opowiedz mi więcej o swojej mamie - poprosił Vlad, kiedy już jechali samochodem na lotnisko. Nie wiedział o niej zbyt wiele. - Jak miała na imię?

\- Lyubov.

\- Ooo, czy to nie znaczy czasem „miłość" po rusku?

Pokiwał głową.

\- Znaczenie imienia prawie nigdy nie obrazuje natury człowieka, ale w jej przypadku wszystko się zgadzało.

\- Byliście blisko?

\- Bardzo. Poświęciła się mojemu wychowaniu jak mało która matka. Miała dar do zajmowania się dziećmi. Niestety, zdążyła urodzić tylko mnie nim wycięli jej oba jajniki.

\- Och. - Skrzywił się Vlad. - Nowotwór?

Aleksander przytaknął, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi.

\- Potrafiła wrócić z chemioterapii, zwymiotować w łazience i ugotować obiad z uśmiechem na ustach. Pierwszą walkę wygrała, ale kolejny nawrót raka wyżarł połowę jej narządów. Nie wiem, czy chcesz o tym słuchać. To dość depresyjne wspomnienia.

\- Mów. Sam poprosiłem, żebyś mi opowiedział.

\- Po maturze poszedłem na studia, napisałem licencjat. Potem miałem ze dwa lata przerwy z powodu problemów psychicznych. Trochę się wtedy stoczyłem, więc mama namówiła mnie, żebym poszedł na magisterkę do Anglii. Zgodziłem się. Hmm... Co dalej? W międzyczasie mama się rozchorowała, ale postanowiła mi o tym nie mówić, bo wiedziała, że rzucę studia i wrócę do Bułgarii.

\- Niech zgadnę, jak tylko się dowiedziałeś, to rzuciłeś studia i wróciłeś do Bułgarii?

Aleksander uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Nikt nie zna swojego dziecka tak dobrze jak matka.

 _Oj, tutaj mógłbym się nie zgodzić_ , pomyślał od razu Vlad, trzymał jednak język za zębami. To nie był ani odpowiedni moment, ani czas, aby wylewać z siebie hektolitry żali.

\- Nie żałuję, że je wtedy rzuciłem. Z mamą było naprawdę źle, ale cieszyła się, że wróciłem. Dowiedziałem się od jej koleżanek. - Przerwał na chwilę, by wykonać gwałtowny zwrot w lewo. - Zadzwoniła do nich o północy i powiedziała: „Aleksander jutro przyjeżdża, więc czekałam, aż upiecze się jego ulubione ciasto, a jutro wstanę z samego rana, żeby posprzątać mieszkanie". To było jakoś trzy tygodnie przed jej śmiercią. Nie byłem gotowy. Mama nie miała ubezpieczenia, a ja pieniędzy. Rodzice Lukasa wsparli mnie finansowo.

\- Tak w ogóle, to skąd ich znasz?

\- Mieliśmy na uniwersytecie dodatkowy moduł ekonomiczny i oni go prowadzili. Kilka razy do nich zagadałem.

Vladowi trudno było sobie wyobrazić taki scenariusz. Aleksander zagadujący do obcych ludzi (ba, nawet znajomych) kłócił mu się z obecną wersją.

\- Wtedy jeszcze nie miałeś syndromu aliena?

\- Tak, czasem sam zapominam, że byłem w stanie prowadzić rozmowy trwające dłużej niż pięć minut - powiedział z nutą ironii.

\- Popracujemy nad tym. Czemu właściwie przestałeś być, no wiesz, rozmowny?

\- Trudno stwierdzić. Po śmierci mamy trochę mi się pochrzaniło w głowie. W sensie, potrafiłem rozmawiać tylko o tym, jak się czuję, co w pewnym momencie zaczęło przerastać moich znajomych. I jakoś po kolei wszyscy zniknęli z mojego życia. Chyba do dzisiaj zostało mi trochę strachu przed podobnymi sytuacjami i nie chcę zanudzać ludzi jakimiś pierdołami. - Machnął ręką.

\- Teraz też masz wrażenie, że mnie zanudzasz?

\- Żebyś wiedział.

Aleksander zaparkował w zarezerwowanym przez Vlada miejscu. Wygramolili się z samochodu. Na wspomnienie tego, co niedługo ich czeka, Vlad zobaczył przed oczami wszystkie zdjęcia wypadków samolotowych ze strony planecrash info. _Gratulacje, mózgu, no naprawdę się popisałeś_ , przewrócił oczami. Najlepszym sposobem na rozluźnienie atmosfery była angażująca rozmowa.

\- Nie zanudzasz mnie - powiedział nagle, a Aleksander zmarszczył brwi. Pewnie wydawało mu się, że wątek został wyczerpany. - To była naprawdę ciekawa historia. Szkoda, że nie zdążyłem poznać twojej mamy.

\- Naprawdę chciałbyś?

\- No jasne. Brzmi jak złota kobieta. No i fajnie by było powiedzieć do niej „mamo". - Rzucił mu sugestywne spojrzenie spod przymrużonych powiek.

Niepewny wyraz twarzy Aleksandra w ułamek sekundy zmienił się w przepiękny uśmiech.

\- Zawsze miała w sercu miejsce dla szalonych ludzi, więc myślę, że by cię polubiła.

\- Nie tylko polubiła. Pokochała. Czyż nie jestem wspaniały?

\- Co to, jakiś Dzień Dobroci dla Vlada?

\- Oj, nie mógłbyś choć raz powiedzieć o mnie dobrego słowa? Jestem twoim jedynym przyjacielem.

\- Jesteś w porządku.

\- Hm. Nad tym też musimy popracować.

Lotnisko o tej porze roku rzeczywiście było oblegane; ludzie kręcili się w te i we wte, szurając walizkami albo męcząc się pod ciężarem podróżnych toreb. Wszystkim zależało, aby na święta wrócić do domu i spędzić je z rodzinami. Plany Vlada i Aleksandra różniły się pod tym względem; lecieli do Cluj-Napoca, aby odpocząć, zwiedzać i spacerować. Vlad lubił Wigilię i rozumiał jej wartość zarówno w życiu rodzinnym, jak i kościelnym, ale póki co nie dogadywał się ani z rodzicami, ani z Bogiem. Czas pokaże, czy kiedyś się to zmieni.

\- Pokaż mi swój paszport - powiedział, gdy czekali w kolejce do odprawy.

Aleksander przez chwilę wahał się, ściskając dokument mocniej, zupełnie jakby bał się, że Vlad mu go wyrwie, ale w końcu przekazał go z nonszalancją. Vlad przyjrzał się złotemu napisowi Република България, udając, że go to interesuje, po czym rzucił się na zdjęcie.

\- O mój Boże. Wyszedłeś, jakbyś miał depresję.

\- Tak właściwie to miałem. Wtedy. Czyli z osiem lat temu?

\- Och, rozumiem. - Pokiwał powoli głową. Niezbyt wiedział, jak zachowywać się w przypadku takiego wrażliwego tematu - Już jest lepiej?

\- Nieporównywalnie.

\- Cieszę się. Zasługujesz, żeby być szczęśliwy.

Aleksander zerknął na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Vlad przez chwilę bał się, że powiedział coś nie na miejscu.

\- Mama też tak mówiła. Przez ciebie przypominam sobie, jak bardzo ją kocham.

\- To miłe z twojej strony.

\- Hm?

\- Że nie mówisz tego w czasie przeszłym.

\- Nie chcę kłamać. - Aleksander znów uśmiechnął się do niego i Vlad poczuł motyle w brzuchu.

Uśmiechnął się. Naprawdę żałował, że los nie pozwolił im się poznać. Każde wspomnienie o tej kobiecie tylko utwierdzało go w przekonaniu, że miałby do czynienia z aniołem. Chociaż to na pewno pochopna ocena. Każdy człowiek ma drugą twarz.

Wrócił do analizy dokumentu.

\- Aleksander Marinov Balakov? Dziwnie to brzmi.

\- Marinov jest od imienia ojca.

\- Nie powinno być Aleksander Marinovich?

\- To w Rosji. W Bułgarii najczęściej dodaje się przyrostek -ov.

\- Cóż, jak to mówią: codziennie dowiadujesz się czegoś nowego. - Wzruszył ramionami i oddał mu paszport. - Słowiańskie języki są dziwne. Generalnie słowiańska kultura jest dziwna.

\- Sam jesteś dziwny. Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że kojarzysz Słowian z alkoholem i „suka blyat"

\- A jest inaczej? W sensie, nie robicie sobie zdjęć z wódką, w dresie z Adidasa i słowiańskim przykucu?

\- Oj, Vlad, Vlad... - westchnął Aleksander zrezygnowany. - Sam mam takie zdjęcie. To część dorastania we wschodniej Europie.

Vlad spojrzał na niego, jakby miał przed oczami samego Edwarda Cullena.

\- Muszę. Je. Zobaczyć - wycedził z desperacją i uwiesił się na płaszczu Aleksandra. - Proszę. Zrobię wszystko, tylko pokaż mi to zdjęcie.

Aleksander wyglądał na rozkojarzonego tym nagłym przejawem entuzjazmu, ale Vlad nie zamierzał spocząć na samym tworze swojej wyobraźni. _Musiał_ zobaczyć to zdjęcie, choćby kosztowało go to życie. _Równie dobrze możesz je stracić podczas tego lotu_ , przypomniał mu niesforny mózg, przez co Vlad jeszcze mocniej przywarł do drugiego mężczyzny. Kilka osób posłało im zdegustowane spojrzenia, a co poniektórzy całkiem odwrócili wzrok.

\- Robisz scenę - mruknął Aleksander. - Pokażę ci, jak przejdziemy odprawę.

Żadna wcześniejsza kolejka nie ciągnęła się Vladowi tak bardzo, jak ta, w której stał teraz. Na szczęście Aleksander dotrzymał słowa i pokazał mu elektroniczną wersję starego zdjęcia zrobionego jeszcze aparatem z kliszą. Vlad prawie zawył. Rzeczywiście, zdjęcie przedstawiało znacznie młodszego Aleksandra z papierosem w ustach i butelką wódki chowającej się za kolanem. Nie zabrakło także tradycyjnych trzech białych pasków. Jedynie brak kaszkietu i rozczochrane włosy do ramion psuły iluzję.

-O kurczę, ale byłeś przystojny. To znaczy, teraz też jesteś, masz w sobie coś ze starzejącego się wina, ale wtedy... - Powachlował się otwartą dłonią. - Musisz mi przesłać to zdjęcie.

\- Wolałbym nie - mruknął nieśmiało, chowając pod włosami czerwone uszy.

W końcu jednak dał się namówić, a Vlad uczynił ze zdobyczy swoją nową tapetę. Nikt nie raczył mu wspomnieć, że to trochę _too much_.

 _Czemu ja się dałem na to namówić?_ , pomyślał, siedząc na swoim miejscu i obgryzając paznokcie ze stresu. Ludzie wokół niego śmiali się i rozmawiali o pierdołach, podczas gdy on zastanawiał się, jak mogą nie odczuwać strachu, skoro znajdują się na pokładzie razem z _nim_.

W nagłym przypływie trwogi splótł ręce i odmówił modlitwę. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś pobożny - powiedział Aleksander, przyglądając mu się z boku.

\- Pobożny, ale nie praktykujący.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego zachowanie może podchodziło już trochę pod paranoję, ale nie potrafił zatrzymać obrazów rozgrywających się przed jego oczami; wybuchające silniki, otwarte drzwi ewakuacyjne, szaleństwo pilota-samobójcy, a nawet taka głupota jak porwanie przez kosmitów.

Jego natłok myśli uspokoił się dopiero wtedy, gdy samolot zaczął ruszać; o dziwo, nie poczuł, kiedy oderwali się od ziemi. Machiną trzęsło mocniej, im wyżej się wzbijali, ale na pewnej wysokości powietrze wokół nich uspokoiło się.

\- Nie było aż tak strasznie - mruknął do Aleksandra, który spojrzał na niego wymownie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Teraz idź spać, bo nie chcę słyszeć paniki za każdym razem, jak poczujesz turbulencję.

\- Bla, bla, bla - przedrzeźniał go, formując z dłoni kłapiące usta.

Odchylił głowę do tyłu, opierając ją wygodnie o zagłówek. Wytrzymał w takiej pozycji ledwo pół godziny; emocje w jego wnętrzu wciąż jeszcze wrzały, a żeby zasnąć w takich warunkach potrzebowałby chyba podwójnej dawki hydroksyzyny.

Tknięty nagłym pomysłem, połączył się z WiFi ( _dzięki ci, linio lotnicza!_ ) i wprawił Google w ruch. Z triumfem przekrzywił tułów w stronę Aleksandra i oznajmił uroczyście:

\- Sprawdziłem, co znaczą nasze imiona. Sława i obrońca.

\- Moje zawsze sprowadza się do Aleksandra Wielkiego.

\- Skoro tak, to szkoda, że ja się nie nazywam Hefajstion.

Aleksander posłał mu pełne politowania spojrzenie.

\- Wiem, do czego zmierzasz. Przestań.

\- Wiesz, kim był Hefajstion?

\- Oczywiście. Bardzo lubię historię, zwłaszcza antyczną.

\- Właściwie to wyglądasz jak pasjonat historii - stwierdził nagle. - Brakuje ci tylko okularów.

\- Noszę soczewki.

\- Studiowałeś historię? - zapytał, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wie, co Aleksander robił na uniwersytecie.

\- Architekturę.

\- Fiu fiu. Więc co robisz w korpo?

\- Pracuję. Ale dobrze, że mi przypomniałeś.

\- Hm?

\- W Cluj-Napoca znajdują się dwie budowle, które chciałbym zobaczyć z bliska.

\- Czyżby pomnik Corvina? Albo pałac Bánffy? - mruknął. Był w tych miejscach już dziesiątki razy i nie napawały go one ani krztą podziwu.

\- Brzmią ciekawe, ale nie. Musimy znaleźć dwie budowle Vasilea Mitrei, zintegrowane krużganki oraz budynek usług komunalnych, Palatul Telefoaneor.

-N igdy wcześniej nie słyszałem ani o tym kolesiu, ani o tych miejscach.

\- Socjalistyczny modernizm nie jest zbyt popularny. Czy tam brutalizm. Albo socrealizm? Nie umiałem znaleźć definitywnej klasyfikacji.

\- Co z ciebie za architekt? - parsknął żartobliwie.

Aleksander posłał mu karcące spojrzenie.

\- To było dziesięć lat temu. I nie pracuję w zawodzie.

\- Wiem, wiem, spokojnie... Czym te nurty się w ogóle charakteryzują?

\- Jak zobaczysz, to zrozumiesz.

 _Co za odpowiedź_ , pomyślał naburmuszony, a jednocześnie zdziwiony, że ktoś tak pozornie nieinteresujący jak Aleksander był w stanie zaskoczyć go wiedzą o jego własnym mieście. To nie tak, że Vlad uważał go za nudnego, wręcz przeciwnie, po prostu Bułgar rzadko dzielił się swoimi przemyśleniami czy hobby. Dlatego chłonął jak gąbka każde słowo nawiązujące do prywatności Aleksandra.

Odważył się zerknąć za okno i od razu ucieszył się, że koło niego nie siedzi. W przeciwieństwie do jego towarzysza.

Vlada nigdy nie zachwycały krajobrazy, ale gdy Aleksander, oczarowany, siedział przyklejony do szyby i obserwował niknące w oddali miasto, zapragnął jakoś uwiecznić ten widok. Póki co mógł go tylko odcisnąć w pamięci.

Pierwsza godzina lotu minęła bez żadnych fajerwerków ani przykrych niespodzianek. Vlad nawet oswoił się z widokiem chmur, które towarzyszyły mu za każdym razem, gdy nerwowo zerkał za okno. Może to nieco infantylne, ale wyobrażał sobie, jak kładzie się na jednej, w ciepłym, miękkim puchu i dryfuje, machając przelatującym obok samolotom i zaintrygowanym ludziom. Wolał nie dzielić się tą wizją z Aleksandrem, bo nawet dla niego świadomość, że myśli o takich głupotach, wydawała się żenująca.

W połowie drogi postanowił posłuchać trochę muzyki, więc wyjął swój stary odtwarzacz mp3. Nie wiedział, czy jego psychika wytrzyma zderzenie z hitami, które zgrał na urządzenie kilka lat wcześniej. Włożył Aleksandrowi do ucha jedną słuchawkę, na co ten otworzył oczy i zamruczał, podczas gdy Vlad przeskakiwał z utworu na utwór, szukając czegoś dziwnego. O-Zone, Voltaj, Celia, Akcent. Aż w końcu...

Aleksander spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

\- Nie - powiedział.

\- Tak.

\- Nie. Żadnego Sandu Ciorby.

\- Ale „Pe cimpoi" to klasyk!

\- Klasyk to jest „Numa numa".

\- "Numa numa" jest z Mołdawii. A ty musisz poznać rumuńską kulturę.

\- Zaraz poznasz moją pięść.

\- Masz na myśli to chuchro? - Stuknął go palcami w ramię. - Jesteś anemikiem, nie masz nawet siły, żeby zrobić zamach.

Został zgromiony spojrzeniem, ale przynajmniej nie dostał wciry. W zamian za to Aleksander zaczął grzebać w torbie, skąd wyjął plastikową butelkę z ciemnym napojem. Vlad natychmiast powiązał wszystkie fakty.

\- Jesteś wampirem - oznajmił z iskrą w oku.

\- To sok z buraków, cieciu. - Dostał w odpowiedzi. Odkręcił butelkę i wziął kilka dużych łyków, przyglądając się Vladowi ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Za to Vlad nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jego smukłej, bladej szyi, która miarowo poruszała się w rytm przełykania. Wiedział, że w obecnych czasach to wstyd, ale zastanawiał się, na jaki odcień czerwieni zabarwiłaby się ta cienka skóra, gdyby ugryzł Aleksandra tuż nad obojczykiem. Nie miał pojęcia, czy takie zachcianki to skutek czy przyczyna jego zainteresowania wampiryzmem.

Przełknął ślinę, gdyż z niewiadomego powodu zaschło mu w gardle.

\- Wampiry są super - zaczął paplać. - Obejrzałem ostatnio chyba najlepszy film z tej kategorii, „Co robimy w ukryciu". Tak w skrócie, jest to pseudo dokument o życiu... - Zatrzymał się na moment, by policzyć na palcach ilość bohaterów. - O życiu czterech wampirów.

\- Brzmi lepiej niż cały ten chłam, który wciska nam współczesne kino.

\- Totalnie! A co najważniejsze. - Złożył uroczyście dłonie jak do modlitwy. - Gra tam _Taika Waititi_. Mój największy _crush_.

\- Coś mi to nazwisko mówi. - Zastanowił się Aleksander. - To ten z Nowej Zelandii? Możliwe, że coś od niego oglądałem.

\- Tak. Najgorętszy facet po tamtej stronie globu.

\- Muszę go wygooglować.

\- Wiesz, jakbyś nie zrozumiał...po tej stronie globu jesteś ty. - Puścił mu oczko, świadom, że raczej nie wyglądało to zachęcająco, wręcz śmiesznie.

Aleksander, zamiast zaniemówić i się zarumienić, tak jak było przewidziane, spojrzał na niego z determinacją i odpowiedział:

\- Chyba powinieneś powiedzieć „Po tej stronie globu jestem ja".

Zadziorny uśmiech nie pomógł Vladowi w zachowaniu jednolitego koloru na twarzy. Ani w zatrzymaniu potoku myśli o nazwie „CO SIĘ WŁAŚNIE STAŁO".

Nie mógł na długo poświęcić się filozoficznym pytaniom, gdyż coś go zaatakowało. Tym czymś nie był ani Aleksander, ani żaden inny pasażer. To coś nie miało nawet postaci. Siła bezwładności poderwała go do góry tak mocno, że na sekundę stracił siedzenie spod pośladków; pas bezpieczeństwa wpił mu się się w ramię i nacisnął na pęcherz.

Taki gwałtowny początek został poprzedzony przez silne drgania, które rzucały samolotem na boki. Jakiś mężczyzna w rzędzie przed nim w panice próbował zapiąć pas, ponieważ ciskało nim w te i we wte jak workiem siana. Z głośnika popłynął komunikat, ale zagłuszyła go wrzawa stworzona przez jakąś panią na tyle.

\- Ech, turbulencje - mruknął Aleksander, niewzruszony. Zaciskał dłonie na podłokietnikach swojego fotela i ogarniał wzrokiem towarzystwo.

Vlad chciał mu coś powiedzieć, ale na chwilę zaniemówił. Coraz więcej ludzi się niepokoiło, ponieważ uderzające w nich masy powietrza nie zdawały się słabnąć w sile. Nawet stewardessy, największe weteranki, patrzyły z przerażeniem na sytuację rozwijającą się przed ich oczami.

Gdy samolot po raz kolejny opadł o piętnaście metrów, nawet Aleksander wyglądał, jakby patrzył śmierci w oczy.

Vlad nigdy nie odczuwał specjalnej trwogi na myśli o śmierci, podczas gdy u wielu jego znajomych wywoływała ona niepokój. Może gdyby z nią nie igrał, to teraz nie znaleźliby się w takiej niebezpiecznej sytuacji? Żałował w życiu wielu rzeczy i nie potrzebował jeszcze jednej.

\- Mówiłem ci, że tak to się skończy - syknął w jego stronę. Nawet nie był w stanie zdobyć się na przekąs w swoim tonie, gdyż olbrzymia gula w gardle uniemożliwiała mu ukazanie innej emocji niż strach. - Umrzemy i to twoja wina. Albo moja. Już nieważne czyja! Pocałuj mnie.

Skoro i tak zaraz zaczną spadać i stracą przytomność, Vlad uznał, że może zachować się jak egoista. Jeśli po wszystkim okaże się, że popełnił wielki grzech, to miał nadzieję, że zostanie mu to przebaczone.

\- Słucham!? Vlad, nie wygłupiaj się - powiedział Aleksander, jednakże bez przekonania. Napiął każdy mięsień, aby nie poddać się turbulencjom. Uchylił usta i Vlad pomyślał, że może także tego chce. Pochylił się nieco, patrząc nań błagalnie, ale zamiast zamglonego spojrzenia spotkał zamknięte powieki, delikatną odmowę.

\- Ty uparty ośle - powiedział tylko i sam zacisnął oczy. Chciał wierzyć w zapewnienia Aleksandra, że dolecą bezpiecznie, naprawdę chciał. Wczepił się w jego gruby rękaw i oparł czoło na jego ramieniu, przygotowując się na ciemność.

* * *

Dwadzieścia minut później Lukas Bondevik, siedzący w biurze po godzinie szesnastej, otrzymał niespodziewanego SMSa.

 **Aleksander**

 _przed chwilą wylądowaliśmy_

 _Vlad mówi że po urlopie nie wraca do pracy_

 _tylko zostaje w Rumunii_

 _nasz lot był nieco...traumatyczny_

Lukas nie zdziwił się. Wiedział, z czym wiązały się podróże o tej porze roku. Zerknął za okno - śnieg z deszczem. Skrzywił się na myśl o brudnej ciapie, która będzie towarzyszyć im przez całe święta. A szkoda, bo w tym roku naprawdę liczył na siarczystą, śnieżystą zimę. Nie doświadczył takiej, odkąd permanentnie opuścił Oslo, by zasiąść na największym fotelu hierarchii Bondevik Company.

Zerknął na Matthiasa, który z największą dokładnością próbował owinąć wokół swojej szyi szalik. Gdy napotkał wzrok Lukasa, uśmiechnął się głupkowato.

Tego dnia Matthias zdawał się ociągać ze swoją pracą. Jego palce nie stukały w klawiaturę z taką częstotliwością jak zawsze. Zamiast opuścić swój boks i ubrać płaszcz, podczas gdy komputer się wyłączał, on siedział przygarbiony i wpatrywał się z dziwnym uśmieszkiem w zgaszony monitor. Nawet zadał sobie trud, aby ułożyć alfabetycznie wszystkie teczki, z którymi dzisiaj pracował, czego zazwyczaj nie robił.

Lukas nie rozumiał, dlaczego Matthias tak opóźnia swoje wyjście z biura, zwłaszcza że reszta jego paczki zwinęła się z pracy przedwcześnie. Powinien zabrać się z nimi i jechać do rodziców, żeby pomóc z przygotowaniami.

 _Póki wciąż ich ma_ , pomyślał, zaraz jednak skarcił się za takie brzydkie myśli. Zazdrość nie wyglądała dobrze na jego twarzy. Jednak nawet on czasem zadawał sobie pytanie „dlaczego ja?".

Ponieważ sieroce życie było ciężkie.

A Lukas Bondevik nie był nadczłowiekiem.

\- Naprawdę będziecie w sobotę? - zapytał nagle Matthias, zapięty po samą szyję.

\- A co ci powiedziałem godzinę temu?

\- No...że będziecie. - Jego szeroki uśmiech dosięgnął niebieskich oczu, które błyszczały szczęściem niczym świąteczne lampki. - Super, że się zgodziłeś. Mama będzie zachwycona, bo zawsze narzeka, że trzyosobowa kolacja wigilijna to nie kolacja.

\- Emil też się ucieszy. Polubił cię.

Matthias spąsowiał. Cóż, Lukas mu się nie dziwił, zdobycie sympatii Emila często graniczyło z cudem.

\- Dam ci znać jutro, o której macie być.

\- Emil mówił, że znasz jego sekret.

\- Uch... - zaniemówił, wytrącony z równowagi. Wyrazy jego twarzy w takich sytuacjach wyglądały przekomicznie, zdążył zauważyć Lukas. - Właściwie to nic takiego, mogę ci powiedzieć. Chodzi o to, że...

\- Nie trzeba. - Machnął ręką. - To między tobą i Emilem. Nie moja sprawa. - Uśmiechnął się. Mimo że pewnie chodziło o taką pierdołę jak podkradanie słodyczy (o czym oczywiście wiedział), to wciąż była to część prywatności Emila, a Lukas nie zamierzał być intruzem.

\- To nie jest niebezpieczny sekret, żeby nie było!

\- Wierzę, wierzę - odparł.

W okresie świątecznym firmy czy instytucje albo narzekały na natłok obowiązków, albo cierpiały na ich brak. Na szczęście firma Lukasa nie produkowała drogich zegarków ani nie zajmowała się przewozem sztucznych choinek, więc ostatni tydzień należał do najlżejszych w całym roku.

Matthias otworzył drzwi, przekroczył próg, po czym stanął jak wryty. Po sekundowym zastanowieniu odwrócił się po raz kolejny i zapytał:

\- Może cię podwieźć?

\- Dzięki, ale dzisiaj jestem samochodem

\- Aha, no tak... Szkoda - wymsknęło mu się, zaraz jednak zreflektował się w ekspresowym tempie. - Znaczy nie szkoda, ale wiesz...w grupie raźniej... Znaczy...ugh. Do jutra.

Lukas nawet nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Zarejestrował jednak, w którym momencie Matthias zniknął, ponieważ jego szybkie kroki w pustym korytarzu rozbrzmiewały dwa razy głośniej. „Szkoda". Co za reakcja.

Właściwie to dobrze obrazowała to, co sam właśnie czuł, ale prędzej padnie trupem niż powie to na głos.

Gdy został sam, mógł w końcu zastanowić się nad tym, co właśnie chciał zrobić. Czuł się jak największy zdrajca, ale jeśli zdrada miała być jego zbawieniem, to chętnie zboczy ze ścieżki dobrego człowieka.

Wysłał długą wiadomość zaadresowaną do Iwana Bragińskiego i zgasił komputer. Czas pokaże, co z tego wyjdzie.

* * *

\- Mówiłem ci, że nic się nie stanie - powtórzył Aleksander chyba już trzeci raz odkąd opuścili pokład samolotu.

A właściwie Aleksander opuścił, gdyż Vlad stoczył się ze schodów za nim, ledwo zachowując pozycję stojącą. Bułgar w końcu zlitował się nad nim i pozwolił uwiesić się na ramieniu, czego lada chwila pożałował, gdyż pod nagłym ciężarem omal się nie zatoczył.

 _Och, proszę cię_ , pomyślał Vlad, _słyszałem przecież jak ci wali serce. Mnie nie oszukasz._

\- Ale serio, spróbujmy odsprzedać komuś bilety powrotne. Wrócimy autokarem - poprosił, siadając ciężko na swojej walizce.

\- Nie ma mowy, nie będę się męczył przez osiem godzin. Koniec kropka.

\- To sobie wracaj samolotem sam!

\- Naprawdę? Nie wierzę, że jeszcze tydzień temu to ja panikowałem na myśl o locie.

\- Dlatego się dziwię, że nie panikujesz teraz. Po _czymś takim_!

\- Takie turbulencje się zdarzają. A wypadku w Europie nie było od lat.

Vlad zdawał sobie sprawę, że pewnie przesadza, ale emocje nadal mocno się go trzymały. Nie umiał się zdecydować, czy na wspomnienie strachu sprzed godziny chciał zemdleć czy zwymiotować. Podczas gdy on żegnał się ze światem, przeklinając Aleksandra za to, że nie spełnił jego ostatniego życzenia, turbulencje ustąpiły tak nagle, jak się pojawiły. Mimo wszystko Vlad drżał jak osika przez całą resztę lotu, a przy lądowaniu omal nie zemdlał.

\- Chodźmy znaleźć taksówkę - pośpieszył go Aleksander.

\- Nie ma mowy! Daj mi się nacieszyć ziemią. Muszę jeszcze chwilę posiedzieć, bo inaczej zejdę.

\- Gdzie zejdziesz?

\- No, z tego świata... - Spojrzał na niego dziwnie. - Lepiej też sobie usiądź.

Aleksander, o dziwo, go posłuchał. Spojrzał na telefon, aby przeczytać odpowiedź Lukasa, zwykłe „bawcie się dobrze". Z nudów obczaił pogodę na kolejny tydzień.

\- W poniedziałek ma być pełnia księżyca - wspomniał.

Vlad zerknął na niego z uniesionymi brwiami i ekspresją pozbawioną rozumu.

\- No i? Chcesz go ze mną obejrzeć? - zapytał sugestywnie.

\- Nie umiem spać przy pełni.

\- Aleksander, mówię poważnie. - Dramatyczna pauza. - To twoja ostatnia szansa, żeby przemienić mnie w wampira.

\- Od kiedy to jest wampirza cecha?

\- Odkąd ja, ekspert do spraw wampirów, tak mówię!

\- Po prostu przyznaj się, że jesteś zboczeńcem i lubisz, jak ludzie cię gryzą.

\- To nie zboczenie. To preferencja. - Puścił mu oczko.

Aleksander wywrócił oczami, co nie uszło uwadze Vlada. _Co za uparty stary dziad_ , pomyślał, małpując jego zachowanie. Gdy tylko wydawało mu się, że uśmiechy Aleksandra zabarwione są czułością, czar pryskał w kolejnej minucie. A może zwyczajnie miał urojenia.

\- Tak właściwie, to gdzie będziemy spać? U twoich rodziców? - zapytał Aleksander. - Dałem ci wszystko załatwić i w końcu nic nie wiem.

 _Oj, odważne z twojej strony, że tak zakładasz_ , pomyślał cierpko.

\- Coś ty. W normalnym hotelu.

\- Przecież to drogie. Myślisz, że śpię na pieniądzach? - Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Oj, daj spokój. Pokazywałeś mi swoje oszczędności, więc wiem, że możesz sobie pozwolić na tydzień luksusu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że mamy osobne łóżka.

Vlad poruszył sugestywnie brwiami, przez co Aleksander najpierw zgromił go spojrzeniem, a potem westchnął cierpiętniczo.

\- Tak właściwie, to czemu nie możemy zostać u twoich rodziców?

\- Jak zobaczą mnie z innym facetem, to zamkną nam drzwi przed nosem.

\- Ale przecież nie jesteśmy parą.

\- Spróbuj im to wytłumaczyć. - Uśmiechnął się gorzko.

Jeśli Aleksander nie miał nigdy do czynienia z fanatykami religijnymi, to dobrze dla niego. Vlad znosił ich przez niecałe dwa lata swojego życia i miał dość oszczerstw na swój temat za coś, na co nie miał wpływu.

\- Nie odszedłem od kościoła dlatego, że czułem się ponad innymi wierzącymi. Albo że to inteligentniejszy, bardziej oświecony wybór. Odszedłem dlatego, że ta sama społeczność, która uczyła mnie bezwzględnego szacunku do bliźniego, zaczęła omijać mnie szerokim łukiem i życzyć spłonięcia w piekle.

\- A twoi rodzice?

\- Na początku upierali się, że to tylko moje widzimisię i mi przejdzie. Kiedy nie przeszło, to zaczęli straszyć mnie AIDS, depresją, bożym gniewem, aż w końcu wieczną męką. A to dlatego, że przyłapali mnie, jak całowałem się z kolegą z klasy. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem jak uważasz, ale według mnie są na świecie gorsze rzeczy niż chłopcy, którzy lubią całować innych chłopców.

\- Na przykład ludzie o skrajnych poglądach. - Aleksander pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. - Nie tylko jeśli chodzi o kwestie religijne.

Vlad poczuł się prawie jak na spowiedzi, tyle że tym razem już nie musiał pokutować. Mało kto wiedział o życiu, jakie wiódł w Rumunii. Jego współlokator poznał tylko strzępki opowieści, Elizavetta może czegoś się domyślała po jego komentarzach bez kontekstu. Antonio miał szerokie pojęcie o pewnych kwestiach, ale o innych nie wiedział w ogóle.

\- Masz z nimi jakiś kontakt? - zapytał Aleksander.

\- Dzwonimy do siebie kilka razy w roku... Odwiedziłem ich może ze cztery razy w ciągu ostatnich lat. To nie są najprzyjemniejsze rozmowy. - Zaśmiał się od niechcenia. - Gdy wyprowadzałem się na studia, to czułem się jak Jimmy Somerville w teledysku do „Smalltown boy". Kojarzysz?

\- Oczywiście. Bronski Beat to legenda. - Uśmiechnął się. - Jeśli chcesz, to któregoś dnia mógłbyś ich odwiedzić. Umiem się sobą zająć.

\- Zobaczymy. Nie wiem, czy mam ochotę ich teraz widzieć. W święta robią się dwa razy bardziej nieznośni.

\- I straszą cię diabłem?

\- Pff, nie tylko nim - mruknął. - Ale poza tym prawie zawsze się kłócimy, bo inaczej postrzegamy religię. Ja nie uważam, że to Bóg mnie nienawidzi, tylko skrajni chrześcijanie. To nie oni decydują o mojej wierze. Ona nie należy do nich. Ech, to takie głupie. Lepiej chodźmy po tę taksówkę.

Wstał i z pewnymi trudnościami podniósł swoją walizkę. Aleksander podążył za jego przykładem, jednak nie tak energicznie jak wcześniej.

\- Jeśli będziesz chciał kiedyś o tym porozmawiać, to śmiało - powiedział, po czym rozejrzał się za wyjściem.

\- Dzięki. To dużo znaczy.

\- Nie wiem, jak to jest z religią w Bułgarii, ale generalnie oba nasze kraje są strasznie zacofane.

\- Tak. To drugorzędny powód, dla którego wyjechałem. W takim nietolerancyjnym kraju nie miałbym świetlanej przyszłości.

\- U mnie też nie zapowiada się na jakieś zmiany.

\- Gorzej jest chyba tylko w Rosji.

\- Każdy ma prawo do szczęścia, ale nie każdy ma szczęście do prawa - powiedział Aleksander.

Zawisła nad nimi wymowna, pełna zrozumienia cisza.

* * *

 **Allulay -** dziękuję za miłe słowa! Ostatni był mały zastój, jeśli chodzi o "kolejne rozdziały", ale mam nadzieję, że ten nieco zrekompensuje czekanie. a co do stypy, to jestem jak najbardziej za!:D


	11. Chapter 11

CZEŚĆ I CZOŁEM! Ile to minęło? 6 miesięcy? Ups... Ale oto jestem! Studia całkiem mnie pochłonęły. Ten rozdział niby miał być na święta (żeby pasowało tematycznie), ale coś nie wyszło, więc jest na walentynki!

* * *

W czasie podróży do hotelu gęba Vlada się nie zamykała - opowiadał o pogodzie, czterech próbach zdania prawa jazdy, historii każdego swojego zwierzaka albo miejskich legendach. Był to jeden ze sposobów radzenia sobie z momentami zwątpienia. Co jeśli Aleksander uzna go za nieinteresującego? Albo zanudzi się na śmierć i będzie liczył dni do powrotu? Vlad nie mógł na to pozwolić, więc trajkotał o wszystkim, co mu ślina na język przyniosła, bez żadnego względu na Aleksandra i ich taksówkarza.

Taksówka zatrzymała się przed budynkiem, który nijak wyglądał jak luksusowy hotel, prędzej jak minimalistyczny prostopadłościan. Tylko napis "Hotel Beyfin" potwierdzał, że to rzeczywiście był cel ich podróży. Dopiero w środku miało się styczność ze wzniosłością i przepychem, choć Vlad i tak stwierdził w myślach, że lobby lepiej prezentowało się na zdjęciach.

Potwierdził swoją rezerwację po rumuńsku, podpisał co trzeba i chwycił podaną mu przez pracownicę kartę magnetyczną. Chwilę później przysłano eleganckiego mężczyznę, który miał za zadanie zająć się ich bagażami. Winda już na nich czekała.

\- Dziwnie się tu czuję - powiedział Aleksander, który odkąd przekroczyli próg hotelu, przyglądał się każdemu szczegółowi podejrzliwie.

\- Nawet takie biedaki jak my muszą czasem poczuć się jak burżuje.

\- Jestem przyzwyczajony do tanich hosteli i niewygodnych łóżek, a nie...

\- Mamy łazienkę w pokoju - przerwał mu zadowolony. Widział jak zmarszczone brwi Aleksandra powoli się rozluźniają, a na jego twarz wpełza rezygnacja, a w końcu akceptacja. Wiedział, że ta karta przetargowa uciszy wszystkie narzekania.

\- Okej, niech będzie.

Vladowi też nie były obce najtańsze hostele i doskonale wiedział, w jak tragicznym stanie najczęściej znajdują się tam wspólne łazienki - po kąpieli człowiek czuje się brudniejszy niż gdy do nich wchodził. Nie zamierzał męczyć się w takich warunkach po raz kolejny, a skoro jego obecna praca pozwalała mu na takie wydatki, to szkoda byłoby nie skorzystać.

Pomiędzy pierwszym a drugim piętrem winda nagle zatrzymała się. _No tak, ten przeklęty dzień się jeszcze nie skończył,_ pomyślał, rzucając Aleksandrowi przepraszające spojrzenie. Ten tylko westchnął i usiadł na podłodze.

Dziesięć minut później mogli w końcu zobaczyć swój pokój. W pomieszczeniu dominowały trzy kolory: biel, granat oraz brąz, co pozytywnie wpływało na poczucie estetyki Vlada. Ku uciesze Aleksandra były tam osobne łóżka, aczkolwiek nie dzieliła je żadna znaczna odległość.

\- Czemu na ścianie wisi obraz z dwoma gołymi chłopczykami? - zapytał Vlad, gdy tylko dostrzegł rzeczone arcydzieło.

\- To aniołki, ślepy jesteś?

\- Hm...

Kiedy zapadła między nimi cisza, nieprzerwana nawet stukaniem zegara, Vlad znów wytężył swój mózg w poszukiwaniu kolejnego tematu do rozmowy. Padło na ukochany przez niego wampiryzm. Aleksander, o dziwo, poświęcił mu swoją niepodzielną uwagę i kiwał głową, słuchając z zainteresowaniem. Wyłączył się, gdy temat zszedł na okoliczne nocne kluby. Vlada ogarnęła panika.

\- Uch... O czym chciałbyś teraz porozmawiać? Jestem otwarty na wszystko - zapewnił, usiadłszy na niebieskim fotelu.

Aleksander przyjrzał mu się uważnie, pół-siedząc, pół-leżąc na swoim łóżku.

\- Vlad, nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale nie musimy rozmawiać przez cały czas.

Realizacja spadła na niego jak grom z jasnego nieba, lecz w proponowanym przez Aleksandra rozwiązaniu wciąż coś mu nie pasowało.

\- Nie zaczniesz się nudzić, jak przestanę cię zajmować rozmową? - Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Prędzej bym się zabił niż zgodził na przegadanie każdej godziny naszego wyjazdu.

\- Jesteś pewien?

W odpowiedzi Aleksander rzucił w niego poduszką.

\- Za co!?

\- Nie wiem, skąd wzięło ci się przeświadczenie, że rozmowa to jedyny sposób na wspólne spędzenie czasu, ale ja, jako introwertyk, potrzebuję trochę spokoju.

Vlad nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z podobnym tokiem myślenia; wszyscy jego znajomi spinali się, gdy tylko w pokoju zapadała cisza trwająca dłużej niż pięć sekund. Wtedy też on stawał na wysokości zadania, potrafiąc godzinami nakręcać nowe tematy albo nawijać o wszystkim i o niczym.

\- To co innego mam robić?

\- Co chcesz. Tylko nie zmuszaj się do gadania.

\- Nie zmuszam się!

\- Widzę twój wysiłek gołymi oczami. A niby nie umiem czytać ludzi...

Kompletna cisza była dla Vlada dziwnym zjawiskiem. Nikt nigdy nie pozwolił mu się z nią zaznajomić aż do teraz. Wiedział, że Aleksander ma rację - milczenie było złotem, a jednocześnie stanowiło zdrową część każdej relacji, lecz znacznie łatwiej brzmiało to w teorii. Zamknięte usta nie należały do natury Vlada.

Idąc za przykładem Aleksandra chwycił telefon i podłączył się do hotelowego wifi. Jego ekran od razu zalało morze powiadomień z Facebooka, Messengera oraz maila. Odpowiedział na wszystkie wiadomości, w tym wczesne życzenia świąteczne, spam od Matthiasa. Otworzył konwersację z Elizą, przeczytał jej narzekania, po czym zamknął okno, pozostawiając ją bez odpowiedzi, jedynie z podpisem "przeczytano".

Wstał z łóżka i wyjrzał przez okno; cyknął zdjęcia placu Avram Iancu na instastory, aby pozostać trendy i pochwalić się swoim urlopem. Chciał sfotografować Aleksandra, lecz gdy tylko odwrócił się jego stronę z przygotowanym telefonem, ten już na niego spoglądał. Nie wyglądało jednak na to, aby domyślił się jego zamiarów względem swojej osoby, więc Vlad i tak zrobił zdjęcie, które ku jego niezadowoleniu wyszło zamazane.

\- Chcesz zamówić coś na kolację? - zapytał Aleksander, wyciągając w jego kierunku ulotkę z daniami proponowanymi przez hotelową kafeterię.

Vlad przestudiował ją w milczeniu, zdziwiony, że Aleksander nie skomentował wysokości cen. Być może w końcu wziął sobie do serca jego radę, aby pozwolić sobie na pieniężną rozwiązłość.

\- Może jakieś zupy? Żebyśmy się za bardzo nie napchali na noc.

\- To wybierz nam coś.

\- _Ciorbă de perişoare_? Tradycyjna kwaśna zupa z mięsem.

\- Brzmi okej.

\- A na śniadanie możemy sobie zamówić _cozonac._ Słodki chleb z rodzynkami.

\- U nas się go je na Wielkanoc. - Aleksander zmarszczył brwi. - I nazywa się kozunak.

\- U nas też się je na Wielkanoc. I na Boże Narodzenie. I wszystkie inne święta, które wymagają ciast. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Okej, to zamawiam. W międzyczasie pójdę się myć, więc odbierz, jak przyniosą.

Chwilę męczył się z wybraniem odpowiedniego numeru, ale cały dalszy proces poszedł sprawnie, gdyż nie musiał trzykrotnie powtarzać po angielsku swojego zamówienia. Wystarczyło, że użyje rumuńskiego. Gdy wszedł do łazienki z piżamą, Aleksander zatrzymał go z lekką paniką:

\- Czekaj. Co mam powiedzieć, jak przyjdą?

\- Hm? W sensie że "dziękuję"? _Mulțumesc_. Ale jak powiesz _thanks_ to też cię zrozumieją.

\- Okej - westchnął. Czyżby trochę się stresował? Nic dziwnego - inny kraj, język i zwyczaje mogły wywrzeć na kimś kolosalną presję.

Vlad zamknął się w łazience i z uznaniem przyjrzał się wystrojowi, wyszorowanej na błysk wannie, białym kafelkom i nieskazitelnej słuchawce prysznica. _W końcu nie muszę się martwić o grzybicę_ , pomyślał, z ulgą zrzucając z siebie ubranie. Na ogromny plus zasługiwały także idealnie co do milimetra ustawione produkty higieny osobistej, takie jak mini mydełka czy szampony. Stojąc przed trudnym wyborem, w końcu zdecydował się na użycie prysznica, ponieważ z wanny na pewno nie chciałoby mu się wychodzić przez co najmniej pół godziny, a w tym czasie jedzenie na pewno by już wystygło.

Piętnaście minut później wyłonił się z zaparowanej łazienki i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że czuje się jak nowo narodzony.

Aleksander siedział przy stole, pustym wzrokiem przyglądając się pełnemu talerzowi zupy. Gdy Vlad usiadł naprzeciwko niego, zamrugał kilka razy i podał mu owiniętą serwetką łyżkę. Zjedli posiłek w ciszy, po uprzednim wymienieniu się cichymi "smacznego". Aleksander wstał, aby włączyć telewizor i skrzywił się, widząc, że prawie wszystkie kanały nadają po rumuńsku.

\- Smakowało?

\- Było bardzo dobre.

\- Serio? Cieszę się! - Vlad wyszczerzył w jego stronę swoje ostre kły. - Idziesz się teraz umyć?

\- Nie. Zawsze myję się rano.

\- Nie masz potrzeby, żeby zmyć z siebie podróż? Na pewno musiałeś się spocić.

\- Trochę, ale bardziej niż pot irytuje mnie chodzenie spać w mokrych włosach. A padam na twarz.

Vlad posłał mu zdegustowane spojrzenie. Musiał pamiętać, żeby następnego dnia polecić obsłudze zmienienie pościeli na aleksandrowym łóżku. Mógł znieść spanie obok brudasa, ale przesiąkniętej zarazkami pościeli mu nie popuści.

Aleksander wyjął z walizki jakiś wymięty T-shirt i zrzucił z siebie bluzę, którą miał na sobie od samego rana.

Vlad nie chciał naruszać jego prywatności, ale tęsknota za widokiem skóry była silniejsza; gdy przyglądał się nagim plecom Aleksandra w neonowym świetle telewizora, mógł udawać, że brunet pozbywa się ubrań dla niego.

 _To niebezpieczne_ , skarcił się od razu w myślach i przeniósł wzrok na telewizor, lecz nie potrafił się na nim skupić, bo jego mózg już wyczarowywał dla niego sugestywne obrazy.

Obok niego Aleksander wszedł pod kołdrę i zdawał się z uwagą śledzić film, chociaż nie rozumiał ani jednego dialogu. Vlad miał ochotę pokrótce streszczać każdą odbytą przez bohaterów konwersację, ale nie chciał znów wyjść na gadułę. Niedługo później na ekranie pojawiły się napisy końcowe; dopiero wtedy odważył się odezwać.

\- Całkiem spoko efekty specjalne, co nie?

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Zerknął na Aleksandra i uśmiechnął się, widząc, że ten śpi z otwartą buzią. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zacznie chrapać.

Gdy tak sam zasypiał wsłuchując się w jego miarowy oddech, ciche świsty powietrza opuszczające jego płuca, uznał, że być może cisza rzeczywiście nie jest taka zła.

* * *

W piątki zazwyczaj każdy miał przysłowiowe owsiki w dupie na myśl o weekendzie, lecz w ostatni dzień przed Świętami zjawisko to przybierało na sile. Znane nie tylko pracownikom, ale także studentom i dzieciom w podstawówce, przyczyniało się do uniwersalnego obniżenia wydajności. Ogólną frustrację potęgował fakt, że od rana zupełnie _nic_ się nie działo; żadnych maili, telefonów czy nawet poleceń od szefostwa.

Bez Vlada, Elizavetty, Rodericha oraz Torisa ich stolik prezentował się chłodno i spokojniej niż zazwyczaj. Matthias przeglądał oferty sklepów z zabawkami dla dzieci, Feliks strona po stronie pochłaniał "Zbrodnię i karę", a Tino i Berwald kulturalnie spożywali lunch. Matthias podejrzewał, że każdemu z nich trochę brakuje wiecznego przedrzeźniania się Vlada i Elizavetty. Bez nich atmosfera była wręcz drętwa.

Miało to zmienić przybycie dwóch postaci, których nikt z grupy się nie spodziewał. Nieczęsto bowiem dane im było ze sobą pracować, lecz widocznie magia świąt popchnęła ich do pogłębienia znajomości.

\- Skończ wszędzie za mną chodzić. Mam cię po dziurki w uszach!

\- Ależ mon cher, mówi się "po dziurki w nosie".

Arthur Kirkland wywrócił oczami, zatrzymując się przy ich stoliku z okrągłym, blaszanym pudełkiem. Matthias przez chwilę myślał, że to pomyłka. Oderwał wzrok od telefonu i zlustrował ich spojrzeniem. Nie miał do czynienia z Arthurem od miesięcy, a z Francisem ani razu nie zamienił jeszcze słowa.

\- Ale niespodzianka - zaćwierkał Feliks, oderwawszy się od lektury. - Macie do nas jakąś sprawę?

\- Nasz drogi zgorzkniały Arthur naoglądał się świątecznych filmów i postanowił zdobyć nowych przyjaciół - odpowiedział Francis równie kwiecistym tonem głosu, po czym klapnął na krzesło tuż obok Feliksa.

\- No nie zesraj się. Chcę być miły dla swoich współpracowników - westchnął Arthur i usiadł po drugiej stronie.

Matthias przesunął się na ławce, by dać mu więcej swobody. Spojrzał na profil Arthura i od razu skarcił się za to, że jego wzrok natychmiast wylądował na krzaczastych brwiach mężczyzny. Mimo że wszyscy (podobno nawet Arthur) się z nich śmiali, miały one swój urok.

Francis wyglądał nieskazitelnie jak zawsze; nonszalancko zawiązany krawat, dwudniowy zarost, leniwy kucyk z uciekającymi pojedynczymi kosmykami. Matthias był pewien, że ten mężczyzna prezentowałby się wspaniale we wszystkim. Pewność siebie zawsze go pociągała. Odwrócił wzrok, bojąc się, że Francis poczuje jego palące spojrzenie na swojej skórze i zwróci mu uwagę.

Wyjął telefon i napisał szybkiego smsa.

 **Ja**

 _świąteczny shopping dzisiaj wieczorem?_ 13:08

 **Gilbert**

 _tylko jeśli potem pójdziemy na piwko_ 13:09

Nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć, gdyż kątem oka dostrzegł jasną głowę wiszącą mu nad ramieniem.

\- Do kogo tak namiętnie wypisujesz? - zapytał Tino, uśmiechając się wszechwiedząco.

\- Zamknij dziób. - Matthias pstryknął go w środek czoła.

\- Niech zgadnę. Hmm... Ach tak! Cudowny, inteligentny, nieziemsko przystojny Lu-

\- GILBERT!

Cały stolik spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem i zmarszczonym nosem. Matthias zaśmiał się i rzucił cichym "sorka".

\- Gilbert? To on jeszcze żyje? - zdziwił się Tino.

\- Jakimś cudem.

\- Na studiach zgonował co drugi dzień - zaśmiał się poczciwie.

Matthias musiał przyznać mu rację. Gilbert nie reprezentował sobą najwyższego poziomu, zarówno w kwestii ocen jak i pijactwa. Zresztą, Matthias nie mógł oceniać, ponieważ sam świętoszkiem nie był.

\- A więc kochani - zaczął uroczyście Feliks. - Jakie plany na święta?

\- Jutro z rana mam samolot do Paryża - powiedział bez wahania Francis. - Moi rodzice organizują wigilię w restauracji i zaprosili...

\- Tak, czterdziestu innych żabojadów - wszedł mu w słowo Arthur, wywracając oczami. - Wszyscy wiedzą, że twoja rodzina jest dziana, nie musisz się tak przechwalać.

\- Mon Dieu, Arthur. A jak cię zapraszałem, to...

\- I skończ wymawiać moje imię z tym obrzydliwym charczącym "r"!

\- Jak zaśpiewasz ze mną świąteczną piosenkę.

Przerażenie na twarzy Arthura osiągnęło apogeum.

\- No dalej. _Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver_ ~

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz zbezcześcisz "jingle bells", to osobiście cię wypatroszę.

Feliks przyglądał im się z dziwną fascynacją. Nic dziwnego - Matthias musiał przyznać, że ich kłótnie rzeczywiście były fascynujące.

Arthur prawie skoczył Francisowi do gardła, ale Tino - miły, poczciwy Tino - wziął na swoje barki zakończenie tej farsy.

\- Hej, Artie, co tam masz w tym pudełku?

\- W tym? - Arthur wskazał na kawałek blachy na swoich kolanach.

\- Mon Dieu...

\- Upiekłem ciastka z myślą, żeby poczęstować wszystkich w pracy. Chcecie spróbować?

Francis pokręcił głową z grobowym wyrazem twarzy, ale było za późno - Tino entuzjastycznie się zgodził.

* * *

Tego popołudnia Matthias nauczył się jednej rzeczy - grzeczność nie zawsze idzie w parze z mądrością. Już w chwili, kiedy zobaczył osmolone ciastka o konsystencji kamienia, powinien był uciekać, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Zamiast tego przekonał samego siebie, że nie może być _aż tak_ źle i poczęstował się. Błąd.

Wyszedł z łazienki po przemyciu ust kranówą i ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę biura. Jego przerwa skończyła się jakiś czas temu, ale obawiał się, że gdyby nie ogarnął się wcześniej w toalecie, to skończyłby opróżniając zawartość żołądka na środku swojego boksu.

Cichaczem wszedł do gabinetu, gdzie zastał Lukasa pogrążonego w rozmowie głosowej z kimś, kto po chwili okazał się być Aleksandrem.

\- Pozdrów ode mnie Emila. Przywiozę mu coś ładnego z jarmarku.

\- Rozejrzyj się za pocztówkami. Ostatnio spodobało mu się przerysowywanie budynków.

\- Naprawdę? - Śmiech Aleksandra został zniekształcony przez komunikator. - Rośnie ci mały architekt.

\- Kto wie. - Lukas uśmiechnął się miękko, zaraz jednak zreflektował się i kiwnął Matthiasowi głową na powitanie. - A wy? Co dzisiaj planujecie?

\- Idziemy na jarmark, a potem do pubu spotkać się z przyjaciółmi Vlada.

\- I ty się na to zgodziłeś?

\- A miałem jakiś wybór? Nie no, żartuję. Myślę, że może być całkiem miło...

Matthias wszedł do swojej części pomieszczenia, odpalił uśpiony komputer i przejrzał skrzynkę mailową. Nic nowego. Zrobił kilka zaległych rzeczy, lecz nie zajęły mu one więcej niż godzinę. Zaczął zastanawiać się, dlaczego wszyscy ostatnimi czasy czytają "Zbrodnię i Karę". Czyżby znów był jakiś boom na Dostojewskiego? A może Feliks zwyczajnie okazuje swoją solidarność z biednym Torisem, który czytał ową książkę z samych złych powodów?

Gdy upewnił się, że Lukas zakończył rozmowę, wyłonił się ze swojego pomieszczenia w celu zamienienia kilku słów. Gdyby Matthias był postacią w Simsach, jego pasek "towarzystwa" spadałby dwukrotnie szybciej niż komukolwiek innemu, jak przystało na stuprocentowego ekstrawertyka.

\- Co tam?

Lukas zlustrował go uważnie, lecz z miękkością, której wcześniej nie było w jego spojrzeniu.

\- Dostaliśmy kartkę świąteczną od Iwana.

\- My? - Usłyszał w skroniach, jak jego serce nagle przyspieszyło.

\- Firma. - Lukas uniósł brew i podał mu niewinnie wyglądający papierowy prostokąt.

Matthias spodziewał się choinki, reniferów i tony brokatu, ale zamiast tego powitało go profesjonalne zdjęcie trojga rodzeństwa. Iwan, na środku, dumny i wyprostowany, uśmiechał się potulnie w stronę kamery. Po jego lewej Natalia promieniała naturalnością; niebieska błyszcząca sukienka tylko uwydatniała jej chłodną postawę i jasne oczy. Matthias nie rozpoznał jednak kobiety siedzącej po prawej. Od razu przyszedł mu na myśl klaun na pogrzebie. Porównanie to nie miało jednak nic wspólnego z jej wyglądem; chodziło o kontrast. Blondynka szczerze uśmiechała się, mając gdzieś swoje pulchne policzki, zmarszczki i wszechobecny na zdjęciu patos. W przeciwieństwie do swojego rodzeństwa nie przypominała posągu. Matthias był pod wrażeniem.

\- Kto to jest? - zapytał Lukasa, wskazując postać na zdjęciu.

\- Starsza siostra Iwana, Katyusha.

\- Wygląda na kochaną!

\- Ma narzeczonego - zapewnił Lukas z dziwną nagłością.

\- Uch - zaniemówił. - Miałem na myśli, że wydaje się być totalnym przeciwieństwem Iwana.

Lukas odwrócił wzrok, jakby nakryto go na czymś zakazanym.

\- Owszem, jest bardzo miła.

\- Z kim się zaręczyła? Iwan nie wydawał się zadowolony jej wyborem, jak wczoraj tu był.

Wciąż czuł się nieswojo na wspomnienie pamiętnej rozmowy. Cieszył się, że nigdy nie musiał zajmować się klientami pokroju Bragińskiego.

\- Z Alfredem F. Jonesem.

\- Tym od fastfoodów?

\- Znasz go?

\- Raz tam jadłem, ale nie smakowało mi. Za tłuste. - Wykrzywił się.

\- Katyusha pewnie niedługo zrobi z tym porządek. Natalia mówiła, że obie namawiały Alfreda, aby wprowadził zdrowsze opcje.

\- A Iwan ma kogoś na oku? - Matthias poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

Lukas zapowietrzył się; widocznie i jemu wizja zakochanego Iwana wydała się odległa niczym Andromeda.

\- Wątpię, ale nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby w najbliższym czasie próbował zaaranżować małżeństwo z jakąś rosyjską milionerką. Natalia wspominała, że kiedyś kręcił z jakąś dziewczyną zza granicy. No, nim prorosyjska szajba uderzyła mu do głowy.

\- To właściwie jest dość przykre. Mam nadzieję, że prędzej czy później mu przejdzie.

\- Ja też.

Matthias spojrzał na zegarek i uznawszy, że godzina jeszcze młoda, zapytał Lukasa, czy może użyć ekspresu do zrobienia sobie kawy.

\- Jasne. Nie musisz pytać, po prostu rób. - Padła odpowiedź.

Czekając, aż sprzęt uczyni swoją powinność, Matthias pozwolił sobie zadać kolejne, nieco bardziej intymne pytanie.

\- Jak się czujesz?

\- W porządku - odpowiedział automatycznie Lukas, odwrócił wzrok na sekundę, po czym westchnął cicho. - Jestem trochę zmęczony. Muszę się porządnie wyspać. I boli mnie głowa.

\- A piłeś dzisiaj coś innego niż kawa?

Trzy puste kubki tworzące rządek na biurku mówiły same za siebie.

\- Musisz mi regularnie przypominać o przerwie na wodę.

\- Będę. - Uśmiechnął się Matthias.

Ekspres zasygnalizował koniec swojej pracy dziwnym warknięciem spod obudowy i Matthias ostrożnie chwycił kubek za szerokie ucho. Fajnie mu się beształo Lukasa za nadużywanie tego cudownego napoju, podczas gdy sam nie był święty. No, przynajmniej przesypiał całe noce jak człowiek.

\- Hej, może to durne pytanie, ale co powinienem kupić twoim rodzicom? Co chcieliby dostać? - Lukas wypalił tak szybko, że Matthias ledwo zrozumiał, co zostało powiedziane.

Dobre pytanie. Czy to święta czy urodziny, Matthias zawsze miał problem z wymyśleniem oryginalnego prezentu, który wpasowałby się w gusta jego rodziców. Gdy przychodziło do rekomendacji, mógł co najwyżej rozłożyć ręce. Jednak co innego odmówić pomocy gadatliwej ciotce, a co innego odmówić Lukasowi, który przejmował się podobnymi rzeczami wręcz za bardzo.

\- Podejrzewam, że jakieś przydatne rzeczy, typu koce... Mama mówiła, że ostatnio stłukła im się sosjerka. Świeczek zapachowych też im co chwilę brakuje, bo tata jest fanem. Ale nie wysilaj się specjalnie, na pewno by się nie obrazili nawet jak byś przyszedł z pustymi rękami.

\- Źle bym się wtedy czuł. To niegrzeczne.

Matthias też pewnie czułby się nie na miejscu przychodząc z pustymi rękoma.

* * *

Dlatego też po skończonej pracy spontanicznie zgadał się z Gilbertem na mały shopping w pobliskiej galerii. Wstyd się przyznać, ale jak zwykle zostawił świąteczne zakupy na ostatnią chwilę, zmuszając się do zręcznego wymijania wszystkich innych prokrastynatorów. Miał wrażenie, że w takie tłoczne dni więcej czasu poświęca się na uważanie, by czegoś przypadkiem nie stłuc, nie zrzucić albo nie nadepnąć komuś na palec, niż na sam proces wyboru i kupna.

\- A więc zaprosiłeś go na święta? - Gilbert wydawał się bardziej zainteresowany plotkami niż figurkami piesków w mikołajowych czapkach.

\- Moja _mama_ go zaprosiła. To _jej_ pomysł.

\- Ten moment gdy własna matka musi wyrywać dla ciebie faceta, bo sam jesteś zbyt beznadziejny w te klocki.

Matthias uniósł wielką figurkę aniołka w obietnicy groźby.

\- Tak w ogóle, to co cię tak nagle zaczęło ciągnąć w stronę facetów?

\- Zawsze mnie ciągnęło. Po prostu nie tak często. Bądźmy szczerzy, większość facetów po prostu nie jest warta zachodu. - Matthias przyjrzał się kubkom w renifery i uznał, że to całkiem słodki drobiazg dla jego rodziców. - Poza tym, zapomniałeś, że leciałem na Tino na drugim roku?

Gilbert parsknął śmiechem; widocznie zapomniał o tym małym fakcie.

\- Tino o tym wie?

\- Broń Boże. I się nie dowie - dodał, widząc błysk w oku Gilberta.

\- Czaję zauroczenie Tino, jest miły i zawsze się uśmiecha... Ale czemu Lukas? Mam wrażenie, że to twoje zainteresowanie nim wzięło się trochę z dupy.

Obserwacje Gilberta na pewno nie brały się znikąd. Sam Matthias zdawał sobie sprawę, że dla osoby trzeciej jego zainteresowanie Lukasem może wydać się płytkie i dziecinne, ale mimo to nie miał zamiaru przepraszać za swoje uczucia.

\- Otworzył się przede mną. - Wzruszył ramionami. - A ja widzę w nim coś ciepłego. Wiesz, czasem takich rzeczy nie da się wytłumaczyć. Słyszałeś o micie o bratnich duszach?

\- Nope.

\- Chodzi o to, że ludzie na początku mieli dwie pary rąk i dwie pary nóg, ale Zeus przeciął ich na pół i tak powstała kobieta i mężczyzna. Każda połówka wędruje po świecie i szuka swojej bratniej duszy, a gdy ją znajdzie, znów stają się całością i są szczęśliwi.

\- Przy homo związkach też to działa? Patrząc na nasze genitalia... - Gilbert wykonał obsceniczny gest obiema dłońmi, na co Matthias wywrócił oczami.

\- Oczywiście. Na początku byli czteroręcy mężczyźni, czterorękie kobiety i czterorękie osoby androgeniczne. Po tym jak Zeus podzielił ich na pół, kobieta, która wcześniej tworzyła całość z inną kobietą, zaczęła szukać drugiej kobiety. Osoby androgeniczne szukają przeciwnej płci. Jasne?

\- I gdzie w tym wszystkim są biseksualiści?

\- Może nie pamiętają, kogo szukać. I po prostu szukają swojej drugiej połówki, a nie konkretnej płci.

\- Ale ta Grecja była gejowa.

\- Żebyś wiedział.

\- Już, spokojnie, panie filozofie.

Po dziesięciu minutach w kolejce, w końcu wyszli z _Home & You._

\- Gdzie jeszcze chcesz iść? Umieram z głodu.

\- Jeszcze jedno miejsce. Muszę kupić coś dla Emila.

Przez całą drogę do sklepu z zabawkami Gilberta milczał, pogrążony w myślach, i Matthias wiedział, że nie wyjdzie z tego nic dobrego. Nie mylił się.

\- Nie boisz się, że zaczniesz tęsknić za, no wiesz...? - Wskazał na swoją klatkę piersiową. - Za cyckami?

\- Nie bądź głupi. To tak nie działa. Cycki i męska klata są dla mnie na równi.

\- A leżałeś kiedyś na męskiej klacie?

\- Ja... - Matthias zapowietrzył się na chwilę, nie wiedząc, jak na to odpowiedzieć. Oczywiście, że tak, nigdy jednak w kontekście czysto romantycznym.

\- Widzisz! Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że ci się spodoba?

\- Bo mam takie fantazje? - Zarumienił się. - Jezu, Gilbert, nie próbuj mi mącić w głowie!

\- Na miejscu Lukasa bym się trochę obawiał. Wiesz, taki podświadomy strach. Że mimo wszystko zawsze będziesz wolał kobiety. I jak ci się znudzi facet, to wrócisz do jakiejś babki.

\- Niektórzy mają preferencje. Ja nie. I nie jestem taki. Przecież dobrze wiesz. - Uciął konwersację.

Chciał miło spędzić popołudnie, a został zbombardowany pytaniami, które słyszał już wcześniej setki razy. Mimo to wciąż nie na każde miał dobrą odpowiedź. Nie było stuprocentowej, naukowo poprawnej odpowiedzi na pytanie "Skąd wiesz, że ci się nie znudzi?" innej niż jego szczerze zapewnienia.

Gilbert wspomniał jednak o czymś, czym Matthias wcześniej się nie martwił. Co sądził o tym Lukas?

* * *

Vlad zarzucił na ramiona swój nowy nabytek - długi, krwistoczerwony płaszcz z szerokimi mankietami zakupiony w pobliskim lumpeksie.

\- Wciąż nie wierzę, że kupiłeś taką tandetę - powiedział Aleksander, który zamiast pójść z rana na mały shopping wolał poleżeć w wannie gorącej wody. Teraz stał przed lustrem i siłował się z grubym czarnym swetrem.

\- Przyznaj, że ma swój urok. - Stanął za nim, tak że jego sylwetka także odbijała się w lustrze.

\- Lepiej powiedz, ile ci zostało pieniędzy.

\- Na grzańca i _sarmale_ wystarczy.

\- I tak musimy wstąpić po drodze do kantoru, bo w święta pewnie będą zamknięte.

\- Co dwie głowy to nie jedna.

Najpierw jednak udali się na bożonarodzeniowy jarmark, tak jak wcześniej zaplanowali. Aby się tam dostać, musieli przejść wzdłuż ruchliwych ulic, które pomimo swojego gęstego zaludnienia nadal nie traciły uroku - a to za sprawą kolorowych świątecznych lampek przyczepionych do ulicznych latarni. Vlad upodobał sobie te zielone, okręcone misternie wokół druta, aby w ciemności sylwetką przypominały choinkę.

Aleksander zauważył, że gdziekolwiek nie spojrzy, widzi dumnie powiewającą rumuńską flagę. Vlad pokiwał głową z uznaniem.

W międzyczasie jego telefon rozśpiewał się; odebrał po chwili wahania i zaczął trajkotać po rumuńsku. Po rozłączeniu się streścił Aleksandrowi całą rozmowę.

\- Daciana mówi, że zrobili rezerwację na dziewiętnastą w takim jednym pubie. - Nazwa nie była ważna, Aleksander i tak by jej nie kojarzył. - Więc mamy około dwóch godzin. Wystarczy?

\- Wydaje mi się, że tak.

Pomysł, aby spotkać się z miejscowymi znajomymi Vlada powstał niezwykle spontanicznie. Iacob, widząc na Instagramie, że Vlad odwiedza rodzinne miasto, wyszedł z inicjatywą i w mgnieniu oka zebrał całą paczkę z licealnych czasów.

\- Naprawdę nie masz nic przeciwko? Jeszcze mogę im powiedzieć, że coś ci wypadło albo źle się poczułeś... - zwrócił się do Aleksandra, wiedząc, jak źle znosi on spotkania w liczniejszym gronie.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, to z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej mam ochotę jakoś się z tego wywinąć, ale _generalnie_ rzecz biorąc, jestem w dobrym nastroju. Nie mam nic przeciwko temu spotkaniu.

\- Aww, chcesz poznać moich znajomych... Czy to już ten level związku? - zapytał, udając teatralne wzruszenie.

Aleksander widocznie spiął się, a jego pogodny wyraz twarzy ustąpił miejsca zmarszczonym brwiom oraz chłodnemu spojrzeniu. Nie miało to miejsca po raz pierwszy. Mimo że Aleksander doskonale poznał się na jego humorze, żartobliwe aluzje do miłości ze strony Vlada wciąż powodowały w nim takie reakcje.

Jarmark w tym roku prezentował się niezwykle pięknie; drewniane budki z kolorowymi produktami ciągnęły się w kilku równoległych rzędach, a nad nimi górowała olbrzymia choinka, najjaśniejszy obiekt na całym rynku. Gdzieś z boku dobiegały dźwięki skocznej muzyki; Vlad rozpoznał ukochane skrzypce i kolędę, którą uwielbiał za dzieciaka.

Aleksander natychmiast zabrał się za uważną inspekcję każdego sklepiku. Vlad tylko podążał za nim jak kula u nogi, od czasu do czasu komentując udany zakup. Po pięciu ślicznych pocztówkach oraz dwóch magnesach zatrzymali się przy stoisku z wielobarwnymi świątecznymi skarpetami.

\- Myślisz, że Emilowi się spodobają? - zapytał nagle Aleksander, wskazując na czerwoną parę w renifery.

\- Kto to Emil? - Vlad miał wrażenie, że już gdzieś słyszał to imię.

\- No tak, racja - mruknął pod nosem. - To młodszy brat Lukasa.

\- Szefunio ma brata? Aww, to słodkie.

\- Właściwie to jest jego prawnym opiekunem. Po tym jak, no wiesz...

Vlad pokiwał energicznie głową, nie chcąc poruszać żadnych przykrych tematów, zwłaszcza przy tak pozytywnej, świątecznej atmosferze. Nowe informacje ukazywały Lukasa w zupełnie nowej perspektywy, lecz Vlad nie wiedział, czy gotów jest z niej spojrzeć, od początku mając dość zimny obraz szefa w swojej głowie.

\- Weź te w renifery. W końcu kto nie lubi reniferów? - Vlad osobiście bardzo miło wspominał "Rudolfa Czerwononosego".

\- Okej.

Później Aleksander przystanął pod sceną, z zaciekawieniem przyglądając się występowi pewnego zespołu ludowego, a Vlad kupił sobie _sarmale_ \- mięso mielone i ryż zawinięte w kapustę, tradycyjna rumuńska potrawa.

\- Głodny? - zapytał, podstawiając mu tekturowy talerzyk pod nos. - Mogę dać ci skosztować.

Aleksander skorzystał z oferty, ale nie był zainteresowany zakupieniem swojej własnej porcji; zjadł porządne drugie śniadanie. Bardziej interesowały go rumuńskie kolędy w wykonaniu pewnej uroczej pani w podeszłym wieku.

Niedługo później Vlad znów zniknął wśród stoisk z jedzeniem. Wrócił po pięciu minutach z parującym kubkiem, a Aleksander skrzywił się mimowolnie czując intensywny zapach napoju.

\- Grzane wino - pochwalił się, otaczając papierowy kubek obiema dłońmi. - Chcesz trochę?

\- Wiesz, że nie spożywam alkoholu.

\- Ale to jest pyszne! No dalej, nie żałuj sobie! - Vlad spojrzał na niego sugestywnie spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek.

\- Jeden łyk. - Aby podkreślić swoją stanowczość, Aleksander uniósł palec wskazujący na wysokość swojej twarzy, po czym chwycił kubek, przyjrzał mu się skrzywiony, napił się, odkaszlnął i oddał jakby nigdy nic. - Obrzydliwe. Przypomnij mi, dlaczego ludzie piją to świństwo.

\- Żeby się odmóżdżyć, odprężyć, rozerwać - zaczął wyliczać, ale każdy kolejny pomysł był tylko dalszym bądź bliższym synonimem poprzedniego. - Rozgrzać? - uniósł brew, bez zastanowienia pijąc swoje wino. Mimo że temperatury nie były na minusie, to chłodny wiatr wcale nie ułatwiał mu życia. - Czemu jesteś tak negatywnie nastawiony?

Aleksander przez chwilę milczał, zupełnie jakby w ogóle nie usłyszał pytania. Vlad myślał, że rzeczywiście tak było i już chciał sobie odpuścić, gdy brunet nagle wzruszył ramionami i odpowiedział:

\- Chyba jestem przewrażliwiony po tym, jak miałem za dużo styczności z alkoholikami.

\- Na studiach?

\- W domu.

\- Och. - Vlad nie wiedział, jakie odpowiedzi się spodziewał, ale na pewno nie takiej. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Aleksander go uprzedził; widocznie zdał sobie sprawę, że znów pokazał za dużo bezbronności.

 _I teraz musi wyjaśnić, że to w rzeczywistości nic takiego_. Vlad był pod wrażeniem samego siebie, że tak szybko poznał się na zachowaniach drugiego mężczyzny.

\- To nic takiego. Żadnej agresji czy czegoś podobnego - pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami. - Tylko dużo krzyków i kłótni. Czasem zdarzało mu się tłuc szklanki... Zresztą, na studiach też miałem sporo do czynienia z pijaczynami.

\- Wiesz, moja mama też lubi sobie popić, ale to nie znaczy, że ja mam się czuć z tego powodu źle. - Wskazał ruchem głowy na swój kubek. - W ograniczonych ilościach to nic takiego. Ale szanuję zarówno twój wybór, jak i powody. - Uśmiechnął się, by dodać Aleksandrowi otuchy.

\- Dzięki.

\- _Clopotei, clopotei veseli suna iar, o zapada ca-n povesti am primit in dar_ \- Vlad zaczął śpiewać rumuńską wersję piosenki "Pada śnieg", aby przywrócić atmosferze jej pierwotną pozytywność. - Macie w Bułgarii swoją własną wersję?

Okazało się, że nie; Aleksander słyszał tylko rosyjską, ale pomimo błagań Vlada nie pokusił się o zaprezentowanie swoich umiejętności wokalnych, cytując bolące gardło.

\- Posłuchaj lepiej profesjonalnych artystów - dodał, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na tętniącej życie scenie.

Vlad tak też zrobił. W międzyczasie udało mu się opróżnić kubek grzanego wina; tektura trafiła do wielkiego, czarnego kosza.

\- Na pewno nie chcesz nic zjeść?

\- Kupię sobie frytki w barze.

\- Jak uważasz.

Chwilę później muzyka zmieniła się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni; ludową kolędę zastąpiła popularna dyskotekowa piosenka, podczas gdy zespół mógł cieszyć się kilkunastominutową przerwą.

Vlad poczuł, że musi zrobić coś głupiego.

Zaczął przeskakiwał z nogi na nogę, zaraz jednak wczuł się w rytm. Od czasu do czasu, dla urozmaicenia, pozwolił sobie dodać jakieś szalone ruchy ramion. Aleksander spojrzał na niego krzywo; zmarszczył nos, by ukazać swoje niezadowolenie.

\- Zatańcz ze mną. - Vlad prawie na niego wpadł, próbując wykonać piruet.

Aleksander rozejrzał się z paniką w oczach, lecz cały zgromadzony pod sceną tłum już zdążył zwrócić uwagę na dzikie wygibasy Vlada.

\- Robisz z siebie pośmiewisko - wycedził, zdziwiony, że Vlad nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy.

\- No i co?

\- Ja... - Aleksander wydał się wytrącony z równowagi jego nonszalancją. - Nie mam zamiaru w tym uczestniczyć.

Po czym stanowczo odwrócił się, rzucił coś o prezentach i zniknął wśród drewnianych budek.

Odkąd skończył piętnaście lat, Vlad wierzył, że każdy człowiek powinien robić, co mu się podoba, nie zważając na opinie innych ludzi, pod warunkiem że jego akcje nikogo nie krzywdziły. Trochę zajęło mu wprowadzenie tej filozofii w swoje życie, lecz wyglądało na to, że Aleksander nie odrobił swojej pracy domowej z tego przedmiotu.

Miał wrażenie, że Aleksander z chęcią zrzuciłby winę za jego wcześniejsze zachowanie na wypite wino, co kompletnie mijałoby się z prawdą - Vlad nie odczuł żadnych skutków jego działania poza miłym ciepłem w czubkach palców. Zlitował się nad swoim towarzyszem i po kolejnej piosence, którą także przetańczył, ruszył mu na poszukiwania.

Znalazł Aleksandra przy interaktywnej wystawie; po kliknięciu wielkiego, czerwonego guzika Mikołaje zaczynały ruszać się i śpiewać skoczną kolędę.

\- Podoba ci się? - zapytał, stając tuż za nim. Z rozbawieniem patrzył, jak Aleksander odskakuje na bok.

\- Skończyłeś się wygłupiać? - odpowiedział pytaniem, na co Vlad tylko westchnął cierpiętniczo.

\- Można tak powiedzieć. Oj, no skończ się dąsać. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami ci nie do twarzy.

\- A z czym mi do twarzy?

\- Z ciemnymi kolorami. Ale to już mamy - zauważył, lustrując z góry do dołu jego czarny płaszcz. - Brakuje tylko uśmiechu.

Aleksander mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem po bułgarsku; Vlad wiedział, jakiego języka powinien zacząć się uczyć.

\- Okej, dobra. Postaram się uśmiechać przed twoimi znajomymi.

\- Czemu przed nimi? Nie możesz uśmiechać się też do mnie? - zapytał z typowym dla siebie dramatyzmem.

\- Nie dajesz mi ku temu żadnych powodów.

Vlad już chciał się oburzyć, lecz dostrzegł, że kąciki ust Aleksandra drżą, nieudolnie próbując powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu.

\- Okej, chyba zaczynam rozgryzać twoje poczucie humoru.

\- Najwyższy czas.

Gdy zdali sobie sprawę, że minęło już sporo czasu, uzgodnili, że udadzą się do kantoru wcześniej; przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Tuż przy wyjściu z jarmarku Vlad kątem oka dostrzegł jakąś ruchomą konstrukcję i nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie przystanął i nie przyjrzał się jej bliżej.

Kolorowa karuzela z grającą wesoło muzyką nie była niczym dziwnym w miejscu takim jak to, ale Vlada ogarnęła dziwna nostalgia. Od lat nie widział czegoś podobnego, a jego wspomnienia z wesołego miasteczka pełne były podrygujących w górę i w dół blaszanych koników oraz głośnych autek wydających z siebie "brum, brum" przy każdym obrocie. Założyłby się o niemałą sumę, że gdzieś w kartonie ze starymi polaroidami jego matka wciąż trzymała fotografie z karuzeli.

\- Chodź na moment - rzucił do Aleksandra i zbliżył się do bramki.

\- O co chodzi?

Vlad zaczął grzebać w kieszeni, by po chwili wyjąć pięć lejów, z George Enescu na banknocie.

\- Muszę się na niej przejechać - powiedział z pełnym przekonaniem.

Na twarzy Aleksandra wymalowała się mieszanka niedowierzania i przerażenia. Może to niemiłe z jego strony, ale Vlad właśnie na taką reakcję czekał i teraz był z siebie niezwykle zadowolony, że udało mu się ją wywołać.

\- Skończ się wydurniać. Ile ty masz lat, dwanaście?

\- Na twoje szczęście, nie. Wtedy mógłbyś mieć niemałe kłopoty z prawem.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Nie sądzisz, że to już najwyższy czas, abyś też zaczął ogarniać moje poczucie humoru?

Aleksander tylko parsknął pod nosem; widocznie nie udało mu się wymyślić żadnego kontrataku.

\- Tak więc teraz pozwól, że przejadę się na karuzeli - powiedział z błyskiem w oku i ustawił się przy bramce.

\- Rób, co chcesz, byle nie w moim polu widzenia. Będę czekał pod kantorem, jak już skończysz z tą swoją dziecinadą. - Mimo że zapewne mało osób mogło w całości zrozumieć ich rozmowę, Aleksander i tak zniżył swój głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu.

Vlad patrzył, jak jego towarzysz po raz kolejny znika wśród budek, i po raz kolejny uśmiechnął się do siebie. Co musiało wyglądać dosyć dziwnie, ale jemu niestraszne było wygłupienie się. Odczekał dwie minuty, wręczył pięć lejów smutnemu chłopcu, któremu matka nie chciała zafundować przejażdżki, uśmiechnął się do kobiety i spacerem ruszył w stronę najbliższego kantoru. Miał nadzieję, że Aleksander także jakimś cudem do niego trafi; w końcu nie znał miasta tak dobrze jak Vlad.

Rzeczywiście, Aleksander stał pod niewielkim zadaszeniem w swoim czarnym płaszczu i zmarszczył brwi na widok zbliżającego się blondyna. Vlad już przyzwyczaił się do tej reakcji na swoją osobę i zaczął odbierać ją jako coś pozytywnego.

\- Kupione?

\- Wolałem zaczekać na ciebie.

\- Hm? Czemu?

\- Bo obcokrajowców łatwiej oszukać.

\- Prawda - mruknął Vlad, po czym zbliżył się do okienka. Przyjrzał się z uwagą niewielkim soczewkom kamer. - Tysiąc euro na leje poproszę. - Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, kładąc pieniądze na tacce. Aleksander przyglądał się całej wymianie z ubocza.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nikt nas teraz nie obserwuje. W końcu to sporo kasy...

\- Czyżby ktoś tu lubił kryminały?

Ku zdziwieniu Aleksandra sprzedawca wydał im tylko kilka banknotów, większość o nominale pięćset.

\- U nas są tylko setki.

Vlad spojrzał na niego z wyższością, zupełnie jakby wygrał jakiś ważny zakład. Niczym urodzony biznesmen przeliczył pieniądze, podziękował sprzedawcy i stanął po drugiej stronie Aleksandra, z powodzeniem uciekając z zasięgu kamer.

\- Masz może portfel? Mój nowy płaszcz nie ma nawet kieszeni.

\- Jasne. - Aleksander włożył cały plik do osobnej przegródki. - To co? Teraz do tego całego pubu?

\- No chyba że chcesz czekać na zimnie.

\- Prowadź. Mam nadzieję, że to niedaleko.

* * *

Jak przystało na piątkowy wieczór, każde miejsce z większym asortymentem napojów wyskokowych kipiało od natłoku szarych mas. Vlad musiał przez dziesięć minut przekonywać pewnego konkretnie wstawionego pana, że owszem, nawet w pubach funkcjonuje coś takiego jak rezerwacja stolików. Gdy wszystkie konflikty zostały zażegnane, płaszcze odwieszone, a Aleksander dostał swoje frytki, do lokalu wkroczyła pierwsza znajoma para.

Vlad nie spodziewał się ujrzeć Ioany jako pierwszej, ale oto stanęła przed nim prawie niezmieniona; wciąż te same długie czarne włosy, bystre niebieskie oczy i miłość do kolorowych swetrów w rozmiarze XXL.

\- _Bine v‑am găsit!_ Jak dobrze cię znowu widzieć!

Vlad nie sądził, że to możliwe, aby przekrzyczeć zarówno muzykę, jak i rozmowy innych ludzi, ale Ioanie chyba się udało.

Mihai wtoczył się tuż za nią. Gdy Vlad go zobaczył, nie mógł uwierzyć, że kiedykolwiek miał na niego crusha. Ze wszystkich znajomych z liceum, z Mihaiem nie widział się chyba najdłużej. Gdy przyjeżdżał do kraju, najczęściej na tydzień, nie zawsze udawało mu się spotkać ze wszystkimi, a z powodu zapełnionych obowiązkami dni nigdy nie udało im się ustalić dogodnego terminu na rozmowę przez Skype.

Nie minęło dziesięć minut, a przy stoliku siedział komplet. Daciana przyjechała z Iacobem, który jako kierowca na wstępie oznajmił, że nie zamierza pić i nie życzy sobie, aby ktokolwiek proponował mu drinka.

Vlad przyglądał się, podpierając policzek dłonią, jak Aleksander raz po raz przedstawia się i podaje każdemu dłoń. Wyglądał profesjonalnie, zupełnie jakby witał się z klientem, ale jego silniejszy niż zwykle akcent zdradzał poddenerwowanie.

Nagle dotarło do niego, jak znacząco ta scena mogłaby wyglądać, gdyby spojrzeć na nią z innej perspektywy. Jak równie dobrze mógłby przedstawiać teraz swojego _partnera_ , a nie _kolegę z pracy._ Wystarczyłoby tylko zmienić nazwę ich relacji, a to spotkanie nabrałoby zupełnie nowego znaczenia.

Vlad wiedział, że tego typu fantazje nie należą do najzdrowszych, bo najczęściej kończy się na tym, że wspomina się je z gorzkim posmakiem i poczuciem głupoty, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Pewność, że jego uczucia na pewno w pewnym stopniu są odwzajemnione tylko dodawała mu skrzydeł. Istniała jedna niewielka możliwość, która niczym kula u nogi kazała mu trzymać się powierzchni. Co jeśli nadinterpretuje? Dopowiada sobie różne rzeczy? Dla człowieka z wyobraźnią tak bujną jak Vlad to nic trudnego.

\- Chyba pójdę po piwo - oznajmił, widząc, że Daciana właśnie wróciła do stolika z wielkim kuflem.

\- Ja ci kupię - zaproponował Aleksander z dziwną, nietypową nagłością. - Ty lepiej zostań i porozmawiaj ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Dawno się nie widzieliście - polecił i wyjął portfel. Jego ręce lekko drżały.

\- Okej. Dzięki. - Vlad wiedział, że to pewien sposób na odreagowanie. Aleksander wspominał wielokrotnie, że często stresuje się w towarzystwie nieznanych osób. Wyszedł z wprawy, jak to mawiał. Chociaż Vlad miał swoją własną cichą teorię, że zwyczajnie za bardzo przejmuje się tym, co inni o nim pomyślą.

Aleksander ostrożnie wyjął jeden banknot o nominale pięćset i wstał.

\- Chcesz coś jeszcze? Frytki, nachosy?

\- Nope. Tylko piwo.

\- Okej. To zaraz wracam.

Na odchodne Aleksander posłał wszystkim grzeczny uśmiech i stanął na końcu kolejki, jak przystało na przykładnego konsumenta. Vlad oderwał od niego wzrok dopiero po chwili.

Zdziwił się, gdy wrócił spojrzeniem do swoich przyjaciół, a ci patrzyli na niego wyczekująco. Spodziewał się jakichś przytyków, pytań, kręcenia nosem, ale na pewno nie tego, co właśnie miało nadejść.

\- Co się gapisz? - mruknął do Ioany, która wręcz świdrowała go na wylot swoimi ślicznymi, niebieskimi oczami.

\- Vlad... - zaczęła złowróżbnie. - Wciąż nam ufasz, prawda? Ostatnio rzadko się widujemy, ale chyba nadal możesz nazwać nas swoimi przyjaciółmi?

\- Zawiało grozą. No jasne, a czemu pytasz?

\- Czy Aleksander to twój sugar daddy?

Vlad miał ochotę włożyć sobie do ust frytkę i udawać, że się nią dławi. Ot tak, dla dramaturgii, dla lepszego efektu. Lecz na stoliku stała tylko pusta, papierowa tacka, więc zmuszony był roześmiać się histerycznie. Gdyby był postacią w amerykańskim komiksie, dymek z jego myślami na pewno mówiłby "CO?".

\- A co? Potrzebujesz porad, jak jakiegoś znaleźć? - zapytał z lekkim jadem, zaraz jednak zreflektował się i odchrząknął. - A tak na poważnie, to nie. Skąd w ogóle wzięłaś taką chory pomysł? Mówiłem wam, że to mój _kolega z pracy_. I obiekt westchnień, ale ten punkt możemy pominąć. Obecnie chyba jestem we _friendzone._ \- Wolał nie opowiadać im o swoich podejrzeniach, bo jeszcze wyszłoby na to, że ma obsesję.

\- Nie lubię tego słowa - mruknęła Daciana.

\- Tak, wiem, spokojnie. Moje uczucia to nie jego problem. Sam sobie z nimi radzę. Chyba. - Wzruszył ramionami. Nie był obiektywnym narratorem. Ciężko jest być obiektywnym, gdy prowadzi się narrację swojej własnej historii. Vlad z chęcią zacząłby się rozwodzić nad różnymi rodzajami narratorów, fokalizacją, funkcjami, ale miał na głowie ważniejsze pytania, które dalej pozostawały bez odpowiedzi. - No więc? Skąd takie podejrzenia, hm?

\- Miał portfel pełen banknotów - wtrącił Iacob. - Wyglądało na sporo kasy.

\- A dla mnie - Mihai, zwykle lakoniczny, także postanowił zaangażować się w rozmowę. - To wyglądało, jakby nie pierwszy raz ci coś kupował.

\- Serio? To tylko durne piwo. Szukacie dramy na siłę.

\- Nie dziw się. Odkąd wyjechałeś, mamy dramę raz na pół roku.

\- A nie co tydzień w niedzielę.

\- Pamiętasz, jak pani Albescu z monopolowego zaczęła drzeć się na całą cerkiew? Szalona kobieta.

\- Trudno zapomnieć tak traumatyczne przeżycie. - Vlad musiał się uśmiechnąć.

Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, gdy dostrzegł, że Aleksander wraca z jego upragnionym piwem.

* * *

Spotkanie przebiegło całkiem pomyślnie, zdecydowanie lepiej niż Vlad się spodziewał. Aleksander dotrzymał swojej obietnicy i wykrzesał z siebie kilka leniwych uśmiechów. Ba, nawet wyrażał sobie zdanie na tematy, o których gadali w języku angielskim. Częściej jednak nalegał, aby cały stolik rozmawiał po rumuńsku, dzięki czemu przyjaciele Vlada nie będą się krępować, że podsłuchuje.

Mihai, Ioana, Iacob i Daciana zabrali się jednym autem jakiś czas temu, a Vlad został z Aleksandrem, aby dopić piwo. Nie musieli korzystać z transportu, gdy do hotelu mieli góra piętnaście minut drogi.

\- Było okej? Myślisz, że dobrze wypadłem? - zapytał Aleksander, stukając palcami o brzeg stołu.

\- Zdecydowanie. Dzięki, że ze mną przyszedłeś.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Chociaż to było stresujące. _Strasznie_ stresujące.

\- Ale zrobiłeś to! Jestem z ciebie dumny.

Spodziewał się jakiegoś niemiłego komentarza, ale Aleksander tylko spojrzał na niego ciepło. Czyżby udzieliła mu się magia świąt? Trwało to tylko chwilę, ale Vlad i tak poczuł gorąco na twarzy.

\- Nie chcę, żeby to zabrzmiało niemiło, ale cieszę się, że już poszli - zaczął nic stąd, ni zowąd Aleksander. - I nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem, ale bycie sam na sam z tobą jest prawie tak fajne, jak bycie samemu.

\- Czy to jakiś introwertyczny podryw?

\- Chciałbyś. Idziemy?

Vlad opróżnił kufel jednym łykiem, zawiązał szalik wokół szyi i zapiął płaszcz. Mimo że ten dzień nie należał do męczących, wciąż nie opuściły go traumatyczne emocje związane z zeszłodniowym przelotem. Marzył o kolejnej gorącej kąpieli i porządnej dawce snu.

Gdy opuścili lokal, w oczy od razu rzuciły im się mokre ulice, i to bynajmniej nie z powodu śniegu, tylko z powodu okropnej ulewy. Lało tak mocno, że ledwo można było zarejestrować moment, kiedy kropla styka się z podłożem.

\- Takie deszcz w zimie!? - Wręcz krzyknął Aleksander, bo hałas generowany przez ulewę okazał się zbyt duży.

\- Przypadku chodzą po ludziach - odpowiedział Vlad.

Nie musiał dodawać, że nie mają parasolki, bo obaj mieli tę świadomość. Vlad zastanawiał się nad zadzwonieniem do Iacoba i poproszeniem go o transport, ale to wydało mu się na miejscu. Musieliby czekać pewnie kolejną godzinę.

\- Biegniemy!?

\- Chyba cię pogięło! Przeziębimy się!

\- Deszcz to fajna zabawa!

\- Fajną zabawę będziesz mieć łykając antybiotyk i gnijąc w łóżku.

\- Nie masz ochoty sobie poskakać w kałużach? Jak za dziecka.

Odpowiedziało mu milczenie, co mogło oznaczać, że Aleksander albo go nie usłyszał, albo rzeczywiście ma ochotę taplać się w wodzie i kontempluje nad postawioną mu propozycją.

\- Będą się na nas patrzeć jak na debili - powiedział ostatecznie, zerkając na Vlada spode łba.

\- No i co?

\- No i co? - Aleksander powtórzył za nim, oburzony.

\- Niech myślą, co chcą. Przestań przejmować się opiniami ludzi, których nawet nie znasz.

Aleksander widocznie nie potrafił znieść jego wzroku, bo spojrzał przed siebie. Vlad, widząc jego profil na tle deszczu, po raz kolejny upewnił się, że taka pogoda została dla niego stworzona; ponura, chłodna, szara. Oczywiście nie było w tym nic złego, mimo to chciał kiedyś zobaczyć jego twarz w aureoli słonecznych promieni.

Wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, dość nieśmiało jak na niego, a Aleksander niepewnie ją chwycił. Ale chwycił.

\- Robię to tylko dlatego, że chcę jak najszybciej wrócić to hotelu.

\- Chodźmy więc!

I pociągnął go w sam środek ulewy.

W pierwszej chwili Vlad sam zaczął kwestionować swój pomysł, gdy chłodna woda dostała mu się za kołnierz i ledwo mógł otworzyć oczy. Miał wrażenie, że tuż za nim Aleksander powiedział coś w stylu "Nienawidzę cię", ale równie dobrze mogło mu się to ubzdurać. Znów poczuł, jakby był w przedszkolu; brakowało mu tylko zielonych kaloszy w dinozaury.

W zmieniającej się pogodzie była pewna dzikość, która pozwalała mu zrozumieć prawdziwą wolność. Miał nadzieję, że Aleksander poczuł się tak samo. Jakby progi zwalniające, powstrzymujące go przed spełnieniem swoich niepoważnych zachcianek, w końcu ustąpiły.

Wskoczył w kałużę, rozpryskując lodowatą wodę na boki; Aleksander o dziwo nie odskoczył. Śmiesznie wyglądał z ciemnymi kosmykami gładko przylegającymi do policzków. Gdyby spotkał go takiego przypadkiem, pewnie pomyślałby, że spogląda oko w oko mrocznej zjawie. Odskoczył na bok, czując wilgoć w swoich butach. Widocznie nie były tak nieprzemakalne, jak mu się wydawało.

\- I jak? Fajnie jest w końcu zrobić coś, co zawsze się chciało?

\- To dość...wyzwalające uczucie - potwierdził Aleksander, zachrypnięty. - Ale jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą chciałbym zrobić.

\- Okej? - Vlad uniósł brwi, zdziwiony tą nagłą prośbą.

Sięgając pamięcią do tego momentu jakiś czas później, Vlad przeklinał swoją głupotę. Czekał na ten moment od miesięcy, ale gdy w końcu nadszedł, nie potrafił go rozpoznać. A wszystkie znaki były tuż pod nosem. Święta. Deszcz. Wdzięczność Aleksandra. Ta dziwna prośba.

Mimo to gdy Aleksander chwycił go za kołnierz i przyciągnął do siebie, Vlad stał jak kołek, kompletnie bierny. Dopiero gdy poczuł ciepło bijące z ust bruneta, przypomniał sobie, jak się oddycha. Niepewnie położył dłonie na jego przemoczonych ramionach; bał się, że mężczyzna lada chwila obróci się w mżawkę i sen się skończy.

Vlad od każdego słyszał, że kiedy pocałuje właściwą osobę, będzie wiedział. Takiego niepowtarzalnego, magicznego uczucia, skrętu kiszek z ekscytacji, nie da się przeoczyć. Okazało się, że mieli rację.

Usta Aleksandra były suche i całowały niestarannie, ale mimo to pod Vladem uginały się nogi. Przyciągnął go do siebie jeszcze mocniej, wręcz zachłannie; drżącymi palcami odgarnął jego mokre, ciemne kosmyki.

Po minucie chyba obaj zdali sobie sprawę, że podobne sceny w deszczu znacznie romantyczniej wyglądały w telewizji. Vlad zatkał jedną dziurkę i smarknął; nigdy nie spodziewał się, że będzie wydmuchiwał z nosa wodę z ulewy.

\- A więc jednak mnie lubisz - powiedział z głupim wyrazem twarzy, nie mogąc powstrzymać cisnącego mu się na usta uśmiechu.

\- Mam cię dość.

\- Czyli mnie lubisz.

Aleksander tylko pokręcił głową, chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął w dalszą drogę. Mimo że Vlad szedł nieco za nim, wiedział, że nie tylko on sam się uśmiecha.

* * *

Pół godziny przed siedemnastą Matthias zaczął odczuwać lekki niepokój. Czy będzie dobrym gospodarzem? Czy sprawi, że Lukas będzie czuł się chciany? Czy rodzice nie zrobią mu przypadkiem siary?

Za pięć siedemnasta przemierzał pokój w tę i z powrotem, próbując przemówić sobie do rozsądku, że Lukas pewnie stresuje się tą kolacją dziesięć razy bardziej niż on sam. Nowe miejsce, nowi ludzie. Dla osoby, która nie słynie z bycia duszą towarzystwa, to na pewno spore przeżycie.

Jego troski, na szczęście, w sporej mierze okazały się nieuzasadnione. Lukas wszedł do mieszkania nieco roztrzęsiony, jednak gdy ojciec Matthiasa zaczął mówić do niego po norwesku, rozluźnił się całkowicie. Jego matka uścisnęła go mocno, mówiąc łamanym angielskim, jak bardzo się cieszy, że w końcu może poznać szefa swojego syna.

Emil skradł serce całego towarzystwa, dając całej rodzinie Kohlerów w prezencie duży kubek z ręcznie namalowanym duńskim elfem i duńską flagą. Matthias podarował mu zestaw klocków Lego, a jego matka ręcznie robiony szalik z brązowymi plackami, które, powołując się na jej słowa, miały być reniferami. Kolacja też przebiegła bezproblemowo; przewinęły się tematy pracy, zdrowia, trochę narzekania, komplementy.

Matthias cieszył się, widząc, jak jego rodzice i Lukas się dogadują, ale gdzieś w głębi liczył na to, że w końcu przyjdzie chwila, kiedy będą mogli porozmawiać sam na sam.

Jakimś cudem przebolał fakt, że jego tata opowiedział Lukasowi historię z młodości Matthiasa, w której to wysmarkał zjedzony makaron nosem.

\- Opowiedz mu tę drugą - powiedziała jego mama, i Matthias zapragnął zapaść się pod ziemię.

\- O tak, a więc gdy Matthias miał osiem lat, zamiast powiedzieć...

\- STOP. Nie wolno. Macie zakaz! - Matthias był zdania, że na takie historie przyjdzie odpowiedni czas. Nie wyobrażał sobie, jak może mu się udać poderwać Lukasa, gdy ten dowie się, że w wieku ośmiu lat Matthias zamiast powiedzieć do swojej matki "Zrób mi miętę", powiedział "Zrób mi minetę". Rodziców to bawiło. On dusił się z zażenowania. Bo trzeba przyznać, to rzeczywiście było głupie.

Jego sprzeciw zadziałał, chociaż Lukas wyglądał, jakby z chęcią wysłuchał jeszcze więcej podobnych historii. Matthias mógł przysiąc, że nad jego głową wyrosły dwa małe diable rogi.

O dwudziestej jego rodzice uroczyście ogłosili, że idą zanieść ciasto do sąsiadki i wyszli z cichym "zostawimy was chłopcy samych, żebyście sobie pogadali". Matthias z ulgą przesiadł się na kanapę, gdzie Lukas rozsiadł się wygodnie z ręką luźno położoną na brzuchu.

\- Najedzony?

\- Dawno się tak nie przejadłem. Umieram.

\- Spokojnie, niedługo wiosna, będzie można spalić nadmiar kalorii na rowerze.

\- A ja nie umiem jeździć na rowerze - wtrącił nagle Emil, budując na dywanie dziwną konstrukcję z klocków Lego.

\- Jak to nie? - Posłał Lukasowi spojrzenie spode łba, na co ten wzruszył ramionami, spuściwszy wzrok.

\- Nie było czasu.

\- Więc może ja cię nauczę, hm? - zwrócił się znów do Emila. - Chciałbyś?

\- Jeśli Lukas się zgodzi.

\- Oczywiście, że się zgadzam.

\- Hurra!

Uśmiech na twarzy Emila, z tego co Matthias wiedział, był dość rzadkim widokiem, dlatego cieszył się, że to on go wywołał. Niczym przez żołądek do serca, tyle że zmienione na "Przez Emila do Lukasa". _Powinienem gratulować sobie pomysłowości, naprawdę_ , pomyślał z przekąsem.

\- Mogę zadzwonić do cioci Emmy? - zapytał Emila, wpychając się między nich na kanapę.

\- Jeszcze nie dzwoniłeś? - Lukas wyjął dwa telefony z torby i podał mu jeden z nich. - Masz. Nie zapomnij też złożyć życzeń jej żonie.

\- Nie ma sprawy.

\- Żonie? - zainteresował się Matthias. - Nie wspominałeś, że Emma ma partnerkę.

\- To nie takie ważne.

\- Rzeczywiście, ale jednak fajnie wiedzieć, że ktoś, kogo znasz, też należy do kręgu LGBT.

Jako że Emil był zajęty rozmową telefoniczną, i wyglądało na to, że szykuje się jedna z dłuższych rozmów, Matthias uznał, że musi przełamać swój strach i wykonać jakiś ruch. Najwyżej zrobi z siebie błazna. To jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które konsekwentnie dobrze mu wychodzą.

\- A ty? Nie masz kogoś na oku?

Lukas przyjrzał mu się z nieodgadnioną miną. Czyżby czuł się zawstydzony? A może uznał tego typu pytanie za naruszenie prywatności?

\- Nie myślałem ostatnio o związku.

\- Dlaczego?

Jego dłoń zadrżała. Widocznie chodziło o to drugie. _Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, zawsze mogę wymigać się zręcznie albo żartować o sobie. Niczym w Simsach 4_ , pomyślał, nieświadom, że Lukas wewnętrznie ledwo trzyma się kupy.

\- Nie chcę brzmieć, jakbym się nad sobą użalał, ale spójrz na mnie - powiedział dziwnym tonem, zahaczającym o zdenerwowanie. - Kto normalny chciałby takiego zgorzkniałego człowieka?

Matthiasowi wydawało się, że wie, jak radzić sobie z czyjąś niską samooceną - w końcu w trakcie całego życia każdy człowiek prędzej czy później przejdzie przez podobny okres psychicznego załamania. Ciekaw był, czy uda mu się przemówić do rozsądku drugiej osobie. Robienie za psychologa rzadko kiedy mu wychodziło, przy Lukasie jednak czuł, że nie może zawieźć.

\- Też tak kiedyś o sobie myślałem. Że nie da się mnie kochać. Że jestem zbyt pełen energii, żeby ktokolwiek ze mną wytrzymał. Jak teraz się nad tym zastanawiam, to myślę, że to mogła być moja nieuzasadniona faza nienawiści. Pamiętasz? Kiedyś o tym rozmawialiśmy. - Uśmiechnął się, odwracając się mocniej w stronę Lukasa, który w milczeniu wpatrywał się w swoje kolana. - Ale to bez sensu, bo jestem wspaniały taki, jaki jestem. Trzymam kciuki, żebyś pewnego dnia też tak o sobie pomyślał.

Lukas pokiwał głową, co oznaczało, że nie zamknął się w sobie całkowicie. Matthias nie chciał go zmusić do jakiejkolwiek interakcji, kiedy ten nie czuł się gotowy. Postanowił dodać tylko coś prosto od serca, coś, co chciał powiedzieć już od dawna:

\- A tak na marginesie, to ja bym cię chciał. Z całym twoim bagażem.

Widocznie ta wypowiedź wywołała w Lukasie jakąś silną emocjonalną reakcję, bo jego ramiona zadrżały gwałtownie w bezgłośnym szlochu. Matthias nie miał zamiaru się ruszać, nie chciał zostawiać go w takim stanie. Wychylił się tylko lekko, aby sprawdzić, czy Emil dalej rozmawia przez telefon; leżał na dywanie, bawiąc się bezmyślnie klockami Lego, z telefonem przy uchu.

\- Nie powinieneś tak żartować.

Ta odpowiedź była dla Matthiasa niczym cios w policzek. Jednak zamiast odebrać to personalnie, pomyślał tylko _Och, Lukas, ten świat naprawdę cię skrzywdził._

\- Nie żartuję.

\- Nie mogę spotykać się ze swoim podwładnym. To wbrew etyce pracy.

Gdyby Matthias chciał zachować się jak kompletny dupek, pewnie powiedziałby coś w stylu "To daj mi awans", ale jego poczucie własnej wartości nakazywało mu przyjąć tę odpowiedź i nie kwestionować jej. Nic nie mógł poradzić na regulamin. Chciałby jednak wiedzieć, czy gdyby nie to, odpowiedź w jakiś sposób by się różniła.

\- Ale... - powiedział Lukas prawie na bezdechu, westchnął i zaczął jeszcze raz. - Planuję sprzedać firmę Iwanowi Bragińskiemu. Myślę, że powinieneś wiedzieć.

Matthias miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał. Nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że kiedykolwiek usłyszy coś podobnego z ust samego Lukasa. Ten pomysł brzmiał absurdalnie z każdej perspektywy, na każdym poziomie. _Co?_

* * *

Przerywam w takim dzikim momencie, bo brat mnie goni:( W tym rozdziale, jak widać, spory rozwój miał rombul, dlatego w kolejnych dwóch skupie się na dennorze!

Allylay - matko, dziekuje za AZ DWA komentarze! I że przeczytalas całość drugi raz:-D Cieszę się też, że aż tyle roznych emocji to w tobie wywołało. Taki był plan! Jako autorka też sie utozsamiam po trochu z każdą postacią, bo jednak każda z nich dostaje trochę autobiograficznych wydarzeń lub doświadczeń. Fajnie wiedziec, że czytelnicy tez widzą w tym siebie:) Rozdział rzeczywiście zajął mi SPORO czasu, ale cieszę się że jest. I mam nadzieję, że kolejny pojawi sie szybciej


	12. Chapter 12

Zasiadając do tego rozdziału mówiłam sobie, że nie będę szaleć, że będzie krótko, że 5 tysięcy słów w zupełności wystarczy... Teraz siedzę i płaczę, edytując aż 8 :( ALE CHYBA NIKT SIĘ NIE OBRAZI.

Jak coś, to od niedawna ten fanfik jest też na wattpadzie. Jakby ktoś wolał:-D

PS tegoroczny występ Islandii w Eurowizji to Emil przechodzący przez fazę buntu. I MAKE THE RULES NOW. A tak naprawdę to uwielbiam Hatari i trzymam kciuki, żeby udało im się zniszczyć kapitalizm.

* * *

\- Planuję sprzedać firmę Iwanowi Bragińskiemu. Myślę, że powinieneś wiedzieć.

Te słowa wywarły na Matthiasie takie wrażenie, że kompletnie zapomniał o przykrościach sprzed chwili, kiedy to Lukas nazwał jego wyznanie "żartem".

Nic nie trzymało się kupy. Matthias nie potrafił odtworzyć toku myślowego Lukasa. Nieważne, w którym miejscu zaczynał swoje rozumowania, pozbawione one były logiki. Oczywiście, Matthias zgadzał się, że odsunięcie firmy na drugi plan wyszłoby Lukasowi na zdrowie. Nawet całkowita sprzedaż nie brzmiała tak źle.

Jednak wizja firmy w rękach kogoś takiego jak Iwan przyprawiała go o dreszcze. Matthias może i spotkał go tylko raz, ale miał niemalże stuprocentową pewność, że ten człowiek prędzej zrezygnowałby z kontraktu niż przejął firmę Lukasa w jej obecnym stanie. Co nie wróżyło dobrze dla większości pracowników.

\- Nie rozumiem - powiedział, starając się ukryć swoje emocje. Miał wrażenie, że los uczynił go głosem wszystkich tych, których Iwan na pewno z chęcią by zwolnił. Kto się za nimi wstawi, jeśli nie Matthias? - Dlaczego Iwanowi? Przecież sam mówiłeś, że jego polityka to totalne przeciwieństwo twojej. Nie boisz się, że jak przejmie stery, to wszystkich wyrzuci?

Lukas spojrzał na niego przenikliwie, ostro, zupełnie jakby słowa wypowiedziane przez Matthiasa obraziły jego rodzinę do trzech pokoleń w tył.

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że pozwoliłbym na coś takiego?

\- Ja... - zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Nie mam zielonego pojęcia.

Matthias naprawdę próbował nie wyciągać pochopnych wniosków, ale jego umysł wciąż podrzucał mu same negatywy. Postanowił przestać myśleć dopóki Lukas w końcu nie przytoczy mu kontekstu.

Emil skończył rozmowę z Emmą słowami "wesołych świąt", oddał Lukasowi telefon i potulnie wrócił do zabawy Lego. _Dzieci wyczuwają, kiedy rozmowa dorosłych przybiera poważniejszy obrót_ , pomyślał Matthias, powołując się na swoje własne doświadczenia. Nie wiedział, w jakim stopniu Emil zdawał sobie sprawę z sytuacji swojego brata. Mimo to takie podsłuchiwanie na pewno wyjdzie mu na dobre.

\- Być może i jestem średnim szefem, ale nie zamierzam dać Iwanowi wolnej ręki - wytłumaczył Lukas. - Postawiłem swoje warunki, negocjacje wciąż trwają. Jak ta sprawa się potoczy, zależy tylko i wyłącznie od niego.

Matthias odetchnął z ulgą. No tak, wbrew temu, co głosiła powszechna opinia, Lukas miał zarówno ciepłe serce, jak i spore pokłady empatii. Poczuł lekkie ukłucie winy, gdy przyłapał się na tym, że sam na chwilę w to zwątpił.

\- Jakie postawiłeś warunki?

Lukas zamyślił się na chwilę, próbując zebrać myśli w całość.

\- Dopiero czeka nas poważne, oficjalne spotkanie z prawnikami, ale napisałem mu, że jeśli ma zamiar wprowadzać jakiekolwiek zmiany w obecnej kadrze, to może w ogóle się na tym spotkaniu nie pojawiać. Poza tym chcę mieć prawo do wyboru nowego dyrektora generalnego. Kogoś, kto przejmie większość moich obowiązków i będzie odpowiadać prosto przed Iwanem.

Matthias niewiele miał pojęcia o prawie, ale te warunki wydały mu się w porządku. Liczył też na to, że prawnicy, których zatrudnił Lukas, znali się na rzeczy.

\- Czemu akurat Iwan? - Ta kwestia nadal nie dawała mu spokoju. To chyba normalne, że tak się przejmował. Pierwszego dnia swojej pracy nie przeczuwał, że tak bardzo zżyje się z firmą i wszystkimi pracownikami, ale oto zachowywał się jak ich dobry anioł stróż.

\- Dlaczego Iwan? Dobre pytanie... - Lukas zamyślił się na kilka sekund. - Współpracował dość blisko z moimi rodzicami nad kilkoma projektami. Przy każdej możliwej okazji krytykował ich poglądy i sposób prowadzenia firmy. - Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. - Ale znał się na rzeczy, to trzeba mu przyznać. Wiem, że to nie jest odpowiedź na twoje pytanie, ale najpierw chcę dać ci kontekst. W sytuacjach takich jak ta łatwo o nieporozumienia.

\- Domyśliłem się. - Matthias uśmiechnął się szeroko, aby dodać mu otuchy. - Zamieniam się w słuch.

Lukas odwzajemnił uśmiech, zaraz jednak znów spoważniał, zapewne redagując w głowie kolejne zdania.

\- Nigdy nie powiedział tego wprost, bo pewnie duma by mu nie pozwoliła, ale podejrzewam, że był zazdrosny o sukces moich rodziców. Nie tylko w kwestii finansowej, to swoją drogą, ale także w kwestii ogromnego szacunku, jakim darzyli ich zarówno podwładni, jak i inni ludzie z branży.

Nie wiem, jakie intencje stoją za jego czynami, ale po śmierci moich rodziców wziął sobie za zadanie bycie moim mentorem, przynajmniej takie mam wrażenie. Oczywiście ja, będąc żółtodziobem w _każdej_ możliwej kwestii, która wymagała wiedzy z zakresu prowadzenia firmy, z chęcią korzystałem z jego pomocy. No, patrząc na tę sytuację trzeźwym umysłem, to chyba było nieuniknione. Wtedy nie miałem siły wstać z łóżka, a co dopiero zjawić się w biurze i ogarniać papiery. Iwan przysłał swoich ludzi, dał mi kilka sugestii. Obecnie wiem, że niektóre decyzje, które podjąłem za jego namową były jednymi z najgorszych, jakie w życiu popełniłem. - Uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby na wspomnienie kilku z nich.

Matthias potrafił domyśleć się przynajmniej jednej, ale nie odważył się o niej wspomnieć, by nie obciążać Lukasa jeszcze większym poczuciem winy. Gdy naprawdę chciał, potrafił być taktowny, mimo że na język cisnęło mu się wiele uwag i sugestii.

\- Kontynuując... Doszedłem do wniosku, że nie jestem stworzony do życia biznesmena. Wolę ustąpić i skupić się na jednej rzeczy. I tak nie radzę sobie jako szef.

Matthias już otwierał usta, by jakoś temu zaprzeczyć, ale Lukas go uprzedził.

\- Nie musisz udawać, że jest inaczej. Zdaję sobie sprawę, co wszyscy o mnie uważają. Przynajmniej tę jedną jedyną rzecz chcę zrobić dobrze. Jestem pewien, że Iwan lepiej się sprawdzi na moim miejscu. Znam go, wiem, na co go stać, czego się po nim spodziewać. Oczywiście, tylko jeśli zgodzi się na moje warunki.

\- A co, jeśli się nie zgodzi?

Lukas wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jego strata. Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale moja propozycja naprawdę mu się opłaca. Firma od lat świetnie radzi sobie na rynku i przynosi same zyski.

Dla Matthiasa to oczywiście nie było nic nowego; jego wiedza ekonomiczna zdobyta na studiach do czegoś się przydała. Potrzebował jednak chwili, aby przyswoić wszystkie nowe informacje. Teraz pomysł Lukasa objawił mu się w zupełnie nowym świetle, jako wyraz zaradności i empatii. Iwan wciąż wydawał mu się dziwnym (jeśli nie nieodpowiednim) wyborem, ale potrafił zrozumieć stojące za tą decyzją czynniki.

\- Nie boisz się, że coś pójdzie nie tak? - zapytał, świadom wielu pułapek czyhających na Lukasa podczas tak kosztownej i skomplikowanej transakcji.

\- Może trochę. - Wzruszył ramionami po raz kolejny. - Najbardziej obawiam się wyrzutów sumienia. Ta firma dużo znaczyła dla moich rodziców, więc nie wiem, jak by zareagowali, gdyby dowiedzieli się, co z nią wyprawiam. - Uśmiechnął się smutno, zamknąwszy uprzednio oczy na krótką chwilę. - Staram się o tym nie myśleć.

\- Myślenie zazwyczaj tylko pogarsza sprawę. - Matthias coś o tym wiedział. Być może dlatego w większości sytuacji wolał działać zamiast wytężyć mózg. O dziwo, w wielu przypadkach właśnie takie podejście okazywało się najlepsze. - Poza tym, założę się, że twoi rodzice nie chcieliby, żeby ich ukochany syn zamęczył się na śmierć, robiąc coś, co nie sprawia mu przyjemności.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Za co? - zdumiał się.

\- Chyba coś takiego musiałem usłyszeć.

\- Do usług. - Matthias skłonił się teatralnie. - Jak się postaram, to umiem powiedzieć coś mądrego.

\- Jeśli to są mądre rzeczy, to wolę, gdy obaj gadacie głupoty - wtrącił Emil, dotychczas zajęty konstruowaniem potężnej fortecy z klocków. Widocznie przejadło mu się podsłuchiwanie dorosłych.

Matthias wymienił z Lukasem porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Wyrocznia przemówiła. Hej, Emil, nie masz ochoty coś zjeść? Moja mama upiekła pyszne ciasto pomidorowe.

\- Pomidorowe? Fuj!

Matthias przyglądał się z rozbawieniem, jak dzieciak marszczy brwi, ogłaszając swoją niechęć do wszystkiego, co pomidorowe. W końcu dał się przekonać namowom a i zgodził się wziąć gryza. Matthias obserwował z satysfakcją, jak jego wyraz twarzy w ułamku sekundy przechodzi od zdegustowanego do zaskoczonego do zadowolonego.

\- A nie mówiłem, że jest pyszne?

\- Wygrałeś. - Emil splótł ręce na klatce piersiowej, udając naburmuszonego. Zaraz jednak poprosił o zapakowanie kilku kawałków w folię aluminiową, aby mógł zabrać do domu.

Niedługo po tym do mieszkania wrócili rodzice Matthiasa, widocznie uradowani po wizycie u sąsiadki. Jego mama, jak przystało na przykładną gospodynię, skomentowała ogrom jedzenia, które nadal piętrzyło się na talerzach.

\- Widzę, że nic stąd nie ubyło odkąd wyszliśmy. Kto to wszystkie zje? Lukas, weź jeszcze trochę sałatki.

Matthias uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc kolegę w opałach. Zazwyczaj podobne komentarze były skierowane do niego, lecz biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że mieli gościa, to Lukasowi się obrywało. Długo próbował przekonywać panią Kohler, że nie jest głodny, ale w końcu jego grzeczność wygrała i zrezygnowany nałożył trochę _sylte_ , wieprzowiny w galaretce.

Widocznie nie był największym fanem galaretki, bo jego usta ledwo powstrzymywały się przed okazaniem zdegustowania. Na szczęście tylko Matthias to widział, bo przestudiował Lukasa na tyle, że widział takie drobne niuanse w jego mimice. Jego matka wpatrywała się w niego równie uważnie, lecz chyba z niczego nie zdawała sobie sprawy. Matthias wiedział, że to rozsądna kobieta, i na pewno nie odebrałaby tego personalnie, gdyby Lukas przyznał, że jakieś danie nie do końca mu smakuje. Każdy ma swoje gusta.

\- Lukas, mój drogi - zaczęła pani Kohler swoim ciężkim angielskim. - Powiedz mi, proszę, jedną rzecz.

\- Tak? - zapytał niepewnie, zbity z tropu.

\- Jak tam życie uczuciowe? Masz kogoś na oku?

Matthias oddałby wszystko, aby móc zapaść się pod ziemię.

* * *

Niedługo później, ze względu na dość późną godzinę, Lukas oznajmił, że nadeszła pora, aby on i Emil wrócili do domu. W grudniowe wieczory zmierzch zapadał niezwykle szybko, a śnieg, który spokojnie prószył za oknem, tylko utrudniał widoczność. Matthias zastanawiał się, czy Lukas odczuwa niepokój na myśl o powrocie samochodem w takich niesprzyjających warunkach, dlatego zaoferował, że odprowadzi ich na parking.

Na podwórku Lukas kucnął przy Emilu i poprawił jego szalik.

\- Masz wszystko?

Chłopiec pokiwał głową, poprawiając szelki swojego niebieskiego plecaka. Kilka potraw mu zasmakowało, dlatego poprosił panią Kohler o zapakowanie, a ona, przeszczęśliwa, spełniła jego prośbę.

A skoro o niej mowa...

\- Przepraszam za moją mamę - zaśmiał się Matthias, licząc na to, że brzmi wystarczająco luzacko. - Czasem nie umie utrzymać języka za zębami.

\- Nic się nie stało - odparł natychmiast Lukas. - Szczerze mówiąc, to trochę tęskniłem za tym pytaniem. Mimo że denerwuje jak żadne inne.

Matthias coś o tym wiedział. Członkowie rodziny na wszystkich możliwych spotkaniach uwielbiali rzucać nim od niechcenia.

\- U ciebie też pojawiało się podczas każdego możliwego święta?

\- A nawet częściej. Rodzice uznali, że powinni je zadawać co kilka miesięcy.

\- Współczuję - zaśmiał się Matthias. - U mnie nie było aż tak źle.

\- Emil ma szczęście, bo nie mam zamiaru go nim katować.

\- Nie, ty mnie katujesz pytaniem o oceny - wtrącił chłopiec.

\- Wolisz, żebym cię pytał o życie uczuciowe?

\- Na ten temat przynajmniej nie mam nic do powiedzenia, więc nie musiałbym tyle gadać.

\- Masz dopiero jedenaście lat, jeszcze przyjdzie czas na tego typu pytania. I uwierz nam, znienawidzisz je.

Matthias był pozytywnie zaskoczony osobą Emila. Nie wiedział czemu, ale spodziewał się po nim podobnej małomówności, którą okazywał Lukas na początku ich znajomości. Musiał przyznać Emilowi, że jego ograniczona mimika pozostawiała wiele do życzenia - rzadko kiedy ukazywał emocje za pomocą twarzy - lecz nie bał się zabrać głosu nawet w pokoju pełnym dorosłych.

\- A skoro mowa o uczuciach - zaczął tajemniczo Matthias. - Czemu myślałeś, że żartuję?

Wiedział, że drąży temat niczym uparty dzięcioł, ale był zdania, że pewne niedające mu spokoju kwestie powinny zostać wyjaśnione jak najszybciej. Resztkami samokontroli powstrzymywał się przed spojrzeniem na Lukasa, bojąc się jego reakcji na zadane pytanie.

Co nie trwało długo, gdyż, niestety, nigdy nie mógł pochwalić się silną wolą.

Lukas kroczył obok niego spokojnie, z oczami przyklejonymi do oblodzonego chodnika, z dłońmi głęboko w kieszeniach kurtki. Jego profil przepięknie kontrastował z ośnieżoną okolicą. Płatki śniegu znikały w sekundę po kontakcie z jego skórą, a te, które miały wystarczająco szczęścia, aby trafić na włosy, trzymały się życia, tworząc błyszczące refleksy.

\- Emil, nie masz ochoty ulepić bałwana? Za kilka dni śniegu może już nie być - powiedział Lukas, uśmiechając się lekko do brata.

Emil zastanowił się, a chwilę później odpowiedział twierdząco. Zdjął plecak i wręczył go Lukasowi, po czym pobiegł na sam środek niewielkiej polany. Lukas odczekał nim ten zacznie bawić się w śniegu. Dopiero wtedy zdecydował się odezwać.

\- Spanikowałem.

\- Teraz czy wtedy? - Matthias nie wiedział, do której sytuacji odnosi się jego odpowiedź.

\- Wtedy. Mówiłem ci, nie jestem dobry w te klocki. Wiele rzeczy mnie powstrzymuje, przede wszystkim fakt, że gdy mówię o sobie, czuję, że tylko cię zanudzam. I że to bez sensu.

\- Czemu bez sensu?

\- Moje interakcje z innymi zmusiły mnie do stwierdzenia, że ludzie to dość egoistyczne istoty. Nie odbieraj tego personalnie, bo na pewno po części się ze mną zgodzisz.

Mimo że Matthias wielokrotnie był nazywany przez Gilberta filozofem, jakoś nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad zaproponowaną przez Lukasa tezą. Jednak zrozumienie jego podejścia do relacji międzyludzkich zapewne stanowiło klucz do polepszenia ich komunikacji.

\- Albo zwyczajnie miałem to szczęście, że trafiałem na egoistycznych ludzi. - Lukas wzruszył ramionami. Kilka spoczywających na nich płatków śniegu uniosło się w górę pod wpływem ruchu, a następnie sfrunęło. - Za każdym razem gdy próbowałem się otworzyć, spotykałem się z bardzo obojętną reakcją. A pięć minut później temat znów schodził na mojego rozmówcę. Ludzie nie lubią być obciążani czyimiś problemami. Za to bardzo lubią, gdy ktoś skupia się na ich.

\- Wiesz, zacząłem bardziej się tobą interesować dopiero, jak opowiedziałeś mi więcej o sobie. Wtedy w parku.

\- A ja czułem się po tym okropnie. - Lukas uśmiechnął się, wypuszczając głośno powietrze nosem. W tym uśmiechu nie było nic jadowitego ani oskarżycielskiego. Prędzej przyznanie się do własnej głupoty. - Wiesz, Matthias... Wierzę, że szczerze interesuje cię moja osoba i moje samopoczucie, ale nie chcę, żebyś grał rolę mojego terapeuty. Ani ty, ani nikt z moich znajomych.

\- Ale... Mogę chyba wiedzieć, przez co przechodzisz? Chcę wiedzieć, co cię dręczy i pomóc, jak tylko mogę i-

\- Oczywiście - przerwał mu Lukas. - Oczywiście, że możesz wiedzieć, ale nie chcę, żebyś się za bardzo angażował... Nie chcę uzależniać swojego dobrego samopoczucia od drugiego człowieka. Uwierz mi, taka presja z mojej strony strasznie by cię wymęczyła.

\- Hej, nie lekceważ mnie! Mam takie pokłady pozytywnej energii, że starczyłoby na troje!

\- Mówię poważnie. Jedyna osoba, z którą chcę rozmawiać o szczegółach i rozwiązaniach dla moich problemów, to mój terapeuta. Do którego zamierzam wrócić, gdy tylko uporam się z firmą. Nie chcę traktować jako terapeuty kogoś, z kim jestem... połączony emocjonalnie, że tak powiem. To dość niezdrowe.

\- Ach, rozumiem. - A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. - Więc ta moc przyjaźni i miłości, której non stop nadużywają w filmach nie działa?

\- Niestety. Czasem to nie wystarcza.

Może i Matthias powinien się wstydzić - jak mógł myśleć, że rozwiązanie jest tak proste? Wyglądało jednak na to, że Lukas nie oceniał go w żaden sposób za niedojrzałe spojrzenie na sprawę. Wytłumaczenie Lukasa umożliwiło mu zobaczenie sytuacji z nowej perspektywy.

A także zrozumienie czegoś o samym sobie.

Każdy człowiek nosi w sobie traumatyczne przeżycia - śmierć bliskich, uprzedzenia na różnych tłach, przemoc rodzinną, alkoholizm, wykluczenie, samookaleczenie. Matthias nigdy nie doświadczył żadnej z tych rzeczy. Nie wiedział, czy ten fakt czynił go normą, czy wręcz wyrzutkiem. Po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł się jak widz, naoczny świadek, który nie ma o niczym pojęcia. Bo która historia chciałaby równie nudnego protagonistę?

W końcu dotarli do samochodu. Lukas otworzył drzwi i rzucił na tylne siedzenie plecak Emila. Matthias mógł dostrzec, że we wnętrzu auta sporo się zmieniło, odkąd ostatni raz je widział - przede wszystkim walające się na tyłach ciuchy i papierki zniknęły.

Nagle coś mu się przypomniało.

\- Mam pytanie - zaczął tajemniczo. - Pewnie trochę nietaktowne pytanie, ale jak już pewnie wiesz, nigdy nie słynąłem z bycia taktownym - zaśmiał się, wracając myślami do najgorszych popełnionych w życiu gaf.

\- Mów. Już chyba nic mnie nie zaskoczy.

\- Nie boisz się samochodów? Po tym wszystkim pomyślałem, że możesz mieć jakieś opory... Ale widzę, że normalnie wszędzie jeździsz autem.

\- Oczywiście, że boję się aut - odparł Lukas bez zastanowienia. Widocznie odpowiedź na to pytanie nie była dla niego czymś, co można uznać za intymne albo wstydliwe. - Za każdym razem, gdy przechodzę przez ulicę, czuję niepokój. Jak słyszę pędzący samochód, mam ochotę zatkać uszy i skulić się w sobie. Ale gdy wsiadam do auta... Wszystko się zmienia. Czuję tylko obojętność. Gdybym sam miał skończyć w wypadku, raczej by mnie to nie obchodziło.

Matthias wyobraził sobie Lukasa spokojnie jadącego samochodem, wjeżdżającego na skrzyżowanie, ogromną ciężarówkę pędzącą na niego z naprzeciwka i niezachwiany wyraz twarzy Lukasa szykującego się na ciemność. Musiał wziąć głęboki oddech, by pozbyć się tych inwazyjnych, okropnych myśli. Lukas chyba zauważył, że coś jest nie tak, bo położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Niedługo będzie ze mną lepiej - zapewnił go.

\- Jestem tego pewien.

Nagle Matthias poczuł, że pocisk niewiadomego pochodzenia trafił w jego plecy. Sekundę później poczuł już coś znacznie gorszego - minimalna ilość śniegu jakimś cudem dostała się za jego kołnierz. Gdyby głos nie ugrzązł mu w gardle, pewnie wydałby z siebie niepochlebny dźwięk.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie i natychmiast zrobił unik. Gdyby zareagował wolniej, śnieżka zapewne trafiłaby go w środek czoła. Sprawca zamieszania, Emil, rzekomy aniołek, cisnął ostatnią kulką przed siebie i zaczął uciekać jak najdalej.

Lukas zaczął się śmiać, widząc, jak jego brat chowa się za swoim pokracznym bałwanem.

\- Niech się nie łudzi, że to go uratuje - powiedział Matthias, zakładając rękawiczki powoli i ostentacyjnie, jakby chciał pokazać, że przygotowuje się na bitwę.

Chwilę ganiał za Emilem, który uciekał w popłochu w tę i z powrotem przez całą białą łąkę. Matthias nie wysilał się za bardzo; chciał dać chłopcu nadzieję na to, że być może uda mu się uciec. Koniec końców, gdy Emil zaczął zwalniać ze zmęczenia, Matthias przyspieszył i przewalił go ostrożnie na śnieg.

\- A masz! To za karę - powiedział Matthias i nasmarował mu twarz śniegiem, czemu akompaniował dziki pisk.

Emil, z czerwoną twarzą i gilem z nosa, nie tracił ani chwili. Nawet w pozycji leżącej chwycił trochę śniegu i sypnął na Matthiasa, który zareagował odsunięciem się na bezpieczną odległość, co umożliwiło chłopcu ucieczkę.

Gdy udało mu się uporać ze śniegiem we włosach, który po kilku minutach topniał i spływał mu po gorącym karku, dostrzegł Lukasa biegnącego w jego stronę z zaniepokojoną miną. _Czyżby się o mnie troszczył?_ , przeszło Matthiasowi przez myśl. Czy nadeszła pora na urocze selfie w śniegu?

Wyraz twarzy Lukasa uległ drastycznej zmianie, kiedy zaczęło dzielić ich nie mniej niż dwa metry. W jego dłoni, która dotychczas z nieznanych powodów chowała się za plecami, pojawiła się duża śnieżka.

\- I ty, Brutusie? - powiedział Matthias, ale było już za późno.

Gonili się tak przez dobre dziesięć minut i obrzucali śniegiem. Po tym czasie pięknie ośnieżona łąka wyglądała jak totalne pogorzelisko; wszędzie ślady butów, brązowe łaty w miejscach, skąd śnieg został przerobiony na naboje ( i bałwana).

Lukas zwolnił - być może specjalnie, bo moment później Matthias w końcu go dopadł i przewrócił na śnieg. Siła zderzenia była tak silna, że sam stracił równowagę i wpadł na biednego Norwega, starając się asekurować rękami.

\- Ugh - mruknął pod nim Lukas. W słabym świetle latarni jego jasne włosy wtapiały się w biały puch.

\- Masz za swoje. - Matthias pokazał mu język.

Lukas uśmiechnął się czule. Z tak bliska Matthias mógł dostrzec jego minimalne dołeczki. Lukas oswobodził swoje ręce i podparł się na łokciach.

\- To było całkiem miłe. Przez chwilę poczułem się, jakbym był w Norwegii.

\- Czemu tam nie pojedziesz?

\- Hmm - zastanowił się przez chwilę. Odchylił głowę, aby spojrzeć na Emila, który próbował skombinować jakiś nos dla swojego bałwana. - Zobaczę. Musiałbym porozmawiać z Natalią o ewentualnym zastępstwie.

\- Takie tygodniowe wakacje dobrze by ci zrobiły.

Śnieg nadal miarowym tempem sypał z nieba. Kilka zagubionych płatków zdążyło spocząć na włosach, kurtce, twarzy Lukasa. Matthias nie spodziewał się, że można zwracać uwagę na takie szczegóły, ale w jego nowej, lepszej rzeczywistości wszystko było możliwe. Gdy Lukas wypuszczał powietrze, jego oddech zamieniał się w parę. Nie wiedział, czy powinien się podnieść? Nie mógł narzekać na chłód, jako że obecna pozycja dostarczała wręcz za dużo ciepła, ale to Lukas bezpośrednio stykał się z podłożem. Póki co sam się nie odzywał, tylko spoglądał na Matthiasa z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

Gdy płatek śniegu wpadł w sidła jego jasnych rzęs i zrobił krzywą minę, mrugając jednym okiem i próbując się pozbyć intruza, Matthias musiał się uśmiechnąć.

\- Z czego się śmiejesz? - zapytał Lukas.

\- Z ciebie.

\- Jeszcze ci mało? Myślałem, że wystarczająco już dzisiaj oberwałeś.

\- Nawet nie próbuj!

Pierwszym odruchem było wstać i uciekać, gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale wyglądało na to, że Lukas tylko żartował. Matthias odetchnął z ulgą, rozluźniając się całkowicie.

\- Chyba pora się podnieść, co? Chociaż raczej nie zrobi nam to za dużej różnicy, bo i tak obaj jesteśmy mokrzy.

Podał mu rękę, gdy już sam stanął do pionu.

\- Świetnie się dzisiaj bawiłem - powiedział Lukas. - Dzięki tobie.

\- Ja też - odparł. - Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś.

Lukas uśmiechnął się. _Chyba nigdy nie widziałem, żeby się tyle uśmiechał_ , zauważył Matthias; sam nie mógł powstrzymać wyszczerzu cisnącego mu się na usta.

\- Czasem się zastanawiam - zaczął Lukas, spuszczając skromnie wzrok - jakim cudem jeszcze się nie poddałeś.

\- W jakim sensie?

\- W takim sensie, że próbowałeś rozmawiać ze mną prawie codziennie, mimo że zachowywałem się jak niemowa. Na twoim miejscu pewnie dałbym sobie spokój.

\- Niemowa? Przyznaję, czasem ciężko było z ciebie wyciągnąć odpowiedź, ale nigdy nie było aż tak źle, jak ci się wydaje - zapewnił Matthias.

\- Dzięki. Teraz czuje się znacznie swobodniej.

Nie wiedząc czemu, dopiero w tym momencie Matthias dostrzegł, w jakim nieładzie znajdują się włosy drugiego mężczyzny. Przy karku zwilżone kosmyki kręciły delikatnie, wręcz ledwo zauważalnie, a z przodu nachodziły na czoło. Widocznie w tej całej gonitwie i tarzaniu Lukas zgubił wsuwki, które poniekąd stały się jego znakiem rozpoznawczym.

Matthias sięgnął ku nastroszonym kosmykom Lukasa i niezdarnie odgarnął je za ucho. Wpatrywał się w swoją dłoń jak w transie, hiperaktywny, a kątem oka rejestrował subtelne zmiany w wyrazie twarzy Norwega.

\- Cieszy mnie to - odparł.

Mógł przysiąc, że Lukas wpatruje się w jego usta, lecz nawet jeśli coś siedziało mu w głowie, nie odważył się poruszyć. Matthias może i poczuł lekkie ukłucie rozczarowania, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Do niczego nie mogło między nimi dojść, dopóki ich hierarchia w firmie nie uległa zmianie, dlatego zabrał dłoń i koniec końców zrobił to, co zapowiedział - szczęśliwie odprowadził Lukasa i Emila do samochodu.

* * *

Na wejściu do hotelu recepcja patrzyła na nich dziwne, zapewne nie wiedzieli jak się zachować.

Mimo ich ciekawskich spojrzeń, Aleksander pewnie pociągnął Vlada w stronę windy. Nie czekali długo na jej przybycie, ale i tak zdążyli zostawić pod sobą sporą kałużę. Woda ciekła z nich strumieniami, przemoczone ubrania ważyły dziesięć kilo więcej, a oni sami bardziej przypominali zmokłe kundle niż gości wyrafinowanego hotelu.

O dziwo, odkąd tylko schronili się w holu przed głośnym dudnieniem ulewy, Aleksander nie odezwał się ani słowem. Vlad z jednej strony nie był zaskoczony, lecz z drugiej na coś liczył. Cokolwiek. Wspomnienie ich wspólnej sceny w deszczu wciąż trwało żywe w jego umyśle. Gdy zamykał oczy i wyobrażał sobie tamten pocałunek, czuł mrowienie na ustach.

 _Czy on zamierza udawać, że nic między nami nie zaszło? Po moim trupie_ , pomyślał Vlad, patrząc kątem oka na Aleksandra. Ten przyglądał się drzwiom windy z nieodgadnioną miną. Jego dolna warga minimalnie zadrżała, zapewne z przeszywającego go na wskroś chłodu. Vlad coś o tym wiedział.

Przed wejściem do pokoju obaj zdjęli buty, a Aleksander płaszcz, z którym szybko przebiegł do łazienki, pozostawiając za sobą mokre plamy. Widocznie jego buty także nie wytrzymały tej małej powodzi.

\- Ja pierwszy zajmuję wannę - powiedział Aleksander, wykręcając po kolei swoje mokre ciuchy nad brodzikiem prysznica.

\- Co? Nie ma mowy, jak nie wskoczę do wrzątku to chyba umrę - zaprotestował Vlad, tworzący wokół siebie niemałą kałużę na panelach. Dobrze, że podłoga w ich pokoju nie była pokryta dywanem.

\- To był twój pomysł, więc teraz będziesz cierpieć. - Powiedziawszy to, Aleksander zamknął drzwi.

Chwilę później Vlad mógł usłyszeć mocny strumień wody powoli wypełniający wannę. Jego zęby obiły się o siebie kilkakrotnie przez niekontrolowane drżenie. Zdjął z siebie prawie wszystko i rzucił na środek pokoju. Przez chwilę miał szalony pomysł, aby wynieść kupę ciuchów na balkon, ale wizja kontaktu jego zimnej skóry z jeszcze zimniejszym powietrzem wzbudzała w nim przerażenie.

Zerknął w stronę drzwi z łazienki. Niewielkie okno na wysokości jego wzroku zdążyło się zaparować. Objął się ramionami, lecz nie dało mu to wiele. Zapragnął znaleźć się w zaparowanym, przyjemnie ciepłym pomieszczeniu.

 _Przeklęty Aleksander. Głupi jest, czy co? Nie mam zamiaru umrzeć z zimna_ , pomyślał. Przystanął pod drzwiami i zapukał raz. Dwa razy. Jego próby zwrócenia na siebie uwagi widocznie zostały zignorowane albo lejąca się woda uniemożliwiła ich usłyszenie.

Tak więc zaczął walić pięściami z całej siły, nie bacząc na to, że drzwiom może stać się krzywda. W łazience zapanowała cisza.

\- Vlad? - rozległ się przytłumiony głos.

\- Mogę chociaż wejść pod prysznic? Naprawdę, jak zaraz nie znajdę się w kontakcie z czymś ciepłym, to zamarznę!

Przez chwilę odpowiadało mu tylko milczenie, aż w końcu:

\- Właź.

Vlad obiecał sobie, że jak wejdzie do środka, to nie będzie próbował podglądać, ale skoro Aleksander nie wydał mu takiego zakazu, zerknął na niego ukradkiem. Nie spodziewał się napotkać ciemnych oczu, wręcz przyklejonych do jego sylwetki.

Aleksander pół leżał, pół siedział przygarbiony, tak że woda sięgała mu nosa. Podciągnął kolana pod brodę, pewnie chciał ochronić się przed ciekawskim wzrokiem Vlada. Ciemne włosy wciąż przylegały mu do policzków, a wokół jego osoby unosiła się para wodna. Przypominał dzikie, nieoswojone zwierzę, gotowe by ugryźć. Na szczęście Vlad wiedział, że jest nieszkodliwy.

Nucąc pod nosem świąteczną melodię, chwycił słuchawkę prysznica i ustawił dogodną temperaturę. Przez chwilę kierował strumień wody na brodzik, aby ten nie okazał się potwornie zimny po wejściu do niego, po czym wlazł pod prysznic w majtkach, nie chcąc gorszyć Aleksandra widokiem całkowitej nagości.

Trochę stracił poczucie czasu, stojąc pod strumieniem ciepłej wody, ale wiedział na pewno, że hotel nie będzie zadowolony z rachunku, jaki przyjdzie po ich wizycie. Cóż, Vlad za coś płacił.

Po wyjściu z kąpieli natychmiast narzucił na siebie puchowy szlafrok, który miękko pachniał kaszmirem.

\- Matko, ale zmarzłem - oznajmił głośno Vlad, przyciskając materiał do ciała. Aleksander wciąż wpatrywał się w niego niebezpiecznie. Jakby Vlad go nie znał, to chyba uciekałby, gdzie pieprz rośnie. - Jesteś zły?

\- Nie. Ale myślę, co ci zrobić za ten maraton w deszczu.

\- Czyli jesteś zły.

\- Nie. Może. Trochę - westchnął, po czym oparł głowę o wannę. - Nie jestem zły na ciebie, ale jestem zły na to, że mi zimno.

Vlad wypuścił gwałtownie powietrze. Dziwił się swoim płucom, że nie zamarzły, bo on odniósł takie wrażenie.

\- Dzięki ci, Boże. Już sobie myślałem, że przynajmniej umrę na swojej własnej ziemi. Jak mnie zabijesz we śnie. Wiesz, patriotyzm i te sprawy.

\- Zapalenie płuc mnie w tej kwestii wyręczy.

\- Pff, nie jesteś miły. Idę się przebrać i poprosić o więcej koców. No i zamówię nam dzbanek gorącej herbaty.

 _A potem porozmawiamy_ , dodał w myślach.

* * *

Nałożył na siebie tyle warstw ubrań, ile się fizycznie dało, a gdy recepcja przyniosła koce, rozdzielił je po równo. Nigdy nie był największym fanem herbaty, ale gdy przywieziono mu parujący dzbanek, miał ochotę się popłakać. _Co za przygoda_.

Gdy Aleksander w końcu wyłonił się z zaparowanej łazienki w dresach, zastał Vlada z filiżanką między dłońmi i dwoma dodatkowymi kocami na kołdrze. Sam rzucił się na herbatę, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Z prędkością światła znalazł się w łóżku; schował pod pierzynę nawet głowę i chwilę leżał tak, zwinięty w kłębek.

Vlad cierpliwie czekał. A gdy jego obiekt westchnień w końcu położył głowę na poduszce, nie tracił ani chwili.

\- Nie masz zamiaru ze mną porozmawiać o tym, co między nami zaszło?

\- Nie ma o czym rozmawiać.

\- Och, naprawdę? Więc mam rozumieć, że pocałowałeś mnie, bo jestem twoim kolegą? - Przewrócił oczami.

Aleksander nie odpowiedział; leżał w bezruchu i wpatrywał się w sufit. Vlad miał ochotę krzyczeć, byle by tylko ktoś w tym pokoju wziął go na poważnie. _Co za uparty człowiek, Matko Boska!_

\- Okej, niech będzie. - Aleksander zaskoczył go nagłym odzewem. - Chcesz poznać prawdę?

\- Lepsza ciężka prawda niż ładne kłamstwo - odparł. Gdzieś w głębi próbował się przekonać, że nie usłyszy nic strasznego.

\- Pocałowałem cię, bo cię lubię. I mi się podobasz. Po prostu wcześniej... Nie wiem, jakoś nie umiałem uwierzyć, że taki _twink_ jak ty może szczerze się mną interesować.

\- Ooo, to całkiem słod- Chwila, moment... Jak ty mnie nazwałeś? Twink!? - żachnął się teatralnie. - Wypraszam sobie!

\- Mówię ci takie rzeczy, a ty się czepiasz nazewnictwa? - Aleksander na pewno wiedział, że Vlad stroi sobie żarciki, aby rozładować atmosferę, mimo to zarzucił sobie ramię na twarz, aby ukryć zawstydzenie.

W odpowiedzi Vlad wyskoczył z łóżka, naparł na nie i jakimś cudem dosunął do łóżka Aleksandra. Zwabiony nieprzyjemnym dźwiękiem, Bułgar zerknął na niego bez zrozumienia.

\- Co ty robisz?

\- Zobaczysz.

Wszystko stało się jasne, gdy dzieląca ich łóżka szpara zniknęła i Vlad z powrotem wskoczył do swojego. Położywszy głowę miękko na poduszce, uśmiechnął się do drugiego mężczyzny. Podobało mu się, że nie widział w jego oczach ani cienia niepokoju czy też zniesmaczenia, wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Będzie cieplej - mruknął, wsuwając nogę pod koce Aleksandra, tak aby nie zrobić dużej dziury i żeby zimne powietrze nie dostało się do ogrzanego wnętrza. W ten sam sposób udało mu się przemycić całe ciało. Miał nadzieję, że łóżka nie rozsuną się pod jego ciężarem.

Przylgnął do ciała Aleksandra i zadrżał, wypuszczając chrypliwie powietrze.

\- O matko, ale zimno.

\- Co ty próbujesz zrobić?

\- Hm? Nic zbereźnego, nie martw się, takie rzeczy dopiero po ślubie - odpowiedział niewinnie.

Chwycił dłoń Aleksandra i pokierował ją na swoje plecy. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy ten przycisnął go do siebie mocniej. Teraz całym ciałem mógł poczuć, jak mięśnie mężczyzny niekontrolowanie drżą. Cmoknął go w czoło, i nie dając mu chwili do przetworzenia, co się dzieje, pocałował go w usta. Naparł na niego mocniej, gdy Aleksander odwzajemnił czułość.

\- Czyli co? Chodzimy ze sobą? - zapytał Vlad nagle, gdy tylko się od siebie oderwali.

\- Myślałem, że nie musimy tego uzgadniać. To niezręczne.

\- No ale powiedz.

\- Tak, chodzimy ze sobą - westchnął Aleksander, wiedząc doskonale, że tej bitwy nie wygra.

Vlad wydał z siebie nieartykułowane dźwięki zachwytu. Wyciągnął się niczym kot, aby dosięgnąć telefon.

\- Po co ci to? - Aleksander zmarszczył brwi.

\- Musimy to uczcić. Wspólne selfie.

Koniec końców Vlad musiał zrobić aż 15 zdjęć, bo gdy on wychodził korzystnie, Aleksander mrugał albo rozmazywał się. Za to gdy Aleksander wychodził niczym grecki bóg, on dziwnie marszczył nos lub nie był zadowolony ze swojego półprofilu. Dobre dziesięć minut wykłócali się, które ze zdjęć jest najlepsze. Nawet nie zarejestrowali, kiedy zrobiło im się ciepło.

* * *

Kolejnego dnia Vlad udał się na cały dzień do rodziców. Uznał, że wypada się pokazać, skoro już przyleciał do rodzinnego miasta.

Aleksander zaproponował, że w tym czasie przejdzie się po mieście i zwiedzi miejsca, które zaznaczył sobie na mapie. Vlad zaprotestował; uważał się za świetnego przewodnika i nalegał, żeby poszli razem kolejnego dnia. "Będziesz żałował, nikt nie wie tyle o tym mieście, co ja," powiedział dumnie. Aleksander ustąpił.

Spędził poranek pod kołdrą, z gorącą herbatą i ciepłą zupą. Wciąż czuł w kościach konsekwencje wczorajszego sprintu w deszczu i miał nadzieję, że nie obróci się to w jakieś wstrętne choróbsko. Wymienił kilka wiadomości z Lukasem.

Po południu Vlad wrócił do hotelu z nietęgą miną.

\- Co za ludzie - westchnął pod nosem, rzucając się na łóżko.

Aleksander odłożył książkę i usiadł po turecku, tak aby być zwróconym twarzą do Vlada. Ten wypuścił głośno powietrze, starając się zapanować nad zdenerwowaniem. Po chwili także się podniósł i zrzucił z siebie płaszcz.

\- Chcesz mi opowiedzieć?

\- Może zaraz - odparł Vlad. - Muszę ochłonąć.

\- To ja zamówię nam gorącą czekoladę.

Mimo że ceny w hotelowym bufecie były kosmiczne i Aleksander nie czuł się komfortowo rozmawiając przez telefon, pokonał swoje sknerstwo i strach. Zamówił dwie gorące czekolady, w tym jedna z bitą śmietaną i owocami specjalnie dla Rumuna.

Resztę dnia spędzili pod kocem, rozmawiając, oglądając telewizję i pijąc niezdrową ilość słodkich napojów.

* * *

W drugi dzień świąt obaj obudzili się dość późno. Ledwo zdążyli wstać z łóżka, a wstrząsnęła nimi potężna seria kichnięć.

\- A więc jednak - mruknął Vlad, wręcz fizycznie czując swoje napuchnięte migdałki.

\- Nienawidzę cię - syknął Aleksander, któremu ciemniejsze worki pod oczami dodawały intensywności.

Vlad spojrzał na niego ciepło.

\- Czyli bardzo mnie lubisz.

Aleksander wywrócił oczami.

\- Może.

Gdyby Vlad mógł, zapewne odtańczyłby na środku pokoju dziwny taniec. Na to jeszcze przyjdzie czas. Teraz za mocno rypało go w kościach.

\- Zadzwonię na recepcję, może mają coś na przeziębienie/

* * *

W tygodniu, pomimo uporczywego kataru, w końcu wyszli na miasto. Gdy opuszczali hotel, dwaj faceci z recepcji spojrzeli na nich, powiedzieli sobie coś na ucho i uśmiechnęli się szeroko.

Dziwne.

W pokoju dokładnie przestudiowali mapy google, aby odnaleźć lokalizację dwóch budowli, które Aleksander chciał zobaczyć. Zapowiadał się miły spacer.

Tym razem pogoda dopisała; szare niebo, bez zapowiedzi ani śniegu, ani deszczu. Temperatura mogłaby być wyższa, ale Vlad nie miał zamiaru narzekać; jego nowy ulubiony płaszcz dostatecznie chronił go przed chłodem.

W czasie drogi opowiedział kilka historii i anegdotek związanych z danymi częściami miasta - jak pani z piekarni obok czasem dawała mu za darmo ciastka, bo kiedyś pochwalił jej szarlotkę, jak za dzieciaka potrafił całymi dniami okupować ze znajomymi pobliski trzepak, który niestety już został usunięty. Aleksander opowiedział mu więcej o swoim dzieciństwie w Bułgarii, o wakacyjnych wycieczkach do Rosji i o miesiącach spędzonych na wsi u rodziny ojca.

Palatul Telefoanelor, pierwszy przystanek na architektonicznej wyprawie Aleksandra, prezentował się epicko. Vlad przejeżdżał kilka razy obok owego budynku, nigdy jednak nie zastanawiał się nad jego genezą. Zdarzyło mu się nawet kpić z designu.

Tuż potem Aleksander przybliżył mu nieco temat brutalizmu. Vlad wpatrywał się w drugiego mężczyznę jak w obrazek. Musiał przyznać, że z pasją mu do twarzy. Zapragnął pocałować go tu i teraz, ale z szacunku poczekał, aż brunet skończy swój (jakże interesujący!) wywód. Słodki kontrast między tematem rozmowy a czynem.

Aleksander patrzył podejrzliwie, jak nos Vlada przybliża się do jego. Nerwowo rozejrzał się na wszystkie strony; wszyscy wokół zdawali się gdzieś spieszyć, nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi.

\- Mogę? - zapytał Vlad.

Aleksander zmrużył lekko powieki i uchylił usta. Vlad mógł przysiąc, że ten widok, ten subtelny wyraz twarzy na sekundę przed pocałunkiem nigdy mu się nie znudzi.

* * *

\- Na serio tak bardzo się boisz, że nie chcesz lecieć? - Aleksander spojrzał na niego z właściwą sobie pobłażliwością, lecz w jego spojrzeniu czaiła się niespotykana dotąd miękkość. Vlad wiedział, że jakby się uparł, to postawiłby na swoim.

Dzisiejszy dzień nie był jednym z jego pechowych, więc wiedział, że na pewno dolecą w jednym kawałku. Mimo to wykorzystał pytanie Aleksandra, aby zapodać mu jedną ze swoich głupich odpowiedzi:

\- Nie chcę z tobą lecieć, chcę cię przelecieć.

Puścił mu oczko z cichą nadzieją, że wygląda w miarę pociągająco (podczas gdy w rzeczywistości zapewne przypominał ogra).

Aleksander pacnął się w czoło otwartą dłonią, ale nawet to nie było w stanie ukryć faktu, że śmiał się pod nosem. Vlad też się uśmiechnął. I koniec końców wsiadł do tego przeklętego samolotu.

* * *

W tym roku pierwszy dzień świąt wypadał w niedzielę, dlatego Matthias nie mógł za długo nacieszyć się wolnym. Dzielnie przeżył odwiedziny u ciotki mieszkającej dwie godziny busem dalej, a we wtorek już musiał stawić się w pracy. W owym przedsylwestrowym okresie również nie zastał licznej kadry. Lukas pisał mu, że jednak zamierza wykorzystać zaległe wolne i zabrać Emila na narty,tak więc Natalia stawiła się w biurze jako jego zastępstwo. Na wstępie zaczęła narzekać, że wręcz musiała zmuszać Lukasa do wyjazdu - w końcu przekonała go faktem, że to idealna okazja, aby spędził więcej czasu ze swoim bratem.

Matthias odwalił z rana kilka standardowych tłumaczeń, odpisał klientowi na maila i nim się obejrzał, przyszła pora na przerwę obiadową.

Zastał Natalię głęboko zanurzoną w jakimś dokumencie tekstowym. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy jej przeszkodzić i powiedzieć, że zaraz wróci, lecz nagle nawiedził go znacznie lepszy pomysł.

\- Nie masz może ochoty pójść do stołówki?

Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego z zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy.

\- No nie wiem - zaczęła niepewnie. - Twoi znajomi pewnie będą się czuć przy mnie nieswojo. Nigdy nie integrowałam się za bardzo z zespołem - przyznała wstydliwie.

\- Nie martw się, to mili ludzie. Dzisiaj i tak nie ma wszystkich, bo większość jeszcze nie wróciła z urlopów. A wiesz, jak to mówią... Lepiej późno niż wcale - powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem. Widział, że niepewność powoli opuszcza jej twarz.

\- Niech będzie.

Korytarze także wyglądały na opustoszałe. Zapewne wszyscy są już w stołówce, pomyślał Matthias. Spojrzał na Natalię, która kroczyła obok niego dostojnie, z plastikowym pojemnikiem wypełnionym risotto i porcją owoców na deser.

\- Jak tam święta z twoim bratem? - zapytał, aby przerwać ciszę. - Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale miałem okazję go poznać... Cóż, poznać to za dużo powiedziane, bo zadawał mi niekomfortowe pytania. No ale miałem tę, ekhm, _przyjemność_ go poznać. Tak. Pierwsze wrażenie? Kij w dupie. Ale jak już otworzył gębę, to myślałem, że narobię w portki... Czy ja już może kiedyś wspominałem, że nie mam filtra?

Natalia zaśmiała się, zakrywając usta dłonią.

\- Wielokrotnie. Nie przejmuj się. To chyba najlepszy opis Iwana, jaki w życiu słyszałam.

\- Czasem umiem ruszyć makówką i wydobyć z niej trochę kreatywności.

\- Co do świąt - zaczęła Natalia. - Powiem szczerze, że byłam zaskoczona, bo obyło się bez żadnych poważnych kłótni. Iwan rozmawiał z Ludwigiem...dość cywilnie. Raz temat zjechał na politykę i zrobiło się niebezpiecznie, ale Kasieńka szybko rozrzedziła atmosferę.

\- Serio? - Matthias nie ukrywał zdziwienia. - Jak tu wtedy był, to mówił, że Niemiec i Amerykanin w rodzinie to najgorszy możliwy scenariusz. Dlatego spodziewałem się dramy za dramą.

\- Może chociaż w święta postanowił nas oszczędzić.

Przy stoliku siedzieli już Tino, Berwald, Feliks, Arthur, który widocznie nie miał gdzie się podziać, oraz, o dziwo, Toris. Takiego obrotu spraw Matthias się nie spodziewał. To spotkanie mogło szybko stać się niezręczne, zwłaszcza dla biednego Litwina, który jeszcze niedawno rumienił się na sam widok Natalii.

Arthur zauważył machającego doń Matthiasa jako pierwszy, zaraz jednak zbladł, widząc jego towarzyszkę.

\- Cześć wszystkim! Jako że jest nas dzisiaj tak mało, to pomyślałem, że przyprowadzę kogoś ze sobą. Na pewno wszyscy kojarzycie Natalię?

Toris wydał z siebie dziwny odgłos, co Feliks próbował zatuszować nienaturalnym kaszlnięciem.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - odparł Berwald. Zapewne miał z nią najwięcej do czynienia.

\- Miło was spotkać w mniej oficjalnym środowisku - powiedziała Natalia z uśmiechem.

Matthias mógł przysiąc, że połowa stolika wypuściła z ulgą powietrze. Nie rozumiał, skąd ten cały niepokój; wielokrotnie opowiadał swoim znajomym, że Natalia to uprzejma, konkretna osoba o ciepłym uśmiechu. Teraz mieli okazję przekonać się o tym na własnej skórze.

\- Arthur, gdzie masz Francisa? - zapytał Matthias, siadając przy stoliku.

\- Czy ja wyglądam na jego nianię? - Przewrócił oczami. - Pewnie dalej siedzi we Francji. _My God,_ nawet jego imię brzmi jak ten przeklęty kraj.

\- Właśnie widzę, że siedzisz jakiś taki przygnębiony - wtrącił się Feliks. To chyba było nieuniknione. - Czemu nie jechałeś z nim na święta.

Brew Arthura zadrgała niebezpiecznie.

\- Nie znam języka żabojadów.

\- Czyżby? Ostatnio słyszałem, że coś do niego mówiłeś po francusku.

\- Znam FRAZY. Bardzo przydatne frazy. Na przykład... _Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie?_

\- Dlaczego marnujesz swoje życie? - Tino, dumny frankofon, pospieszył z tłumaczeniem.

\- ...albo _J'en ai marre de toi_.

\- Mam cię dość.

Arthur omiótł cały stolik wzrokiem o nazwie "A nie mówiłem, że są przydatne?". Matthias musiał mu przyznać - ten człowiek rzeczywiście był w stanie zrobić wiele rzeczy, by dopiec swojemu rywalowi.

\- Ale naprawdę, ten język jest okropny - nie ustępował Arthur. - Wiecie, jak oni mówią na różdżkę? BAGUETTE MAGIQUE... Przecież to brzmi jak coś, czym Francis mógłby nazwać...UGH...swojego, no wiecie...

\- Spokojnie, Arthur, widzę, że nie umie ci to przejść przez gardło - mruknął Feliks, zaraz jednak zaczął się śmiać, rozbawiony do łez własnym żartem. Nawet Natalia parsknęła śmiechem, zobaczywszy wyraz twarzy Arthura.

Matthias także potrafił sobie wyobrazić zadowoloną ekspresję Francisa, gdyby tylko był świadkiem tej wymiany zdań. Może lepiej dla Arthura, że jeszcze nie wrócił z Francji. Klął coś cicho pod nosem. _Skoro nie zdecydował się krzyczeć o tym głośno, to pewnie coś serio jest na rzeczy_ , zauważył Matthias, nagły ekspert od romantycznych uczuć.

\- Ktoś jeszcze ma ochotę opowiedzieć o swoich świętach? - zapytał Feliks, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu ofiary. Widocznie miał ochotę na jakieś ploty. - Może Natalia?

Natalia na pewno spodziewała się, że nie ominie ją podobne pytanie. Może i nie integrowała się za często z resztą składu, ale musiała wiedzieć co nieco o poszczególnych, kolorowszych osobach.

\- Nic specjalnego. Pojechałam z narzeczonym do mojej rodziny. Na szczęście obyło się bez rodzinnych kłótni...

\- Też bym tak chciał - westchnął cierpiętniczo Tino.

\- Porozmawialiśmy z rodzicami, wręczyliśmy im zaproszenia na ślub. - W tym momencie Natalia uśmiechnęła się czule, Feliks zagwizdał i zaczął bić brawo; lada moment cały stolik do niego dołączył. Nawet Matthias nie mógł pochwalić się znajomością tego małego wielkiego szczegółu, ale wcale nie odczuwał z tego powodu rozczarowania, oznaczało to bowiem, że Natalia postanowiła skorzystać ze swojej własnej rady i otworzyć się nieco przed innymi, nie do końca znanymi jej ludźmi.

\- Gratulacje! Matthias wspominał, że coś poważnego się szykuje, ale nie spodziewałem się, że aż tak. - Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich tym razem głos zabrał Toris. - Jak się poznaliście?

\- Na konferencji biznesowej. Prowadziłam prelekcję na temat decyzji produkcyjnych i ekonomicznego zysku i tak się złożyło, że Ludwig z nudów na nią przyszedł. Po prelekcji został, żeby zadać kilka pytań i jakimś cudem nasza rozmowa przeciągnęła się do trzech godzin.

\- Aww, to całkiem słodkie - skomentował Tino. - Uwielbiam, gdy para poznaje się dzięki wspólnym zainteresowaniom.

\- W twoim przypadku też tak było? - zapytał Feliks.

Tino zerknął na niego kątem oka, ostrzej niż zazwyczaj, i Matthias wiedział, co się święci.

\- A w twoim? - Jego wzrok spoczął na "Zbrodni i Karze", a Feliks, chyba po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu, zaniemówił.

I wtedy z pomocą przyszedł im ktoś, kogo Matthias najmniej się spodziewał. Natalia nie rozumiała dynamiki panującej w grupie, więc wymiana zdań sprzed chwili nie miała dla niej drugiego dna.

\- O, "Zbrodnia i Kara". Mój brat polecił mi ją przeczytać. Nie wiem czemu. - Wzruszyła ramionami. W uszach Matthiasa taka rekomendacja od Iwana jawiła się niczym cicha groźba i ostrzeżenie, lecz nie chciał wyciągać pochopnych wniosków. - Przeczytałeś całość? - Zwróciła się do Feliksa.

\- On nie, ale ja tak - odpowiedział bez wahania Toris.

I zaczęli dyskutować o motywach, o zakończeniu, o postaciach, o tytułowej zbrodni i tytułowej karze.

Matthias uznał to za całkiem udaną przerwę obiadową.

* * *

Matthias zaproponował Gilbertowi, aby spędzili Sylwestra na spokojnie, w barze u Antonia. Jako powód podał, że nie chce ściągać na siebie gniewu rodziców (oraz Ludwiga), tak naprawdę jednak nie miał ochoty balować do białego rana. Gilbert, po kilku protestach, w końcu się zgodził.

Dołączył do nich Abel, Holender o iście gangsterskim wyrazie twarzy, którego pamiętali ze studiów, a który czasem dorabiał sobie w rzeczonym barze, więc nietrudno było na niego wpaść. Przyprowadził ze sobą jakiegoś studenta z Luksemburgu; przedstawił go jako swojego kuzyna.

\- Siemka, Abel. Gdzie masz Kaina? - zarechotał Gilbert. - A ty jak się nazywasz? - zwrócił się do studenciaka.

\- Noah.

\- Co za biblijna rodzinka. - Pokręcił głową. - Jak będziesz kiedyś robił powtórkę z Arką, to zgłaszam się na ochotnika.

\- Żadna by cię nie chciała, nawet gdybyś był ostatnim facetem na Ziemi - mruknął Abel, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

Gilbert nieco się zapowietrzył. Rzadko kiedy udawało się go zagiąć słowami.

\- No i dobrze. Gatunek ludzki powinien wyginąć.

Nim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać, Matthias wziął sprawy w swoje ręce.

\- Może chodźmy po piwo!

Sylwester, tak jak Wigilia, na szczęście wypadł w sobotę. W teorii oznaczało to, że Lovino nie będzie stał przy barze, lecz w praktyce klientów było tak wielu, że obsługiwał ich razem z Antoniem.

Antonio pomachał im, gdy tylko dostrzegł ich w kolejce. _Co za poczciwy człowiek_ , pomyślał Matthias, odpowiadając tym samym.

\- Widzę, że dzisiaj jesteś jako klient - Antonio zwrócił się do Abla. - Wpadnij pojutrze, będziemy ustalać grafiki.

Matthias podszedł do Lovino nim Gilbert postanowił to zrobić. To jak wlać kwas do wody. Antagonistyczna reakcja. Matthias nawet nie pamiętał, od czego się to zaczęło; jego pierwsze wspomnienie dotyczące tej dwójki to jak bez powodu rzucili się sobie do gardeł.

\- Jak tam praca? - zapytał z uśmiechem, kiedy nadeszła jego kolej.

\- A jak myślisz, pajacu? - Lovino przewrócił oczami.

\- Lovi. - Rozległo się z prawej. Antonio kiwał palcem wskazującym ostrzegająco, lecz jego twarz rozjaśniał szczery uśmiech. - Mówiłem ci, że do klientów trzeba grzeczniej.

Widać, że Lovino chciał odpowiedzieć coś (zapewne) niecenzuralnego, lecz koniec końców tylko pokręcił głową, mrucząc pod nosem włoskie przekleństwa.

\- Praca idzie świetnie, JAK WIDAĆ - wycedził, patrząc oskarżycielsko na Hiszpana. Antonio w odpowiedzi pokazał mu dwa kciuki zwrócone ku górze.

 _Uczyć Loviego manier to jak uczyć psa ze wścieklizną sztuczek_ , pomyślał Matthias. Nie dziwił mu się jednak - gdy na co dzień ma się do czynienia z pijakami i wybrednymi jednostkami, trudno się nie denerwować. _Chociaż Antoniowi jakoś się udaje..._

Gdy wrócili do stolika z kuflami piwa, nawiązała się standardowa rozmowa o starych czasach; wspominali swoje studia i porównywali je z doświadczeniami młodszego Noaha. Potem oczywiście temat padł na pracę i związane z nią śmieszne anegdotki. W międzyczasie Gilbert zdążył obrócić do baru i z powrotem. Gdy powrócił, powiedział coś, czego Matthias obawiał się przez cały wieczór.

\- Noo, to teraz pochwal się wszystkim, jak tam twoje miłosne podboje. Jakiś progress jest?

Matthias próbował przekazać mu spojrzeniem, żeby się zamknął, lecz Gilbert nigdy nie był mistrzem czytania między wierszami. Alkohol wcale mu w tym nie pomagał.

Abel widocznie podchwycił temat, bo zerknął na Matthiasa z większym zainteresowaniem niż zazwyczaj; jego brew drgnęła w uznaniu.

\- Jak się nazywa?

Matthias poczuł wewnętrzną panikę; mógł przysiąc, że jego jelita poruszyły się przed chwilą bez udziału jego woli, ale czy to w ogóle możliwe? Często powtarzał sobie, że powinien przestać się wstydzić swojego zainteresowania mężczyznami, zawsze jednak gdy tylko sekundy dzieliły go od przyznania się do tego faktu, zmieniał zdanie. Nigdy nie wiedział, na kogo trafi. Ledwo poznał Noaha, a Abel nigdy nie dzielił się swoimi społeczno-politycznymi poglądami. _Raz kozie śmierć..._

\- Lukas.

Noah zastygnął w bezruchu. Chwilę zajęło mu przetworzenie tej informacji i już otwierał usta, aby powiedzieć Bóg-wie-co, lecz ubiegł go Abel.

\- Brzmi _cool._

Matthias zamrugał.

\- Nie jesteś zaskoczony?

\- Moja siostra ma żonę, która pochodzi z Tajwanu. Chyba niewiele rzeczy jest w stanie mnie zaskoczyć. - Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

\- To chyba... hm... dobrze? - zapytał, sięgając wciąż jeszcze nieco drżącą ręką po kufel z piwem.

\- Chyba tak. - Abel wzruszył ramionami.

\- To teraz opowiedz, jak tam _progress_ \- zagaił Noah i nachylił się konspiracyjnie; ciekawskie ogniki tańczyły w jego tęczówkach.

Gilbert zaśmiał się głośno i klepnął go w plecy nieco mocniej niż powinien.

\- Kto by pomyślał! Cicha woda brzegi rwie. - I zaraz znów zatkał sobie usta swoim ulubionym napojem.

Matthias z jednej strony czuł zażenowanie, że tylko on musiał wywlekać na forum szczegóły ze swojego życia romantycznego, z drugiej jednak nie na co dzień miał okazję zwierzyć się komuś innemu niż Gilbert, który większość niekomfortowych dla niego kwestii obracał w żart.

\- No więc, hm... Nie widzieliśmy się od tygodnia, bo pojechał ze swoim młodszym bratem w góry. Wysłał mi kilka zdjęć widoków i filmiki jak Emil, ten młodszy brat, uczy się jeździć na nartach. - Uśmiechnął się niekontrolowanie na wspomnienie. - Przedwczoraj gadaliśmy przez telefon, ale nie długo, bo rozmowy międzynarodowe trochę kosztują, haha. Opowiadał mi o pierwszym zdjęciu czarnej dziury.

Gilbert parsknął pod nosem; Matthias nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby jego ptasi móżdżek pomylił astronomiczne zjawisko z jakimś obleśnym podtekstem. Rzucił mu pełne politowania spojrzenie. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że pewnie sam by się z tego śmiał, gdyby nie chodziło o niego samego.

\- No i szczerze mówiąc, to zdjęcie serio robiło wrażenie. Do tego dowiedziałem się kilku fizycznych ciekawostek...

\- I ty to nazywasz progressem? - Noah zmarszczył brwi.

\- To skomplikowane - westchnął Matthias. - Lukas jest bardzo zamknięty w sobie. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, to naprawdę wspaniały człowiek, ale dopiero ostatnio zaczęliśmy pisać ze sobą codziennie. Czasem dużo, czasem tylko kilka zdań. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Małe kroczki. Nie chcę go przytłaczać, bo i tak ma już sporo na głowie.

Abel pokiwał głową. Matthias mógł sobie to wyobrazić, zważając na słabe oświetlenie, ale Holender wyglądał, jakby także lekko się uśmiechał.

\- Skoro tak, to mogę jedynie życzyć powodzenia.

Jeśli ludzie mądrzejsi (i mniej wstawieni) od Gilberta nie uważali jego sytuacji za beznadziejną, to chyba znaczyło, że rzeczywiście znajdował się na dobrej drodze.

\- To może teraz wy coś opowiecie? - zapytał. Nie chciał być jedynym, który podzielił się takimi zawstydzającymi informacjami.

\- Chyba muszę zapalić - oznajmił Abel.

\- A ja pilnie potrzebuję do toalety - dodał Noah.

Co pozostawiło go sam na sam z Gilbertem, który zadowolony szczerzył się do pustego kufla. Matthias wziął sprawy w swoje ręce i podszedł do baru, gdzie zamówił dwa kolejne, dla siebie i dla przyjaciela. Nie wiedział czemu, ale z każdą wizytą w barze coraz mniej podobała mu się wizja picia na umór.

Gdy powrócił do stolika, Gilbert zamruczał i położył głowę na jego ramieniu. _Dziwne... Zazwyczaj unika fizycznego kontaktu_ , przeszło Matthiasowi przez głowę, ale nie zamierzał komentować. Dopiero kiedy albinos odezwał się po raz kolejny, zaczął podejrzewać, że albo koń go kopnął w łeb, albo podmienili go kosmici.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Za co?

\- Gadałem ostatnio z Ludwisiem.

\- Może jaśniej, Gilbo?

\- Opowiedział mi o tym całym waszym biseksualizmie. Sorka, że byłem taki niewrażliwy. Chodź sobie na randki z kim chcesz, dla mnie się liczy, żebyś był szczęśliwy.

\- Dzięki, stary.

\- Ale pamiętaj. _No homo_.

Matthias parsknął śmiechem. Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniały.

* * *

O poranku, tuż po zamknięciu lokalu, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo otrzymał niespodziewanego SMSa.

Vlad

 _Wróciłem z Rumunii woow_

 _Przed chwilą wysiedliśmy z samolotu_

 _Patrz_

Antonio zmarszczył brwi. Niby na co miał patrzeć?

Kolejna wiadomość widocznie dotarła z opóźnieniem. Zamrugał zaskoczony, ponieważ nie spodziewał zdjęcia przedstawiającego Vlada obejmującego się ze swoim długoterminowym obiektem westchnień. Musiał uśmiechnąć się, gdy zobaczył podpis pod zdjęciem:

 _Still a better love story than Twilight;)_

* * *

 **Allylay -** AAA Twój długi entuzjastyczny komentarz zrobił mi dzień, naprawdę! Szkoda, że nie miałam jak odpisać od razu, tylko teraz tak po trzech miesiącach:( ff net ma bardzo dysfunkcjonalne odpowiadanie na komentarze, masakra. Cieszy mnie, że rombulowa scena Ci się spodobała;) Przyznam nieskromnie, że jestem z niej dumna, i widząc taki podekscytowany feedback byłam jak sjkdbahjdabsjh. Jak widać, dotrzymałam obietnicy, i w tym rozdziale znalazło się ciut więcej dennora. Małe kroczki, ale są! W ostatnim rozdziale chyba widać było moje frukowe tendencje. Aż się zastanawiałam, czy nie uwzględnić tego w tagach, czy gdzieś:-O Yes, we all love Lukas:((( On zasługuje na wszystko, co najlepsze. Przyznam, że akcja z firmą i Iwanem to coś, co planowałam od początku serii. Biedny Lukas by się chyba zamordował, jakby dalej miał to ciągnąć. Bardzo podobały mi się Twoje spostrzeżenia i teorie! Jak widać, były dość trafne;) Liczę, że ten rozdział odpowiedział na kilka pytań. Następny pewnie przyniesie jeszcze więcej odpowiedzi:-D Twój komentarz także był CU-DO-WNY I PRZEOGROMNIE ZA NIEGO DZIĘKUJĘ ❤️


	13. Chapter 13

Emil prawie w całości wszedł do bagażnika, aby ułożyć swoje relatywnie krótkie narty równolegle do przegrody. Z widocznym na twarzy wysiłkiem wtaszczył torbę podróżną. Lukas chciał wrazić do środka także jego plecak, lecz Emil zaprotestował.

— Tu są cenne rzeczy. Będę go trzymał na kolanach.

— Jak uważasz. — Lukas podał mu plecak i włożył do samochodu resztę bagaży.

Chwilę później ruszyli w drogę do pobliskiego portu, gdzie prom miał ich przetransportować wraz z autem na przeciwległy brzeg, do domu. Emil nie wiedział, jakim cudem Lukasowi udało się zaaranżować coś takiego, ale nie miał zamiaru narzekać — loty samolotem za bardzo go męczyły, mimo że z reguły były szybsze.

Emil obserwował, jak jego brat całkowicie oddaje się prowadzeniu. Przypomniała mu się jego rozmowa z Matthiasem na temat strachu przed samochodami. Emil nie planował jej podsłuchiwać, ale tak wyszło. Dorośli często lekceważyli zasięg jego słuchu. A jeszcze częściej lekceważyli całą jego osobę, więc podsłuchiwanie stawało się jedynym sposobem, aby uchylić rąbka tajemnicy pod tytułem „o co, do diabła, chodzi?"

Może i rzeczywiście nie potrafił zrozumieć wszystkich niuansów ani specjalistycznych zagadnień z pogranicza prawa i ekonomii, ale każdy z tych problemów, które zaprzątały głowę jego brata, wydawał mu się błahy w obliczu szczęścia Lukasa.

Lukas zwolnił tuż przed prawie prostopadłym zakrętem. I dobrze, ponieważ jadący z naprzeciwka kierowca raczej nie spodziewał się nikogo na tak słabo zaludnionej drodze.

Koncepcja śmierci nie była Emilowi obca. Poznana nagle i zdecydowanie przedwcześnie, przysporzyła mu niemało kłopotów. No, może nie sama koncepcja, ale wydarzenia, które jej towarzyszyły.

Emil nienawidził nie mieć kontroli nad swoimi emocjami, dlatego gdy tylko ją miał, robił wszystko, aby ich nie ukazywać. Wszyscy wokół powtarzali mu, że pod tym względem przypomina swojego brata, co zawsze go dziwiło, bo Lukas, a raczej jego subtelna mimika często zdradzała niemalże wszystko. Trzeba się tylko było jej nauczyć.

— Jesteś ostatnio jakiś taki bardziej rześki.

— Rześki? Jak na czwartoklasistę, jestem pod wrażeniem twojej elokwencji.

Emil zmarszczył brwi.

— Co to elokwencja?

— Piękne wysławianie się.

Chcąc jakoś ukryć zażenowanie spowodowane faktem, że nie zrozumiał słowa (mimo że dużo czytał!), a zwłaszcza komplementu, założył ręce na piersi i odparł:

— Zazdrościsz mi, bo sam tak nie umiesz.

Lukas, zamiast się z nim droczyć, uśmiechnął się, nie odrywając wzroku od ośnieżonej drogi.

— Właściwie to masz rację.

— Z czym? Z tym, że jesteś bardziej rześki?

— To też.

 _Jeszcze chwila, a stanę się wszechwiedzący_ , pomyślał Emil, zadowolony z własnych celnych uwag. Szybko jednak rozluźnił mięśnie twarzy, aby ukryć swoje szczęście. Zaraz jednak zmienił zdanie. _Pamiętaj, co mówiła ci pani psycholog, przy Lukasie nie musisz się hamować_ , i ponownie się uśmiechnął.

— To przez pana Matthiasa?

— Pana... — Lukas parsknął śmiechem.

— No co? Sam mi trujesz, żebym się odnosił z szacunkiem do starszych.

— Wiem, spokojnie. Po prostu mam przed oczami obraz Matthiasa i tytuł „pan" nie bardzo mi do niego pasuje. Sam wiesz, jaki on jest.

— W pracy też taki z niego śmieszek? — zapytał Emil, udając brak zainteresowania. W rzeczywistości jednak postać Matthiasa przypadła mu do gustu. Może wciąż nie czuł z nim takiej bliskości, jak z panią Natalią, ale mimo to jego towarzystwo miało na Emila zdecydowanie pozytywny wpływ.

— Żebyś wiedział. To gwiazda całego towarzystwa. Mamy w zespole kilku takich... bajerantów, że tak powiem.

— Lubisz go? — Emil zdał sobie sprawę, że to właśnie pytanie chciał zadać od samego początku.

Lukas odchylił się lekko, aby spojrzeć w boczne lusterko. Zwolnił przy tym, przepuszczając siedzące im na ogonie Audi. Kolejny długi łuk sprawił, że Emil musiał chwycić się fotela, bowiem siła bezwładności pozostawała nieubłagana.

— Oczywiście, że tak. Gdybym go nie lubił, to nie poszlibyśmy do niego na Wigilię.

— Zawsze mogłeś się na to zgodzić, żebym ci nie marudził, że znów spędzamy ją sami. — Wzruszył ramionami. Wciąż do końca nie wiedział, jak działają dorośli, ale nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby odstawiali podobne szopki.

— Też nie lubię spędzać Wigilii tylko w twoim towarzystwie... — zaczął Lukas, zerkając kątem oka na Emila, który zaniemówił z oburzenia. — Żartuję, żartuję! Byłem ciekawy twojej reakcji. Ale uwierz mi, też nie lubię spędzać Wigilii sam. Po prostu — westchnął. — Ostatnie dwa lata były dość ciężkie.

Emil podejrzewał, że dorosłe życie nie jest usłane różami, ale z drugiej strony nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co dokładnie może w nim być trudnego. Wolał więc uwierzyć innym na słowo, gdy mówili mu, że zarządzanie budżetem jest ciężkie, a wszechobecna presja przygniatająca, niż wykłócać się dla zasady o coś, o czym tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia.

— Wiem — odparł. — Ale jak na nowicjusza, to radzisz sobie całkiem dobrze.

Lukas przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, a Emil pomyślał, że być może został zignorowany. Albo znów powiedział coś za szybko. Nauczyciela często zwracała mu uwagę, że wyrzuca z siebie słowa jak karabin. Jeśli już w ogóle się odzywa. Wyjrzał przez okno, udając zainteresowanie wirującymi płatkami śniegu.

— Dziękuję. Gdybym teraz nie prowadził, to chyba bym się rozpłakał.

— Chłopaki nie płaczą.

— A właśnie, że tak. I nie ma w tym nic złego.

Emil wydał z siebie ciche „Hmm", zastanawiając się nad wypowiedzianą przez siebie frazą i po chwili uznał, że jego brat ma rację. _Ciekawe, skąd wzięło się takie przekonanie?_ Emil sam płakał, wielokrotnie widział i słyszał (choć udawał, że nie), jak Lukas płacze; zarówno Emma, jej żona, Mei, jak i Natalia kilka razy wzruszyły się czy to na filmach, czy gdy dostały od niego ręcznie malowany kubek.

— Myślisz, że Matthias też płacze?

— Oczywiście. Wcale się tego nie wstydzi — zaśmiał się Lukas. — Ostatnio opowiadał mi, że po powrocie z Sylwestra popłakał się ze szczęścia, bo jego przyjaciel w końcu zaakceptował go w stu procentach. A kilka dni wcześniej zaczął wyć jak małe dziecko, bo pies, którego wiernie śledził na instagramie musiał zostać uśpiony.

— Chyba też bym się popłakał. Pieski są słodkie. Płakałem, jak czytałem „O psie, który jeździł koleją".

Na kolejnym ostrym zakręcie Emil poczuł, jak pas wpija mu się w ramię. Wytężył wzrok, ale w tej śnieżycy ledwo udało mu się dostrzec kolejne dziesięć metrów. Nic dziwnego, że Lukas tak się ślimaczył.

— Mam wrażenie, że Matthias bardzo przypadł ci do gustu — stwierdził Lukas nonszalancko.

Emil wiedział, co się za tym kryje. Niby niewinne pytanie, ale na najbliższym postoju Lukas wyciągnie telefon i napisze Matthiasowi smsa w stylu „Mój młodszy braciszek wręcz Cię uwielbia, jest w Tobie zakochany!". I mimo że poniekąd była to prawda, Emil nie miał zamiaru tak się upokarzać.

— Jest okej.

— Tylko okej?

— Ma na ciebie dobry wpływ, więc może zostać — odparł stanowczo, wyniośle unosząc głowę. Inspirował się oczywiście księżniczkami Disneya, które z podobną manierą zwracały się do swoich poddanych. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Lukas patrzył na niego kątem oka.

— Skoro tak uważasz, to może zaprosimy go pod koniec miesiąca do kina? Emmę albo Natalię możemy zabrać w lutym. Co ty na to?

Emil zmarszczył brwi, udając, że się zastanawia, w rzeczywistości jednak był zwyczajnie zdziwiony.

— Czemu nie? Myślę, że będzie im miło.

Lukas wykonał kolejny ostrożny manewr; tym razem droga kazała mu pokonać najostrzejszy zakręt, jaki Emil w życiu widział. _Kąt ostry!_ , pomyślał triumfalnie. _Matma w końcu do czegoś się przydała_.

— W ogóle to czemu tak nagle zacząłeś proponować wspólne wyjścia? Najpierw te wakacje, teraz kino...

— Staram się być dobrym opiekunem. W końcu. — Lukas uśmiechnął się smutno, zaciskając mocniej dłonie na kierownicy. — Matthias zaproponował, żebym zabrał cię na narty, a Natalia mnie okrzyczała, bo nie poświęcam ci wystarczająco uwagi.

— Chciałbym to zobaczyć. — Natalia nigdy nie zdenerwowała się w jego obecności, więc wizja, w której krzyczy ona na Lukasa wydała się Emilowi wręcz komiczna. A jednocześnie przerażająca.

— Należało mi się.

— Nie zaprzeczę.

— Wiem. I przepraszam.

— Przyjmuję przeprosiny.

Emil miał ochotę poudawać chwilę, że rozważa wszystkie „za" i „przeciw", tak po prostu, aby się podroczyć, a na koniec uroczyście obwieścić, że wybacza, ale ta sprawa wydała mu się zbyt poważna, by pozwolić sobie na komedię.

Często czuł emocjonalny chłód bijący ze strony Lukasa, ale potrafił zrozumieć jego sytuację. Miał w końcu dziesięć lat. _Toż to już niemal dorosłość!_ Wydawało mu się, że jest wystarczająco samodzielny i poradzi sobie przez chwilę sam, dopóki Lukas nie uporządkuje własnych spraw i własnej żałoby, lecz rzeczywistość, jak to często bywa, znacznie go przerosła. Czy będzie miał w przyszłości swojemu bratu za złe te dwa lata nieuwagi? Pewnie nie. Emil miał nadzieję, że im starszy będzie, tym lepiej zrozumie Lukasa i będą stawać się sobie coraz bardziej bliscy.

— Powinieneś cieszyć się, że masz takiego wyrozumiałego brata.

— Dzięki ci, o, Emilu.

— Kiedyś zostanę pierwszoplanowym księciem Disneya i będę żył długo i szczęśliwie.

— To teraz robicie z Emmą? Oglądacie filmy Disneya?

— Emma obiecała, że będą fajne piosenki. I miała rację!

Już brał głęboki oddech, by zacząć śpiewać, ale Lukas nagle zahamował. Emil spojrzał na wprost i wydał z siebie ciche „hę?", gdy tylko napotkał czerwone światło.

— Co robią światła na takim zadupiu?

— Może kiedyś ludzie używali tych dróg częściej niż obecnie.

Mimo że nie było nikogo ani za nimi, ani żadne auto nie zbliżało się z żadnej innej strony, Lukas i tak pilnie poczekał na zielone. Być może znowu włączyła mu się paranoja, że policja czai się na każdym kroku i wlepia mandaty „nieuważnym" kierowcom.

— Tak w ogóle to wiesz co? — zaczął Emil tajemniczo.

— Hm?

— Nie tylko ty masz nowego przyjaciela.

— Teraz to mnie zaskoczyłeś. — Lukas pokiwał z uznaniem głową, skręciwszy uprzednio w prawo.

— Mamy w klasie nowego chłopaka z Hong Kongu. Nikt nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, bo wszyscy śmiali się z jego akcentu, ale miał koszulkę ze Spongeboba, więc do niego zagadałem. I okazało się, że jest bardzo spoko!

— Jestem z ciebie dumny. Że też się z niego nie śmiałeś.

— To tylko akcent. — Emil wywrócił oczami. — Ty masz gorszy jak mówisz po włosku. Dzieci w moim wieku po prostu są głupie.

Lukas roześmiał się perliście. Emil nie wiedział, czy także śmiał się ze swojego włoskiego akcentu, a raczej nieudolnie naśladowanej melodii i intonacji, czy chodziło o komentarz na temat niemądrych rówieśników.

— Jak zaczną się ferie, to mogę go zaprosić na noc? Obejrzymy Hefalumpy.

— Jasne. Daj mi znać wcześniej, to zabiorę was na łyżwy. Albo na pizzę.

— Dzięki. Coś wymyślimy.

Emil spojrzał przed siebie. Tuż na wprost, może kilometr dalej, za mgłą, majaczył w oddali wielki cień, który lada chwila okazał się być ogromnym statkiem. Wydawało mu się, że im bliżej portu, tym silniej będzie padał śnieg, pogoda jednak spłatała mu figle. Droga nie obfitowała już w tyle zakrętów, co wcześniej; pojawiło się za to kilka wertepów.

Najważniejsze, że wyjechali na prostą.

* * *

Powroty do szkoły, uczelni czy pracy od zawsze stanowiły dla Vlada prawdziwą udrękę. Nie inaczej było też i tym razem, kiedy to po ponad tygodniowym wypoczynku w Cluj—Napoca musiał stawić się w swoim „ukochanym" biurze.

Udrękę tylko potęgował fakt, że żaden wcześniejszy z jego wyjazdów nie obfitował w tyle przełomowych i emocjonalnych momentów. _Kopary im opadną, jak się dowiedzą_ , przeszło mu przez myśl, gdy zmierzał do jadalni na spotkanie ze swoją „grupą", jak to często miało miejsce podczas przerwy na lunch. _Chwila, moment, może najpierw zapytam Aleksandra, czy mogę im wszystkim powiedzieć_.

Tak też zrobił. I mimo że odpowiedź „Wolałbym jeszcze chwilę z tym zaczekać" niezbyt go usatysfakcjonowała, to uszanował ją bez żadnego sprzeciwu.

Czasem budził się i zastanawiał, czy ich wspólny urlop nie był snem, wytworem wyobraźni. Związki zawsze kojarzyły mu się z przepychem. Podniosłą muzyką, porywczymi słowami wypowiadanymi w uniesieniu, żarliwymi deklaracjami miłości. On i Aleksander byli już parą od ponad tygodnia, ale na dobrą sprawę w ich życiu nic nie uległo wielkiej przemianie. Nadal sobie dokuczali, Vlad wciąż rzucał sugestywnymi tekstami, Aleksander wywracał oczami, udając, że wcale go to nie śmieszy.

Pocałunki. No, to może jedyna stała, która uległa zmianie. Brak pocałunków zamienił się w dużą ilość pocałunków. _Czy to w ogóle możliwe, żeby z niczego powstało coś? Halo, gdzie mój Nobel!?_

Napisał kolejnego smsa.

 **Vlad**

 _chcesz się dzisiaj spotkać?_

 **Aleksander❤︎**

 _Okej, ale dopiero po 17. Na 16:30 mam lekarza._

 **Vlad**

 _czemu?_

 **Aleksander❤︎**

 _Chcę jej pokazać moje wyniki krwi_

 **Vlad**

 _o tak, lecz anemię, grzeczny Aleks_

Aleksandrowi zostały jeszcze dwa dni wolnego; Lukas podobno nalegał przez telefon, aby posiedział sobie w domowych pieleszach do końca tygodnia, ale w Aleksandrze wręcz się gotowało. Narzekał, że nie ma co robić, że dokumenty same się nie napiszą, a jego mózg lada chwila zgrzybieje z braku aktywności. Vlad dziwił się, jak komukolwiek może być tęskno za pracą, ale rozmawiał ze swoim partnerem na temat jego małego pracoholizmu i Aleksander, o dziwo, tym razem obiecał się pilnować, aby nie przesadzić.

Wkraczając do stołówki, pierwszym, co dostrzegł, była burza kasztanowych włosów. Vlad tylko cudem powstrzymał się od cichego przekleństwa i zawrócenia do biura.

Jego relacja z Elizavettą zawsze była napięta, ale odkąd dowiedział się o jej zakładzie z Feliksem, gdzie obstawiali, jak szybko on i Aleksander wylądują w łóżku, Vlad nie mógł znieść jej widoku. Zresztą Feliksa też. Nie miał zamiaru zaspokajać ich chorych fantazji, dlatego uznał, że za żadne skarby świata nie podzieli się z nimi „werdyktem". _Obrzydliwe. Po moim trupie_.

Dotarł do stolika dziarskim krokiem, z zadartą głową i podejściem w stylu „Jestem ponad wami."

— Jak tam Olek? — powitał go Feliks z oczami przyklejonymi do swojego talerza bigosu.

— Olek? — Vlad zmarszczył brwi.

— Po polsku tak zdrabniamy jego imię.

 _Ach, a więc mowa o Aleksandrze, oczywiście_ , pomyślał przeklinając swoją (nie)zdolność szybkiego kojarzenia faktów.

— W takim razie nie chcę wiedzieć, jak zdrabniają twoje — mruknął, siadając na brzegu ławki, obok Tina.

Feliks wydał z siebie ciche „Hmm"; widocznie uwaga Vlada w końcu zmusiła go do myślenia. Albo do wymyślania kolejnych dokuczliwych tekstów. Z tym człowiekiem nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Roderich usiadł przy stole wraz ze swoim talerzem zupy, tym razem pomidorowej. Vlad miał czasem ochotę zapytać, jakim cudem zupy jeszcze mu się nie znudziły. _Dzień w dzień to samo_ , pomyślał, podpierając głowę ręką. Zresztą, Matthias wcale nie był lepszy. Vlad przeniósł wzrok na jego kanapki, które od miesięcy nie zmieniły swojej zawartości.

— Z czym masz tę bułkę? — Skrzywił się, wskazując na mokre pieczywo.

Matthias odchylił górną połowę kanapki, aby zerknąć do środka. _Widocznie przygotowywanie tych samych kanapek tak weszło mu w nawyk, że już nawet przy tym nie myśli_ , pomyślał Vlad, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Miał wrażenie, że wizja konfrontacji z Feliksem i Elizavettą nieco zepsuła mu humor, przez co na usta cisnęły mu się zgorzkniałe komentarze. _Z kim przystajesz, taki się stajesz_ , przed oczami od razu pojawiła mu się postać Aleksandra.

— Z mozzarellą i pomidorem — odparł Matthias z pełną gębą.

— A wiecie, że w Finlandii ludzie żartują, że mozzarella to mięso Muminków? — wtrącił Tino.

— O matko. — Elizavetta zakryła usta dłonią, nie wiadomo czy rozśmieszona, czy zdegustowana.

— To trochę...szalone — odparł zdziwiony Toris. — Ale właściwie to kulki mozzarelli mają taką mięsną teksturę.

— Nic już więcej nie mówcie — powiedział Matthias przedramatyzowanym tonem — bo serio zacznę myśleć, że zjadam małe, słodkie stworki.

Vlad kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Tino trąca Berwalda łokciem, posyłając mu przy tym sugestywne spojrzenie. Szwed przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby poważnie zastanawiał się nad sensem życia, ale koniec końców widocznie uległ młodszemu koledze.

— Właśnie, że to robisz. Zjadasz Muminki — powiedział na tyle poważnie i srogo, że Matthias aż na chwilę zaniemówił.

 _A więc to jest to słynne spojrzenie Berwalda_ , pomyślał Vlad, przyglądając się całej tej sytuacji pasywnie. Nie mógł jednak nic poradzić na to, że uśmiech sam cisnął mu się na usta.

— Tino, odwołaj swojego Pokemona — zwróciła się do niego Elizavetta, też widocznie rozbawiona sytuacją.

— Berwald to mój Paszczak — obwieścił dumnie Fin, co oczywiście nie umknęło uwadze Feliksa, który poruszył lewą brwią.

Vlad westchnął, święcie przekonany, że ma do czynienia z dziećmi, a nie z dorosłymi ludźmi. _Czy to pora zmienić towarzystwo?_ , zastanawiał się przez chwilę na poważnie, rozważając wszystkie możliwe opcje. _Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem, ale Aleksander mógłby już wrócić z tego swojego urlopu._ Rozejrzał się po całej sali, przeczesując ją w poszukiwaniu inteligentnej formy życia. Jak na zawołanie, ktoś za jego plecami zaczął się kłócić.

— Arthur i Francis jak zwykle idą na całego — skomentował Feliks.

— Słyszałem, że ostatnio bardzo spodobał im się nasz stolik — wtrącił się Vlad, ciekaw, czy plotki, które dotarły do jego uszu, są prawdziwe.

— Tak. Przed świętami Arthur przyniósł ciastka. — Matthias udał odruch wymiotny, a cała reszta potwierdziła równie entuzjastycznymi odgłosami.

— A po świętach tak mu brakowało Francisa, że ponownie do nas dołączył — powiedział Feliks wszechwiedzącym tonem, którego Vlad nienawidził.

Widocznie nieświadomie wywrócił oczami albo zrobił jakąś krzywą minę, bo siedzący obok blondyna Toris przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Vlad wiedział, że ci dwoje byli dobrymi znajomymi i niezwykle go ciekawiło, czy ich rozmowy także ograniczały się do plotek i niekomfortowych sugestii Feliksa. Jakoś nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić Feliksa rozmawiającego o polityce czy ekonomii. Ale z drugiej strony — nie potrafił sobie także nigdy wyobrazić Aleksandra, który dobrowolnie sięga po jego dłoń i otula ją dwiema swoimi, a obecnie owe zjawisko było dla Vlada niemalże codziennością.

Uwagę Vlada od owych myśli odwróciło niespodziewane przybycie Raivisa Galante z Działu Sprzedaży. Wyraz jego twarzy nie należał do najspokojniejszych, podobnie prędkość, z jaką zbliżał się do ich stolika.

— Pani Elizavetto, mamy spory problem — powiedział w ramach powitania.

Wyraz twarzy Elizy w ułamek sekundy zmienił się z roześmianego w opanowany. Vlad obserwował ten proces z fascynacją i rozmyślał, w jaki sposób jego ulubieni autorzy mogliby barwnie, metaforycznie opisać podobny przeskok.

— O co chodzi? — zapytała spokojnie.

Raivis nieufnie omiótł wzrokiem cały stolik. _Pewnie wyglądamy jak wygłodniałe hieny czekające na jakąś dramę_ , pomyślał Vlad i widocznie miał rację, bo Raivis po krótkim przemyśleniu sprawy postanowił zniżyć się do poziomu Elizavetty i streścić jej problem na ucho.

Eliza zachowała się jak przystało na zajmowaną pozycję autorytetu — zaoferowała pomoc kosztem własnej przerwy, przeprosiła wszystkich, pogłaskała Rodericha po ramieniu i ruszyła za Raivisem do jego biura. Vlad był pod ogromnym wrażeniem jej profesjonalizmu, jedyne co raziło go w oczy to kontrast, jakim jej postać sobą reprezentowała. _W pracy wzorowa szefowa, prywatnie zaś fetyszystka_ , pomyślał, wciąż mając jej za złe chore zaangażowanie w jego łóżkowe sprawy.

— O właśnie, to mi o czymś przypomniało — zaczął Matthias z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy. — Muszę rozesłać to durne przypomnienie o zmianie hasła, więc też już lepiej wrócę do biura.

— Bondevika chyba jeszcze dzisiaj nie ma, więc nikt cię nie zabije — odparł Feliks, nonszalancko dłubiąc widelcem w swoim bigosie.

Tino ponownie trącił Berwalda łokciem.

— Ja cię zabiję — powiedział Szwed ze wzrokiem pozbawionym jakiegokolwiek wyrazu.

Matthias widocznie uznał, że w tę grę mogą grać dwie osoby, bo ostrożnie, bez gwałtownych ruchów wyślizgnął się z ławki, nie unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. Vlad zakrył usta dłonią, aby przypadkiem nie pokazać, że się uśmiecha. Matthias zaczął powoli iść tyłem w stronę drzwi niczym ofiara zapędzona w kozi róg.

— Uważaj w drodze do biura — powiedział Tino złowieszczo.

— Będę uważać.

— Uważaj!

Matthias z przerażeniem odwrócił się do tyłu; kilka metrów dalej stał Arthur Kirkland gadający przez telefon z silnym, brytyjskim akcentem. Duńczyk wzruszył ramionami, a kąciki ust skierował maksymalnie w dół, przez co jego twarz wyglądała komicznie.

— Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co właśnie miało miejsce, ale muszę przyznać, że niezła gra aktorska. — Pokazał im kciuka w górę. — No nic, serio będę leciał. — I wyszedł ze stołówki z rękami w kieszeniach, podśpiewując sobie pod nosem.

Przez chwilę zawisła nad nimi niezręczna cisza.

— Ktoś mi powie, co to było? — zapytał Roderich, oparłszy łyżkę na pustym talerzu.

— Chyba wszyscy w tej firmie jesteśmy dziećmi

* * *

Bar Antonia nie był przesadnie okupowany w poniedziałkowy wieczór, więc Vlad wykorzystał ten fakt, aby ponaprzykrzać się przyjacielowi. Lovino przysłuchiwał się ich konwersacji w milczeniu, pilnie polerując kieliszki do wina; czasem tylko wyraził swoją dezaprobatę cichym" booo".

— I co sądzisz o tym zdjęciu, które ci wysłałem? „Still a better love story than Twilight."

— Byłem strasznie zaskoczony, naprawdę! — odpowiedział Antonio z oczami jak pięciozłotówki.

— Prawie się zesrał ze szczęścia, jak je zobaczył — burknął Lovino, nie odrywając wzroku od szkła.

— Looovi — mruknął Antonio z udawaną pretensją, przeciągając każdą sylabę dla lepszego efektu.

— Więc ty też je widziałeś? — Vlad jak zwykle czytał między wierszami. — Co sądzisz?

— A co mam sądzić?

— Że pasujemy do siebie, że słodko razem wyglądamy, że cieszysz się moim szczęściem...

— Co najwyżej mogę współczuć. — Lovino uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Lovi, pamiętasz, co ci mówiłem? Powinieneś czasem powiedzieć coś miłego! — rzekł Antonio z szerokim wyszczerzem, zaraz jednak dodał ciszej. — Nawet Vladowi...

— Hej! Nawet Vladowi? Wielkie dzięki! — oburzył się się sam zainteresowany, splatając ręce na piersi.

Lovino spojrzał na obojgu spode łba, a jego oczy ciskały pioruny. Widząc, że zarówno Vlad, jak i Antonio, stali się odporni na jego zastraszające spojrzenie, westchnął głęboko.

— No dobra. Przyznam, że szczerze jestem zaskoczony, bo nie spodziewałem się, że taki cymbał jak ty kiedykolwiek sobie kogoś znajdzie. A jednak! _Tanti auguri_! A teraz _basta_. Zmień temat, bo umiesz nawijać tylko o jednym.

— Wow, Lovino, ty to wiesz, jak komplement zamienić w obrazę. — Vlad nie ukrywał podziwu, mimo że w środku poczuł się nieco dotknięty. Serio nawijał tylko o jednym? Nim się obejrzał, stał się tym typem postaci, którego sam nienawidził w literaturze. — Jak tam święta?

Lovinio widocznie nie spodziewał się realnej zmiany tematy, raczej miał nadzieję, że wszyscy w końcu zostawią go w spokoju. Odłożył kieliszek na przeznaczone dla niego miejsce i od razu sięgnął po kolejny, by móc zawiesić na czymś wzrok.

— Starzy znowu próbowali mnie namówić, żebym wrócił pracować do ich firmy, ale ja oczywiście odmówiłem.

— Czemu? — Vlad zmarszczył brwi. — Tam chyba miałbyś większą wypłatę niż u Tośka.

— Ej! — mruknął Antonio, zajęty wyjmowaniem pizzy z pieca.

— Ale zero wolności. Tutaj przynajmniej sam mogę sobą rządzić.

— Jak ostatnim razem sprawdzałem, to Antonio był twoim szefem.

— W praktyce to ja jestem jego szefem — parsknął pod nosem, zadowolony z siebie.

Antonio chciał jakoś się usprawiedliwiać, ale wszystkie jego maniakalne próby wytłumaczenia zostały zagłuszone przez dziki śmiech obojga.

Telefon Vlada zawibrował w jego kieszeni. Aleksander dawał mu znać, że powoli zbliża się do miejsca ich spotkania i sugerował, że umiera z głodu.

 **Ja**

 _Spaghetti czy pizza?_

 **Aleksander❤︎**

 _Z ananasem_

Vlad skrzywił się mimowolnie.

 **Ja**

 _Lovino mnie zabije gdy mu to powiem_

 _chyba nawet nie mają takiej opcji_

 **Aleksander❤︎**

 _:(_

 _to margherita_

 **Ja**

 _Do tego wino?;)_

 **Aleksander❤︎**

 _No nie wiem, wiesz że niepiję alkoholu_

 _nie piję*_

 **Ja**

 _oj tam_

 _Tylko trochę do smaku_

 **Aleksander❤︎**

 _Ja podziękuję_

Po złożeniu zamówienia Vlad uznał, że zajmie stolik. Patrząc na poniedziałkową frekwencję, nie zapowiadało się, żeby zabrakło miejsca, ale przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Wybrał stolik dla czworga osób, ponieważ miał wrażenie, że dwuosobowy nie dałby rady pomieścić dwóch pizzy, talerzy, sztućców oraz laptopa, którego właśnie odpalał.

Humor Vlada uległ obrotowi o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, gdy tylko dostrzegł na wejściu postać Aleksandra. Wpadł do środka z włosami rozwianymi we wszystkie strony świata i z zakatarzonym nosem, a Vlad mimo to miał ochotę rzucić się na niego i obsypać jego zimne policzki całusami. Wyobraził sobie zniesmaczoną minę Lovino, gdyby rzeczywiście doprowadził swoje zamiary do skutku.

— Hej, Olek — powitał go ciepłym uśmiechem.

— Olek?

— Feliks mi powiedział, że to polskie zdrobnienie „Aleksandra".

— Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, skąd oni to wzięli — mruknął, siadając naprzeciwko Vlada, zaraz jednak zastanowił się bardziej. — Chociaż z drugiej strony, w Bułgarii moje imię zdrabniają jako „Saszo".

— Ciężko stwierdzić, które jest dziksze. — Vlad nachylił się do przodu, aby mieć lepszy wgląd na twarz swojego partnera.

— Jak tam dzisiaj w pracy? — zapytał Aleksander, z nudów przeglądając dostępne menu.

— Okropnie — westchnął Vlad, łapiąc Aleksandra za leżącą na stole dłoń. — A nie wiem, po prostu... — Kolejne westchnięcie. — Pamiętasz ten durny zakład Feliksa i Elki, o którym ci opowiadałem? Dzisiaj, jak ich zobaczyłem, to miałem ochotę zawrócić i zjeść w biurze.

— Powiedziałeś im, jak się czujesz?

— Chyba sami powinni wiedzieć, że takie coś jest nie na miejscu! Mają prawie trzydzieści lat i jakiś _twink_ ma ich uczyć, co wypada, a co nie?

Gdy kilka dni temu Vlad w końcu odważył się opowiedzieć o plotkujących współpracownikach i ich dziecinnym zachowaniu, Aleksander przyjął to zadziwiająco spokojnie. Nie zareagował emocjonalnie, domagając się odkręcenia sprawy, tak aby jego wizerunek pozostał nietknięty; wręcz przeciwnie — okazał wsparcie, co stanowiło niezwykle miłe zaskoczenie.

— Jak im wszystko wytłumaczysz, to może zrozumieją, że robią źle. Nie wszyscy zdają sobie sprawę, ile krzywdy robią swoim zachowaniem, dopóki im się nie przedstawi cudzego punktu widzenia.

— Mam podejść do Elki i powiedzieć jej w twarz „Hej, wiesz co? Myślę, że fetyszyzujesz gejów i ich związki"?

— Jeśli myślisz, że takie bezpośrednie słowa dadzą jej do myślenia, to czemu nie? — Aleksander pokiwał głową z uznaniem.

— Będę musiał mocno spiąć poślady, żeby się nie zesrać, jak tylko do niej podejdę. — Vlad zrobił hiperbolicznie przerażoną minę.

— Mam wrażenie, że jesteś tym typem człowieka, który jak się wkurzy, to ma gadane.

— Ach tak? — Uniósł brwi sugestywnie. — Módl się, żebym nigdy się na ciebie nie wkurzył.

Aleksander roześmiał się i na chwilę nastała pomiędzy nimi komfortowa cisza. Vlad wciąż czasem spinał się, gdy konwersacje ucichały; odzywały się wewnętrzne głosy, które próbowały go przekonać, że taki rezultat to dowód na to, że w rzeczywistości jest nudną osobą. O dziwo, Aleksandrowi jeszcze nie znudziło się zapewnianie go, że jest wręcz przeciwnie. On sam zaś często potrzebował pomocy z wyrażaniem wprost swoich uczuć czy emocji, a tak się składało, że w tej dziedzinie Vlad był prawie-ekspertem.

— Jak tam u lekarza?

— Nie było źle. — Aleksander pokręcił powoli głową, zaraz jednak poprawił się i zaczął nią kiwać. — Lekarka powiedziała, że podniosło mi się żelazo i hematokryt, więc jesteśmy na dobrej drodze. Może jak wyjdę z anemii, to nie będę już wyglądać jak wampir.

— Mnie tam to kręci. — Vlad uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

— Lepiej powiedz, czy skończyłeś już pisać recenzję _Zmierzchu_ na tego twojego bloga.

Vlad odwrócił wzrok nerwowo, po czym obejrzał się za siebie, w stronę baru. Gdzie ten Lovino, kiedy go potrzeba? Ile można przygotowywać dwie pizze? Odwrócił się i teatralnym ruchem założył nogę na nogę, a następnie dłoń na dłoń.

— Wiesz, jak to bywa z dedlajnami... Raz na wozie, raz pod wozem.

— Niech zgadnę: nie zacząłeś.

— Zacząłem! — Oburzył się, zamaszyście otwierając laptopa. — Chciałem ci pokazać wstęp. Osobiście uważam, że wyszedł mi niezwykle komicznie.

Oczywiście, jak przystało na dumnego autora, swojego bloga zapisał na jednej z pierwszych zakładek. Z bólem serca spojrzał na datę ostatniego wpisu i kopnął się w myślach za prokrastynację.

Akurat w tym momencie Lovino uznał, że ich zamówienie jest gotowe i należy dostarczyć je do stolika. Tak jak Vlad się spodziewał, Włoch prychnął, gdy tylko zobaczył nagłówek „Literacki Kącik Vlada."

— A ty dalej męczysz ludzi tymi wypocinami? Jednego ci się udało wyrwać, nie musisz dręczyć reszty populacji — powiedział, ostrożnie kładąc na stole najpierw jedną pizzę, a potem drugą. Tuż za nimi podążyły dwa sosy: czosnkowy i pomidorowy, oraz lampka czerwonego wina.

— Vlad nie wyrwał mnie swoimi wypocinami — wtrącił Aleksander.

Vlad wydał z siebie coś pomiędzy piskiem zapędzonej pod ścianę zwierzyny a westchnięciem totalnego przegrywa. Rzucił Lovino mordercze spojrzenie, ale sądząc po jego minie, już było po ptokach.

— Nie? — Lovino położył rękę na biodrze, a drugą podparł się o stół. — A te wiersze, które „przypadkiem" ci podrzucił? Chciał ci dać znać, że lubi w...

— Już, już, wystarczy, spokojnie, a—a—a, kotki dwa, szarobure obydwa — wypalił Vlad z prędkością światła, tworząc tym samym niewyobrażalnie szybki remix popularnej kołysanki.

Przez chwilę obserwował, jak przez twarz Aleksandra przelatuje zdziwienie, zamyślenie, aż w końcu zrozumienie. Mimo że wiedział, że lada chwila oboje będą się z tego śmiać, to miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Patrząc na tę sytuację z perspektywy czasu, teraz zdawał sobie sprawę, że owe wiersze nie były tak dobre, jak mu się wydawało, i ten fakt najbardziej go martwił.

Być może Lovino miał dobry humor, a być może wolał obserwować rozwój sytuacji ze znacznej odległości, ale w końcu dał im spokój, co znów pozostawiło Vlada sam na sam z Aleksandrem.

— Nim cokolwiek powiesz — zaczął Vlad. — Tak, to prawda, to był mój genialny plan.

— Serio? Ale w tych wierszach nie było nic takiego. — Aleksander rozsiadł się wygodnie, próbując sobie przypomnieć ich treść.

— Jak to? — Vlad zaniemówił. — Było tam wszystko czarno na białym! Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, jak czytać poezję?

Mina Aleksandra od razu zdradzała odpowiedź. Vlad tylko westchnął.

— Nad tym też musimy popracować.

Przez resztę wieczoru Vlad pokazywał Aleksandrowi wstęp do recenzji _Zmierzchu_ , który udało mu się wyskrobać w ciągu weekendu. Nie zabrakło także streszczeń niektórych scen z książki. Vlada cieszył go fakt, że Aleksander nie pozostawał bierny, tylko z zainteresowaniem komentował każdy fragment i dodawał swoje własne sugestie. Większość rozmówców, gdy tylko temat schodził na jego twórczość, ziewała z nudów i raz po raz spoglądała na zegar.

Plan Lovina, jakikolwiek by on nie był, widocznie spalił na panewce, co niezwykle nie spodobało się Włochowi. Gdy Aleksander i Vlad opłacili swój otwarty rachunek i zmierzali do wyjścia z lokalu, usłyszeli za sobą:

— Hej, Vlad!

Obaj przystanęli, a sam zainteresowany odwrócił się niby od niechcenia.

— Twoje wiersze są do dupy.

Vlad pokazał mu środkowy palec i ruszył przed siebie. Przy wejściu jednak przystanął po raz kolejny.

— Hej, Lovino! — Krzyknął na całą salę.

— Czego?

— _La tua bocca è l'ano del mondo._

Ścierka Lovino trzasnęła o blat z prędkością światła, ale oni już tego nie widzieli, ponieważ Vlad pociągnął Aleksandra za sobą.

— Co ty mu powiedziałeś? — zapytał Aleksander, truchtając tuż za swoim partnerem.

— Że jego usta to odbyt tego świata.

— Matko boska — skomentował Aleksander. Zatrzymali się kilkaset metrów dalej, gdzie mieli pewność, że gniew Lovino go nie dosięgnie.

— Chyba miałeś rację.

— Z czym?

— Że jak się zdenerwuję, to mam gadane.


End file.
